


Perplexed

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 131,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here it is! The Onkey that I have been promising you for a few weeks now. I am finally happy enough to post this so here you go. The forward will give you all some detail about the story before the chapter begins so please read it :).
> 
> Other than that... Enjoy!.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

  
_Forward:_

**Onew [Lee Jinki] -** Dorky but utterly handsome third year at university. Lots of girls like him but he shoots them all down with polite rejections and has garnered a reputation as the school bookworm. He is 1st in the entire third year as far as intelligence and exam results go. Most people believe he turns down the girls because he is too serious to date as he wants to focus on his studies. None the less, the girls just keep on coming.

**Key [Kim Kibum] -** Key is flamboyant, in the school drama and art department. He also dabbles a little in the music department with his best friend: Jonghyun. Key is outgoing, he will talk to anyone and is openly gay however, he has also turned down many guys who have shown interest in him in the past and people think it is because he is too busy partying and having fun to be tied down. That is the reason that Key tells himself too, he has made out and fumbled around with plenty of guys at parties but they have never lasted to a relationship and any guy accepting Key’s advances are fully aware that he is in this for a quick fling and a bit of fun.

Overall, this is the story of two very different people from two different social circles, walks of life, university years and class. Oh yes, did I mention that Key’s family is insanely rich and powerful? Oh sorry about that. Well, Onew is just ordinary… not struggling for money but not really rich either. He works a part time job not for money but because his parents want him to know the value of money and put in the effort. He pay’s his parents a small amount in rent in return for his mum and dad giving him food, doing his laundry and putting a roof over his head.

Despite a lot of pressure in his classes Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki.

Jinki is doing well at school, he has his best friend Minho by his side and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

So lets go back to the beginning shall we?...

It was a warm summer afternoon and Jinki and Minho were sat on the wooden picnic benches in the university square. The grass was playing lazily in the wind and brushing against the hem on the bottom of Jinki’s black jeans. His large military boots were placed on the bottom of his feet like they were every day; despite the hot temperatures (they are comfy, Jinki insisted one day when Minho asked if the older boy even had another pair of shoes.) The sun beat down on the back of Jinki’s strong shoulders and bounced back into the atmosphere when it hit the boy’s white baggy t-shirt that was blowing in the wind. With his short brown hair falling over his glasses Onew finally glanced over at Minho.

Minho was also wearing jeans but they came to just below the knee and on the bottom he wore a pair of stylish white loafers. His shirt was similar to Jinki’s in the way it was just a little bit too big for his frame but Minho’s was blue and looked like it was supposed to be worn in an oversized fashion, unlike Jinki’s that looked like he stole it from a truck driver on the way to class this morning.

Despite the older boy’s clear lack of style or rather his lack of care about his style, Minho found that Onew was still very attractive. The girls could see it, the guys could see it but Jinki refused to ever really acknowledge it or show it off. Onew preferred to be invisible and stay that way. It took a whole 2 years for Minho to become Jinki’s friend back when they were younger. And since they have grown up, Onew has only become more and more closed off to meeting new people.  
He’s not saying that Jinki didn’t know how to be polite. Hell, he was one of the friendliest people around, but behind his big smile and shining eyes was a scared little boy who has stopped seeking for acceptance at the fear of being rejected and thrown away.

So, enough reminiscing, let’s get back to the task at hand.

Both Onew and Minho were studying their text books, the wind occasionally flipping the pages whilst they tried to read and it was really beginning to irritate Minho.

“I love sunshine as much as the next guy but tell me again why we are sitting in the hot sun, with the annoying wind blowing all my papers around when we could be in the nice air-conditioned library?” Minho asked with a huff.

“I never said you had to join me, and I came out here because studying in a fresh location can really help sometimes, especially in the sun because the sun’s rays give off a good energy that is absorbed by your skin and makes you feel good, therefore makes everything you are reading easier to take in.” Jinki finished his ramble with a small smile as he watched his best friend fold his arms and huff next to him.

“Next time, I’ll ask for the key notes version.” Minho replied.

“Hey, you asked the question, I just answered it.” Jinki said with a knowing grin and that’s when Minho knew he was playing around a little and just being overly chattery to annoy him.

“Whatever… So are we gonna move inside or what?” Minho challenged once more.

“Fine, whatever you want. Let’s go back to the library if you’re that bothered, I wanna stop by the cafeteria and get something to eat on the way anyway.” Jinki said, closing his book and giving his best friend his winning eye smile.

Minho could only chuckle in response as they both began packing up their papers into their bags. So off they went in search of food and air conditioning.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Unbeknownst to the two chuckling friends, across the courtyard lay another pair of best friends. Their names were Key and Jonghyun. The shorter of the two was laying in the grass on his stomach while listening to a song on his iPod, with an earphone pressed into his left ear its partner could be found in the taller boy’s right ear. Kibum was also laying on his front but reading a play for his English and drama classes – the title read: ‘The taming of the shrew, by William Shakespeare.’ This was a classic tale of an unruly woman and her preciously perfect sister who are eventually courted by some noble and some very sly men. Key was reading the play with slight amusement when Jonghyun interrupted him:

“Hey Key, so you know that Minho guy in your year?” Jonghyun asked.

“You mean Mr Frog who always hangs around dance practice even though he doesn’t even do dance class??” Key answered with another question like usual.

“Yeah him, anyway, someone told me he is going to have a massive party at his parent’s beach house in the winter break. You up for it?” Jonghyun asked with excitement.

“What if I say no?” Key answered with a monotone voice.

“You never say no, and I don’t think that’s ever going to change” Jonghyun replied as if he knew Kibum better than himself (which Key thought actually sounded kind of accurate)

“If I don’t go, are YOU still going to go?” This time Key was smirking

“Okay, number one, you’re going to go anyway, you always do. Number two, I don’t NEED you to go, of course I would still go without you.” Jonghyun replied with a small grumble at the end of his sentence.

“Alright then, I’m not going.” Key tried to play cool but you could see his smile almost breaking through.

“Yes, you are.” Jonghyun said with a sigh.

“I’m really not, I have so many plans this winter and I don’t know if I’ll even be in town during Minho’s party.” Key replied with what seemed like honesty.

“What? Please Bummie, you gotta go!” Jonghyun began pleading.

“Sorry Jjong, just go with your other friends this time.” Key replied with a straight face.

“Omg PLEASE KEY! Now I’m practically begging you to come. Please please please please PLEEEEEEASE!” Jonghyun finished with his puppy dog eyes.

“I might consider it if you admitted that the only reason you NEED me to go is because you want me to help you hook up with some girls again?” Key smirked again at this.

“That’s not true.” The older boy said quietly. With a raised eyebrow and a knowing look from Key however Jonghyun continued, puppy dog eyes on full force and a blush on his face “Okay so maybe it’s a little true, there’s this girl I like, Krystal. I need you to help me talk to her, y’know, since you’re like one of the girls and you can go in there and talk me up to her. Please, this time is different, I don’t just wanna hook up with her; I actually want to date her.” Jonghyun finished with a panting of breath.  
Still, Key said nothing and just gave the blonde haired boy his best sceptical look.

“Also, I want you there, no parties are fun without you; you know that. I’m for real with this girl and I know she will be going to the party. If not at least I have you there to console my broken heart.” Jonghyun said with as much cheesiness as possible to which the younger brunette burst out laughing.

“OMG! Hahahaha! Okay okay Jjong jeez, I was gonna go all along, if I had plans that took me away from the city don’t you think I would have told you! Haha. Oh, that’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard come from your mouth, and that takes a lot of beating!!” Still clutching his sides and now rolling about the grass Kibum continued to laugh while Jonghyun just snatched back his earphone, now putting them both in and tuning out his crazy friend who looked like he was dying a Shakespearian death on the courtyard lawn.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

It was auditions day for Kibum and he hated that he always got so nervous. He knew he was great and he always ended up getting any part that he auditioned for but for some reason he still got those butterflies in his stomach. Jonghyun saw Key walking into English class, one of the only classes he shared with Kibum. At once, Jonghyun noticed that Key was holding his stomach and he realised it must be audition day today.

“So, when’s your slot?” Jonghyun asked.

“Period before lunch, got half an hour. Firstly for the solo part, and then I have to meet with Taemin in the last 15 minutes to do a paired audition. Eurgh, I feel like I’m gonna throw up. Let’s get this class over with.” Key said before he slid into his seat.

“Don’t worry, you just have to do the audition, get your part and then it’s winter break… then we can – ” The older boy was cut off by his English teacher.

“Kim Jonghyun! Stop chattering!” Miss Park bellowed across the room, apparently she had been talking for 5 minutes already but Jonghyun didn’t notice her.  
Miss Park and Jonghyun knew each other well. Last year when Jonghyun was in his first year at university he messed around and managed to fail his English modules so here is, repeating last year’s modules along-side this semester’s modules. Also, life is so great to Jonghyun that he was able to keep the same lecturer…great, just great. Miss Park hated him since he never tried last year and it seems no matter how hard he is trying to make up for it this year, she still doesn’t like him.

None the less, he went quiet and knuckled down to his studying. He was lucky to have Key beside him once again as Key had studied abroad in high school for a while and was practically fluent in English language, what Key was here to improve were his literature skills.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The audition came around quickly and passed just as quickly too, to which Key was thankful. He was currently sat eating lunch with Taemin. Jonghyun had an earlier lunch on Fridays since he has a class during lunch time.

“I think we were awesome, there is no doubt we got the part but let’s just wait until the results are posted before we celebrate.” Taemin said with bright eyes.

Lee Taemin was a first year and Key hadn’t known the boy very long but still, they had both clicked well with each other straight off the bat. Taemin was a dance major with a minor in theatre, he was a free spirit and always lit up any room he walked into. Key could be dead on his feet but once he was around Taemin he suddenly had so much energy. Also, the boy felt like a little brother to him, Key felt an instinct to protect him at all times and keep him innocent from the bad things in the world. Taemin was a little younger than the other first years since he skipped a grade in primary school, this is why Key thought he felt so protective of the boy 2 years younger than him.  
Taemin didn’t mind that Key liked to mother him and take care of him sometimes because he knew it was all in good heart and Key had Taemin’s best interests in mind. It was pretty scary and also very liberating to be in university a year prior to others his own age but Taemin was always up for a challenge and nothing scared him away.

“So… are you going to Minho hyung’s party?” Taemin asked tentatively since Minho was always a sore topic between the two.

“Yeah, Jonghyun is practically dragging me along, what about you?” Key asked with a twitch in his smile.

“Um, yeh, he invited me. It’s gonna be on the last day of term since we only have half day classes and it is to celebrate the end of the winter examinations.” The younger boy replied quietly.

“Great then we can all go together” Key smiled before it faltered a little at the next line he spoke “Just, be careful of Minho yeah? I’ve seen the way he looks…no, stares, at you and it doesn’t seem quite as innocent as you believe.” Key warily spoke trying not to make the younger feel babied or uncomfortable.

“I know Hyung, it’s okay, I can watch out for myself. Although it is nice to know you are watching out for me too.” Taemin smiled his megawatt grin and continued to eat his sandwich.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The weather was becoming colder and colder each week and Onew really hated the cold weather. He spent most of his days and nights in the university library these days since the winter examinations were coming up. Onew missed studying in the sunshine, feeling the wind blowing along his neck and his shirt flapping in the wind. As he looked outside all he could see was dark black and grey. Onew glanced at his watch to realise it was already almost 9pm. Thinking to himself that he has had enough for today and he should let his mind rest, he began packing all of his belongings into his bag. He was wearing a black leather back pack and his laptop bag slung over his left shoulder. He was walking and carefully zipping up the laptop bag, making sure all of the wires from his charger were pushed inside so it could close. The next thing Onew knew, he was laying on the ground with books all over the floor. Glancing up he saw a slim boy with high cheekbones and dark piercing eyes kneeling and glaring down at him.

“OMG! I am so so sorry, I was just arranging my bag and I guess I wasn’t – ” Onew was cut off by a sharp voice cutting through the air.

“Thinking? Looking? Using your brain you were given as a human being at all?” There was a pause and Jinki didn’t quite know what to do, the boy was calling him stupid and Onew should have been offended but he just kept staring at the other boy, completely perplexed about him for some reason.

“Just…watch where you’re going next time and… can you help me pick up these books you made me drop?” – after a small pause – “please?” Key inquired with as much haughtiness as he could muster, but he knew himself he wasn’t fooling anyone. The boy currently beneath him on the carpet looked up through his big round glasses with a hint of embarrassment and something else etched into his features. Was it confusion? Wondering? Key really didn’t know but taking in the boy’s attire and his eyes he could tell that the boy on the floor was older than himself and by the looks of things, a bit of a nerd. There was something about him that Key couldn’t put his finger on though, something different about the boy and as Key looked a bit closer he could see a good bone structure in the others face. Snapping himself out of staring at the other he finally moved to start picking up the text books from the floor.

“Yeah sure, I’m really sorry I wasn’t looking, actually I’m quite clumsy so this happens to me all the time… so, umm… yeah… sorry.” Onew didn’t know why he was saying all of this and it seemed like the other boy clearly didn’t even care.  
“Here you go…oh, wow! You’re reading Shakespeare?” Onew questioned.

Key glanced up to see that the other boy was holding out his copy of ‘taming of the shrew’ and as much as Key wanted to respond with ‘well I was TRYING to, before you knocked it out of my hand’ he just couldn’t. Instead he simply nodded at the other, unsure of what to say at first.

“I am studying it in English class and in my drama class too.” Key responded eventually.

“Oh well, it’s a great play. One of my favourites actually, I hope you enjoy it.” Onew said with his signature smile.

“Umm… yeah it’s really good so far and I’m going to be performing it with the drama club at the end of the year.” Key smiled a little too, but he would never admit that.

“Cool, well hopefully I can get chance to see it. Anyway, I’ll see you around, I really have to go. Don’t study too hard and good luck with the play. Sorry, again by the way. Goodnight.” Onew smiled, this time with his eyes as he walked away.

“Goodnight…” Key barely replied as the other walked away but he knew he had heard him because the older boy turned and nodded his head slightly before continuing on his way. ‘Well, that was…odd.’ Key thought before dismissing it from his mind and carrying his stack of books to a nearby desk. He had a lot of studying to do if he wanted to go out with his friends this weekend.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Once Onew returned back to his house he began to think back to that moment in the library. He wondered how someone could be so blatantly rude to a stranger when it was clearly just an accident. Then he remembered how the boy’s demeanour completely changed and how he had asked him softly to help pick up the books. Jinki was intrigued by the boy and wondered how someone so sharp and imposing could suddenly shrink into a kind and mature person at the snap of a hat. Jinki mused it over for a while that night before falling asleep. There was just  _something_ about that boy that had Onew very curious.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here is part 2. I had so much fun writing it. I am currently working on chapter 4, and that is turning into a lot of fun too.  
> Anyway, enjoy. X

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The exams came and went. Key didn’t really care how well he did as long as he got a good enough grade to keep passing in his English and finance classes. He found out he got the role he wanted for the show, so did Taemin and preparations for it started immediately. Jonghyun’s music section had also become busy, they were learning the music that would be played live alongside the drama at the end of the year. On top of that, Jonghyun had to ace both of his English module exams and was given a composing assignment over the winter break.  
  
“Eurgh, that last exam was torture! I just ended up guessing a lot of it. Anyway I’m up for loosening up, how about you guys?” Jonghyun spoke to Kibum and Taemin who were chattering about the drama rehearsal classes that would still take place during the winter break.  
  
“Hell yeah. I am dying to loosen up and just forget for a while.” Taemin said with a grin and Key had to agree with both of his friends.  
  
“Come on then, let’s get a move on. I want to head to the mall to buy something to wear for tonight, and Jonghyun … if you agree to drive us there and not complain while were shopping then I’ll buy you something if you want?” Key chuckled, he knew his best friend too well as Jonghyun took out his car keys with a happy smile and took off in the direction of the car park.  
  
‘Too easy’ Kibum thought.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Minho, do I really have to go?” Onew whined like a 5 year old child. Sometimes Minho wondered if Onew really was his hyung, or if it was the other way around.  
  
“Yes, you promised me like… months ago. I helped you in soccer practice so now it’s time to pay up!” Minho answered. “Besides, it’s going to be fun and if you really  _really_ hate it then you can always come up to my room and just chill in here okay. You can just lock the door and play games if you want, since you’re sleeping here anyway.” Minho added, merely just to try and cheer Jinki up a bit. He wanted Jinki to socialise and mingle and hoped he didn’t end up locked in Minho’s room playing games by himself.  
  
“Fine. So, I chose an outfit to wear…let me know what you think?” Onew asked shyly.  
  
“What are we? Teenage girls?” Minho asked with a laugh but agreed anyway.  
  
Onew came out dressed in what he planned to wear tonight. Minho was actually speechless, in a good way for once.  
  
Onew really didn’t know how good he actually looked. He had a solid chest and shoulders with slim but built hips and abs. His legs were strong like an Ox but long and lean like a runner. Minho admired his best friend and wished he really could see how good he looked, maybe it would boost his confidence a little and help him to make more friends. Still, no matter how many times Minho and others close to Jinki told him, he never really believed them. He would just smile, say thank you and shake his head.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
At Minho’s party there were so many people. Key was actually having a great time despite being used as Jonghyun’s wing man and being in a party hosted by the frog who had his eyes on his dongsaeng. Key had just successfully gotten Krystal to talk to Jonghyun and was leaving them alone so they could get to know each other. Key waked through the house trying to remember where the kitchen was, not only was this house massive but Key was also pretty tipsy and could have gotten lost in a shoebox right now. Worming his way further and further to what he thought was the back of the house he finally found some alcohol. He didn’t find the kitchen but he found a table with lines of shots ready to be knocked back. Just as he took his first shot and the alcohol was still stinging his throat, he looked up to see something VERY interesting.  
  
The guy had on a black T-shirt with a small strip of mesh across the top that lined his shoulders and collar bones. The sleeves were normal short length which showed off his muscular arms. Moving lower, Key appreciated the sight that greeted him. Black skinny jeans and a large belt with what looked like a Batman belt buckle; okay, so for now, Key is calling this stranger Batman. Batman wore a pair of white Nike hi-tops, and they were a blinding plain white, suddenly Key was curious as to what kind of face this body belonged to.  
  
Upon scanning his eyes back up he took notice of Batman’s small waist which still looked firm and built despite being small. When he reached Batman’s face though, all of the air in his lungs was pushed out in one go. He was met with smouldering brown eyes that had a hint of friendliness, sexiness and shyness swirling in them. There was a set and defined jaw, his prominent adams apple and sharp cheek bones. His hair was brown and looked soft and slightly messy like it was styled that way on purpose and the bangs which fell slightly over his eyes just added to the heat that was suddenly swirling in Kibum’s blood. He HAD to have him. So, he began to make his move.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki was standing in the corner of Minho’s lounge. He spent a lot of time in this beach house as a kid and it seemed odd to see it so full of people and alcohol when it used to be filled with just himself and Minho playing video games or shooting water guns in the summer. This thought made him smile to himself, blissfully unaware that just a few metres away in the crowd of people, Kibum was admiring him.  
  
Onew began to feel more and more increasingly uncomfortable as he was standing in the corner all by himself. He had spoken to a few people he knew from university when they first arrived at the party but they were now long forgotten in the buzz of music, chatter and alcohol. Just as he was about to leave to try and find somewhere to either hide or head to Minho’s room he was stopped in his tracks by a boy just a little shorter than himself.  
  
The first thing Jinki noticed were the boy’s eyes, they were feline and sharp and matched his equally pronounced and high cheekbones. When he looked into those eyes though he saw them a little unfocused and clouded over, probably due to the alcohol in his system Jinki thought, never the less, the intensity coming from them was still pretty unbearable so he had to look away. As he glanced a look at the rest of the boy in front of him he noticed he was wearing a bright pink vest with a black casual blazer over the top. The boy had on the skinniest white jeans Jinki had ever seen and began to wonder for a second how he even managed to get them on, especially in the awkward area near his…  
  
“Like what you see Batman?” The boy’s voice cut in quickly through his thoughts and reminded him that he was staring, quite openly too.  
  
“Huh?...ummm….” Jinki was caught off guard and didn’t know what to say except “Batman?” Jinki asked with a puzzled and heated face.  
  
“Yeah, I saw you standing all by yourself and I noticed you’re wearing a Batman belt..” the shorter boy responded and all Jinki could think were two things.  
  
Number one was ‘OMG, he saw me looking like a total loser all by myself’ and number two was ‘and he was clearly looking at my belt, looking really close at my – ’  
  
“…and since I don’t know your name I’m just going to keep calling you Batman. Unless you wanna change that?” The other boy cut through his thoughts again and Jinki blushed even harder. Suddenly realising the question that the brunette asked, Jinki replied  
  
“Oh…um, my name is Jinki, Lee Jinki – third year. My friends call me Onew… but I mean, Batman is pretty cool too.” And somehow Onew managed to sound kind of confident at the end.  
Jinki’s small joke seemed to lighten up the atmosphere between the two and Onew was able to think straight again.  
  
“Well, Lee Jinki – third year. My name is Kim Kibum – second year. But you can call me Key.” Key reached out his hand and Onew stared at it for a while before realising he was supposed to shake it. Key’s hand was surprisingly soft and small in his own, but there was no denying the power he felt in Key’s grip.  
  
“So Jinki hyung, what’s your major?” Key asked while slowly moving closer in front of Onew. The older boy stared for a while, suddenly noticing how plump and pink Key’s lips looked. They were so round and soft looking that Onew kind of wanted to touch them, just out of curiosity.  
  
“Actually I’m a history major but I minor in business finance and physics.” Jinki replied with his lopsided smile.  
  
“Wow, that’s some pretty heavy stuff.” Key said in his flirtiest voice he could find.  
  
“Yeah” Onew suddenly needed to clear his throat. “So what about you Key? What do you study?” Onew used the name Key lightly because it still felt so foreign on his tongue.  
  
“I am a theatre and arts major but I minor in finance and English” Key responded with pride.  
  
“That sounds great it must be really fun to be in the arts department” Onew said genuinely interested in the other side of the academics that he doesn’t get to witness. Suddenly, Key became very animated as he talked about his art, music, dance and drama classes. It wasn’t until he heard  
  
“Right now I’m reading ‘The taming of the shrew’ for both my English and Drama class.” That was when Jinki suddenly remembered where he knew those eyes and cheek bones from.  
  
“Omg! So it’s YOU!” Jinki said, jaw kind of dropping.  
  
“Huh?” Kibum had been stopped mid-sentence by the older boy and now he was confused.  
  
“You’re the kid that I ran into in the library a few months ago. You yelled at me about not using the brain I was given as a human being and then asked if I was going to help you pick up the books I made you drop.” Onew kind of smiled since he has been wondering who the mystery boy was for a while now.  
  
“Woah! Really….that was  _you._ I mean, you just looked really different back then, to how you look now.” Key replied in awe.  
  
“Different?... oh I guess, I don’t have my glasses on today” Onew sheepishly replied.  
  
“No…not just that. Today you look, hot! Last time you looked, I dunno, normal and kind of geeky.” Key said. “no offence” he added after a bit of thought.  
  
“You…you think I’m hot?” Jinki stuttered out.  
  
“Of course, why do you think I came over here…” Key responded with confidence and suddenly he was all too close to Jinki. Pressing up against him and hovering his lips close to Jinki’s.  
Onew froze, this boy was really close and thought he was hot. Something feels odd here, he’s not ready for all of these things.  
  
As Key leaned in closer to kiss Onew’s lips he was met with nothing but fresh air. Key sighed and breathed into Onew’s neck and whispered into his ear.  
  
“I’m only going to give you one more chance Jinki hyung… do you want me?” and with that line, Key was sure he had him hook line and sinker. He felt the older boy’s body shiver and hands on his chest which then … pushed him away. Wait a minute, what was going on. Key was confused. No one had ever rejected him, EVER.  
  
“Sorry, Key. Ummm…. Sorry.” With that last line, Onew slipped away, leaving Key with a look of shock on his face. Mouth hanging open. What. Just. Happened.  
  
Key was perplexed for a few seconds before that feeling turned into being mad, kind of angry and a little bit upset. Mostly though, his pride was severely wounded. As he snapped out of it and turned around he couldn’t believe his luck to see Taemin standing behind him slightly snickering at Key’s clear downfall.  
  
“Wow! The almighty Key got shot down. Thought the day would never come.” Taemin teased.  
  
“Teamin, really??? Not now, please?” and with a slight look of guilt but a wry smile the younger simply nodded and dragged Kibum away towards the kitchen for some heavy liquor.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: So that's the end of chapter 2. I hope it lived up to expectations, honestly I really enjoyed knocking Key's character down a peg or two and will we see it again in the next chapter. Eventually, Key manages to build his self assured attitude back up again though and that is when the fun begins hahaha. xxxx
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, leave me a comment and let me know what you thought... good or bad.
> 
> That's all for now, until next time.
> 
> Xx L xX


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here it is, part 3 :) Things are gonna get very interesting in the next chapter and you will see why when you read on. I wanna thank everyone for their lovely feedback and comments! Much love <3! Also, I am proud of myself for managing to post this pretty much on time. It is technically 12:08am on Thursday but since I haven't slept yet it is still on time cause my brain is on Wednesday. On that note, I'm off to bed. Goodnight.... enjoy. XxX

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
The next day, Key couldn’t stop cursing to Taemin. No one had ever rejected him before and he was wondering why it was even bothering him  _this_ much. He kept telling himself that it was because his pride was hurt. ‘Yeah! That must be it’ Key convinced himself.  
  
Taemin on the other hand had another theory completely. Had Key just bitched to him a little and then got over it, he wouldn’t think anything of it. However, his friend wouldn’t shut up about this guy and so Taemin drew the conclusion that Key must have really actually liked this guy on some level. Of course, when Taemin announced this to Key he simply dismissed it and told the younger boy to let it go. As far as Key was concerned, he wanted this guy in.his.bed and nothing more. It just bothered him that the older had rejected him.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
On the other side of town, Jinki was sat in Minho’s room playing a video game with the younger boy. They were still at Minho’s parent’s beach house since it was the holiday and the large house was somewhat more peaceful than their flats in the city.  
Jinki really liked it here. It reminded him of a simpler time when they were kids and had no worries besides what ice-cream flavour to choose. Now though, this house was also bringing back memories of last night where he had bumped into Kibum. He couldn’t seem to get the younger boy out of his head.  
He kept re-playing how Key had leaned into his space and whispered breathily in his ear. At the thought alone, a shiver made its way down Jinki’s spine. Needless to say, the older boy had panicked big time and he was kind of disappointed too. He had hoped he was actually making a friend, he was also relieved that someone had chosen to come talk to him because he couldn’t muster up the courage to approach any one. However, he wasn’t going to deny that Kibum was attractive because he was, but Jinki hadn’t wanted to do  _that_ with someone he just met.  
  
“Yes!! Beat you again hyung!” Minho exclaimed with a fist pump; successfully breaking through Jinki’s inner monologue.  
  
“Hyung! – Yah Onew! – You okay?” Minho asked his friend.  
  
“What? Oh sorry. Yeah I’m okay I was just… - thinking.” Jinki finished tentatively as he considered whether or not to tell Minho what happened. Finally, deciding against it, he did ask one thing:  
  
“Hey, Minho – do you know some guy called Key? He was at the party last night.” Onew asked quietly.  
  
“Oh Key – Kibum, same year as me?” Minho glanced at Onew to see him give a nod and then continued “Yeah, he’s in my English class. Why hyung?” Minho responded, wondering why Jinki was suddenly interested in Key.  
  
“Nothing really, just wondered if you knew him that’s all.” The older replied with a far off look in his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, he’s Taemin’s friend. The one I told you about who always scowls at me when I’m talking to Taemin. I don’t know what his problem is though.” Minho finished, now feeling a little agitated at the mention of the other’s name. Onew simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders as a sign that he didn’t know either.  
  
Now that Onew had asked Minho about Key, it seemed that he was even more curious than before and once again, he couldn’t get the other out of his head.  
  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
Just like that, the winter break passed and all of the boys were once again busy preparing for the next examinations, these were the big ones though – the summer finals.  
  
Onew was in the library with Minho – again – and both boys were studying for the History final in silence. The older boy was highlighting through his textbook when he came across one topic that he didn’t know much about.   
  
“Minho-ah, do you know anything about the Chonun-ssang battle of 1845?” Onew asked, hoping that the younger might be able to catch him up on it.  
  
“Sorry hyung, no. Is it in the textbook?” Minho asked with surprise.  
  
“Yeah, it’s right here; part of the extra credit section.” Onew replied with a sigh as he could already see the amount of work it was going to take to learn and revise everything on the battle.  
  
“If it’s extra credit, it probably won’t be on the test” Minho replied.  
None the less, Onew was a straight A student and he wasn’t about to take any chances.  
  
“I’ll go use the computer and find a book about it. You can borrow the book after I’m finished if you like?” Onew said, to which Minho nodded his head and gave him a small “thanks” before looking back to his textbook; continuing to take notes.  
Onew headed off to the reference computers and managed to find a couple of books on the topic. He wrote down the numbers on a piece of paper and headed to the bookshelves to find it. The books actually ended up being on the 2nd floor.  
Onew cursed his bad luck and climbed the two flights of stairs. This was not the only reason that Onew was cursing his bad luck though because as he walked past the seating area and to the tables next to the bookshelves, he noticed someone he really didn’t want to see.  
  
Sat on the central table was Key. On Key’s left sat – who Onew recognised to be – Taemin and on the opposite side of the table was a boy Jinki hadn’t seen before with dark brown and spiked hair, said boy was chuckling at something Key had said. Immediately Onew noticed that he was staring at the three boys and tried to duck his head and hide as he searched through the ‘525-690’ book shelf where his book was supposedly located.  
  
His plan was interrupted however, by another round of laughter from that table and Jinki found himself looking over once again despite his efforts not to. This time however, the three boys must have realised they were being too noisy for a library and looked around apologetically. It was at that moment that he saw Taemin smirk and tap Key’s shoulder and before Onew could comprehend to look away, Key’s eyes met his for a brief second before Jinki diverted his attention first and looked down at the bookshelf once again.   
  
Onew’s cheeks began to heat up and as much as he wanted to bolt, he realised that leaving without a book would look stupid. He scanned the shelves, praying that the book could be found easily. The whole time he could feel someone’s eyes on him; he guessed it was Key but he didn’t dare to look and see. It seemed luck was back on his side though as he found both books he was looking for. Without looking at the middle table he pretended to read the back of the books as he quickly walked to the stairs and back to the ground floor.  
  
The rest of the morning, Onew couldn’t concentrate properly at the fear of Key maybe coming down to call him out, or seeing him as he passed by on his way out of the library. Thankfully, lunchtime came around and the younger was nowhere to be seen. Onew and Minho decided to pack up and head to the café off campus for lunch. Both boys needed a change of scenery but for two different reasons.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
Key was studying for summer finals with Jonghyun and Taemin in the library. Truth be told he was kind-of avoiding the library as much as he could at the fear of bumping into Onew again. This time however, he had no choice because all of the A.M lectures had been suspended to invoke a morning study class. It was supposed to encourage those who don’t have time to study to do so. He and Taemin had tried to go to the drama studio to practice lines instead and Jonghyun had attempted to hide in the music department and do some more of his composition work. Upon this attempt though, their lecturers had been there and told them to go away and study in the library for their other, more academic studies. With a grumble, they all decided to accept defeat and just go to the library, knowing full well that their lecturers had the morning free and would take that opportunity to check up on them anyway. That is how Key ended up here, they weren’t really studying but rather just chatting quietly and intermittently doing a bit of revision.  
  
‘So far – so good’ Key thought to himself as he hadn’t bumped into Onew. Key had chosen the 2nd floor so that they could chat a little and avoid all of the serious studiers on the ground floor – also, he was hoping it was a good place to hide from Onew. He was just joking around with Jonghyun when they let out a rather loud laugh. Key noticed the other students turn their heads or give a small frown in their direction. Immediately the boys began to give signs of apology around them.  
At that moment, he felt Taemin nudge his shoulder and he looked at the younger boy’s face in puzzlement. He saw Taemin smirk and nod his head in the direction of the book shelves. Key automatically froze once his eyes landed on Onew before he saw the older boy blush and look at the books. This caused Key to give a small smirk of his own at making the older boy blush with just a simple look. Key’s eyes raked up and down Jinki’s body and watched him as he bent down to look on the bottom shelf. Onew had an innate sexiness that – even through his ugly sweater and combat boots – could be seen. Key watched the other boy walk quickly towards the stairs before he vanished down them. Only then did he realise he had practically stared the other out this entire time.  
  
“Earth to Key! You still alive in there?” Jonghyun said before flicking his best friend’s forehead.   
  
“Ow! Jjong!” Key replied with a scowl.  
  
“Who was that?” Jonghyun asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.  
  
“No one!” – “That’s Onew!” both Key and Taemin responded simultaneously. Key gave the youngest boy a death glare before face planting into his book on the table.  
  
“Ah … so that’s the guy who turned down the ‘Almighty Key’” Jonghyun chuckled, clearly enjoying his best friend’s despair.  
  
“Shut up Jjong … but yeah, that’s him.” Key responded, clearly defeated.  
  
“Seems to me that you’re still hung up on this guy” Jonghyun now said a little softer.  
  
“He definitely is, his eyes wouldn’t leave Onew until he was out of sight.” Taemin responded, clearly just looking to add fuel to Kibum’s fire.  
  
“Eurgh! Whatever, I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Key said bluntly.  
  
Honestly, he knew that his friends were right. He was also confused why this guy was still on his mind. He would have to talk about it sooner or later, but at the moment he just wanted to live in ignorance for a little bit longer.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
That night though, Jonghyun had invited himself over – as usual – and the two boys were sitting in Key’s back garden. To call it a back garden however, was a bit of an understatement, it was more like a private park.  
Key’s house was big and white with a camera/intercom system by the front gate. You had to cross the large front yard which included a circular fountain, lots of trees, benches, a pool, a pond and a walkway to finally reach the front door of the house. It didn’t stop there though, ‘The Kim’s’ grounds surrounded the entire house and around that were high stone walls, all beautifully decorated with flowers and security cameras.  
  
The house was just as grand as the grounds surrounding it and it was four storeys high. The basement, living area, bedrooms and the rooftop. They had the maid’s quarters in the basement along with 3 bathrooms and 2 kitchens. Upon entering through the main door you were greeted by a large marble floor foyer which had two spiralling staircases directly ahead that led to the wide hallway near the bedrooms. To the left of the foyer was the dining area which consisted of a mahogany table that was large enough to seat at least 20 people. This sat in the centre of the room amongst some of the best silver wear and plates you have ever seen.  
  
Through the adjoining sliding door was the large kitchen which was only used by the maids for special occasions. To the right of the foyer was the study where his father spent most of his time when he returned home. They also had a games/cinema room and his mother’s office at the back of the house. Behind the spiral staircases were 2 large doors that led outside onto the garden dining area and beyond that the large garden with another swimming pool.  
  
The garden had a wooded area in the back that Key and Jonghyun often cycled through in the summer. There was also a large tennis court and basketball court. The second floor in the house had 3 main bedrooms (one for Key, one for his mother and one for his father) and 2 guest rooms. Each room had its own bathroom and then of course there was a maze of long hallways connecting the rooms into a large square.  
  
The rooftop, now, this was Key’s favourite place in the whole house; why? You ask. Simple, the rooftop only consisted of a small table and chairs, a few benches and lots and lots of flowers and plants. Key really liked it up here because no-one ever really went up there, it was his own little private escape and he would often go up there to think.  
  
Back in the garden, Jonghyun and Key sat in the comfortable silence – both of them avoiding the obvious elephant in the room. Jonghyun had hoped to talk to Key about his feelings for Onew but now he seemed to have lost his nerve. Key on the other hand had a good idea why they were both sat here and honestly, he really did need someone to talk to besides snarky Taemin.  
  
“Umm…so about Onew.” Key finally began and he saw the older boy release a breath to relax and look at Key.  
  
“Well, I’m a little confused what happened and why it’s bothering me so much.” Key finished.  
  
“Hmm… well, Key. What did you want from Onew when you approached him at the party?” Jonghyun asked quietly.  
  
“Simple. I wanted to sleep with him. He’s  _SO_  hot Jjong!” Key said with a sly smile to which his best friend just laughed.  
  
“And, you’re sure that’s all you wanted?” he asked. Key took a moment to think. Truth is, he approached Onew with the intent on messing around, a quick fling. Honestly, he had a good time talking to the older boy but his intention was still very clear.  
  
“Yeah, I’m positive.” Key replied to his best friend with honesty in his voice. Somehow, after Jonghyun laid it out like that, it didn’t seem so confusing any more.  
  
“Okay … then, the answer is simple.” Jonghyun smiled. “You’re still hung up on him because you didn’t achieve your goal with him yet.” Jonghyun said.  
  
“Yeah, you’re probably right … but what am I supposed to do? He turned me down already.” Key asked feeling defeated.  
  
“Oh, my dear Kibummie, you’re gonna have to work at it like the rest of us.” Jonghyun answered with a small smirk. “You didn’t think you could go through life getting laid so easily did you?” he continued, now chuckling at his best friend’s scandalised expression and look of confusion.  
  
“So, you’re saying that I’m gonna have to actually win him over, actually woo him like some sappy romance novel?” Key asked feeling a little sick now – he didn’t do romance.  
  
“I’m  _saying,_ use your charms that only you have. Make him sweat, make him want to beg for it in the end.” Jonghyun said with a glint in his eye.  
  
“Oh you mean like, seduce him? I don’t know Jjong. It seems like a lot of work.” Key stated honestly.  
  
“Well, you need to decide how much you really want him then? Is it worth the hard work?” The older responded.  
  
Key thought for a while. There was just  _something_ about Jinki and he also needed to claim back his pride.  
“Okay! I’ll do it.” Key responded at last. ‘Game on’ the younger thought to himself.  
  
Deep down, Jonghyun was hoping that Taemin had been right and that maybe, just maybe, Key had something other than just sexual feelings for the older boy. Either way, Key seemed sure that he didn’t and for now Jonghyun had to believe him. He was still hoping though that his best friend could finally find someone he liked and settle down with, it was hard to see him using all of these people to protect his once broken heart.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I am really really excited about the next chapter... even though I haven't written it yet, I know exactly... okay roughly what is going to happen. I can NOT wait to write it, it's gonna be fun hahaha.
> 
> Anway, thanks again for reading. Drop me a comment and I will love you forever. Take Care.
> 
> Xx L xX


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so inspiration left me for a few days, then my word processor expired on the desktop which I still need to renew… then I had a LOT of shit to deal with at work and then recently I just got really sick…. and now that I am taking rest and recovering I now have time to write again. –sigh- anyway, I feel inspired again and back on track. Hope you like this update and it didn’t disappoint you.  
> Sorry *throws cookies at you then hides behind the desk*. XxxxxxX enjoy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Just like that, the next day Kibum jumped out of bed and began his ‘plan of seduction’ as he had now called it in his mind. Key was a very complicated person, he would go to the ends of the earth for his friends and nothing would stop him from achieving his goals. His ‘love life’ however was completely different, he didn’t like to put all of his efforts into things because that way his emotions can stay detached from his actions – plus, it wasn’t his fault if it was just so  _easy_ to get laid – he was amazingly attractive and being the only openly gay guy on campus just sent those guys his way. Despite all of this, Key still wanted to put in the effort for this Onew guy because he saw him as a sexual challenge and Kim Kibum NEVER backed down from a challenge.  
  
That morning Key was far too busy in his classes to put the plan in motion. During lunch however, it was ‘game on.’ Key spotted Jinki sitting amongst his friends at a table in the cafeteria; they had their books spread out around them and seemed to be talking and eating whilst in a deep conversation. Kibum was just about to stride over there until he saw… ‘The Frog!’ Eurgh! Why was Jinki hanging around with that guy? Key hated the way he looked at Taemin and now the fact that he was close to Onew just made the younger’s blood boil further. Putting that behind him though he decided he could just ignore Minho and so he continued his strides over towards the target.  
  
“Hey Onew” Key said flashing his mega-watt smile in Jinki’s direction.He saw that the older boy visibly jumped in his seat when Key had sat down next to him and given his greetings. The look on Jinki’s face was pretty cute in Key’s eyes – his face was all startled and confused.  
  
“Oh, umm… Hi Key……what are you doing here?” Onew asked quietly. By this point, everyone at Jinki’s table had dismissed Kibum’s presence and continued chatting about what sounded like the history exam. Everyone that is, bar The Frog, who was suddenly listening very intensely and wondering why the hell Key was talking to Onew.  
  
“Just thought I would come and say hi, you know, that’s what friends do Jinki.” Key replied with his trademark smirk. Onew, being oblivious and gullible as he is, seemed to relax at this.  
  
“Great! Well, how are you?” the older boy asked, now feeling so happy that he did in fact make a friend in Kibum; despite everything that had happened.  
  
“Not too good actually, I am so stressed these days. I feel like I just need to release all of this tension.” Key replied in his most seductive voice, purposefully stretching his arms above his head to make his shirt ride up over his hips and extending his neck away from Onew to make it longer.  
Jinki visibly faltered at the obvious view of the younger boy’s milky hipbones and long slender neck. ‘Was he doing that on purpose?’ Onew thought to himself, before dismissing it as his own imagination and getting back on track.  
  
“I see, well make sure you take care Kibum, you don’t want to get sick. What do you normally do to release your stress? Summer finals are coming up so you should try and relax before the big exams make it even worse.” The older boy replied honestly, feeling bad for Key since he knows that the drama class can be a lot to handle on top of average academics.  
  
At that moment, Onew felt Key’s hand on the back of his neck and his breath in his ear. Key’s hand slid from his neck and across to his shoulder as he used it as leverage to move his lips closer to the older boy’s ear before whispering  
  
“Well, normally… I would go back to your house and let you fuck me senseless.” With that Key smirked and waited with his breath still in Onew’s ear. ‘Got him!’ Key thought to himself.  
  
The next thing Key knew was that the older boy had abruptly stood up and excused himself before almost running away and out of the lunch room.  
‘What the hell!’ Key thought, feeling rejected…again. As he sat there in confusion he then looked across at the space where Onew was before, only to be met by two huge frog eyes. Minho was staring at him in curiosity with a small frown on his face. Key just scoffed in response before standing up and heading out of the cafeteria to find Jonghyun.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
“He is impossible!” Key raved, flailing his arms around in front of Jonghyun in the practice room.  
  
“Key…it’s been like… less than 5 hours since the beginning of the school day…you didn’t think you would get him in one shot did you?” Jonghyun replied, feeling slightly amused at his friends frustration over the older boy.  
  
“Well…” Key responded  
  
“OMG! You actually did?? God, Key! It was NEVER going to be that easy with Onew and we both knew it so put aside your pride and put in some real effort if you really want this guy.” Jonghyun responded in disbelief at his best friend’s clear denial.  
  
“Eurgh…fine! Let’s not talk about it anymore. So what are you working on?...” the younger boy replied as he spent the rest of the lunch hour in the practice room listening to his friend’s new music.  
Key saw Onew a total of three times again that day, each time though, the older boy would turn around on his foot and head in the opposite direction, not making eye contact. This just made Kibum more determined than ever to get this guy and so he planned that tomorrow evening he would make his second strike.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
Key spent the rest of the next day hanging around close to Onew and offering small smiles whenever their eyes should happen to meet but not approaching the boy. He figured Jinki needed a bit of space if Key was going to try and approach him again. This time, Key decided that getting Onew alone would be what it took to make him crumble and so, the younger boy stayed behind after school and waited for Frog Face to leave Onew in the library before he made his move.  
  
“Hi again… can I sit here?” Key asked, deciding to use his innocent look to try and win Onew over.  
  
“Oh, uh…” Onew seemed to pause for a while; probably deciding whether or not to agree.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” The older boy finally replied and gave a small shy smile.  
  
“Thanks…listen, I’m sorry about yesterday it’s just… you asked me what I would do and so I just answered you honestly. I didn’t really think especially since I am so stressed out these days. So, um, yeah. I’m Sorry… Jinki Hyung.” Key sat down and gave his best innocent act and deep down, he almost believed himself. He wasn’t a drama major for no reason, he knew how to act, add emotion and how to play people.  
  
“That’s alright, I understand. You don’t have to call me hyung by the way – since we’re friends.” Onew responded with his own small smile and soft voice.  
  
And so, just like that, Key spent a few good hours just chatting to Jinki and listening about his school work, his life and other things that friends would talk about. Key’s plan was working and he was almost ready to make the move.  
  
“Well thanks so much for listening to me Key… and thanks for keeping me company, but I’ve got to get home before my parents start to worry about me.” Onew said as he began packing up his books and his bag.  
  
“Uh…yeah see you tomorrow then?” Key asked  
  
“Sure, maybe we can get lunch or something…bye Kibum.” Onew answered before placing his bag on his shoulder and beginning to walk away.  
  
“Ummm…Onew! Wait!” Key said, scrambling up from his chair to face the older boy who had now turned around.  
  
“Yeah???” Jinki responded in confusion.  
  
The next thing Jinki knew he had the younger boy’s lips on his own and they were pressing firmly and asking for a response. Onew’s mind and body simply froze and he was only jolted back to reality when he felt Key’s small fingers slipping under his shirt and resting on his belt. With that jolt, the older boy pushed Kibum’s shoulders and broke the contact.  
  
“Let’s just stay friends Kibum…okay?” Onew said with a hard edge on his voice that Key had never heard from the older boy before.  
  
“Sorry, yeah… sure.” Key responded on auto-pilot and watched as Onew walked away. Kibum slumped back into his chair and sat there for a long time just running what happened over and over in his mind. Onew’s lips felt amazing and he was craving for his body before the older boy pushed him away roughly. Rejected…frustrated, frustrated, FRUSTRATED! THAT…is how Key was feeling and he  _needed_  Onew SO badly!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
“Eurgh please, right there…come on, harder.” Sweat was beading down the side of the younger boy’s face as he listened to the pleas of the person underneath him. The feline boy on the bed was twisting and turning from pleasure but he wanted the younger boy to push him, break him, man handle him and fuck him so hard that he couldn’t walk tomorrow.  
  
“Ah, ngh! Harder…faster, rougher… come on… I’m almost there.” Key shouted; feeling pleasured but so un-satisfied at the same time. The bed sheets under his skin were itchy and hard, nothing like his smooth satin sheets at home. Still, he couldn’t deny that feeling when the younger boy’s dick hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars. There was just one problem though, okay there were a lot of problems. The younger boy who was currently leaning over him on the bed was beautiful and breath-taking but he was too small, too thin, too beautiful, too fair, too soft and overall, he just wasn’t Jinki. Oh god, Jinki, Jinki, Jinki…  
  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!” Key cried out as he finally hit his climax. As he came down from his high, the beautiful boy above him was still thrusting in and out.  
  
“God, Stop….STOP!” Key commanded as the younger boy stopped and pulled out… still rock hard and needing to come.  
“I’ve gotta go… thanks for the fuck, I’ll see you around.” Key said as he grabbed his clothes from the familiar but un-comforting floor and began to pull them on piece by piece.  
  
“What?!! You’re just going to leave me high and dry??” The youngest boy said, his black hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat of fucking Key into the mattress.  
  
“Yeah, sorry but I got to go…maybe next time…bye” and with that Key left the boy’s dorm room and headed for his car before driving back to his large mansion of a house.  
  
As he laid in bed that night he came to one conclusion, he needs to get Onew into bed before he goes crazy and to do that he is going to have to become Jinki’s friend and then be the romantic and soppy person he never wanted to become. Was it worth it though? Key was unsure of that.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…. I finally wrote the chapter that has been stuck in my head for weeks now… I am so sorry about the delay in updates but I am back now and ready to keep going. Let’s hope everything runs as smoothly as I want it to.  
> Sorry for the delay, I hope it was worth waiting for, leave me a comment and let me know. I love you all, even if you now hate me for disappearing for a while.  
> Xx L xX


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is part 5. I hope you all like it…I really enjoyed writing this chapter. XxxX

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Onew woke up the next morning to an un-easy feeling in his stomach. As he sat down in the lunch room to eat his usual breakfast of rice porridge and a slice of toast, the un-easy feeling grew as his mind wandered back to Key. Despite his best efforts, Jinki kept thinking about the younger boy and what had happened last night in the library. Actually, he was feeling a little bit guilty at pushing Key away and using a slightly hard tone. He was aware of Key’s feelings towards him but he was hoping that the younger boy would start to see him as just a friend and move on. He shouldn’t be feeling guilty – no- he had made it very clear to Kibum that he wasn’t interested in him that way. Yet the younger had just kept pushing and pushing. So why was he feeling bad about it? Why did the look of disappointment and desperation on the younger boy’s face affect him so much?  
  
Onew had barely eaten half his bowl, when he glanced at his watch and noticed it was almost time for his first class. He needed to stop thinking about Key, he decided; thinking about him simply took up too much of his time.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Key awoke that morning in a very different way to Onew and an admittedly all too frequent manner. He had once again slept through his alarm clock and only awoke when he heard Jonghyun beeping the horn of his car from downstairs. Although Key’s parents had arranged a private car to take him to university – he never used it. He preferred to keep his family’s wealth as quiet as possible and he would much rather travel with his best friend than in silence with a strange driver. Kibum was rushing around, grabbing his bag and laptop – quickly finding some clothes to throw on – before washing up in the bathroom as quickly as possible. He decided to skip breakfast (once again) and bolted down the stairs to Jonghyun’s car that was parked in the large circular entrance to his house. Jonghyun’s car was a top of the range, bright white BMW – however, once it was parked in front of the Kim’s mansion, it might as well have been a 1997 Toyota. In comparison to the usual sleek, black Mercedes Benz that would fit right in – Jonghyun’s car stuck out like a sore thumb and Key absolutely loved that fact.  
  
“Here” Jonghyun said as he passed over a white paper bag to Key. Upon opening it, he found a small Americano and an English muffin. “I thought you would need that this morning – since you were practicing until late last night.” The older boy finished with a knowing look and his signature smile.  
  
“You know me too well Jjong, thanks.” Key replied and their journey to campus was filled with general chatter and laughter. It wasn’t until Key walked into his first class of the day ‘business finance’ that he thought about Onew. The reason for this? Sitting right there on the front row of the large lecture theatre was none other than Lee Jinki himself. Key had known that they were both studying the same topic since that night of the party (Kibum’s body shivered at the memory of that night) but he had forgotten that there would be a guest lecturer coming to speak today which meant that all first, second and third years were invited to attend. Suddenly he was really looking forward to this lecture, especially since he saw the seat next to Onew was free (most students wanting to sit away in the back.)  
  
“I feel like I say this a lot, but, can I sit here?” Key asked with a small smile and the older boy just chuckled before nodding his head.  
“Listen, Onew, about last night – ” Key was interrupted by Jinki,  
  
“Never mind, let’s just ignore the event and move on … deal?” Onew offered his winning smile and suddenly he didn’t feel as un-easy around the younger boy.  
  
“Deal” Key replied, nodding his head.  
  
“So, are you looking forward to the lecture? I heard she is making leaps and bounds in her latest business ventures” Onew asked.  
  
“Actually, I just heard she was hot so I thought I would attend and see for myself.” Key responded with a smirk.  
  
Onew just looked at the younger boy; feeling baffled. Was that all Key ever thought about?  
  
“Jinki, I’m kidding – actually I need to pull my grades up a bit more before the summer finals, so I thought this would be a good start.” Key said with a small laugh. He saw the older boy release a breath and Jinki joined in with Key’s laughter.  
  
Before the lecture began, both boys continued to chat. Key got a few strange looks from the friends he usually sat with in class, but he couldn’t bring himself to move away from Onew. During their chat, Jinki learnt that Key was struggling with some of the material that he was also stuck on last year. Key found out that Jinki was unbelievably smart and that he worked a part time job at a bookstore/ coffee shop. Before either of them could ask any more questions however, they were interrupted by the sound of a microphone being tapped. As they turned their attention to the front of the room, they saw an old woman with grey hair standing behind the lectern. As if on cue, both boys broke out into a quiet laugh before the older boy leaned over and whispered into Key’s ear,  
  
“Oh yeah, I can see how she might be your type Key. Grandmother issues or something?" Onew asked which made the younger boy snort in laughter. No more words were then exchanged between the two boys as the lecture began.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Hey! In my defence, she was probably quite the looker back in her days.” Key protested as a response to more of Jinki’s mocking as they had left the lecture hall.  
  
“Until you have evidence of that, I’m afraid your point is invalid.” The older boy retorted.  
  
“Whatever, I’m not completely shallow you know. Maybe it’s her brains that I am attracted to and I’m sure she was just as intelligent all of her life.” The younger boy stated.  
  
“Rightttt…. because brains are more important to you than looks?” Jinki snickered.  
  
“I’ll have you know that I think smart people are extremely sexy!” Key defended himself once again, hoping the older boy would catch his point.  
  
“So – you expect me to believe that the ‘almighty Key’ I have heard so much about recently – only cares about a person’s mind and not their looks?” the older boy asked with a knowing smirk.  
  
“Ah, you heard about that then? You know…everything they say isn’t necessarily true.” Key replied, now with a much softer tone and a sad expression in his eyes.  
  
Wow, if Onew didn’t feel like the biggest jerk on earth right now.  
  
“What else do they say about me?” the younger boy asked, now with genuine interest.  
  
“Honestly?” Jinki looked at the younger boy to see him nod in a sign to continue. “Well, uh – they say that you sleep around a lot but never commit. That you’re insanely rich and a spoilt brat.” The older boy told him truthfully with a worried lilt to his voice.  
  
“I know those already, keep going.” Key said with an unreadable expression.  
  
“Uhmm… that you are a drug dealer, and your family is also in the business. You bully people and you are a heartbreaker. Also, people speculate that you and Taemin are fuc – sleeping together.” Jinki finished with a grimace.  
  
“Huh … interesting. So do you believe them?” Kibum asked.  
  
“Well, some of them I wondered about… but I don’t  _believe_  any of them, since once again, I have no proof. Honestly though, considering the way we met and how you wanted to sleep with me, I’m not sure what to believe. So I just chose to dismiss them all and judge for myself.” At this Onew blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
“Okay, point taken, some of them could be true; especially given the circumstances under which we met. Listen… do you want to grab a coffee before your next class? I think I want to set the record straight with you.” The younger asked and for some reason it felt extremely important to him that Jinki knew the truth.  
  
“Yeah sure” the older boy replied as they walked towards the campus coffee shop.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Once inside, they found a table by the back and Key asked,  
  
“What do you want to drink? I will order for us both, you can sit here while I get them.” He said with a smile.  
  
“Oh umm… caramel latte please – small.” Onew gave the younger his order as he watched Key walk over to the counter and join the queue. That was when he noticed he was staring at Key’s strong and slim legs that were today donned in a pair of black skinny jeans. Key had a simple fashion sense, Onew noticed, but he still managed to look so stylish. Jinki’s mind began to wander as he stared off into space before he was shaken out of his daze by the presence of the younger boy returning.  
  
“Here you go, caramel latte.”  Key smiled at Onew’s dazed face.  
  
“Oh – thanks, how much do I owe you?” Jinki asked fishing for his wallet in his backpack.  
  
“It’s alright, my treat. The drug business is booming at the moment, exams stress and everything.” The younger gave an obnoxious grin and puffed out his chest which made Onew laugh for the nth  time that day.  
  
“Seriously though, so obviously I am not a drug dealer. I’m not a bully either and Taemin is just my dongsaeng.” Key began.  
“My family is wealthy though, I try my best not to make it obvious, however, a lot of people also have important families at this university and therefore they know my father and consequently, me. News travels fast and somewhere down the grape vine, the story changes.” Kibum now said with an exasperated sigh.  
“As for sleeping around, I guess that part is true. Although, I expect the numbers that they throw around out there are exaggeratedly high. About the heartbreak, well, I have made it clear to everyone I sleep with that I am not looking for a relationship – it was purely physical. I can’t help it though if someone developed feelings down the line that I couldn’t return. The rest of those heartbreak rumours were probably from the girls, I never slept with them or led them on however, I can’t help it that I’m gay. They don’t seem to understand that fact though.” Key finished his monologue with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders that suggested ‘there is the info, do with it what you will.’  
  
Onew sat quietly drinking his latte for a moment before he finally spoke.  
  
“Okay, two questions. Firstly, why don’t you set the rumours straight? Secondly, why are you telling me all of this and not just letting me think the rumours are true?” Jinki asked with genuine interest.  
  
“I don’t care what others say or think about me. I don’t care about them so they can believe whatever they want. As for you – well … I would like us to stay friends so I want to lay everything out on the table so that there are no misunderstandings or pre-judgements.” The younger boy replied with a straight face before adding,  
“So, do you still want to be friends?” Key asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
“Well, I can deal with everything you just said…but…” Onew paused for what he would later call dramatic effect “…having a grandma fetish is just something I can’t handle so I’m sorry, if you like her then we can’t be friends.” The older boy finished with a grin.  
  
Key laughed lightly and whacked the older boy on the arm. He released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Was he really that worried that Jinki wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore?  ‘strange’ he thought to himself. Although, how would he manage to sleep with Jinki if they weren’t friends anymore. Yeah, that made sense. That was why he was worried.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da – da da – da – da – daaaaaaa! That’s the end of chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. It really took me by surprise; honestly I had no idea what I wanted this chapter to be about. It was going to be another day in which Key put his ‘sleep-with-onew’ plan into action but actually this all happened very organically and even surprised me haha.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think of the chapter. I will update as soon as possible. Love you all.  
> Xx L xX


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is part 6. I’m on a roll with this fic at the moment, I can see where it is headed for the next few chapters so yey!! Anyway, please enjoy. XxxX

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
After that day at the coffee shop, Jinki was beginning to feel safer around Key. They had chatted and hung out twice since then and Key hadn’t tried any funny business. That was why he was especially looking forward to this evening. Key had invited him to come and watch the dress rehearsal for ‘The Taming Of The Shrew’ and even though Onew was busy working and preparing for finals, he decided to take the evening off to support his friend. Key had complained how hardly anyone ever came to the dress rehearsal because they didn’t want to spoil the surprises for the final performance or, they just weren’t interested in any of their performances. Jinki knew that Key and the rest of his class needed an audience to perform for, even if just a small one – it would really help them. That being said, even though he didn’t want to let Key down, he also didn’t want to go by himself. Luckily for Onew, it wasn’t that hard to get Minho to go too; not after Taemin had invited him.  
  
Currently, Minho and Jinki were in Onew’s bedroom. They were hanging out and killing time until 7pm when the rehearsal would begin.  
  
“So, what exactly is going on with you and Kibum?” Minho asked, he couldn’t keep his curiosity to himself any longer.  
  
“We’re just friends, why?” Jinki asked; a little caught off guard about the question.  
  
“Well, you both met at my party. You then proceeded to blush whenever you saw him at the university. Then there was that lunch time when he talked to you, and you just bolted for the door like your chair was on fire.” Minho responded with one eyebrow raised and a stern look that said ‘don’t even bother trying to lie to me.’  
So Jinki finally spilled the beans and recounted all of their meetings, including that night at the party.  
  
“So you still want to be friends with him, even though his intentions are clearly different?” Minho asked, now feeling a bit perplexed and in disbelief at his best friend’s actions.  
  
“Well, actually, I think we have put that behind us and instead we are becoming pretty good friends. We actually have a lot in common.” Jinki finished with a smile as he remembered their recent interactions.  
  
“Listen, Jinki, I’m happier than anyone that you’re making friends, but I feel like I can’t trust this guy… the way he acts around you suggests he still has the intention to get you into bed.” Minho finished, he never liked Key to begin with and now he has even more reason to dislike him.  
  
“You haven’t seen us hanging out since we decided to forget all of that. I think you should give him a chance Minho.” Jinki said; feeling a little betrayed that Minho thought he had no idea what was going on.  
  
Maybe he is new at building friendships and Minho did know better than him, but he trusted Key and he was happy. Hopefully Minho can learn to trust Kibum too.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Later that evening, Key looked down from the stage to see a friendly face. Onew actually came! He thought that the older boy would be too busy. Kibum noticed that he had come with ‘The Frog’ and he couldn’t bring himself to even care. It meant a lot to him that someone even came to watch him – especially something like just a dress rehearsal.   
  
Strictly speaking, no one had ever come to watch him perform. His mother and father were always too busy working, and even though he knew Jonghyun wouldn’t miss coming to see him perform; the older boy always ended up as part of the orchestra anyway. To know someone that he invited had actually taken time out of their busy schedule to attend – well, it meant a lot. As the younger boy was lost in thought, Jinki must have noticed him because he was waving like a mad man in Kibum’s direction. Key looked back behind the stage to make sure nobody needed him, before he jumped off the stage and approached Onew.  
  
“Hey! You came.” The younger boy said with a genuine smile.  
  
“Of course, I said I would.” Jinki replied.  
  
“Yeah…well, thanks for coming. I hope it doesn’t completely suck, or bore you to death.” Key said with a bashful laugh.  
  
“I’m sure it will be great and besides, we are both history majors so we are hard people to bore.” Onew offered in response; making the younger boy laugh.  
  
“Oh, that’s good then. Sorry – I didn’t greet you. Choi Minho, right?” Key said with a slightly forced smile.  
  
“Yeah…nice to meet you properly for the first time. Onew has told me a lot about you, Kim Kibum.” Minho responded with an air of superiority that just rubbed Key the wrong way.  
  
“Nice to meet you too. Taemin has spoken a lot about you also.” Key shot back with his clearly fake theatre smile, before dismissing the frog-like boy’s existence and focusing his attention back to Jinki.  
  
“Anyway, Onew…I need to head back stage to prepare. I hope you enjoy the show.” Key said with a cute smile and a small blush.  
  
“Okay, well good lu – I mean, break a leg!” Jinki said with a small chuckle, before he watched Key scuttle off in small hurried steps.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, Jonghyun had been watching the three of them from the floor below the stage, where he sat with the orchestra; tuning his instruments. It was interesting to watch how Onew responded with polite smiles, but Minho talked with a face that resembled a blank piece of paper. The one thing that Jonghyun found extremely interesting though, was the obvious blush on his best friend’s face as he hurriedly walked backstage. Jonghyun chuckled to himself as he thought that maybe Taemin’s initial observations might have more truth than he once thought.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Onew watched the performance with interest. Key was playing the role of Petruchio; a gentleman of Verona who was given the task of taming and unruly woman named Katherina. The drama class had decided to give the Shakespearian play, a modern day twist. Key’s character had set out to tame the girl but in the end, he fell in love with all of her flaws and loved her for who she was. Jinki found the entire performance to be emotional and inspiring. Kibum was an amazing actor and he could go far in the future. Taemin was also on stage and playing the role of one of Bianca’s [Katherina’s sister] suitors; his role was mostly comedic but the emotion behind Taemin’s words were not lost in the comedy. Both of them were really great, but if he was being honest with himself, he couldn’t take his eyes away from Kibum. The moment where Petruchio and Katherina met in a passionate kiss – Onew felt his stomach flop as he watched how Kibum’s hands forcefully grabbed the girl’s waist and their mouths moved sensually and with passion.  
  
Jinki didn’t know why he had this strange feeling in his stomach. Whether it was the emotional build up that the actors had created or the fact that he saw Key in such an intimate moment, either way, he was overwhelmed come the end of the performance.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
When Kibum had changed and had a short meeting about the things to fix before the final performance, he stepped out into the grand hall ready to leave. As he turned towards the exit though, he saw Onew standing alone by the door.  
  
“You’re still here?” Key asked.  
  
“Yeah, I was waiting for you. I wanted to say well done, and that you were brilliant.” Jinki said with a grin.  
  
“Wow, ummm… thanks Onew.” Key smiled softly “Where’s Minho?” Kibum asked, trying to change the subject since he was embarrassed and  
happy at Onew’s compliment.  
  
“He left with Taemin a bit ago, something about a party or whatever.” The older boy replied.   
  
“Oh yeah, the cast are having a party at Junho’s place in about an hour or so. Do you want to go?” Key asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
“I’m okay, I don’t really like parties very much; but thanks.” Jinki said with slight awkwardness in his voice.  
  
“That’s alright, I kind of  _have_ to attend – since I  _am_ one of the main leads. Thanks for coming to see the show though – it actually meant a lot to me … so, thanks… again.” Kibum offered a genuine smile.  
  
“I had better go, got to get home and change before the party. Do you want to walk out together?” Key asked.  
  
“Yeah sure, let’s go.” Jinki answered and both boys headed off campus.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Both boys engaged in idle chit chat. Jinki told Key how amazed he was by Key’s acting and that he really enjoyed the modern day twist, but how they still kept the original Shakespearian language. Eventually they came to a crossing where they would have to part ways. It turned out that Jinki’s small neighbourhood was just over in the next district from Key’s mansion, they were about a twenty minute walk from each other.  
  
“Well, I am going this way then. It’s a shame you can’t come to the party, but thanks for coming tonight.” Kibum said with a slight sadness in his feline eyes and he was blinking more than usual as he tried to act nonchalant about the whole situation.   
  
“Yeah well, I have to …” Onew paused as he saw the small but admittedly there, look of sadness in the younger boy’s eyes.  
  
“Maybe… I can come to the party for just a couple of hours. Then we can finish our conversation.” Jinki grinned, even though he still disliked parties, the look of joy on Kibum’s face was worth it.  
  
“Great! Shall we meet up after we have washed up and chaged?” Key asked, his face lighting up in delight.  
  
“Yeah, okay.” Jinki offered a kind smile in response.  
  
“Cool, I’ll message you with my address.” Kibum said.  
  
“Oh! You have my number?” Jinki asked; feeling a little confused because he didn’t recall giving it to the younger boy.  
  
“Ah wait, no actually I don’t. That’s weird, I never noticed before. Give me your phone.” Key said; extending his arm and making a grabbing motion with his hand. Onew handed over his large white phone to the younger boy.  
  
“Can you unlock it first?” Key gave a sheepish smile before Onew handed it back, now unlocked.  
  
“So… here is my number. Just text me when you’re ready and I’ll send you my address. That okay?” Kibum asked as he returned the phone back to its owner.  
  
“No problem. See you soon.” The older boy said with a small wave before turning around in the direction of his house.  
  
“Yeah, see you soon.” Key called back before he crossed the road and headed home.  
As Onew checked the contacts list in his phone, he finally found the younger boy’s number saved under ‘Sexy Kibum’ – Jinki snorted, ‘I’ll change it later’ he thought, before pocketing his phone and continuing his journey home.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as you can tell, the next chapter is going to be about the party. I have a lot of fun ideas for this but let’s wait and see what my fingers decide to type in the end…sometimes they don’t like listening to my brain lol. Anyway, let me know if you liked this chapters/have any suggestions/thoughts/criticisms…whatever. Lots of love, until next time.  
> Xx L xX


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is back to normal length since the last chapter was more of a filler and shorter. Anyway hahahaha I had SO much fun writing this you don't even understand hahaha! I wasn't sure what rating to give this so I just went with pg-15 to be on the safe side lol. Thers is a lot less dialogue than normal too. Anyway, enjoy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Onew found it strange getting ready for a party at the last minute and without having Minho there to help him calm down. Truth be told, as friendly as Jinki was; he had some serious social anxiety issues buried deep down and they only raised their ugly head at times like this. Trying his best not to just message the younger boy and bail out he began by jumping in the shower.  
  
Okay so that wasn’t too hard, just like any other shower (except Onew felt himself cleaning just that little bit more fully in paranoia that he might smell or something – even though it was totally ridiculous) he felt kind of refreshed. He took about ten minutes brushing his teeth before starting the dreaded decision of what to wear. The first thing he _knew_ he would wear were his black skinny jeans because they always looked good in his opinion and he could wear them with anything. Next, he began to search his wardrobe for a shirt. Around fifteen minutes later and eight shirts later, he finally decided on his black and white graphic t-shirt, it was simple but looked a little more dressy than his other shirts he wore to university. The shirt was quite long and reached just below his ass, just as he was about to slip on his trademark white Nike hi-tops, he saw his white belt with his batman buckle on the chair near his desk and suddenly he remembered that night when Key had called him ‘batman.’ Without thinking much of it, the older boy decided to loop the belt around his black skinny jeans and glanced once more in the mirror.  
  
Oh - just one problem, now you couldn’t even see the belt because his shirt was so long. Finally he decided that the belt was more important than the shirt and so he started to search for a shirt once again. A little while later Onew had changed into another black t-shirt, but this one had lime green and bright orange geometric shapes on the front. This shirt was a little shorter and fitted a bit tighter across his shoulders and chest. Looking again in the mirror he decided he looked the best he could considering there was nobody to give him a second opinion. He then headed to the bathroom to blow dry his hair and added just a little bit of wax in the top to make it look less dull and boring.  
He grabbed his wallet from the pocket of his trousers he was wearing earlier and began down the stairs to the front door. He opened the coat closet and decided he better take his black leather jacket since it was still a little cold outside these days. As he closed the door he heard his mother’s voice.  
  
“Jinki sweetie, are you going out?” his mother asked.  
  
“Yeah, the theatre group are having a celebration and one of my friends who is in the play, invited me. Minho is going too.” Onew said; trying not to make it sound like a big deal but inside he was secretly wishing his mother wouldn’t let him go and then he can stop feeling so jittery.  
  
“Do you have to work tomorrow?” Mrs Lee asked again with no real emotion.  
  
“Oh no, I booked the weekend off so that I can do some studying tomorrow” Jinki replied honestly since he never was good at lying to his mother anyway.  
  
“Okay then sweetie, have fun.  Are you coming home or staying at Minho’s place again?” His mum said with a smile.  
  
“Uhmm, I don’t know but I will call if I’m not coming home so that you’re not waiting for me.” Jinki responded with a smile, knowing that his mother worried about him sometimes if he just doesn’t return home without her knowing.  
  
“Okay Jinks. Have a good night, it’s nice to see you going out. You look very handsome too.” With that his mother kissed him on the cheek and Onew grumbled about not being a kid but smiled none the less.  
Closing the door behind him, he took his phone from his jacket pocket and sent Key a message  
  
 ** _Hey, I’m on my way to your house – Onew :)_**  
  
 _Okay, see you soon. Just ring the buzzer by the gate x K x_  
  
With that Onew set off in following Key’s directions from before.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
A little while later, Jinki found himself standing in front of black iron gates that had a gold, gilded arrow placed on top of each black bar. He had finally found his way to what he hoped was Key’s house after getting lost on the previous street and then realising he took a wrong turn.  
He rang the buzzer and was a little shocked to see his own face appear on the small screen above the button. After a few beats, he saw a smaller picture of Key pop up in the corner and heard his voice say  
  
“Onew-ah, come in. I’ll be down in a minute.”  
  
Jinki replied with an ‘okay’ which wasn’t even heard as the screen had already gone black and the gates before him were opening.  
As they pulled back, Jinki was greeted by a view that just took his breath away. Directly in front of him was a cobble footpath that led both to the left and the right around a huge circular fountain that was lit up with different coloured lights. He decided to take the path on the right and noticed that his decision hadn’t really mattered since both paths met together behind the fountain anyway and led straight up to a large white house. The house was grand and just standing in front of the big brown door felt intimidating already. As he stood there the door opened and he was greeted by a small woman who seemed to be of Asian descent – but not Korean – and she bowed politely to him.  
  
“Please come inside, sir.” She said.  
  
Onew quickly bowed back and nodded as he entered the marble foyer, he was greeted with two large spiralling staircases directly ahead and he just looked around the room. He took in the large high ceiling and numerous paintings on the wall, this place felt like an art gallery or something.  
  
“Master Kibum will be down shortly, would you care for anything to drink sir?” the short lady asked again with a polite smile.  
  
“Uhh, no thank you. I’m fine.” Onew said, a little caught off guard by the name ‘master’ she used in reference to Key.  
He had forgotten that Kibum said his parents were rich but now he remembered it clear as day and I think insanely rich would have been a better measure of how wealthy ‘The Kims’ were.  
  
Just as Onew became lost in his own thoughts he was snapped out of them as he noticed a presence at the top of the left staircase. Key was slowly coming down the stairs; pocketing his keys, wallet and phone into his tight pants and the older boy lost his breath for the millionth time in the last few minutes. Key looked stunning, he was wearing a pair of tight black pants that were neither jeans nor smart trousers but they looked amazing. He had on a grey and pink vest that hugged his waist and Onew was sure he had never seen a guy with curves like that before. On top of the vest, Key wore a smart and tailored black blazer that fitted squarely on his shoulders but pulled in at the waist before fleshing back out around his hips. Jinki swallowed a lump in his throat as he took in the boy’s attire, as he moved towards him down the stairs.  
  
“Hey, you find the place okay?” the younger boy asked and Jinki suddenly noticed he was still staring at the others outfit.  
  
“Oh, yeah. I got lost a little down the street before yours but then I realised.” Onew offered with a small smile as he looked up to meet the other’s gaze. Big mistake, Jinki thought.  
  
The younger boy’s hair was styled in an edgy fashion that said ‘look at me’ without screaming it. What really caught the older boy off guard though was the smoky eyeliner that was lining Key’s feline eyes; if he thought Key had sharp eyes before, then now they were ten times as fierce and it threw Jinki off balance for just a second before he saw the younger boy smile, take his hand and drag him out of the large house without another word.  
  
“You can stop staring at me now y’know. It’s flattering at first but then it gets a little creepy  _hyung_.” The younger boy smiled and emphasised that last word as if to remind Jinki of their age difference.  
  
“I’m sorry…I just … I mean you just … you look great.” The older boy finished before mentally scolding himself for stumbling over his words.  
  
“Well, thanks, I think. You look great yourself, I see batman only comes out for parties.” Key said – smirking a little – as he nodded down at Onew’s very visible belt buckle.  
  
“I don’t like to wear it to university because it can become a bit annoying and uncomfortable since it gets stuck on my bags and stuff.” Onew responded, not knowing what else to say.  
  
“Whatever” Key chuckled “Let’s go, we need to get this bus if we’re going to make it to Junho’s place in a decent time.” Kibum threw his arms across the other’s shoulders as he tugged him to walk just a bit faster.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Onew had adjusted to Key’s new look and was now more comfortable as they spent the bus ride just chatting about life and university. As they stepped into Junho’s house however, Jinki felt himself tense up all over again. There were a LOT more people here than Onew expected and the house was quite small in comparison to Minho’s beach house, so Jinki was feeling a little bit nervous since there was nowhere to go and hide.  
  
“You okay?” Key asked as he glanced up at the frown on the older boy’s face and he noticed the tension in his shoulders.  
  
“Ummm, yeah. Well, no. I mean… can I tell you something?” Onew asked feeling very shy and insecure.  
  
“Of course Onew, you can tell me anything.” Key said with sincerity.  
  
“Well, I don’t really like parties.” Jinki said.  
  
“Yeah, I know that, you told me before … but why?” Key asked.  
  
“I have this problem, like when I am around large groups of people that I don’t know I feel all of this anxiety inside and it makes me want to bolt out the front door.” Jinki admitted whilst looking at his feet.  
  
“I don’t understand though, you had no problems talking to me at the party.” Key said.  
  
“Actually just before you approached me, I was about to run away and hide in Minho’s room. I guess because you are a straight to the point person and you approached me I was fine. I’m very friendly but I’m not good at approaching people and starting a conversation with them.” Onew mumbled and he was still staring down at the floor.  
  
“Jinki look at me.” Key said and when the older boy didn’t comply, he touched his chin and raised it. Onew finally looked at Key as he said  
“It’s okay. I am here, Taemin is here, Minho is here and Jonghyun is here – okay well you don’t really know Jjong but he is easy to talk to like me – but anyway the point is, I will stay with you and help you to make friends and if you want some space just tell me and we can go and take a breather or something.” After this Key took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly with a small smile and although Onew was still sceptical he decided to put his faith in the younger boy for tonight and see what happens. After all, Key said that if he gets too overwhelmed they can leave.  
  
The first thing that Kibum suggested was that they find some alcohol as it will help to calm Jinki’s nerves. As the evening progressed, Onew found himself, beginning to enjoy the party as Key helped him to talk to some new people but stayed right there with him the whole time.  
The party drew on longer and longer and eventually – somewhere down the line – Key needed to go and do something so he left Onew with Minho and Taemin; saying he would be back shortly. Jinki had quite a few drinks by this point and so he didn’t notice when Taemin and Minho suddenly disappeared somewhere until he turned around and realised they were gone. Onew still sat on the sofa, drinking his beer as he watched the rest of the party. Minutes passed – Jinki had no idea how long – before he began to feel very uncomfortable as he realised he probably looked like such a loser sat on the sofa, drinking all by himself. Everyone else was chatting and dancing around him and he suddenly felt like an alien.  
  
He tried to go out of the front door but the hallway was too packed with people to get by right now, so he found himself wandering around. The adrenaline was beating in his mind telling him to just ‘get out’ ‘get out’ ‘get out’ he finally stumbled through the kitchen and he wasn’t sure if he was stumbling from the alcohol or from the dizziness of his thoughts. He saw a door that led to outside and bolted for it. He noticed that it led to the back garden and currently nobody was out here because it was pretty cold this evening. He also felt the chill but he couldn’t go back in there for his jacket, he just couldn’t. As he sat down on the slightly damp grass he began to breathe deeply in an attempt to calm down. He was out in the garden for what felt like about five minutes before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around in surprise only to be met by Key’s concerned face.  
  
“Oh! It’s just you, thank god.” Onew said before throwing his arms around the smaller boy and hugging him tight whilst breathing harshly. All words that were in Kibum’s mind never made their way out until the older boy pulled back with a heavy sigh.  
  
“Jinki, are you alright? What are you doing out here, it’s freezing and you don’t have your jacket.” Key asked.  
  
Suddenly Onew felt kind of stupid for his actions and so he responded  
“You don’t have your jacket either” he had no idea why he chose to answer like that.  
  
“I know that you idiot, I got worried when I couldn’t find you and some of the stage guys said you headed out here… I didn’t have time to grab a coat.” Kibum said feeling a little tired.  
  
“Oh sorry. I don’t know what happened. One minute I’m with Taemin and Minho, the next minute they’re gone and then suddenly I began thinking how much like a loner I looked sitting by myself and then I dunno, I ended up out here because the hallway to the front door was too crowded and I just needed to breathe.” Jinki said, feeling very apologetic to the younger for making him worry so much.  
  
“Well, none of that matters because I’m back now and we are out here so we can take a breather yeh?” the younger boy responded with a cute dimpled smile on his face that Onew had never seen before.  
  
“Yeh, thanks.” Jinki said and both boys just sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, staring off into the dark night sky.  
“Really Kibum, thanks. Everything you have done for me tonight, it really means a lot.” The older boy said with sincerity.  
  
“You’re welcome Jinki.” Key then answered with a shiver from the cold before he stood up.  
“C’mon old man, we need to move before we freeze to death.” Kibum added.  
He watched in slight amusement though as Jinki tried about three times to stand up before falling back on his ass with a thud.  
“Onew, how much have you had to drink tonight?” Key asked as he stood over the older boy and offered him a hand.  
Jinki took the younger boy’s hand and responded  
  
“I really have no idea. Last count I’d had four cans of beer and then I stopped counting… or being able to count… I really don’t know.” The older boy responded before letting out a small chuckle at his own stupidity.  
  
“C’mon let’s get inside, I think we should call it a ni – ” Key was cut off as he heard Jinki break out into hysterical laughter as the younger boy just watched him in confusion.  
  
“What’s so funny??” Key asked.  
  
“Your…your… omg…” more laughter “… your ass is all brown and muddy from the grass.” The older boy responded. Key turned around in mortification as he tried to look at his ass with great difficulty which just made the older boy laugh more.  
Suddenly Key joined in the laughter as he pointed out  
  
“You think mine is bad… you should see your own butt.” The younger laughed.  
Something in between the boys changed in that moment, Onew watched as Key laughed with his whole body, clamping his hand on Jinki’s shoulder to support his weight and just as quickly, Jinki’s glance had flitted from Kibum’s dimpled smile, to his curved hips and finally settling on his cute round butt.  
  
That was when Onew slapped a hand across his mouth; eyes going wide as he realised what he had said out loud during his internal monologue  
  
“Did…did you just say I have a cute round butt?” Key asked in disbelief.  
  
“N…No?” Onew’s response was practically a question. At which point Key’s smile turned into his trademark sexy smirk.  
  
“Yes, yes you did Onew.” Key responded.  
  
“I…I didn’t. You’re imagining things Key.” Jinki said, his face heating up despite the cold weather surrounding them.  
  
“So I just imagined that you – Lee Jinki – said my ass was cute?” Key asked with a tell-tale smile.  
  
“Yes, just a figment of your imagination.” The older boy replied, trying to be witty and failing.  
  
“Oh I see, so there is not a single part of you that wants to say – maybe, touch it?” Kibum asked with a sly smile.  
  
“Nope.” Jinki quipped.  
  
“You don’t want to squeeze it and feel how tight and perfect it is?” the younger boy teased further.  
  
“Not even a little.” The older boy said, a blush painting his face.  
  
At that moment, Onew’s breath hitched as he watched the younger boy stretch down his legs to adjust the bottom of his trouser leg; purposely facing his ass in Onew’s direction as he then stood back up and turned around to face him. Key’s face became close to his own as the younger boy spoke  
  
“So that display had no effect on you what so ever?” the younger breathed, now only inches away from Onew’s lips.  
  
“No” Onew all but croaked out the one syllable before Key became quiet but had no intention of moving his face away from the older boy’s.  
  
Key counted it: he counted 2 deep breaths from the older boy before he swallowed a lump in his throat. 3 deep breaths before Jinki licked his lips. 4 deep breaths and Onew tried to look away up at the sky. 5 deep breaths and his eyes came back to glance at Kibum’s lips. 6 deep breaths and Onew looked into his eyes. 7 deep breaths before the older boy leaned forward and captured Key’s cherry red lips.  
  
That was the moment when the younger boy lost count of everything around him. He felt as Onew pressed harder onto his lips before the older boy’s tongue laved at the seam; asking for entrance. Kibum opened his mouth to grant Jinki’s tongue access and he felt the slow and languid strokes as they explored his cavern. Kibum moved his hands to Onew’s waist and balled his fists into the material of the thin and cold fabric of his t-shirt. He also felt as Jinki placed his hands on his hips to steady himself. The kiss broke briefly to allow both boys to gain their breath before their lips met again, heads tilting to the opposite side this time. A few minutes passed and Key panted out, he could see his hot breath hitting the cold air in puffs as he felt Jinki’s lips moving to kiss the side of his neck. Key arms came up the older boy’s back to grasp onto his shoulders from behind as he felt Onew’s large hands slipping around from his hips. All too soon – but not quite soon enough for Key – Jinki’s hands were gripping the firm globes of his ass, massaging them around and tracing his hands from Key’s lower back, down to his cheeks and back up again. When Onew gave a sudden firm squeeze it caused Kibum to moan in pleasure right into Jinki’s ear as his hands gripped even tighter on the sturdy shoulders.  
  
When Onew had groped his ass, he had also pushed their lower bodies further together and Key felt the hardness in the older boy’s jeans. Just after that thought crossed his mind though, everything stopped. The chilly night’s air was brushing once again against his flushed skin and he felt the warmth of Jinki leaving his body.  
  
“I … I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have … I mean…” Onew began but Key cut him off  
  
“No, don’t apologize, it was great. Why…why did you stop?” Kibum asked, confused and very sexually frustrated.  
  
“I stopped because I can’t. Kibum I really can’t. I am drunk, and you are drunk and I’m not even… I’m not gay Key and I’m not ready for this. L-let’s stay friends okay? Can you promise me, that we can just go back to being friends? Just like before? P-please.” Onew was practically begging the younger boy now, almost on the verge of tears and no matter how much it hurt to hear those words Key could do nothing except nod and agree as he hugged the younger boy. He smoothed his palm across Jinki’s back and told him that it’s all okay.  
  
But was it? Was it really okay? Could everything just go back to normal? – ‘probably’ Key thought. It was certainly possible except, he didn’t want it to go back to normal. He wanted Onew in his arms, he wanted Jinki’s body, his smile, his laughter, his geeky little anecdotes and his unwavering moral support. The younger boy finally admitted to himself that what he wanted from the older boy came down to more than just sex or friendship. He wanted every little part of Jinki, the good and the bad but now his chances had been blown.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we have it. That’s the end of this fic… no more chapters.
> 
> Just kidding hahaha! We’ve only just begun. How did you like this chapter? I hope my rating tag is okay cause I really wasn’t sure. Also, I have already planned out the next chapter so if nothing get’s in my way this week, you may get an update sooner than normal but we will have to see what happens at work :P.
> 
> I love you all so much, your support is what keeps me motivated to write so thanks for sticking with me and this story.
> 
> All the best & lots of love.  
> Xx L xX


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s finally here, (the 6k monster) after a long wait. –sorry guys- anyway I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
After spending a moment longer in the garden just holding Onew, Key realised he wasn’t really in the mood for a party anymore. Honestly speaking his emotions were a bit of a mess and he was still crazy frustrated after what Jinki had started and not finished. He didn’t feel like yelling at the older boy, or telling him he was in denial. He had no right to talk about denying your feelings for someone, after all, he had liked Jinki more than just a friend or a hook up from day one and he would only admit it now that his feelings were too strong to ignore. Also, he knew the struggle and difficulty he had to overcome about being gay.  
People always say that coming out is extremely difficult because you are worried how people will react but actually that isn’t the most difficult part, or at least it wasn’t for Key. No, he remembered the endless nights, days, hours and minutes which he spent contemplating what being attracted to another man meant. Was he gay? Did he just appreciate attractive people? If he was gay how was he supposed to accept that? Was he bisexual instead? There were so many questions that he was battling with and he couldn’t find an answer by himself. Eventually he had confided in Jonghyun about what he was feeling and slowly but surely he began to accept it within himself and experiment to work out his feelings.  
  
Honestly speaking, telling his parents wasn’t a big deal for him because he knew that no matter what happened or how they felt, it wouldn’t change anything anyway so he would just have to deal with it if they disliked it. Lucky for Key, his parents didn’t really care about his sexual orientation as long as it didn’t affect his future in running his father’s business one day. Unluckily for him though was that his parents didn’t care about much else in his life either. They never came to his dance rehearsals in primary school, never attended any of his plays and never showed any interest in his basketball team in high school either. No, all his parents cared about was that he was passing his business finance and English classes. They were never home to spend quality time together. If they were home, they would be locked in their separate offices. On occasion they would have a family dinner which consisted of his mother and father talking about business and asking Key about his grades in his business classes. The only time they showed him any affection was when they had a big corporate party to hold or attend and Key had no choice but to go too, they would big him up and act the part of concerned and proud parents. His mother would kiss him on the head and hug him close to her as they chatted with other big and important families, and although he should have hated it since he knew it was just for show, he had no choice but to indulge and take whatever he could get because he actually liked to feel that his parents loved him as a person and not as a business machine.  
  
Anyway I digress; the bottom line is that he could fully understand why Jinki would be denying his feelings or whatever this was between them because he had done it himself. Putting his own hurt feelings aside he decided to do as Jinki wished and go back to being friends, no matter how much that might hurt even more in the long run.  
  
“Listen, it’s cold and I think we’re both pretty drunk… shall we call it a night and head home?” Key suggested.  
Jinki just raised his head from the younger boy’s shoulder and smiled a little as he nodded.  
  
Nothing else was said as they walked into the house to bid goodbye to Taemin, Minho and Jonghyun; though that wasn’t what actually happened. The three had told them to stay, just another fifteen minutes and both boys had felt obliged to agree, especially since Jonghyun seemed intent on engaging Onew in discussion and finding out more about the older boy. Jinki was too polite to turn Jonghyun and his friendliness away but none the less, Key was really not in the mood and so he stayed close to Onew’s side. He was waiting for a good opportunity to interject and insist that they really needed to get home. Jonghyun however was currently drinking shots and all but ignoring Key’s protests as he offered the oldest boy more and more shots. One after the other and after a few, Kibum could see that Jinki was becoming more and more lost in the alcohol and at this rate he would never leave.  
  
“Listen Jjong, we REALLY have to go. You can come too if you like, but I think Jinki needs to go home.” Key said to his best friend.  
  
“Awww c’mon Bummie, Jinks is a big boy, he can take care of himself.” Jonghyun responded with confusion at why Key was so protective of the boy.  
  
“Actually he can’t, he doesn’t normally drink at all and now he is wasted. I think it’s better if I just take him home. His parent’s won’t be happy if he goes missing or something.” Kibum now snapped slightly at Jonghyun.  
  
“Oh… well, alright. C’mon Onew … I think you and Key should get going.” Jonghyun said to the older boy and he gave a small smile to Key as if to apologize. Actually, Jonghyun had no idea about Onew’s mental state or where his alcohol limit was and he guessed that if Key was getting snappy with him then Kibum must have a pretty good idea.  
  
“Alright…byeeeee Jjonggie!” Jinki slurred as he patted Jonghyun on the shoulder before being dragged by Key over to the coat closet; grabbing their jackets and heading for the front door. Key felt like he should have said goodbye to Junho or something since it was his party, but he couldn’t find him anywhere.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Once they reached the pavement outside it didn’t feel as cold as it did before but Key guessed that was probably a combination of the alcohol in his system and that he was now wearing a jacket. He looked over to see Jinki stumbling like the buffoon he secretly is and linked their arms together to try and steady them. It wasn’t the best plan as he felt the older boy almost drag him down to the floor a couple of times when he stumbled, but Onew hadn’t face planted into the concrete floor yet so he figured that was a good sign. They boarded the bus with great difficulty and Key paid for both of them since Onew was in no state to try and find his wallet or anything. The younger boy was a little drunk but it seemed that in comparison to Jinki he might as well have been sober. He didn’t know exactly how much the older boy had drank, but he assumed it to be a lot – or that Jinki was just a lightweight. They alighted from the bus when they reached the bottom of Key’s street and Key asked.  
  
“Where do you live Onew?”  
  
“uhhhmmm….” Was the only answer that the older boy offered and Key sighed again.  
  
“C’mon, show me where you live because I need to walk you home.” He said.  
  
“I can walk home by myself, I’m not a baby Kibum.” Jinki said, but slurred his words together as he did, which meant the whole sentence lost any impact it was intended to have.  
  
“Right… so just tell me where you live and then I’ll let you walk back to your house.” Key said with a raised eyebrow, it was actually quite funny to see the geeky and quiet Onew suddenly so out of sorts.  
  
“I umm…I live…” the older boy stopped to take a glance around the street even though his vision was spinning and he couldn’t tell the trees from the sky. “Over there… that’s my house there.” He finished as he pointed over at the street corner.  
  
“Right… that’s a rubbish bin. You clearly don’t know how to get home right now. Do you want to just stay at my place?” Key asked.  
  
“What about your mum…will she…” and Onew stumbled and apparently forgot to even finish his sentence. The younger boy was clearly starting to lose his patience with Jinki but none the less, he answered the unfinished question.  
  
“My parents are on a business trip but they wouldn’t care anyway, so are you coming or would you rather sleep in the rubbish bin tonight?” Key said with a quirked eyebrow and a roll of his eyes.  
  
“Uhhh…okay.” Jinki offered as a response.  
  
“I’ll take that as your coming with me. Now c’mon it’s only five minutes from here.” Key answered and linked his arms with the older boy once again.  
After around twenty minutes they had successfully made it up to Key’s room. Onew kept stopping to say some nonsense on the way back and he kept tripping up the stairs from the foyer to the hallway.  
  
“Oh! I jusss relissd smthingg!” Jinki said as he scared the living daylights out of Key with his suddenly loud voice. Key was rummaging through his dresser to find some clothes for Onew to sleep in.  
  
“Oh my god! Keep your voice down old man! You scared me shitless!” Key said “What did you even say? It made no sense.” The younger and now irritated boy asked.  
  
“I need to call my Mum…tell her I won’t come back.” Jinki said as he fumbled for his phone in his pocket, trying to see the numbers as they scattered themselves across his screen. The letter H was chasing the zero around and it almost caught it before the rest of the alphabet zoomed in to save it and – “hey!” Onew screeched as he saw the device vanish from his hands and it was suddenly in Key’s hand.  
  
“Should I call your house or her mobile?” Key asked Onew – it was obvious that the older boy was in no state to call his mother when he couldn’t even find where the correct buttons were in his phone.  
  
“No…I…I’ll call. She…you…doesn’t know you.” Jinki said as the room span triple the speed of before and he found himself needing to sit down on the bed. Admitting defeat he finally answered.  
“House” and lay down facing the white ceiling and wishing the world would just stop spinning, for just a minute, so he could gain his balance again.  
  
“Hello Mrs Lee? This is Jinki’s friend Kibum. He is going to stay at my house tonight so he won’t be home.” Jinki heard Key speaking into the receiver.  
  
“Ah yeah he is. Oh … you’re welcome. Okay I will tell him… thanks. You too…goodbye.” Kibum hung up the phone and Jinki asked.  
  
“Did she know I’m drunk? Tell me what?” Lying on the bed was helping a little and Onew’s foggy mind was clearing a little bit now.  
  
“Yes… and she said to make sure you come back for at least 7pm tomorrow, something about your sister’s presentation.” Key said.  
  
“erugghhhhhdhfbd!” Onew just let out a frustrated groan before he felt two hands in his own; slowly lifting him into a sitting position.  
  
“C’mon… let’s get washed up and head to bed.” Key said and Jinki no longer protested, the thought of sleep was very inviting right now.  
Eventually Key managed to get them both ready for bed and it took all of his self-restraint to not peek at the older boy whilst he was changing his clothes. He was sure Jinki had a solid and nice body, he could feel it earlier in the garden. Shaking his head he dismissed his thoughts and waited in the bed for Onew to come out of the bathroom. Finally Jinki appeared wearing Key’s grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt and stumbled back into the bedroom before stopping at the edge of the bed.  
  
“Uhmmm… is it okay for me to sleep here?” Jinki said… “I can crash on the floor” and that hurt Key a little because he felt like Onew just didn’t want to be near him.  
  
“It’s up to you, but I don’t have any spare covers in here so you can either be warm in here or cold on the floor.” Key said before he turned away to face the wall. After a minute he felt the bed dip as Jinki slid in at the side of him and the younger felt his body tense despite telling himself that they were just friends and just sleeping in the same bed. Finally he decided to turn over and look at the older boy.  
  
“Goodnight, if you need anything, just wake me up okay?” Kibum said as he leaned across Onew’s body to turn off the bedside lamp.  
  
“Night Kibum, thanks.” And the room fell into darkness as both boys tried to find some sleep.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
A few hours later and Key was fuming mad in his head. It turns out sleeping in the same bed as Jinki was not an easy feat. Not because of the constant electricity he felt when their skin touched or because of the small noises coming from Onew no – it was because the god damn old man couldn’t keep still for the life of him. Jinki was tossing and turning on the bed every fifteen minutes or so and each time he turned he would yank the covers with him which would wake Key up.  
  
He finally thought – for the millionth time that night – that Onew had stopped moving and he was just falling into a soft slumber when… BANG! Key sat upright in his bed, the covers nowhere to be seen and when he turned his head to the side, neither was Jinki. Kibum slowly peered over the edge of the bed to see a dazed and blinking Onew looking back up at him. Then the younger boy let out a small chuckle which turned into a loud and full body laugh as he kept looking at the older boy’s baffled face on the floor.  
  
“Ouch! It’s not funny Kibum!” Jinki retorted but the younger boy couldn’t stifle his laugh if he tried.  
  
“I’m sorry Jinki but it REALLY is!” Key chuckled some more and as he saw the older boy stand up from the floor with difficulty, he clutched his sides as the laughing became stronger.  
  
“Well, since you can’t seem to stop laughing…” Jinki said and trailed off as Key felt stubby fingers moving over the bottom of his feet; making him cry out and laugh even harder.  
  
“Ahhhh! Do…do…don’t tickle me.” Key breathed out between laughs as Onew had moved over to tickle his stomach and sides.  
  
“P…please…st…st…stop…Jinki” Key wriggled around the bed, the older boy was now hovering over him with a smile as he responded.  
  
“Say sorry and I’ll stop.” Onew said.  
  
“F…fine…I’m…so…sorry…J..Jinki.” Key said, his face was now hurting from smiling so much and he couldn’t catch his breath as he began panting and trying to move away from Onew’s fidgeting fingers.  
  
Suddenly the torturous feeling had stopped and Key lay there panting for breath and staring at Onew’s smug expression above him. The minutes stretched on however and so did the silence until it eventually became a little awkward.  
  
“Ummm…you can get off me now Onew… if you want.” Kibum said trying to sound cocky and smart but coming out breathless and still weak as he looked from Jinki’s eyes to the ceiling above him. He wanted to tell the older boy not to move, to just let him have this moment for a little while longer but after promising they could go back to being friends he had no choice. Eventually, Jinki’s brain restarted and he shook himself out of a daze before lying down next to the younger boy.  
  
“Sorry” Jinki mumbled and when Key didn’t answer he turned his head to look at the younger boy who was still staring ahead at the white ceiling that was now an odd grey colour from the moonlight shining through the large bay windows.  
  
“I mean, for waking you up.” Onew added when Key still hadn’t responded. Finally, he met the younger boy’s eyes and Kibum gave a small smile.  
  
“That’s alright, I wasn’t even sleeping anyway.” Key said to which Onew just felt confused. Key must have noticed his confusion as he added  
  
“You were moving around so much that I couldn’t sleep, and I’m not at all surprised you fell out of the bed with the way you kept wiggling around.” Kibum responded but he didn’t sound annoyed or tired, he just had a small smile on his face as he spoke.  
  
“Oh…maybe I should have warned you. Minho says that whenever I drink I can’t seem to sleep still.” Jinki offered.  
  
“S-so you normally sleep in Minho’s bed?” Key said and there was an edge to his voice that Jinki had never heard before.  
  
“No, I sleep on the floor – probably a good thing since apparently I also like to fall out of beds when I drink too.” Jinki said with a smile and suddenly Key’s face and voice were back to normal.  
  
“Alright old man, let’s just try and get some sleep okay, it’s already 5.30am. Good night … erm … morning…whatever… just try to keep still.” Kibum offered before turning over to face the wall and trying to sleep.  
  
“Yeah okay. Night Key.” Onew offered in response and he also turned his back to face the other.  
Jinki didn’t really sleep much more that night but he noticed that Key had finally fallen asleep and despite himself, he had turned over to watch Key’s gentle breathing. He looked so peaceful and calm as his lashes dusted across his cheeks and his nose was somewhat pressed into the pillow, his lips were parted slightly to let out his small exhales of air. He looked…cute? Jinki frowned a little at his thoughts and realised it was best to just turn around and close his eyes, however when he did close them, Key’s sleeping face was painted onto the backs of his eyelids and that is all he could see before he too, finally fell asleep.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Onew awoke to a bright light in his face and a shuffling sound to his left. He noticed that the bright light had come from the curtains that were now pulled back to welcome the bright sun and that the shuffling sound appeared to be Key. As he looked closer he noticed the younger boy was wearing a pair of sweatpants that hung low across his waist but his torso was bare, he watched as the younger boy moved around in the bathroom cabinet and noticed how the muscles in his back and shoulders pulled tight as he reached up for something on the top shelf, his pants shifted a little and Jinki’s gaze landed on Key’s small and round butt. Immediately diverting his gaze he was thankful he did as Key turned around and looked a little apologetic.  
  
“Did I wake you?” Key said, coming towards the bedside table which held a lamp on Jinki’s left and placed down a glass of water and what looked like painkillers.  
  
“No, the evil sun woke me up.” Jinki smiled as he saw a small chuckle leave Kibum’s mouth.  
He sat up in order to use the bathroom but a pain in his head made him groan.  
  
“Easy there old man, maybe you should take these first.” Key said with an adorable – what no! … not adorable … normal, average… yes – smile as he gestured towards the painkillers and water.  
  
“Thanks” Jinki mumbled before he felt Key sit down near his legs on the bed as he took the tablets one by one.  
Onew was at a loss for words as he looked at Kibum over the bottom of the raised glass and he wasn’t quite sure what to say or where to even start. Thankfully, as ever, Key spoke first.  
  
“I’ve left you a towel and some spare clothes on the bathroom counter, feel free to use my shampoo or whatever.” Key said. “I’m gonna go down to the kitchen and get something to eat for us both, you can come down when you’re ready.” And the younger boy offered a small smile as he saw Jinki’s grateful expression.  
  
“Thank You.” Onew responded as he watched Key throw on a shirt before heading out of the bedroom.  
  
A sigh washed over Jinki’s body as he used the shower and got dressed into clean clothes. He felt a little bit better now, but there was still something in his mind that was bothering him. He towel dried his hair before leaving the towels folded on the dresser in the bathroom – unsure what to do with them – and headed downstairs to find Kibum.  
  
Jinki almost forgot that Key lived in what he could only describe as a mansion. He made his way down the right staircase and found himself in the marble floored foyer, he was confused where the Kitchen was but just as he was about to start searching he heard someone approaching him.  
  
“Good morning sir, Master Kibum is in the kitchen.” Onew just gave a nod before looking around in a lost expression before the small woman continued.  
“This way sir, follow me.” And Jinki just obeyed. Master Kibum….master…master… it sounded so strange but so intimidating and important. He felt like once he found Key in the kitchen that the young and happy boy he thought he knew would suddenly change into some business eager and emotionally cold boy. Of course he didn’t, it was still the same Key as always and he was cooking chocolate chip pancakes by the looks of things but Jinki had to wonder, one day would Key take over his Father’s business and could he still stay so carefree like this? He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Key’s voice  
  
“Oh sorry Onew-ah, I forgot you don’t know where the Kitchen is, I’m used to Jonghyun and he knows his way around this place.” Key smiled over from the stove as he pushed a stack of pancakes over to Jinki.  
  
“It’s okay your…ummm…” Jinki stopped, not sure how he was supposed to address the small woman who showed him the way down here.  
  
“You can call her Elise … or maid, but I don’t really call her that, only my parent’s do.” Key said with a smile.  
  
“Oh well, Elise showed me the way so it’s okay.” The older boy finished even though he felt like the end of the sentence was now redundant. Suddenly feeling foolish, he sat down at the small table and began to eat the pancakes Key offered to him. Only a few minutes later, Key joined him with his own stack and sat down opposite. Jinki looked around the room properly for the first time and noticed in surprise that this was a pretty small kitchen for a big house.  
  
“Small isn’t it?” Key said, obviously noticing his looks around the room.  
  
“Not really… given the size of this house though; yeah, pretty small.” Jinki said with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, it’s the maid’s quarters, the big kitchen is upstairs but I like this one more. It’s quiet without being empty and if Elise or the others are here I have someone to talk to. Plus, I can make a mess in here and my parents won’t shout at me. If I made a mess in their beloved grand kitchen there would be hell to pay…even if I always clean up after.” Key said with a wrinkled nose as he remembered his parent’s reaction years ago when he decided he wanted to cook for himself and made quite a mess in the grand kitchen.  
  
“Anyway, what I mean is, even though it’s two stories down from my bedroom… I really like it in here.” Key said.  
  
“I know what you mean; sometimes big empty spaces can just remind you of what is missing.” Onew said with a far off look in his eyes as he remembered how his grandmother’s house had felt after she passed away, and why he didn’t want to move in there on his own even though she had left it to him in her will.  
  
“Exactly what I was trying to say” Key smiled and he couldn’t help but wonder how Jinki could understand him so much considering that apparently his mother cares enough about him that she wants to know where he spends his nights. Also, Jinki had told him before that he comes from a modest home in just an average sized house. Either way, he was happy that someone understood how he felt.  
  
“You’re a great cook y’know.” Jinki said with a shocked expression. He really didn’t know that Key knew how to cook.  
  
“You don’t have to be so surprised.” Said Key with a smile that Jinki knew meant he was just teasing.  
“So..ummm… what are you doing today? …. Besides your Sister’s thing later” Kibum asked, trying to sound casual as he looked at his plate; pushing his last pancake around with his fork to mop up the syrup.  
  
“I was supposed to do some studying but I don’t think my pounding head is up to it.” Jinki said with a smile.  
  
“Ah okay… do you want to hang out here for a little bit?” Key asked and his stomach was in knots but he wasn’t sure why.  
  
“Yeah okay, if you don’t mind.” Jinki grinned, his eyes lighting up.  
  
“Of course I don’t mind, I just asked didn’t I?” the younger boy said with mock annoyance.  
With that they finished their pancakes and put their dishes in the sink after Elise offered to clean up for them.  
  
“Are you sure she doesn’t mind cleaning up after us?” Jinki asked once they reached the foyer again.  
Key sighed a little and wondered why Jinki was always asking ‘do you mind’ and things like that.  
  
“She wouldn’t offer if she did. Normally she makes me clean up by myself, I think she likes you – probably thinks you’re handsome or something – anyway, can you ride a bike?  
  
Onew just stood there for a few seconds comprehending that Key kind of just called him handsome before he came back to earth and nodded in response to Key’s question.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
After a while of riding their bikes around what Key called the ‘garden’ but looked like private woods, Jonghyun had shown up and they decided a game of basketball would be fun. Jinki was actually pretty good at basketball and since he won the first match against Key and Jonghyun he got to re-arrange the teams. He knew Key was pretty bad but still picked him because beating Kibum alongside Jonghyun would have been no fun.  
  
“You know Key is like a big black basketball hole right?” Jonghyun said with a smirk which earned a glare and a sharp kick to his shins from Key.  
  
“I think I fancy my chances” Jinki winked as he tugged Key over to him by the shoulder. Key’s face instantly went as red as a tomato and Jonghyun just smiled with a knowing grin at the two boys.  
  
“Okay then, don’t say I didn’t warn you hyung!” Jonghyun said and with that he took the ball and began dribbling his way across the court. Jinki sprinted after him to defend and Key was just stood there stunned for a moment before he realised the game had started.  
The three boys had finished their game – Onew and Key won by the way – and were now making sandwiches in the kitchen since it was already around 2:30pm. Jinki stood quietly buttering the bread as the two best friends were chatting about old times and gathering plates and food for the filling.  
  
“Then you literally just stumbled over and dragged me into the swimming pool…seriously Onew you would have laughed so hard if you were there.” Jonghyun said as he patted the unusually quiet boy on his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I just had to be there.” Jinki responded with a slightly hard tone in his voce that he thought he was hiding well.  
Jonghyun and Key both noticed their hyung’s odd behaviour before deciding to change the topic.  
  
“So what is the presentation about later?” Key asked Onew with a soft tone, trying to relieve whatever was causing the tension.  
  
“Oh! My sister works at the scientific research centre in Seoul and is studying a masters degree in experimental physics. Apparently she has made a great breakthrough that was never seen before so she has been invited to give a presentation of her ideas at some fancy dinner party later. Of course, I have to go, since I’m her brother.” Jinki said with a bored expression.  
  
“What, you don’t like your sister or something?” Jonghyun asked.  
  
“That’s not it exactly, I love Seo Yeon noona but listening to all this science stuff I don’t understand is just SO boring. Then everyone at the party talks about it and I once again have nobody to talk to since I don’t know what they are even talking about.” Jinki mutters. “It will be nice to see noona again though, so there’s that.” He added as a second thought.  
  
“Sounds rough, I kind of know the feeling. My parents drag me to business meetings all the time and I have no idea what they’re talking about… or if I do – by some miracle – I honestly don’t even care.” Jonghyun said with the same expression Onew used only moments ago.  
  
“At least both of your parents actually try to involve you in stuff, it’s better than being invisible.” Kibum said so softly that the room went quiet and Jonghyun just reached over to Key and hugged him close to his side. Onew wasn’t stupid, he knew that Key’s parents were never around and it must be difficult for the younger boy, but why did he feel the need to punch Jonghyun and hold Key himself?  
  
“Anyway, enough of that. Let’s eat our sandwiches and then we can go play in the swimming pool if you like?” Key asked hopefully.  
Jonghyun grinned in response and Jinki offered a small smile.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Okay so Jinki admits it to himself, he is jealous of the relationship that Jonghyun and Key have. They have known each other for what seems to be a very long time and the way Key is so comfortable around the older boy just makes him jealous. He sees the small touches that Jonghyun gives to the younger boy and how Kibum just returns them like it’s nothing. He knows Key and Jonghyun are just friends now, but he can’t help but wonder if they were ever anything more than that in the past.  
  
Grumpily, Onew sits at the side of the pool, his arms folded across his knees and watches Key splashing around with Jonghyun. He sees as the older boy leans in towards Kibum’s ear and whispers something which makes Key slightly blush before Jonghyun announces he has to head back home before dinner. Jonghyun pulls himself out of the swimming pool, wet droplets cascading down his body as he reaches for one of Key’s towels. Key tells him he can wash up in the pool showers and bids him goodbye. Onew simply shouts goodbye and tries to sound sincere but he probably fails to fool anyone.  
  
“You gonna come into the pool Jinki-ah?” Key asks.  
  
“Nah, I’m okay. I think I’ll just stay here.” Onew replies.  
  
“Pleaseeeee … it’s no fun just swimming around by myself.” Key pouts and looks up at him from the water, his hair is slicked back and his body glistening in the sun. Jinki gulps and looks away towards the sky, there are no clouds today and the sun is still beating down despite it being around 5pm in the afternoon already. Key splashes him however and commands his attention back from the sky.  
  
“I don’t have any change of clothes and I don’t want to get yours wet.” Onew offers as a lame excuse, but an excuse none the less.  
  
“Right…” Key says and rolls his eyes. He swims up to Jinki and stands inches away from his body.  
“Onew, can you swim?” Key breathes onto the older boy’s face as he asks a question he already knows the answer to. Minho had told him before about how him and Jinki had been on the swimming team back in highschool.  
  
“Yeah, of course, why do you as – ” splash! Onew feels his arms lurch forward and the next thing he knows, he is blinking water out of his eyes.  
  
“Ooops sorry hyung!” Key says teasingly; faking innocence.  
  
“You WILL be sorry Kibum.” Jinki says as he advances towards the younger  boy with a strange look on his face that Key has never seen before.  
Jinki knew the perfect way to get under Key’s skin and he follows the younger until Key is trapped between the side of the pool and himself.  
  
“Uhh…Onew? ... Jinki hyung? What are you doing?” Key asks, worry in his tone as he watches the older boy’s arms press against the poolside on either side of his body.  
  
“I told you not to call me hyung, Kibum-ah.” Onew smirks as he moves impossibly close to the younger boy.  
  
“O-okay Jinki…” Key trails off as he feels Jinki’s entire body press against the front of his own and he is forced to look to the side unless he wants to bump his face straight into Onew’s.  
Kibum closes his eyes, inhales a sharp breath and freezes as he feels Jinki’s hot breath on his neck. Then… nothing. The younger boy opens his eyes and Jinki has vanished but before his brain can come up with any reasonable solutions he feels two warm hands wrap around his ankles before he is dragged under the water. Strong arms grab him under the water then and push him up above the surface of the swimming pool and he feels himself suspended in mid air before he hears a voice.  
  
“You gonna apologize yet?” Jinki asks with a smirk. Key was pretty light considering his height.  
  
“Nope” Key says as he is now enjoying annoying the older boy.  
  
“Wrong answer” is all Key hears before his whole body is thrown and slams back into the pool, the surface of the water slamming against his back and the back of his legs and he is submerged again. As he comes up for breath Jinki is once again nowhere to be seen and just as he glances under the water to find him, he feels himself lifted again as Jinki repeats his so called ‘torture.’ This goes on for  a while until finally, both boys are tired and Key apologizes.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They both get dried and Key gives Onew some more clothes to borrow along with his clothes from last night in a bag to take home. Sadly it is already 6.30pm which means Jinki has to set off home or he will be late.  
Key walks Jinki to just outside the gates before he says  
  
“You think you can get home from here?” and smirks a little.  
  
“Uh, yeah … of course, I’m not a child Kibum.” Jinki responds with confusion.  
  
“Oh really? Because last night you were adamant that the rubbish bin over there was your house.” Key said, gesturing down the street at a tiny rubbish bin on the corner.  
  
“Oh…sorry about that. Thanks though, for letting me stay and looking out for me.” Onew says with honesty in his voice.  
  
“No problem, it’s what friends are for.” Key says, his tone a little bit sad but Jinki isn’t sure why.  
  
“Well, I guess I’d better go. See you on Monday.” Jinki turns to look at Key’s eyes as the younger boy just smiles and responds with a small and breathy  
  
“yeah…” Something in Jinki begins to build but he’s not sure what it is, then – as if independent from his body – his arms move to wrap around the younger boy. He stays like that for a few moments and takes that time to inhale his scent before letting go and heading on his way home.  
  
Key just stands there frozen for a little while before he smiles to himself and goes back inside the house. He shouldn’t be happy that Onew hugged him because if he allows himself to think it is more than just a friendly gesture then he could end up getting hurt. He decides in the end though that he doesn’t care, it was nice and so he is going to smile about it.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. I think this chapter was important for dealing with some of the more emotional stuff. I also think we need a flashback Jongkey chapter so that might be next…or later, I’m not really sure. Anyways… let me know if you enjoyed it and leave me a comment. I hope this wasn’t too long for some of you, I know some people prefer shorter updates. Anyways, until next time.  
> Xx L xX


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, sorry for the long wait but I really wanted to get this chapter right. It was a delicate situation that I left things in last time so I had to decide to make it go BOOM or to let it settle... anyway, you will see which I chose.

  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“I’m going crazy Jjong, what am I going to do?” Kibum asked his best friend with an exasperated sigh as he sat down on his bed with a thump.  
  
Kibum had just finished telling Jonghyun about everything that happened at the party and afterward. This had come about because the older boy insisted that something was wrong with Key and he wanted to know what it was. He had noticed the sad glances that the younger boy would give as Jinki grasped his hand and pulled him along somewhere. He saw the faint smile that would grace the taller boy’s features as Jinki unknowingly touched his face to move Key’s hair. He also noticed the pain in Kibum’s voice when Onew would grab him by the shoulders and start up a conversation. Something was clearly wrong with Key these days and even Taemin and Minho had noticed. The only one who remained seemingly oblivious was Onew himself, the older boy just acted like nothing had changed and Jonghyun had to wonder if he was putting up an act or if Jinki really was that clueless.   
  
“I don’t know what to say Bummie, it’s a tough situation but I DO know that sitting back and carrying on this terrible charade isn’t an option. What happened to the feisty, attack and grab what you want Kibum?” Jonghyun asked.  
  
“I can’t just go in there on attack mode, it’s a delicate situation and I don’t want to push Onew into something that he isn’t sure of.” Key said, genuinely worried about the older boy.  
  
“C’mon Key, I’m not saying to jump his bones, I am merely suggesting that you tell him how you feel and let him know you won’t back down. Simply give him a few nudges and see where he ends up is all I’m suggesting.” Jonghyun said with an all too innocent shrug of the shoulders which didn’t really match the glint in his eyes. The older boy saw his best friend’s face pull into an ugly frown and before he could voice his concerns Jonghyun spoke up again.  
  
“Do you remember when you were in denial about your sexuality? You needed to talk to someone but you also needed to experiment to figure out if that was what you  _really_ wanted. I just think giving his feelings or emotions a nudge in your direction could help him to decide once and for all.” Jonghyun responded with a look of finality on his face.  
  
Key sighed because as much as he felt like it wasn’t his place to interrupt, he agreed with his best friend. What Jonghyun said made sense, if he had a gay friend at the time who was attracted to him, it would have helped him to realise his feelings so much faster and spared him some embarrassing situations and some heartbreak.   
  
After a few moments, Kibum lowered his head from staring at the ceiling – something he does a lot when he needs time to think – and faced Jonghyun with a determined look on his face.  
  
“I’m almighty Key, there is no way I’m backing down from this one. I think I should continue my original plan to win Jinki over, only this time, it’s not only sexual.” Kibum announced with triumph and the drama that only a true stage performer could have. Jonghyun just laughed at his friend as Kibum began his ‘big scheme’ or so he called it, the older boy found himself wondering why he even hung out with this crazy guy.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The next day, Key found Onew sitting on the picnic benches in the quad area. The weather was still blustery and cold but it seemed like Jinki was a snowman and immune to the cold as he sat in his usual attire, the only addition to his outfit being a thin scarf around his neck.  
  
“Hey” Kibum said as he slowly jogged towards the older boy.  
  
“Hi Key, what’s up?” Jinki asked, glancing up before letting his eyes re-attach to his history textbook.  
  
“Aren’t you cold studying out here?” Kibum frowned as the wind blew harder and began to chill right through to his bones.  
  
“Not really, I don’t get cold easily.” With that, Onew glanced up with his cute eye smile that made Key almost melt into the grass.  
  
“Oh, well … anyway, I was wondering if you could help me out? I am falling behind in my business class and since you are a year ahead of me, I was wondering if maybe … if you have time … could you like … tutor me or something?” Kibum asked, he started off confidently but he became embarrassed after admitting that he wasn’t as smart as the older boy.  
  
“Of course I will, seriously Key, any time you want. When are you free?” Onew asked with his genuine smile again.  
  
They both compared schedules and made a time when they were both free each week. They decided that the evening after school on a Thursday was better since Key didn’t have rehearsals that day.  
  
“Okay so it’s sorted, where do you want to meet? A cafe, library...?” The older boy trailed off.  
“My house – I mean, it’s just that you already know where it is and it’s not far for you to travel back home. Besides there is lots of space and it will be quiet.” Key said, adding the explanation as he realised how quickly he had answered Jinki’s question.   
  
Jinki chuckled a little at Key’s nervous rambling and nodded his head. The younger boy must have been a little embarrassed to ask him for help.  
  
“Sure, sounds good. Well, I’d better get to class. I’ll see you at lunch?” Jinki asked with a raised brow as Key just nodded and smiled with a small “bye.”   
  
As Jinki walked away the younger boy let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding before he smiled with a wide grin. Thursday couldn’t come quick enough.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It really didn’t either, it felt like two whole weeks instead of just three days. Key cursed the universe because when he has a test or something he doesn’t want to do, then the day will pop up so quickly. When he was waiting for the day to arrive however, every day leading up to it would feel like triple the length.   
  
Either way, Key was in high spirits as the evening drew near. He spent all lunch time just staring at Jinki across the table as he talked with Minho. He couldn’t help but feel like a teenage girl in some sappy love story but he didn’t really care. Ever since that party, Taemin and Minho had gotten closer and Jonghyun and Jinki seemed to get along better now too so they often ate lunch together when they were all free.  
  
Kibum now walked side by side with Jinki in the direction of his house.  
  
“I’m just curious, why don’t you drive?” Jinki asked Kibum.  
  
“I never took driving lessons when I was younger and now I guess I just don’t see the need. My parents have a car and a driver especially for me when I need it but I don’t use it, I prefer to take the bus.” Key answered with a small quirk of his lips.  
  
“What about you?, I’ve never seen you drive before.” Kibum responded.  
  
“Well... this is pretty embarrassing but, I passed my theory test first time every time, my instructor told me I was a really good driver but … when it comes to the practical test, I just become so nervous that my legs turn to jelly and I feel dizzy and you can imagine that driving a car under those circumstances are hard.” Jinki said with a small meek chuckle.  
  
“Did you try using those pills that help you relax when you’re nervous? Or drinking some calming tea?” the younger boy asked, now feeling curious.  
  
“Yeah, I tried everything that both me and my instructor could think of but nothing worked. I guess it’s like when you have a phobia of something, nothing is able to calm you down if you are just completely afraid of it.” Jinki said with defeat and a loud sigh.  
  
“How many times did you take the test?” Key wondered.  
  
“Five times, and each time, I failed the practical exam.” Jinki said and looked at the floor, his face heating up in embarrassment.  
  
“Well, at least you tried your best.” Key grinned “Besides, it’s kind of nice to know that Lee Jinki isn’t good at  _everything._ ” Key added with a playful smile as the older boy just shook his head and hit Kibum softly on the shoulder.  
  
They reached Key’s house and immediately went up to his room. Jinki was still in awe of his surroundings but it seemed to be a little less daunting now, since he had already seen it once before. Onew walked over to the large mahogany desk at the far corner of Key’s bedroom – which was the same size as both his and his parent’s rooms put together, he noticed – and began to place his books on top of it.  
  
“Actually, can we study on the bed? I work better when I’m more comfortable and I’ve been sat at desks nearly all day today. Even in my drama class, we had a theory lesson.” Kibum asked with a grunt as he remembered the torture of essay planning and referencing for various directors and acting styles.  
  
Onew immediately wanted to protest but he realised he was in Key’s house and he was the one who agreed to help him however he could. Insisting that they work at a desk just because Jinki felt uncomfortable being on the same bed as Key again, would defeat the object of him trying to help the younger boy.  
  
“Yeah sure.” Jinki said hesitantly as he carefully walked towards the bed as if a brash movement on his part would somehow set off an alarm or send the bed running away.  
  
Key sensed the tension in Jinki’s body language as he approached the bed.  
  
“Come on old man, you think you can manage not falling off of it this time?” Key said with a smirk as he patted the spot next to him. His aim, to both relieve the tension with a joke but make the older boy remember that they had once slept together in this bed.  
  
“Hey! I’m not drunk this time.” Jinki muttered as he gingerly sat down next to the younger boy.  
  
Key just looked into Jinki’s eyes and smiled in response and Key was sure the older boy blushed, but he couldn’t be certain.  
  
They then fell into a comfortable conversation as Jinki helped Kibum to understand some of the concepts he was stuck on. They studied for around an hour before Key said he needed a break. Jinki was also tired so he didn’t protest when Kibum said they should go to the kitchen and get some food.  
  
As Kibum led Jinki down to the small kitchen in the maid’s quarters, Onew once again took the opportunity to marvel at the Kim’s residence. One thing that struck him during the journey though, was the lack of family photos or personal items in the house. It felt like an incredible show home or a museum to Onew, every item looked as though it’s purpose was made specifically for the room it stood in. Apparently, he was walking too slowly and with his ‘mouth wide open like a goldfish’ as Key so eloquently put it and he found himself being dragged by the hand into the kitchen. All he could seem to focus on though was how Kibum had laced their fingers together instead of the usual grasp around his wrist or a simple clasp around his hand. Jinki’s face became hot but Key either didn’t notice or didn’t say anything as he detached their hands once fully inside the kitchen and proceeded to open the fridge.  
  
“We have kimchi stew, rice, kimbap and pizza. What do you want to eat?” Key asked casually.  
  
“Oh, ummm..anything is fine.” Onew responded.  
  
“Just choose one, it’s fine.” Key responded as he turned around and gave a small smile.  
  
“Uh, okay then, kimchi stew and rice?” Onew asked as if it was the answer to a quiz and it might be the wrong answer.  
  
Key gave a soft laugh before he turned back around to face the fridge.  
  
“Okay then.” he said as he took out two large pots from the top shelf.  
“Elise always leaves me stuff on the top shelf that are left overs, whatever I don’t end up eating she will just put in the freezer that night and either me or the other maids in the house will eat it at some other point.” Key explained as he began to heat the stew on the stove and warm up the rice in the microwave.  
  
“It is left over from the maids’ breakfast this morning, is that okay?” Key asked, feeling a bit sad that he couldn’t offer Jinki a freshly home cooked meal.  
  
“It’s fine really, at home I normally end up doing the same since I study so late.” Jinki replied with a smile. That was a lie because his mother always made him stop studying and eat with the family but he saw how the tension in the younger boy’s body released at his lie. He didn’t want to make Kibum feel bad when he was going out of his way to feed him even though he didn’t need to.  
  
For the first time since he met Key he suddenly realised that the younger boy probably ate alone a lot in the evenings when his friends weren’t over. Jinki considered himself socially awkward, but actually he was never really lonely. Kibum must feel awfully lonely sometimes and he was suddenly so grateful for his family being right there under the same roof. The older boy also made a promise to himself to make sure Key was always his friend so that the younger wouldn’t be lonely and actually, Kibum meant a lot to him too. Apart from Minho, he didn’t really have many friends at school but since he met Key he also met Jonghyun and Taemin and he feels like these are friends he will have for a long time. Onew will always be grateful of that fact and he gave a small smile at the thought.   
  
“What you thinking about?” Kibum interrupted.  
  
“Just that I’m glad I met you.” Onew said honestly before he realised and regretted it a little.  
  
“Oh um... okay. Thanks.” Key gave a nervous laugh.  
  
The silence stretched on and on in the kitchen but it wasn’t really and uncomfortable silence.  
  
“I’m glad I met you too.” Key finally said with a small smile and sparkling eyes. Wait! Since when did someone’s eyes ‘sparkle’ Jinki thought to himself. ‘oh whatever, they sparkled...’ he couldn’t deny it, ‘...but it didn’t mean anything.’ With those thoughts he was brought back to earth by the sound of the microwave dinging and Key clattering dishes onto the counter.  
  
“Here let me do that.” Onew said as he stood up and approached the kitchen counter, he realised the younger boy was trying to control the stew from overheating as well as preparing the table.  
  
“Thanks” Kibum replied, and as Jinki reached out to take the bowls from the younger boy, he felt a spark run up his spine when Key’s soft, warm hands touched his own. He immediately turned around to take the bowls over to the table and faced his back to Kibum as his face heated up. He could feel Key’s eyes burning into his back but he chose to ignore them.  
  
As they sat down to eat, Jinki was thoroughly happy as he showed his delight for the delicious food with every muscle in his smiling face. Key couldn’t help but think that Jinki was adorable and sweet as the older boy swore how this was definitely better than his mother’s stew. They chatted comfortably as they finished up the meal, Jinki was cracking jokes and Kibum was laughing with his whole body, clutching onto the edge of the table to steady himself on his stool.  
  
“You can go to my room if you like or watch some TV, I’m just going to wash up the dishes.” Kibum said as he began gathering all of the pots, bowls and chopsticks.  
  
“Don’t be silly, I’ll help you.” Onew said as he also stood up to gather the cutlery.  
  
“Honestly Jinki it’s fine, the small stuff can go in the dishwasher, I just need to wash up the two big pots.” Key smiled and gestured for Jinki to get out of the kitchen but the older boy was stubborn and persistent.  
  
“Then why don’t you wash and I’ll dry, okay? I won’t take no for an answer anyway.” Jinki said defiantly and Key gave in, grateful for the extra help.  
  
“Alright sure, thanks.” Key smiled as the two boys moved to stand side by side at the sink. The younger boy passed Onew the towel for drying and began to scrub the large pots.  
  
As Onew was drying the last pot Key spoke up.  
  
“I also want to say thank you for helping my with my business work too...and for staying to eat with me.” Kibum replied whilst looking at the sink full of bubbles.  
  
“You’re welcome and it was my pleasure to stay, thanks for feeding me.” Jinki said with a slight smile.  
  
“I...I don’t often have someone to eat with in the evenings and it can... it can get a little lonely, so really, thank you Onew-ah.” This time Key looked into Jinki’s eyes as the older boy had just finished drying the last pot.  
  
“How about I eat with you every Thursday evening?” Onew asked with a happy smile and a look of sadness in his eyes.  
  
“That would be nice.” Key just smiled, again making direct eye contact as he noticed that Jinki had little flacks of gray in his chocolate brown irises.  
  
Onew didn’t break the gaze and gave a shy smile. The next thing Kibum knew he was leaning towards the older boy, their mouths only centimeters apart and Key could feel Jinki’s hot and moist breath landing on his lips and mingling with his own. He moved his left hand to hold Onew’s waist and paused for something but he wasn’t sure what he was waiting for. When nothing happened, he leaned in and closed the gap as he gave a soft, chaste kiss to the older boy’s plump lips. It was brief but it blew Kibum’s mind because this time he felt everything, there was no alcohol to numb any part of his body or mind and the sensation was overwhelming. He pulled back, still looking into Jinki’s now shocked eyes, the older boy still hadn’t moved a muscle.  
  
“Sorry”   
  
Key breathed into the too-small space between them. He wasn’t sorry for kissing Jinki, he was sorry for not keeping his promise to just be friends. When the older boy still didn’t respond, Key moved in again. This time his right hand moved up from hanging limply, to touch the side of Onew’s pale and delicate neck as his lips met the others again. This time the kiss lasted longer and Jinki finally responded as his eyes fluttered closed and he moved his lips against the younger boy. When they pulled apart, Onew swallowed a lump in his throat and exhaled deeply.  
  
“Sor -” Key began but was cut off by Jinki raising his palm as a sign to stop talking.  
  
“No you’re not.” Jinki simply said in a whisper.  
  
“No, I’m not.” Key admitted as he wrung his fingers suddenly feeling nervous and awkward.  
  
“I – I should go. I’ll go get my stuff.” Jinki said before walking away towards Key’s room.  
  
The younger boy followed him silently and watched as the older boy gathered his belongings before following him to the door. The sky was fully black out and the stars were shining and Key looked at them as if they were mocking him for his actions. Key moved his attention back to the boy in front of him as Jinki placed his coat and shoes on.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kibum-ah. I need some time to think right now, but I’ll see you tomorrow.” Onew said, his eyes almost pleading Key not to ask him any questions right now and the younger boy got the message. Jinki didn’t want to fall out or forget like before, he wanted time to process everything.  
  
“See you tomorrow.” Key gave a half-hearted small smile and Jinki returned one before he began to walk to the big iron gates and disappeared through them as Key watched feeling anxious about the next day.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki practically ran home once he was out of sight from Key. It took everything in his willpower to keep calm and collected in front of the younger boy. He slammed the door behind him as he entered his house and toed off his shoes.  
  
“How was tutoring sweetie? Do you want something to eat?” Jinki’s mother asked, he face growing in concern as she came out of the living room and saw her breathless and panting son.   
  
“It was fine and I already ate thanks. I’m heading to my room for the night. Goodnight.” He responded before he walked quickly up the stairs hearing a faint “goodnight” from his mother.  
  
Once he closed the bedroom door he resumed his thought process. He was so confused because he wanted to scream and shout at Kibum for trying something like that again, especially after Key promised him they would just be friends. Another part of him wanted to hold Key tighter in that kitchen and kiss him for longer. Another part of him felt sad and tired and emotionally drained. All of these emotions were flying around in his mind and he had no outlet for them. With the emotions came the questions, with questions came guilt and anxiety and with all of that coupled together, came a kind of fatigue that wouldn’t let him sleep.  
  
He ran through different scenario’s in his mind that evening:  
  
 _“Kibum, I’m sorry but, we can’t stay friends. You want something that I don’t. I’m so sorry.”_  
  
 _“B-but, you kissed me back. That night at the party you told me –” Key began to splutter._  
  
 _“I know what my actions said and that night it was the alcohol talking. You were just teasing me and making my doubt myself, I’m not gay and I suggest that you just disappear from my life.”_  
  
 _\- And just like that Jinki walked away and never saw Key again -_  
  
 **“Did you think...about last night I mean?” Kibum asked with an anxious face.**  
  
 **“Yeah, I thought about it for a long time and what I want … I want us to stay friends because you mean so much to me Kibum, b-but I can’t give you what you want. I can’t return your feelings, I’m sorry. I got caught up in the moment but I would be lying to you and myself in the end if I accepted your feelings.”**  
  
 **\- Key broke down in tears and Jinki just felt bad because deep down, he wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth. -**  
  
“I’ve been thinking long and hard Key. I - … when you kissed me, I wanted to hold you. I wanted to kiss you like my life depended on it. I think about you all the time, Key … will you stay with me? Will you be my boyfriend?”  
  
“Yes...of course Onew, yes!” and Key ran towards him and kissed him deep and slow and full of emotion.  
  
\- The people around them were jeering, his mother was crying, Minho hated him. He didn’t care because he had Key. Him and Key made love to each other and the next morning the younger boy was gone. Key got what he wanted from him and now he didn’t need him any more. He was just like all those others. -  
  
The scenario’s continued in his mind and he found that not a single one was remotely happy or manageable. How was he going to deal with this? Who was he deep down inside? He had no answer to these questions and he felt like he was losing himself. He cried so hard that night, he had never cried like that since he was a kid and it hurt, it hurt so much to feel so helpless and lost. It hurt to not know who he is any more or what he wants. Everything just  _hurt, ached and broke._  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Across a few blocks, Key was on the phone to Jonghyun in hysterics as he relayed what had just happened. He was panicking because he couldn’t read Onew’s expressions and he had no idea what was going to happen.  
  
“Jesus Key! I told you to tell him how you feel, to give him a  **nudge,**  not to make his head explode!” Jonghyun shouted down the phone and Key grimaced because Jonghyun could also be a drama queen but this time... his best friend was probably right.

  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’ve written this like three times haha and I am finally happy with this version of events. I felt like the first draft wasn’t very ‘onkey’ and the second didn’t match their relationship right now so I hope the third time was the charm and you all liked this. I want to thank all of my lovely readers because you keep me so motivated with your lovely comments so thank you.
> 
> Please leave me some thoughts and feedback cause I love bouncing ideas off you all hehe. :)
> 
> Take care, 
> 
> Xx L xX


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there lovely readers!!! I’m back with another chapter and I am actually updating on time for once! Woooo! Hahaha. Anyways, let me know what you think. We have a new character appear in this chapter and I love him haha. Enjoy!.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The next day at university, Kibum was shaking. He half thought about calling in sick and just not going, but he knew that would probably just make things more awkward and worse for the both of them.  
Jinki wasn’t fairing any better either by the looks of things. Key saw the older boy trudge through the university gates and his eyes were bloodshot, his skin was pale and it looked like he hadn’t managed to eat, sleep or even shower.  
Jonghyun was the one to approach him first since Kibum’s legs had decided to fall asleep and turn to jelly for a moment ‘great timing legs, just great!’ Key huffed to himself.  
  
“Hyung are you okay? You look…. awful.” Jonghyun asked Jinki.  
  
“Thanks Jjong” Onew glared a little bit at Jonghyun’s apparently brilliant observation skills before his face softened again.  
“Sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night, but I’ll be okay.” Jinki said as he moved forward and then stopped in his tracks as he saw Kibum’s small frame. The younger boy was sitting on the bench outside the humanities building and although his eyes were trained on Onew’s, his body language suggested he would rather become a chameleon and just disappear into the brick wall behind him.  
Onew approached him and noticed that apparently things weren’t easy on Key last night either as his cheeks looked a little sunken and he had some dark circles under his eyes.  
  
“Hey Kibum-ah … listen, I really need to talk to you but I have to get to class. You have a free period third right?” Jinki said with a soft and exhausted voice.  
Key simply nodded, not trusting his voice to work right now.  
“Okay then, meet me in the library … top floor?” Jinki asked, wishing the younger wasn’t so timid and quiet because it wasn’t really Key’s style.  
  
“Yeah sure… are the tables in the psychology section ok?” Kibum asked with a nervous face.  
  
“Yeah… okay, see you later Bum.” The older boy confirmed before turning around and heading off to his first class.  
Jonghyun just stood by and watched the encounter with fascination. He had never seen his best friend so utterly lost for words and so passive [except for one time a long long time ago] and he quickly rushed over.  
  
“Bummie, you alright?” Jjong asked with a concerned voice.  
  
“Ye-yeah… I just need a minute, go ahead without me and get me a good place in the lecture hall … okay?” Key replied and the older boy knew it wasn’t a real question as he nodded his head with a puzzled face and walked towards the lecture theatre.   
Kibum sat there for another couple of minutes whilst he willed his legs to work again and his hands to stop shaking. He felt like an addict without his fix and there was a stampede of elephants running around in his stomach. He told himself to stop being so stupid and dramatic and that worrying over what Onew was going to say wouldn’t change anything. With that little pep talk, he stood up on unsteady legs like something out of Bambi and went to find Jonghyun.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
True to the nature of Kibum’s life, third period came around extremely fast since it was something he wasn’t looking forward to. Jonghyun had patted him on the back reassuringly before telling him to man up and stop being a pansy ‘thanks for that Jjong, it never once crossed my mind’ Key thought sarcastically but feeling too drained to even retort back.  
Jink was currently sat in the psychology section, he had had his hands on the table and he couldn’t keep still. He kept squirming in his seat whilst his mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to think of what he wanted to say to the younger boy so that he didn’t come out sounding like a blubbering mess. Just as the older boy was reciting what he wanted to say for the twelfth time, he saw a flash of hair and a blur of grey and pink in the corner of his eye. Key was approaching the table and Jinki wasn’t sure what to do so he just offered a small smile and chose to grip the sides of the chair to try and calm down.  
  
“Hi…” Key started awkwardly as he sat down opposite Onew.  
  
“Hey…Kibum…” Jinki replied as he plucked up the courage to speak.  
  
“I need you to just listen first, is that okay?” Onew began and once he received a small nod from the younger boy, he continued.  
  
“What happened yesterday was very confusing for me. I know it has happened before, but we were drunk so this time was different – at least to me…” He lost confidence in his sentence but as he saw Key return a sympathetic and acknowledging nod, he carried on.  
“Ummm well, I went home last night and I spent … pretty much the entire night, just thinking of what I wanted. What my future meant and what I was going to say to you today…I came up with nothing really. I realised that I can’t keep saying I aren’t attracted to you, because I think we both know that’s a lie.” Jinki said as he released a breath he had been holding. Key just continued to nod his head in certain parts.  
“I also can’t really accept your feelings because I don’t know how I feel. I’m not sure if I am in the same place as you right now, or if I ever will be.” Jinki said honestly. “The only thing I was sure of though, was that I don’t want to lose you. Whether after all of this, we stay friends or if we become something more – those are the only options for me because letting you go and leave my life just can’t happen. It would crush me, you mean a lot to me Key even if I’m not sure of my feelings, I know at least that much is true.” Onew stopped and folded his arms across his chest, he suddenly felt very exposed around the younger boy. The silence stretched for a while between the two before Jinki spoke up again.  
“Uh, you can speak now… if you want.” Jinki said as he saw the expression in the younger boy’s face change from contemplation to something else.  
  
“Right…well… here is what I’m offering to you Jinki. I can’t stop feeling the things I feel, I won’t stop being attracted to you and I … well, I like you a lot more than you think. I can accept that you don’t know your feelings yet and I am willing to wait and see but I am also willing to help you.” Key reached his hands across the table to hold Jinki’s in his own.  
“If you just talk to me Onew, I’ve been through what you’re going through and I want to try and help you to make sense of things. I can’t help you decide how you feel about me, but I can help in other ways. Any questions, curiosities or anything at all… I want you to talk to me, let me help you. Can you do that?” Kibum looked at Jinki with pleading eyes as he saw the other boy’s face contort into a face of realisation before nodding lightly.  
“One last thing, I’m not going to stop. I like you a lot and although I will try to not just jump out at you like yesterday, I won’t stop showing my feelings towards you either.” Key finally finished and when they looked at each other, there was a small smile on both their faces, working like a two way mirror and something in Jinki’s heart seemed to click into place as his body relaxed. His hands were still lightly grasped with the younger boys and he finally let out a laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” Key asked, his smile grew as he tried to hold in his own laughter.  
  
“I don’t know, I’m just so tired and worn out and I finally feel half normal again… I just wanted to laugh.” Jinki said as his laugh died down to a small chuckle. Some other students were looking over in their direction now and the two boys slowly unclasped their hands as they tried to stop laughing.  
  
“Do you want to go get a coffee? I think we’re too loud for the library.” Key said with a dimpled smile. Onew gave a small nod as they stood up and began to make their way down the library stairs.  
  
The walk to the coffee shop was a relief for Jinki. Key was chattering about something funny that happened in his theatre class this morning and Onew thought that things were becoming more normal. They might never be the same, but then he wasn’t sure if he wanted that anyway. So long as Key was here; smiling and laughing, he was happy – at least for now.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jonghyun and Key had spent lunch time in the performing arts centre as he finished some of the composition work for the school play and Key wanted to finish some of the props he was working on. The older boy was a little bit baffled however, when Key had returned with a smile from the café with Jinki but hadn’t told him every detail of their conversation like usual. Key had simply told him that they had come to a mutual understanding and now they could both continue moving forward. That was vague, VERY vague for his best friend and Jonghyun thought that it was either an embarrassing conversation or that it held too many personal feelings for Key to divulge. He knew that when it came to talking about his feelings, Kibum would try to avoid it at all costs, but judging by how down trodden he had looked this morning, maybe Key was desperate enough to be open and honest with Jinki.  
Just as lunch was finishing and Jonghyun and Kibum were walking towards the common area they both turned around suddenly.  
  
“Key….Kibum-ah, hey…wait up!” the feline boy knew that voice anywhere as his cat like eyes landed on the small but sturdy figure walking towards him.  
  
“Hey Minseok, what’s up?” Key asked with only a bit of interest as he noticed Jonghyun had walked away to leave them alone.  
  
“I haven’t seen you lately.” Minseok said, his round and handsome face looking a little downcast.  
  
“Yeah well, I’ve been kinda busy.” Kibum said as he began walking towards his next class, Minseok scurrying to follow him and keep the conversation going.  
  
“Oh right, yeah of course. So ummm… do you wanna maybe, get together this weekend?” the auburn haired boy asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
“Sorry Min but I already have plans this weekend with some friends. We can hang out some other time though, yeh?” Kibum said, starting to feel a little guilty at the look Minseok was giving him.  
  
“Okay… well, if you change your mind … my parents are out of town this weekend so feel free to come over. I don’t have any plans so….yeah.” Minseok said with a shrug. Honestly Key felt really bad about letting the boy down, he has always been friends with Minseok despite their casual hook-ups and he knew that the other boy was just as lonely as he was.  
  
“Well, we are all planning to go to karaoke on Saturday night if you want to join us?” Kibum said, despite feeling like it might not be the best idea. What was wrong with him these days?  
  
“Oh right! Yeah! That sounds fun, thanks Key!” Minseok replied excitedly and bounced a little in his place. He couldn’t deny that the shorter boy was adorably cute sometimes.  
Key laughed a little before ending the conversation “I’m gonna be late for class but I’ll message you later with the details, okay?” Key said and didn’t wait for an answer before he gave a dismissive wave and walked quickly to his business class.  
Minseok smiled, he missed Key and he was excited for the weekend.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Are you sure inviting him was the best idea?” Jonghyun said in the taxi on the way to the karaoke place.  
  
“It’s fine. He is pretty lonely and he needs some friends, I think it will be nice for him.” Kibum said, hoping he was right.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me he was coming earlier hyung?” Taemin piped up from the back seat.  
  
“Since when does it matter to you?” Key asked with a puzzled tone.  
  
“I could have invited Luhan, he’s had a crush on Minseok for like two years now. He says he looks cute like a ‘baozi’ or something.” Taemin said with a wrinkled nose.  
  
“Luhan…you mean the chinese guy on the basketball team?” Kibum asked.  
  
“Oh the kid with the deer eyes??, he’s really good.” Jonghyun interjected.  
  
“Yeah him, he’s my friend… well acquaintance or whatever, but nobody really knows he is gay with him being on the basketball team.” Taemin said.  
  
“Ahhh, it would have been perfect for him if he came tonight…” the youngest boy  muttered.  
Onew and Minseok joined the others about ten minutes later at the Karaoke room.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The alcohol was flowing, buckets of beer, shots of whiskey and too many fruit mixers but Key was enjoying himself after a long and stressful week. Kibum is especially enjoying listening to Jinki’s voice; ‘the voice of an angel; a deep baritone – sexy angel’ the younger boy thinks to himself and giggles a little at his own thoughts. Jonghyun also has an amazing voice that Kibum has heard many times however, Jinki seems to be very impressed when Jonghyun shows off his high notes and his full vocal range. Onew and Jonghyun bond even more over their love of singing and quickly start choosing songs that they can sing together. Key gets up to sing the occasional rap song or girl group song; or rather he likes to show off his dancing skills to the girl group songs.  
  
Minseok was sitting in the corner of the booth, his eyes trained on Key and his flawless attire. Key was wearing a pair of dark wash long denim shorts, a fitted pink T-shirt and a pair of hi-tops. His feline eyes were framed by thick rimmed fashion glasses and lined with a small amount of kohl. His hair was the perfect balance of mussed up and perfect that it looked so effortlessly stylish. Minseok thought Key looked flawless and Jinki thought he looked so confident and handsome.  
  
Jinki on the other hand was wearing a pair of casual dark jeans, a comfortable green t-shirt and his trademark combat boots. Kibum ran his eyes from Jinki’s head to his toe when the older boy first arrived and Key wondered how he looked so sexy and perfect in the most casual of clothes.  
  
Finally, Minseok had dressed to impress and that is exactly what he did. He was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a red vest, hi-tops, snapback and his leather jacket. There were no other words for Minseok’s outfit that came to Key’s mind other than fuckable … or maybe that and cute too because Minseok always had a cute, soft face that was accentuated by his big doll-like eyes.   
  
Presently, Kibum was sticking by Jinki’s side and following him wherever he went. Minseok was sat at the other side of Key and was feeling a little bit jealous of the older boy. He didn’t let himself get too jealous though because he knew that Key liked to flirt and sleep around with different people so he was used to it. He used to be jealous of Jonghyun until he realised it was just Key being affectionate towards his best friend, he figured it was the same situation with Onew.  
Key was sticking close to Onew because he just wanted to be around the older boy. Now that Jinki understood his feelings and he knew that he at least found Key attractive, it gave the younger boy a little bit of a confidence boost because he wasn’t afraid of Jinki bolting out the door anymore.  
  
The evening passed by into the night and Key, Taemin and Minho were completely wasted. Taemin could barely stand without falling over and it seemed Minho had taken a liking to that fact as he sucked the younger boys face multiple times in front of everybody. Key would have been angry and told him to stop seducing an innocent kid if he wasn’t so drunk himself. Minseok on the other hand was pretty buzzed but not drunk and Onew and Jonghyun were just a bit tipsy, [Jonghyun a little more so than Onew] as they enjoyed singing, rather than drinking lot.  
As Jonghyun dragged Jinki to the front of the room to choose another song on the screen, Key was left alone with Minseok on the back sofa.  
  
“Are you okay Key? You look like you’ve had a lot to drink tonight.” Minseok said as Key leaned in closer to try and hear him over the music that was playing.  
  
“Yeah I’m great. It’s just nice to cut loose after a loooooooong week, y’know?” Key said with a slight slur and a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
“Haha yeah, I know.” Minseok said; drunken Key was always fun but the slightly younger boy seemed a little bit different tonight, but Minseok wasn’t sure how.  
Key tuned out and began to sway to Onew’s sweet voice as it flowed through the sound system; he almost missed the pressure on his thigh as it moved up towards his crotch. Just in time though, he turned his head to the culprit, Minseok – of course – and gently pushed his hand back down with a lazy smile.  
  
“So what are your parent’s away for?” Key began as he started a conversation with the slightly older boy, all the while, his ears were still tuned into Onew’s voice and his eyes couldn’t really focus properly on the cute and round face that was talking to him. Never-the-less, he still found himself smiling and laughing with the auburn haired boy. They talked about Minseok’s dog and how he’d just been put down, Key had asked who was looking after him tonight and then felt bad when he heard the news. Something in the back of the younger boy’s head knew that he shouldn’t be getting this personal with Minseok. Sure, in the past they were fuck-buddies and they had hung out causally a little before and after the sex but this was a whole new level of personal. He had tried very hard to build a wall between himself and Minseok to keep things strictly friends-with-benefits status, but apparently his brain was malfunctioning lately. He found himself not only inviting the older boy along to karaoke, but now they were having a discussion about family pets and other personal details.  
  
This sudden change in Key’s personality wasn’t lost on Minseok and he took this as a go-ahead. He leaned in towards Key and captured the younger boy’s lips with his own. His hand wandered to the front of Kibum’s shorts as he applied a small pressure which caused the younger boy to moan. Minseok slipped his tongue inside and used his free hand to hold the back of Key’s neck.  
  
The younger boy didn’t realise what was happening properly until he felt a pressure and a pleasurable feeling run through his body and a hand on his neck. He pulled back once he realised and saw beautiful, big eyes and a head of auburn hair moving closer again only this time he felt a wet tongue on his neck. He felt panting breaths in his ear as he heard the older boy groan his name a little and suddenly, everything in Key’s alcohol addled brain snapped into place and he pushed the other boy back gently with a shocked expression. His first reaction however was not to offer an explanation to the puzzled boy in front of him but to look for Onew’s eyes across the room.  
  
Minseok saw the way Key’s eyes instantly gravitated towards Jinki with an apologetic expression. Not only had Key rejected him – which had never  _ever_ happened before – but it seemed that he wasn’t even going to offer him any kind of explanation. Feeling humiliated and just a little bit angry, Minseok stood up abruptly, pocketed his phone, wallet and keys and headed for the door. He gave Jonghyun some cash on the way out to cover his share of the bill before walking out into the street.  
  
Key’s brain jolted and he stumbled to his feet as he chased Minseok out into the cold air. He didn’t have chance to look back at his friends who were sitting with shocked expressions in the karaoke room – he was far too busy trying to walk on two legs. Once he got outside he managed to catch up to Minseok and get him to stop and talk.  
  
“I’m sorry Minseok, really sorry. I …” Key began but was interrupted by the big eyed boy’s soft and calm voice.  
  
“Key, I like you. I really really like you. This wasn’t just about sex for me, I mean… well, the sex was amazing, y’know but I have always liked you Kibum-ah. I thought, tonight you were so different and I don’t know, I thought we were on the same page here.” Minseok said with a confused expression, the anger leaving him the instant Key had chased after him.  
  
“I’m sorry Minseok, I should have been more clear with you from the start. I never knew … I never knew you liked me that way.” Key slurred, the cold air doing very little to sober him up.  
Minseok moved closer, he ran his hands down from Key’s shoulders to hold his hands which were cold and clammy.   
  
“Well  I do, I really like you Kibum. I have for a long time now. Can you … can you accept my feelings?” the older boy asked with a serious face.  
  
“I…I can’t. I can’t return your feelings Min … I wish I could but I can’t.” Kibum said, his eyes beginning to shine with moisture in the neon lights that surrounded the streets of Seoul.  
  
“Can’t you try? Can’t you give me a chance?” Minseok asked, almost pleading with the younger boy to not break his heart.  
  
“I…I… l-like someone else. I have feelings for somebody else so I can’t – sorry.” Key said as he hung his head to stare intently at the floor, willing his tears not to fall.  
  
Minseok knew that the ‘somebody else’ was Jinki but he chose not to mention it.  
  
“Okay, then … Goodnight Key.” Minseok replied with a heavy heart as he kissed the younger boy’s head and dropped his hands before turning to walk away. Key watched him until he disappeared down into the subway station before he slowly stumbled back to the karaoke room. The staff gave him a strange look but he didn’t realise it was because he was silently crying.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Jinki, are you okay?” Jonghyun asked as he saw the shocked expression on his hyung’s face.  
  
“I -  I don’t know.” Onew said with a frown.  
Jonghyun sat down beside the older boy and watched as he tried to distract himself by picking another song on the screen.  
  
“It’s just … well, I have no right to be angry or jealous because I can’t return Key’s feelings.” Onew began and Jonghyun just listened quietly.  
“I feel a little hurt and sad, yet I have no reason or right to be… I don’t like this feeling and I can’t even justify it.” He continued, his brows furrowing and his eyes holding a sadness.  
  
“It’s okay hyung. You are allowed to feel like that, especially since Key has made his feelings clear to you. It is normal to feel a little bit betrayed.” Jonghyun said, he thinks Jinki is probably realising the other main reason why he was so bothered by that kiss but it isn’t his place to say anything.  
  
“Yeah – I guess I just…” Onew began before the door opened and he heard a strange noise.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The minute Key walked through the door his sobs got caught in his throat before he let himself crumble. He sat in the corner of the room with his hands on his eyes and a heavy heart. Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho and Onew rushed to his side to comfort him.  
  
“I-I didn’t me…mean to –hiccup- hurt –hiccup- him.” Key sobbed into Jonghyun’s shoulder as Taemin rubbed comforting circles into his back.  
It took them a while to calm Key down, not asking any questions; just letting him cry and speak and sob. Minho called up the staff to bring the bill and decided it was probably time to go. Key was clearly upset and very very drunk as his friends paid and helped him outside into the street. Minho and Taemin were equally as drunk but seeing their secure and confident friend fall apart like that had managed to sober them up a little bit.  
  
“I think he shouldn’t go home alone tonight, I’ll take him to my place.” Jonghyun said to the others.  
  
“Actually, if you like, he can stay at my place. It is closer to his house and I feel like I should take care of him since he did the same for me last time.” Jinki piped up. Jonghyun was shocked to hear that – especially after Jinki had witnessed Key kissing someone else – but decided that since Onew was the oldest and least drunk of them all, it was a good idea.  
  
“Okay, sure. Thanks Jinki hyung.” Jonghyun said as he announced he was going to take the last train home since it wasn’t far from here. They made sure that Minho and Taemin got into a taxi safely first, and finally, Jinki got a taxi for himself and Kibum. Key slept on Jinki’s shoulder during the entire ride back; exhausted from crying and the alcohol in his system.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
When they finally reached Jinki’s house, he paid the driver and woke Key. He helped the younger boy into the house and up to his room; his mother had no idea that Kibum was going to stay the night but Onew knew she wouldn’t mind anyway. He finally succeeded at helping a wobbly Key up the stairs and let him flop down onto his bed.  
  
“You alright Kibummie?” Jinki asked with a soft and loving tone as he could still see the puffy eyes and tear marks on the younger boy’s face.  
  
“Yeah… I just want to sleep right now and forget for a little while.” Kibum answered with a sleepy yawn and sad eyes.  
  
“Okay then, you can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in. The bathroom is just across the hall. Why don’t you wash up, and I’ll find some spare blankets for the bed?” Jinki asked with such finality that Key just agreed and took the clothes from Jinki and headed to the bathroom. He wanted to brush his teeth but he knew he didn’t have his toothbrush so he settled for just washing his face and rinsing out his mouth before changing into Onew’s slightly too big sweatpants and t-shirt. Even though they were too big for his small frame, he liked them because they were warm, comfy and they smelt like Jinki.  
  
When he came back into the bedroom, Jinki had already changed into his sleeping clothes and there were two extra pillows and a blanket on the bed. Key just stood there shuffling awkwardly as he realised he was going to share a bed with Onew again, but this time, he was the only one who was drunk.  
  
“C’mon, get into bed. I’m gonna go brush my teeth first.” Jinki said as he pulled back the covers at one side of the bed and motioned for Key to lie down.  
  
“Thanks hyung.” The younger boy said and Jinki just gave a soft smile before he padded across to the bathroom.  
Once the older boy had finished, he turned out the light and climbed into the bed next to Key.  
  
“Goodnight Bummie” Jinki said before he pulled the covers over them both and shifted to get comfortable.  
  
“Onew??” Key replied in a very quiet voice.  
  
“Yeah??” Jinki whispered.  
  
“Thanks … for everything.” Kibum said with sincerity and he really did mean it. Despite everything, Onew still brought him home and took care of him.  
  
“You’re welcome, now get some sleep.” The older boy replied, his face had a small smile but mirrored concern as he stared into the darkness of the room.  
  
“Night” was the last thing Jinki heard the younger boy say before Key eventually fell asleep.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was that for a chapter. Bit of drama lol and Luhan [kinda] and Minseok make an appearance!! Yeeeeey! Lol can you tell that I ship Lumin/Xiuhan? Haha. Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter, more coming soon so stay tuned. I love you all, you keep me so motivated to write and update so thanks so much!!!  
> Xx L xX
> 
> It is also the 25th of May 2014 today which means we are celebrating SHINee's 6th anniversary!!!
> 
> I feel like I should post a load of awesome GIF's or something but I don't have any and i'm bad with stuff like that haha.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and I love you all. XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is an update for all my lovely readers. I hope you like this chapter, I found it a lot of fun to write but none of it was scripted haha.! Enjoy. XxxxX

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Sleeping in the same bed as key proved to be much more difficult than last time. The main reason being that since Onew had a three quarter sized bed and Kibum had a queen sized bed, the space separating them was pretty much invisible. All night, Jink could feel as Key's body pressed against his own when he shifted positions. At one point in the night, the older boy was woken up by a pressure against his legs and as he came to his senses he realised that Key had tangled their legs together and was half sleeping on his right shoulder. Despite the cold weather, the heat in the bed was crazy and the right side of his body was thrumming with heat as Key cuddled in unconsciously closer. As much as he wanted to pull away from the burning inferno that was the younger boy, he couldn't bring himself to move, in fact, he felt himself freeze and try not to wake the younger boy. Onew didn't know how long he lay there, still as a statue and trying not to breathe too deeply despite the heat. Every time he would take a deep breath, Kibum's head on his shoulder would rise and Jinki was  **so** afraid he would wake the younger boy. He could feel small pants of breath coming from Key's mouth and hitting the top of his chest as the younger breathed deeply in his sleep.  
  
After some time, Jinki eventually relaxed and got used to the sweltering heat, he could still feel Key pressed against him but rather than staying like a statue, he turned to face the younger; watching him carefully to make sure he didn't wake. The sun was already beginning to rise and he could see Key's peaceful face as he slept. Jinki wondered to himself, how he could ever have found Key so frightening. He was scared of the younger boy because of how he made him feel, but looking at him now, face of an angel and a beautifully soft face, Jinki wasn't so scared any more. Tentatively he inched closer to the younger boy and hovered close to his face, his lips were inches apart from the other’s and he felt the want to just press them together – he froze once more and for a few minutes hovered over the sleeping boy's face, before he pulled back with a sigh. He couldn't do that, he couldn't use Kibum as an experiment, not when the younger clearly had very real feelings for him and so he chose instead to rest his head on the pillow and move one arm to rest over the younger's slim waist. Finally, he fell asleep feeling at least a little bit more content than before.  
  
The sun burned brightly across his cheekbones and he could hear a grumbling noise and shuffle of covers next to him. Jinki peeked his eye open to see Kibum sitting up in the bed and holding his head. Jinki was about to chuckle at how cute and funny the younger boy looked when he noticed his arm was still draped across the other boy. When Key had sat up in bed, it had caused Onew's arm to fall lower and it was now resting across his lap; glancing at the younger boy Jinki realised that Key seemed to neither notice, nor care but he still removed his arm with a small blush as the younger finally seemed to register where he was.  
  
“Urgh, Jinki hyung... what time is it?” Kibum asked with a cute frown and his eyes still squinting into the sunlight that streamed through Jinki's vertical blinds.  
  
“A little past 9am, why?” Onew asked.  
  
“It's too early to be awake and my head hurts.” Key responded, not really answering the question.  
  
“9am isn't early Kibum” Jinki sighed “I have some Panadol in the night stand, i'll go get you some water.” with that Jinki disappeared, trying not to look back at the beautiful sight of Kibum wearing his baggy clothes and hair all messed up.  
  
A few minutes later, Jinki returned with some water from the bathroom and Kibum thanked him before downing two of the small white pills. After a few moments of silence Jinki finally spoke up.  
  
“Are you okay Bum?” Jinki asked with concern evident in his voice.  
  
“It's just a hangover Onew, I’m sure I’ll survive.” Key asked with a puzzled face.   
  
“I meant about the whole Minseok thing?” Jinki said tentatively.   
  
“Oh right, well I'll have to be okay. I did the right thing, I told him how I felt now there isn't much I can do.” Key said and Onew was a little surprised at how maturely Key was handling this since he broke down in tears yesterday.  
  
“Well, uhmmm, do you want some breakfast?” Jinki asked happily and Key just smiled in response as he eagerly nodded his head.   
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum was sat at the breakfast bar in Jinki's kitchen wearing Onew's baggy sweats and a big white t-shirt whilst Onew was wearing the cutest blue and green checkered pajamas. The younger boy made a point to laugh at him when he saw Jinki put on his fluffy slippers before entering the kitchen.  
  
“It's not that funny Key, they're just my pajamas.” Onew stated with a blush as he reached into the kitchen cupboard to look for something.  
  
“Sorry, it's just, you look so cute  _hyung_.” Key made sure to emphasize the honorific in an attempt to mock him further.  
  
“Whatever, I guess you don't want any breakfast then...” Jinki trailed off with a sly look on his face as Key opened his mouth to speak.  
  
“Now now Jinki, that's not how you treat a guest.” An unfamiliar voice said as Key turned his head to see a tall woman with mousey brown hair and a blinding smile.  
  
Both boys simply froze for a moment as Jinki remembered that he hadn't told his mother that Kibum was sleeping over.  
  
“Sorry... oh mum, this is my friend Kibum … Kibum, this is my mum.” Jinki gestured lazily at the two before setting some cereal on the counter and turning his back to get the milk from the fridge.  
  
“Ah Kibum-ssi, it's nice to finally meet you. I believe we spoke on the phone last time.” Mrs Lee smiled brightly and gave him a small hug which was incredibly awkward for Key since he was still sitting and she was standing.  
  
“N-nice to meet you Mrs Lee” Key finally stood and offered a polite bow.  
  
“No need for such formalities Kibum dear, you are always welcome here if you are a friend of Jinki's.” She smiled before turning her attention to her son.  
  
“Jinki, why didn't you tell me Kibum was staying over?” His mother asked, not sounding hurt or angry but just curious.  
  
“Sorry mum but it was kind of a last minute decision and late when we arrived back and I didn't want to wake you.” Onew said softly as he saw his mother smile and wave her hand dismissively.  
  
“That's okay, just try and give me a heads up next time. Now, would you boys like English muffins?” She asked with a motherly voice and Key's back automatically straightened in his seat at the mention of muffins.  
  
“I'll take that as a yes, now you boys can go and get cleaned up or watch some TV while I get started.” Mrs Lee responded as she shooed them out of the kitchen.  
  
They decided to just lounge in the living room since washing up was pointless, what with Kibum's clothes stinking of alcohol and the younger boy not having any items for washing up.  
  
“Thanks again Jinki hyung, for taking me home last night. It was nice not to wake up all alone after what happened.” Key said with a small smile as he mindlessly watched the cartoon on the screen.  
  
“It's okay, Jonghyun offered to take you home but I asked if I could do it. Since you took good care of me last time and I live closer to your house.” Jinki said with a small smile.  
  
“Well, still … thanks.” Key offered again as he curled up and rested his head on Jinki's shoulder. He felt the older boy tense up before relaxing and throwing an arm across his shoulder.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, just idly chatting and watching cartoons when they were disturbed by Jinki's mother popping her head in the door and telling them breakfast was ready. Jinki moved away from Key at lightning speed and the younger couldn't help but feel a bit sad at that, even though it was understandable.   
  
“So Kibum, what are you studying at school?” Mrs Lee asked, trying to make small talk.  
  
“I am a theatre and business major with an elective in English.” He stated and her eyes widened.  
  
“Wow! That must be a lot of work and a lot of studying??” she said, a little shocked.  
  
“It's okay, pretty manageable, especially since Jinki hyung is tutoring me in my business class.” Kibum gave a small smile at Onew who grinned happily.  
  
“Oh! So that's who you were tutoring last week...” Mrs Lee's face faltered a bit at the memory of her son's flushed face when he raced through the door and his worn out face the next morning.  
  
“Well, Kibum, make sure to take care of yourself. It's important to study but also important to stay healthy and strong.” Mrs Lee said with a smile and Key chuckled a little with a puzzled face.  
  
“I always tell Jinki to make sure he takes a break from studying to come and eat with the family. It is important to take rest as well as to study. Make sure you manage your study schedule properly and don't get sick.” Mrs Lee said, feeling overprotective and motherly of the boy for some unknown reason.   
  
After a few seconds though, the younger boy's face morphed into something like recognition and he gave Jinki a strange look before looking down at his plate to finish his food.  
  
Jinki was also puzzled for a couple of minutes before he realised what had just happened. Key had found out that Jinki lied to him about eating the left overs because he was busy studying. Suddenly Jinki felt really bad and it looked like Key was upset too.  
  
“Right, well boys I need to head to the market and then I'm taking my mother to the hospital for a checkup, are you going to stay a while Kibum-ah?” Mrs Lee asked but Key didn't really know what to say.  
  
“Well, his clothes need washing from last night so is it alright if he stays until this evening?” Jinki piped up and Key was a little shocked.  
  
“Sure, you can stay for dinner sweetie and then I'll drop you at home, how does that sound?” Honestly Key didn't really want her to see where he lived but it would have been rude to turn down her offer.  
  
“Sure, sounds great Mrs Lee, thank you.” Key said with a small smile but still refused to look at Jinki until he heard the front door close around five minutes later.  
  
“Listen Key I'm sorry that I li-” Jinki began to apologize for lying to the other but was cut off  
  
“You knew I was feeling bad about not having something home cooked to give you and so you lied to me. Nobody has ever really understood me like that, thought of my feelings that way. Thank you … not for lying but for understanding me.” Key looked at the older boy with wide eyes and a small smile, he was truly touched that Onew knew him so well, he understood Kibum's feelings without him having to say anything. It hurt his heart a little though, to know that the boy who understands him so well might never be able to return his feelings.  
  
“I-uhm, what? I mean, you're welcome...I think. I'm still sorry that I lied though.” Jinki was full on confused but he broke out into laughter when Key just smiled at him.  
  
“Whatever, let's go put your clothes in the washer.” Jinki said as he boldly grabbed Key's hand and pulled him upstairs. Key was happy, very very happy.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki was now sat in his bedroom, tidying up a little bit so that his room didn't look quite so tragic. Key was in the shower, Onew had given him a towel and told him to use whatever he wanted in there. Just as he was placing his journal in his desk draw, Kibum walked in with his dripping hair and clean clothes that belonged to Onew. He was wearing a pair of denim jeans that were a little baggy on him compared to his usual skin tight skinnies, and a plain black hooded sweatshirt. The older boy felt himself falter in his actions at the sight of Kibum standing there, why was this boy so attractive?   
  
“Umm, do you have a hair dryer hyung?” Key said, feeling a little nervous at how Jinki was blatantly staring at him.  
  
“Oh yeah sure, top draw on the left.” he said as he pointed to his wooden dresser in the corner of the room.  
“I'm gonna go and get dressed...” Jinki said as he pulled his clothes from his dresser at lightning speed and headed for the bathroom. Key simply shrugged as he turned on the dryer and turned to look at the mirror. After about 2 minutes though, Key saw the door open slightly and Jinki walked in with a blush on his face, he was shirtless and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't take his eyes away from the elder's firm torso.  
  
“I forgot my shirt.” Jinki said as he quickly walked to his wardrobe and turned his back to Key as he took his shirt out and quickly put it on. Just before the elder's toned skin vanished from view he saw the muscles in Jinki's back contract, his strong shoulders lifting as he let the fabric settle down onto his chest.  
  
'Shame he hadn't forgotten his pants' Key thought with a smirk, turning quickly to face the mirror, still smirking and Jinki definitely noticed, if the look on the older boy's face as he walked back to the bathroom was any indication.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The moment in the bedroom had blown over and the two boys were now taking Key's clothes from the dryer and hanging them in the boiler room to dry. Jinki continuously laughed at Kibum as he was too short to reach the clothes line and ended up hanging nearly everything himself.  
  
“I told you, you didn't need to help.” Jinki laughed as he hung Key's socks on the line.  
  
“It's common courtesy, especially since they are all my clothes.” Kibum responded and Jinki just chuckled.  
  
Finally Jinki reached to the bottom of the basket and pulled out the last item, a pair of underwear that most certainly wasn't Key's considering that Key was still wearing his pair. Jinki blushed furiously as he began trying to hang them at lightning speed before the other noticed.  
  
Key noticed though. He noticed how Jinki blushed heavily and how his hands shook at the effort to act normal and Key also noticed that the underwear had yellow batman logos on them.  
  
At that the younger boy burst out into hysterics as he clutched at his stomach.  
  
“What's so funny??” Jinki asked with an embarrassed expression.  
  
“You have batman underwear, that's what's funny!” Key rolled around on the floor now, laughing hard.  
  
“So what? And you only have completely normal underwear?” Jinki asked in defense.  
  
“Y-Y-Yes actually.... I do.” Key gasped out between giggles.  
  
“Oh really, so you're not wearing embarrassing underwear now?” the older boy retorted.  
  
“Nope.” Key said with a straightened expression that still twitched slightly from the laugh that was trying to escape.  
  
“I don't believe you.” Jinki said.  
“Judging by your taste in bright fashion, your underwear is probably just as bright and loud.” Jinki said with a raised eyebrow, hoping he had caught the younger at last.  
  
At that moment though, Key did something he really didn't expect. The younger boy stood up in the boiler room and began to unbutton the jeans that Jinki had given him to wear.  
  
“A-alright Key...I believe you... you don't have to show me.” Jinki stuttered out.  
  
“You were so sure... maybe you're right hyung.” Key said in a low and precise tone as he pulled down the fly.  
  
“S-seriously Kibum... you w-win.” Jinki said as he fought with the lump in his throat as he tried to speak normally.  
  
“What's wrong hyung? You sound a little scared, are you scared to see my underwear?” Key goaded the older boy and Jinki gave the reaction that Key wanted.  
  
“N-no, I’m not scared, this just isn't necessary that's all.” Onew tried to reason as he saw Key's thumbs slip into the waistband of his jeans and slowly pull them down his hips. Jinki was too late, the younger boy was already revealing himself and there was nothing he could do except watch and try to stay neutral.  
  
Suddenly Key's hands stopped, only the white, thick waistband showing as he spoke.  
  
“I'll give you three guesses hyung, to guess what colour my boxers are. If you get it right I’ll stop and if it's wrong then I’ll show you.” Key smirked at the older boy.  
  
Jinki thought about just running out of the door but then he would look like a coward and Key was standing right in front of the door which could be problematic. With a sigh, he agreed to Key's little game. The younger boy gave a triumphant smile and held up his finger to signal the first guess.  
  
“Uhmmm....White?” Jinki said hopefully and Key just shook his head and raised a second finger.  
  
“P-pink?” He tried again as he remembered Key's favourite colours. Another shake of the head and a growing smirk as Key held up one more finger.  
  
“Last chance hyung” Kibum said in a whisper, the heat of the boiler room making him pant a little.  
  
“G-g-gray?” Onew stuttered out and he saw the younger boy's face fall to a concentrated look and he thought he had won, before a larger smirk grew on Key's face as he shook his head and pushed the jeans down to his knees.  
  
Black – fuck, black. Sexy, perfect and tight black boxers pulled across the younger's lower region and Jinki forgot how to breathe for a second. Key stepped into his personal space then, jeans still around his knees and both hands resting on his shoulders as he whispered into his ear.  
  
“Black, hyung … everybody knows that black is an essential colour in everybody's collection. Unless, you actually wanted to see my underwear?” Key pulled back with a grin as he grabbed the jeans and pulled them back up, still not buttoning them closed though as Jinki stood there speechless. Key placed one of Jinki's hands on his waist, the older boy subconsciously rubbing along the thick, white waistband and Key placed one hand on the back of his neck.  
  
“Always...choose black or white when you have this question hyung. Lesson learned.” Kibum whispered into the small space between them, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Jinki's neck and then in a split second all contact was gone. The younger boy zipped and buttoned the jeans and opened the door, giving a glance back at Onew as he spoke.  
  
“C'mon hyung, I wanna play that new video game you got!” Key said with a childlike grin and nothing but innocence in his voice and Jinki slowly followed, confused and as much as he didn't want to admit it … a little bit aroused.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The rest of the day passed pretty normally, Key never made a move like that again and they were just hanging out like normal friends. Every time the younger boy would bend over to get the game console or pick something up though, Jinki would be able to see the waistband of his boxers and once again tried to push the images in his mind aside.  
  
Key was all cute smiles and formalities at the dinner table with his mother and father as they talked a lot about Jinki. Mrs Lee mentioned that he had a hard time making friends and Key pretended it was new information to him, even though he obviously knew already. Jinki's father was telling embarrassing stories of when he was a child which resulted in the older boy sulking for a good twenty minutes until his mother brought out some cake for dessert. Kibum was having fun and he enjoyed seeing such a close and loving family who obviously deeply cared about their son. It reminded Key of how much he was really missing which caused him to frown a few times but he was happy to experience something so nice.  
  
When Onew's mum offered to drive Kibum home, Jinki offered to come too. It was only a short car journey and he asked her to drop him outside the main gates in hopes that she didn't know what type of house laid behind the big iron gates. If Mrs Lee had any idea, she didn't let it show.  
  
“Well, goodnight hyung.” Key said as Jinki walked him to the door of his house.  
  
“Yeah, goodnight Key. If you need anything, just give me a call okay? Anytime you need to talk or need something, I don't care if it's 5am... just call me.” Jinki said with sincerity, his protective side always came out around Kibum and he wasn't sure why.  
  
“Okay, thanks.” Kibum said with a small smile as he turned to open the door. As he did though, he felt arms around his waist, a warm pressure on his back and a kiss to his cheek.  
  
“Bye” Onew whispered in Key's ear before the older boy practically ran across the garden towards the gates.  
  
Kibum smiled as he walked through the door and into the empty house. For some reason, it felt a little more bearable living in such a big and empty place now. It felt a little less lonely.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah!!! So this is it! Another chapter and OMG what the hell happened... I didn't plan any of this, my mind just kind of ran away on its own. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't boring.
> 
> P.S I have now opened a journal post for any requests. If you want me to fill anything, just leave a comment on the post.
> 
> That's all folks!
> 
> Xx L xX


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm back with an update at last. Finally got a day off work this weekend... I'm so tired. This is pretty short just because I felt like this was a complete chapter and ending it here made sense. I will make sure the next chapter is longer. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone for waiting patiently. More TLDOS coming soon as well as some new TaeKey stuff that i'm super nervous about posting cause I never wrote Taekey before. eeeek.! Anyway, enjoy. x

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All evening, Kibum couldn't stop smiling. He didn't even care that he stubbed his toe on the corner of his desk again or that his bed sheets were all ruffled up. Just the fact that Jinki had finaly made a move without being drunk left him feeling all bubbly and squishy inside. He grinned into his pillow as he squealed and flailed his legs around on the bed.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
A few streets away, Jinki was also thinking about Kibum, however, he was nervous and jittery as he realised that the back hug and peck on the cheek meant a lot more than the innocent gesture was supposed to. He hadn't planned to initiate anything, it simply happened on impulse. Now he kind of understood how Kibum had felt when he kissed him in the kitchen. Sometimes, the need is just too much and you end up acting on impulse. Jinki didn't regret his actions, he was smiling too when he returned to his mother's car.  
  
“You alright Jinx?” his mother had asked.  
  
“Yeah, why?” he responded with confusion.  
  
“No reason. Did you get get some good news or something?” she asked again and saw the confused expression still lining her son's face; she elaborated  
“You were smiling like the Cheshire cat not long ago.” she explained.  
  
“Oh” Jinki blushed furiously “No, I've just had a good day that's all.” he replied, trying to sound nonchalant and failing.  
He figured that his mother didn't believe him but none the less, he was relieved when she didn't push it any further.  
  
Despite not regretting it though, he was still worried about what would happen when he next saw Kibum.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The next day at University, he found the younger boy waiting for him at the student union.  
  
“Hey hyung! Over here!” Key shouted as Onew walked through the doors.  
  
“Oh, hey Bum.” Jinki replied casually.  
  
“I was waiting for you.” Kibum added with a small smile.  
  
At those words, Jinki's heart rate increased and he wasn't sure if it was nervousness or something else that caused it.  
  
“R-really, why?” Jinki swallowed as he sat down opposite Kibum at the small table.  
  
“I just wanted to know if we were still okay for tutoring on Thursday?” The younger replied.  
  
“Oh!” Jinki sighed in relief, he thought Key was going to ask him about what happened last night.  
  
“Yeah, of course.” Onew said, now with an easy smile and less tension in his shoulders.  
  
“Okay great! Well, I'm off to English so I'll see you at lunch if you're free.” Key said with his cute dimpled smile as he waved and skipped off.  
  
'Well, that was uneventful' Jinki mused to himself and he was forever grateful.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The week moved along as usual. Jinki and Kibum were enjoying each other's company and nothing between them had seemed to change. Well, kind-of. Jinki's mind had certainly been changing a lot. He found himself thinking about Kibum around 90% of the time, he noticed the younger boy's sparkling eyes and dimpled cheeks. He found his eyes glued to the younger boy whenever he was around. It was fine at first because they were all hanging out together in a large group. It did cause one slight problem though...  
  
“Hyung, you're staring.” Key said pointedly and with a bit of amusement as they sat on the younger boy's bed. It was Thursday evening already.  
  
“Oh, sorry.” Jinki averted his eyes back down to the text book.  
  
“It's okay, I don't mind.” Key mumbled as he scribbled down some notes in the margin of his book. Jinki would have missed it if his eyes weren't already back on the younger boy and watching him study.  
  
He didn't know how to respond to that so he simply said nothing. He found it cute as Key nibbled on the end of his erasable pen, his lips pursed and brow scrunching when he didn't understand something.  
  
“Jinki hyung, what does 'economical deficit in light of inflation' mean?” Key turned his head to look at Onew and immediately Jinki's cheeks flushed as he realised he was caught staring once again. This time though, Key didn't call him out on it and he just waited patiently with a concentrated face as he waited for an answer.  
  
“O-oh uhmm, well – have a look in the back of the book. There is a glossary that might be useful. I always check that first. If it isn't there, then extra research is usually needed.” Jinki explained.  
  
“Can't you just tell me hyuuuung? Pleaseeeee.” Key whined at the older boy.  
  
“No Kibum, you need to learn how to figure things out by yourself. It will help you in the future.” Onew said in a very business-like manner.  
  
“Fine...” Kibum huffed and turned to the back of the textbook. It took the younger a good while to figure out all of the terms but once he did, he beamed in accomplishment.  
  
“Wow hyung, I did it!” Kibum shouted as he wrapped his arms around Jinki in an excited hug. As Key began to pull out of the embrace, he felt the older boy's arms tightening around his waist.  
“Hyung?” He questioned into Jinki's shoulder.  
  
“I'm not ready to let go yet, just a few more seconds.” Onew whispered into Key's soft and fluffy hair.  
Kibum relaxed and enjoyed the moment. Once Jinki let go, he looked up at the older boy to see a blush and a content smile painted across his face. Kibum just offered a small smile back as he jumped up from the bed.  
  
“I'm hungry. Food?” Kibum asked and offered two hands to Jinki.  
  
“Sure.” The older boy beamed. He took Key's hands that were offered to him but instead of Kibum pulling him up, Jinki used his weight to pull the younger boy down onto the bed.  
Kibum let out an undignified and rather girly squeal as he landed on his soft bed at the side of Jinki. Before he could process anything, he saw the older boy leaning over him with a smirk.  
  
“What are you lying down for? Let's eat!” Onew said slyly and this time offered a hand out for the younger boy to take.  
Key just grumbled something and took the other's hand; trying to pull him down onto the bed and get his revenge, however, he soon realised that the older boy was too strong. Sighing in defeat, he let himself be pulled up but made sure to lace his fingers together with Jinki.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
As they both dug into their spaghetti bolognese, Key spoke up.  
  
“So uh... have you thought at all about how you feel about me?” He tried to sound as casual as possible. The older boy was silent for a while before he replied.  
  
“Yeah. I'm having a lot of thoughts recently and I'm still struggling a little with who I am. I know you like me and I don't want to lead you on in case I realise it's not what I want.” Jinki said with a serious face.  
  
“I don't quite understand.” Key said with confusion.  
  
“I mean that, I want to try things, but I don't want to use you as an experiment for you to only get hurt in the end. However, I feel like if I don't experiment, then I will never know how I truly feel.” Jinki offered, hoping he was making some kind of sense.  
  
“I understand, I went through the same thing a long time ago.” Key responded.  
“Putting all of your curiosity aside though, what are your feelings for me?” he asked bluntly.  
  
A pregnant silence filled the air, and for a while, the younger boy thought that Jinki wouldn't answer him.  
  
“I know that I think about you a lot. I find you attractive and that I love spending time with you. I can't put a label on these feelings just yet but I can admit that I … I like you.” Jinki said, he had started off with confidence but ended with a shy blush.  
  
“You like me... you like me!” Key grinned happily and did a small victory dance at the table. He was so excited that he almost knocked over his cup of tea. The older boy was grinning as he watched how happy and confident Kibum seemed to be.  
  
“Yes, I like you … but if you keep dancing like a lunatic – I might change my mind.” Jinki responded with a chuckle.  
  
Key immediately stopped and grinned  
  
“Okay, but you should know... I AM a lunatic.” he said.  
  
“I already know that.” Onew smiled as he finished his spaghetti.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Do you  **have** to go?” Key muttered as he stood at his front door with the older boy.  
  
“Yeah, I kinda do. I have chores to do and classes tomorrow.” Jinki replied with a short laugh.  
  
“Fine then...” Key said with a dramatic sigh but it was clear he was just joking around.  
  
“See you tomorrow then.” Onew said.  
  
“Yeah, see you.” Key replied as he twiddled with his fingers nervously.  
  
Jinki thought it was pretty adorable and then he leaned in and hugged the younger boy to his chest. Key let out a squeak of surprise before relaxing into Onew's sturdy heat. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist and pressed his head against his shoulder. They eventually pulled apart and Jinki leaned in to capture the other's lips. It was a slow and languid kiss. Jinki pressed his tongue to the seam of Key's lips to ask for entrance. The younger boy granted permission almost instantly and he practically melted into a puddle of goo. Onew's tongue was slow and searching, sweet and tender. Jinki took his time to commit every feeling to memory. His stomach had exploded in butterflies the moment Kibum had granted him access to his mouth. He felt a warm heat spread from head to toe followed by a pleasurable shiver up his spine. Eventually they broke apart for air and Kibum was smiling widely.  
  
“I kind of don't want to leave now.” Jinki beamed and Key just laughed a little as he hit Jinki's arm playfully.  
  
“Yah, you have work to do. Now go. I'll still be here tomorrow, I'm not going to disappear.” Key smiled shyly and pecked Onew on the lips for one final time, before they older boy bid him goodbye and vanished through the iron gates. The difference this time though was that neither of them were confused and Jinki looked back about ten times on his trip across the garden; managing to trip over the decorative stones on the way.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jonghyun grumbled as he flung his arms in the direction of his unwanted distraction. Finally, after several failed attempts at locating the device that was currently offending his ears, he reluctantly cracked open an eye. Big mistake – the screen of his phone blinded him with a picture of Kibum … wait, why was Key's picture flashing at him at some ungodly hour? Finally piecing his sleep addled brain together, he noticed that said boy was currently calling him.  
  
“What is it Bum?” Jonghyun asked groggily.  
  
“That's no way to greet your best friend!” Came Key's snarky reply.  
  
“Then why is the aforementioned 'best friend' calling me at some ungodly hour?” Jonghyun asked snippily.  
  
“It's not some 'ungodly hour' Jjong, It's only midnight.” Key huffed into the receiver.  
  
“Fine, whatever. So what  **are** you calling for?” Jonghyun asked in defeat.  
  
“To catch you up on the best news of the century, of course!” Kibum replied wittily.  
  
“Oh! Good date with Onew I take it?” Jonghyun asked, perking up a little.  
  
“Yep” came Key's response; the smile evident in his voice.  
  
“Don't tell me that Kindergarten 'I like you so I'll show you my underwear' shit actually worked?” Jonghyun said in disbelief.  
  
“For the  **last** time. It was not some Kindergarten  **shit**. It was a tactical and definitely non-pg rated move. Besides, I have no idea if it worked or not.” Key drifted off.  
  
“Whatever, so are you going to tell me what happened or can I go back to sleep?” he asked huffily.  
Kibum explained everything that happened and what Onew said.  
“So effectively, he said that he likes you, he hugged you, kissed you but said he couldn't be in a relationship?” Jonghyun summarised.  
  
“Well yeah – I mean, if you put it like that ...” Key was cut off by his best friend.  
  
“I'm sorry Bum, but you seem to be really emotionally invested in Jinki – I don't want you to get hurt again. Last time with Heechul you – ” This time it was Kibum's turn to interrupt.  
  
“Don't – Jjong, just don't. It's not the same okay? Jinki isn't anything like  **him**. Can you just stop bringing up the past?” Key became defensive at the mention of that person's name.  
  
“I know Bummie, I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want you to get hurt again.” Jonghyun now said with a soft tone.  
  
“I'm sorry, I just don't like to think about that past, y'know? I know you're just looking out for me so … thanks. Onew hyung isn't like him though – even you can see that Jinki is kind.”  Kibum said apologetically as his emotions simmered down.  
  
“I know, I don't believe he intends to hurt you. I'm just saying that by trying too hard not to hurt you, he might do just that. Just, be careful Kibummie, but I'm happy you have found someone that you like.” Jonghyun replied.  
“So...is he a good kisser?” Jonghyun asked after a moment's silence and Kibum could practically see his smirk through the phone.  
  
“I don't kiss and tell Jjong.” Key smiled as he barely held back a laugh.  
  
“Bullshit! Now dish.” Jonghyun said and Key's wall of laughter finally broke down.  
The younger boy told Jonghyun about all the little sappy details which the older boy began teasing him about.  
  
Eventually, Kibum grew tired and granted Jonghyun permission to go back to sleep. Key was happy. He understood Jonghyun's concerns but he knew, deep down inside, that Onew would never do anything to hurt him.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: So that is the end of this chapter. Sorry it was shorter than normal but it just had to be that way with this one. Thanks for taking time to read this and comments are always loved.
> 
> Xx L xX


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that it’s been such a long time but I hope you didn’t mind waiting for me to get my life back in order… or some kind of order anyway. So here is the next chapter, this is especially dedicated to our Dubu leader who is missing from all of the appearances at the moment. :’( I miss him…… Enjoy. X

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Since that night that him and Jinki kissed, Kibum had been in a very good mood. It had been almost a month already but the short touches and sly glances have been enough to tell Kibum that Jinki was growing in confidence and he was also happy. They had kissed goodbye a couple more times after tutoring that month and Key always looked forward to the older boy leaving. Things were going slow between them and they still hadn’t established what was really going on between them, but Kibum liked it that way. He knew that things had to go slowly with Jinki because the older boy was still a little bit confused about his identity.  
  
The weekend had rolled around and Key was looking forward to a Friday night of watching movies on his big screen TV and maybe helping out with some of the cooking and trying a new recipe he found online. His plans however, quickly came to a halt as he walked through the door to his room and flopped on the bed. As soon as his back hit the mattress, his phone began vibrating in his back pocket; groaning, he lifted his hips and shimmied around a little to retrieve the call.  
  
“Hello…” He answered; he hadn’t really looked at the caller I.D.  
  
“Kibummie…guess what?!!” Jonghyun announced in an excited manner that resembled a puppy on Christmas day.  
  
“What?” Key deadpanned, not really in the mood for anything other than a long soak in the bath.  
  
“Minho is holding a last minute party at his house… his parents were called out for a conference meeting so he thought, why not?!” Jonghyun shouted.  
  
“Ow…my ears.” Key grumbled lowly as Jonghyun apologized and lowered his tone slightly.  
  
“So…you coming?” Jonghyun asked.  
  
“No…not really in the mood.” Kibum responded, already disinterested in the conversation and wanting nothing more than to get off the phone and into the bath.  
  
“C’mon Bum… I’ll be so lonely without you there.” Jonghyun whined.  
  
“Sorry Jjong, I’m really not in the mood for a party. Maybe next time.” Key finished and just as he was about to hang up on the older boy, Jonghyun spoke up again.  
  
“Jinki will be there…” the older boy said with a smirk evident in his voice, knowing he had the younger boy; hook, line and sinker.  
  
Key knew he was pretty much persuaded, he could always go for some light kissing and company with Onew but he didn’t want to let Jonghyun know he could be broken so easily.  
  
“So what… I said I’m tired. Drop it Jjong.” Key said and paused for a response.  
  
“Oh really? That’s fine then… so you won’t mind if I set him up with Joon or anything? Jinki wanted to experiment and Joon thinks he is pretty hot…” Jonghyun drew out.  
  
“Joon? … and Jinki? … whatever Jjong, Onew wouldn’t just mess around with some stranger anyway, he isn’t like that.” Key huffed, already feeling jealousy bubbling in his veins.  
  
“They have three classes together, they’re hardly strangers…” Jonghyun said, rubbing salt into Kibum’s wounds and waited for a response. When none came after a few long seconds, Jonghyun piped up again.  
  
  
  
“So…see you about 10?” the older boy said with a tell-tale smile in his voice.  
  
“Yeah… see you there.” Kibum said and hung up. He lost the battle of pride in this one but he couldn’t really care. He wasn’t sure if Jonghyun just said all of that to goad him into going, or if it was in some way, actually true. Key figured he didn’t want to find out the hard way and eventually conceded. Now… he had 2 hours to get ready and choose and outfit that would have Jinki’s eyes fixed on him for the entire evening.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Another party….really Minho?? Your parents would kill you if they found out.” Onew said as he carted snacks and bottles of soda from the car to Minho’s kitchen.  
  
“They haven’t found out yet, and unless you rat me out, they’re not going to. So stop whining and help me with the other bags from the car please.” Minho said sharply but softened a little at the end.  
A few moments later, Jinki returned with the final two paper bags and set them on the counter.  
  
“Remind me again why I am the only one lifting the heavy bags, while you stay in the kitchen?” The older boy said as he huffed, a little out of breath.  
  
“Because I drove us there, it’s my party and I bought you your favourite beer.” Minho chimed in in a sing song voice as he light-heartedly patted his hyung on the shoulder.  
  
“Fine whatever…so are you  _sure_ Kibum is coming tonight?? He didn’t message me or anything.” Onew contemplated as he looked at his phone for the 8th time in 5 minutes.  
  
“Yes I’m sure… Jonghyun told Taemin who told me, that Key is coming, alright?” Minho sighed.  
  
“Okay okay… sorry.” Jinki mumbled and once again looked over his appearance in the hallway mirror. He hoped Key approved of his outfit, the last thing he wanted was Kibum picking on his fashion choices…again.  
  
As Minho packed away the last of his things into the fridge, he couldn’t help but chuckle at his hyung. Onew had been so introverted and panicky about parties in the past, but now him and Kibum were… whatever they were… Jinki seemed more relaxed and more focused on his appearance than the anxiety of hanging out with a room full of people. Minho reasoned that it was probably because he knew Kibum wouldn’t ditch him at the party and so, he had a kind of safety blanket.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Onew was feeling a little itchy as he stood in the Kitchen. The party was slowly filling up and he hadn’t seen Key yet. Jonghyun had told him that Key should be there soon, but it didn’t do anything to reign in his anxiety as his eyes flicked to the front door more times a minute than he would care to admit.  
  
The next minute, he felt someone tapping his shoulder and he spun around quickly wondering if it was Key and he had just missed him. Once he turned to face them though, he realised it was just Joon. Joon was in his business, physics and form class and had become quite a good friend lately.  
  
“Hey Jinki, what’s up man?” Joon greeted before he gave Onew a quick hug, patting Jinki’s back quite painfully.  
  
“Hey… I’m alright, not much. What about you?” Jinki asked with a smile as they began discussing Joon’s hatred for their physics teacher.  
Onew laughed along as the older male did an amusing impression of how Mr Kang was always too short to pull down the rolling blackboard.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum entered the party around 9:55pm and he immediately started to scan the crowd for Jinki.  
  
“Wow Key, you are really into him aren’t you?” A voice said from his right hand side and it was Taemin. They had taken the bus here together.  
  
“What? What are you on about?” Key dismissed with a wave of his hand, feigning ignorance.  
  
“Onew hyung… you walk in and the first thing you do is look for him.” Taemin smiled and laughed a little.  
  
“No I didn’t… I was looking for the alcohol…and Jonghyun.” Key defended with a slight blush on his cheeks that gave him away.  
  
“Alright then hyung…” Taemin said as he patted Kibum on the back and walked in the direction of Minho.  
  
“Bummie…you’re here!” Jonghyun announced as he jumped in front of Key, half scaring the younger boy for a second.  
  
“Hey Jjong…who’s that?” he motioned to the girl at Jonghyun’s side.  
  
“Oh, this is Sunmi … she is Naeun’s older cousin. Sunmi noona, this is Kibum.” Jonghyun said with a big grin.  
  
“Hi, nice to meet you.” Kibum gave a polite bow and Sunmi returned it with a polite smile.  
  
“You too… I’ve heard a lot about you from Jjong… nice to finally meet you.” She added.  
  
“Sunmi is a lawyer student at Seoul University, she’s in her fourth year.” Jonghyun boasted.  
  
“Oh wow… that’s great. So… are you two…” Kibum said with confidence as his head moved side to side between the two of them.  
  
“Key!” Jonghyun groaned at his straight forward best friend. To which Kibum silently shrugged his shoulders with an innocent smirk on his face.  
  
“We’re just friends…” Sunmi said, seemingly unfazed by Key’s sudden questioning and Kibum noticed the slight disappointment on Jonghyun’s face.  
“…for now.” Sunmi finished and gave her own confident smile in Key’s direction. Jonghyun’s face suddenly lit up like a kid on his birthday. As Sunmi said her goodbye’s and began dragging Jonghyun in the direction of the dance floor, Kibum quickly asked.  
  
“Oh! Have you seen Jinki hyung?” he shouted and Jonghyun simply pointed his finger in the direction of the kitchen before he was turned around by Sunmi and her need to dance.  
  
Kibum glanced around at the kitchen again, he couldn’t see Onew anywhere. As he advanced forward to the kitchen though he caught sight of him, standing next to the fridge and talking to… Joon. Key narrowed his eyes but decided to play it cool.  
  
He walked up behind Jinki and slid his arms around the elder’s waist.  
  
“Hey Jinx” Key said lowly into his left ear. Jinki spun around quickly and his face lit up at the sight of the younger boy.  
  
“Hi Bummie… you made it!” Jinki gave one of his blinding smiles before he realised he had left Joon standing there awkwardly.  
  
“Oh Key, this is Joon… he’s in my phy– ” Jinki’s introduction was cut off as Joon moved forward to hug the younger boy.  
  
“Hey Key, long time no see…you look great, by the way.” Joon said as his eyes raked over Kibum’s tight skinny jeans, tank top and leather jacket. Kibum’s eyes were lined with a jet black khol and screamed ‘sharp.’ Joon’s eyes finally finished at Kibum’s soft brown locks that were shuffled with wax that gave him a bed head look.   
  
“Thanks, I know.” Key smirked back before he directed his attention back to Jinki.   
  
“O-oh, so … you both know each other?” Onew asked, dumbfounded.  
  
“Something like that…” Key gave a lingering final glance over to Joon before he smiled innocently at Jinki.  
“C’mon Onew, let’s go and get me a drink… bye Joon.” Key said before he laced his fingers purposefully tight with Jinki before he pulled him towards the buckets of ice that lined the patio outside.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Once they were outside, Key grabbed a bottle of tequila from the ice bucket and began lining up a row of ten shot glasses on the wall nearby; planning on sharing them with Jinki.  
  
“So…how do you and Joon actually know each other?” Onew asked as he finished off the last of his beer bottle and set it on the wall beside Kibum’s shot glasses. His muscles were tight as the exchange between the two boys replayed in his head over and over again.  
  
“Do you really want to know?” Key asked as he finished pouring the last shot. Jinki simply nodded and so Key continued. “Okay then, let’s play a game. We each ask a question and if the other person answers, you have to take a shot. If you refuse to answer, you have to take a shot. You in?” Key said with a sparkle in his eye and a determined expression.  
  
Jinki swallowed a bit but he really wanted answers to some of his questions and so he reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.  
  
“Okay, let’s start. Me and Joon slept together in the past, that’s how I know him…… now drink up.” Key said with a raised eyebrow.  
Jinki picked up the shot glass and let it fall back with a clink onto the wall; the tequila was still burning and tingling in his throat as it slid down.  
  
“Your turn…” Onew rasped, his voice feeling burnt and sore.  
  
“Are you a virgin? … have you ever had intercourse with a girl…or guy?” Key clarified his question.  
  
“Yes…” Onew said before realising that his answer wasn’t very clear. “I’m a virgin…now drink.” Jinki said, a blush on his cheeks.  
Kibum downed the shot with ease as if he was drinking soda. Jinki thought this game was probably skewed a little bit more in Key’s favour but pointing that out wouldn’t change anything and so he asked his next question.  
  
“Did you and Joon only sleep together once? Or was it more than once?” Jinki asked as he saw Key sigh.  
  
“You’re wasting all of your questions on Joon…you don’t have many left you know.” Key said and Jinki just nodded that he understood before he looked at Key for an answer.  
“More than once, we would sleep together frequently when either of us were in the mood. It was strictly sex though… that’s all.” Kibum answered with honesty in his voice and Onew was grateful that Key gave him some extra details that were nagging him. He felt a little relieved at the answer as he downed the next shot; the sting in his throat only seeming to increase this time.  
  
“Have you ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend in the past?” Key asked, he knew that Onew hadn’t had a boyfriend but he felt like he should include it anyway, given the situation.  
  
“Yes. I first went out with a girl in elementary school, she was cute and used to pick on me but I still liked her. It was just a small crush and we were really young so nothing happened. I also had a girlfriend in College but I couldn’t commit and things didn’t work out … when I didn’t want to sleep with her straight away, she just left me… thought I was a freak. She was popular and pretty…but I didn’t feel anything for her. When she said she liked me, I thought I should say yes because any guy would be mad not to say yes to such a popular girl, but I never really liked her.” Jinki rambled out before he looked at the floor and pushed the shot glass in Kibum’s direction.  
Key looked a little apologetic before he downed his second shot, this time he had a small grimace on his face which made Jinki smile a little bit.  
  
“When you first approached me at Minho’s party, what were your intentions?” Jinki asked. This time he saw Kibum hesitate before the younger boy finally decided to answer.  
  
“My intentions were to hook up with you, mess around, have some fun, a quick fuck and that would be the end of it. My feelings changed though over time and I can honestly tell you that those aren’t my intentions anymore.” Key said with honesty written all over his face. Jinki was still a little taken back and he felt a little bit hurt at being just an object to Kibum, however, Key had chosen to tell him the truth so he decided to let it go. He downed the third shot and surprisingly it seemed to slide down with more ease now.  
As he placed the glass down onto the stony wall, he saw a serious expression take over Key’s face and Onew immediately tensed in preparation for the question that was coming.  
  
“What are your feelings for me? All complications aside; just your true, raw feelings?” Kibum asked; his face stony but his eyes filled with so much apprehension. Onew gulped, he still wasn’t ready to admit those feelings to himself, let alone to Key. But the younger boy was looking at him in hope… he hesitated, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do.  
  
After a long minute, Onew grabbed his fourth shot and downed it. An apologetic expression filtered across his face as he saw hurt flash through Key’s eyes.  
  
Up until now, the two had stood in place by the wall; the game being strictly business, and no physical contact was made. Their small gestures and expressions were filling the gaps where the skin ship would normally be. Their feelings were being expressed behind glances and exhaling breaths. In that last physical statement though, something shifted between the two and suddenly the feelings were stifled inside, afraid to be shown any longer. But there were still four shot glasses lining the wall, waiting with bated breath to be downed…by who though? Nobody could any longer be certain.  
  
“Your turn” Key whispered as the silence grew too strong. He couldn’t be mad at Onew, he had a choice to answer or not…it was in the rules and ultimately up to Jinki to make that choice; just as he also held that right.  
  
“W-what are your feelings for me?” Jinki asked, though he felt like he didn’t have the right to since he wouldn’t answer that very same question.  
  
“I should really down this shot… but that won’t solve anything.” Kibum mused out loud and Jinki winced a little at the implied meaning.  
“I like you, I’ve told you this before but obviously you don’t really comprehend how much so I’ll tell you again. I like you so much more than I ever thought I would. I like you so much that … that it hurts.” Key paused for a shaky breath here as he looked at Jinki with something shining in his eyes.  
“B-but… I’m scared, Jinki. I’m afraid that I like you more than I should, that I’m falling so fast but you won’t be there at the bottom to catch me. I’m afraid you will never know how you feel and in the end, I will end up getting hurt. I know you’re not ready to say your feelings to me… that’s okay, but I’m scared that the day when you’re ready will never come.” Kibum said now, all vulnerability showing and his hands shaking a little bit as he picked up the shot glass and offered it to Onew.  
  
Onew took the glass and downed its contents before he grabbed Key by the wrist and pulled him into his body. He hugged the younger boy so tightly in a way to reassure him that it was okay to be vulnerable and to show his feelings.  
  
“Will you ever be ready?” Key mumbled into Jinki’s shirt collar, inhaling his scent and feeling a little bit stronger now.  
  
“Yeah… I can honestly say that one day…one day I will face my fears Kibum. The only reason I can’t say them to you is because I haven’t completely accepted them within myself and telling you something so intimate, needs to be done when I am 100% sure how I feel. No 75%, no 99%...100% Key. One day, I know I’ll be ready… can you wait for me?”  
  
“Yes” Key replied before they pulled back and Key laughed as he pushed another shot towards Onew.  
“I just answered your question, so bottoms up.” He smirked, almost back to his ordinary self.  
  
“Yeah, and I just answered one for you… so same.” Jinki ended awkwardly as he passed a shot to the younger boy.  
In sync they both downed their shots and placed them back on the wall.  
There was only one shot remaining and they both looked at each other expectantly.  
“No way…” Jinki said as he waved his arms in an X shape “I already drank 6…you only had 3.” He persuaded.  
  
“Not my fault you’re bad at this game.” Key laughed and Jinki just grumbled under his breath.  
“Okay then, I’ll ask one more question…just to make it fair.” Key said and Jinki nodded his head in agreement.  
“Do you want to kiss me?” Kibum asked as he moved closer to the older boy with the final shot in his hand. Onew played around for a second before he grabbed the shot, downed it and ran into the house laughing.  
  
“Yah! Come back here!” Key whined as he quickly caught up to the older man, lacing their fingers together and spinning him around. Kibum leaned up and stole a quick kiss, before pulling him in the direction of Minho and Taemin.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The party stretched on for hours and Jinki found himself becoming lost in the alcohol and Kibum… his entire field of vision was only concentrated on the younger boy, his mind occupied by him and his hands only touching him. It was like drowning in a sea full of beer and Kibum and he decided that he liked it… a lot.  
  
He passed Joon a few times at the party and exchanged small conversations with the older boy but he made sure not to let Key and Joon too close to each other, call him stupid but he was still a little jealous.  
  
Jinki made sure to stay away from the drinking games and focused solely on his beers, he learnt the hard way that he was bad… very bad, at drinking games. Key however found delight in them, mostly coming out victorious but still more and more wasted than before.  
Currently, Key was playing ring of fire with Jonghyun and a bunch of other people that he didn’t recognise. He sat next to Kibum on the sofa, his arm lightly draped around Kibum’s lower back and his hand running smooth circles over the exposed skin of his hip from where his tank top met his jeans. Key’s black leather jacket had been discarded somewhere not long into the party and although Jinki was a little sad – since it looked so damn good on the younger boy – right now, he was glad because it gave him more access to the younger boy’s skin.   
Although the younger boy started out doing pretty well with ring of fire, the more he drank of his beer, the more inebriated he became, resulting to his slower reactions which caused him to mess up and drink some more. As luck had it too, Kibum pulled out the last King and was forced to drink the cup from the middle of the circle and although it was only 3 quarters full, it was made up of a random concoction of alcohol which both, tasted foul and left Kibum’s head buzzing in a state of delirium before he blinked his eyes again, trying to focus on the rest of the game.  
  
He could still feel the slow and relaxing circles that Onew’s thumb was drawing into his hip and suddenly that’s all he could focus on. He closed his eyes and relaxed at the wonderful feeling before he felt someone shaking his shoulder.  
  
“Kibummiieee – it’s your turn!” Jonghyun said, louder than necessary due to the large amounts of alcohol in his system.  
  
“Huh…what?” Key said, feeling very fuzzy and very hot inside as Onew’s thumb continued to place pressure on his bare skin.  
  
“Bummie, you okay? You look like you’ve had enough. Do you wanna get going?” He heard a low rumble say and when he looked to his right, he saw Jinki looking at him with concerned eyes.  
He noticed that Onew’s eyes were also unfocused and as much as he didn’t want to move an inch right now he found himself nodding his head.  
  
“You can’t just leave, the game isn’t over!” Jonghyun protested.  
  
“If he plays any longer he will be vomiting all over your game… your choice?” Onew said with a pointed look at Jonghyun.  
Just as the puppysaur was about to protest again, Minho’s ears had picked up the word ‘vomit’ and he was quick to declare the game finished.   
  
“There is no way anyone is throwing up in my house… unless it’s in the toilet.” Minho responded, also looking a little worse for wear.  
With those words, the party was pretty much declared over and everyone set out in the direction of their homes.   
Jonghyun and Taemin decided to crash and Minho’s place.  
  
“Onew hyung… do you two want to stay here too? You can sleep in the living room.” Minho offered as Jinki grabbed Key’s jacket and his own coat.  
  
“No, it’s okay. I think Key needs his own bed right now.” Jinki smiled as a thanks and Minho mumbled a “whatever” before grabbing Taemin’s hand and walking away.  
  
“Hyung, you can stay here if you want. I’ll be fine on my own.” Key said, sobering up a little bit as they stepped out into the cold.  
  
“No it’s okay. I’m pretty wrecked too so I kind of want my bed. Minho’s couch is really uncomfortable.” Jinki giggled, the beer in his system still giving him a happy feeling inside.  
  
“Okay… why don’t you just stay at my house? We can get a taxi and split the fare, it will be cheaper.” Key responded. Jinki pondered the idea a little bit before Key continued “My bed is massive… and comfy?” and gave Jinki the cutest smile.   
  
“Alright, sure.” Jinki said, his arm still around the younger boy’s waist as Key noticed a taxi and stuck out his hand. Once inside, Kibum told the driver his address and they headed to Key’s place.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They both collapsed onto Kibum’s bed once they arrived, still wearing their clothes from the party. After a while, Key stood up, he noticed as Onew snuggled under the covers.  
  
“Yah…you can’t sleep yet hyung! You haven’t even washed or showered or changed.” Kibum reprimanded but Onew simply ignored him and continued nuzzling into the sheets. They smelt like Key and Jinki couldn’t get enough of it. Suddenly though, he felt as the covers were thrown back and onto the floor.  
  
“Ah! Bum! What are you doinggggg… I was so comfy.” Jinki pouted… yes, actually pouted.  
  
“What are y-you doing?” Kibum hiccupped a little in the middle as he gave his best intimidated stare at the older boy.  
  
“Trying to sleep…” Onew grumbled as he sat up to take back the covers.  
  
“Not in your beer soaked clothes you’re not.” Key responded as he bunched up the covers in his hands, in an attempt to move them away from the older boy’s grasp.  
Jinki caught them though and pulled them towards himself. Just like that, Onew kind-of won as the older boy gave a large tug and Key went flying along with the covers and onto the bed.  
  
“Yah! Onew-ah! It’s MY bed and MY covers so give them back. Get up and get changed.” Key said haughtily from where he lay sprawled out beside the older boy who just laughed hysterically in response.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Key glared at Jinki as he clutched his stomach in laughter.  
  
“Y-your face… it’s all scrunched up and drunk and cute!” Jinki said before he felt a large ‘whack!’ to his stomach which immediately stopped his laughter. He sat up to see Key kneeling at the side of him, armed with a pillow. The cute frown was still on his face but this time, Jinki took another tactic. He sat up on his knees and moved closer to the younger boy until they were face to face.  
  
“You want me to get out of these beer smelling clothes that much?” he asked Key with a small glint in his eye. Kibum was far too drunk to notice the small tell-tale signs in his hyung’s eyes and simply nodded his head with a determined expression.  
  
“Okay…” Jinki said, before he pulled his shirt off while still kneeling in front of Kibum. ‘Check and mate’ Jinki thought as he smirked at the younger’s bewildered face.  
  
Kibum’s eyes raked from Onew’s strong neck, down past his broad shoulders. His eyes noticed the beginnings of his toned abs which lead down into a very cute happy trail.  
As Jinki sat there with a smug expression, Key kept completely still until Onew started to feel a little odd.  
  
“What???” Jinki asked and then he saw a sly smile form on the younger boy’s lips as it curled into a small smirk.  
  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Your pants are covered in beer too… take them off.” Key’s eyebrow rose as he looked his hyung in the face.  
  
“U-uh…I was just kidding around Bum.” Jinki replied as he stayed there in front of the younger boy, still on his knees and feeling vulnerable.  
Key moved forward on his knees, like a lion stalks its prey, as his hands came up and ran down Jinki’s torso, feeling the muscles contract under the skin as he ran them back up to rest across Jinki’s strong shoulders. Kibum locked his arms around the back of Jinki’s neck as he leaned forward and captured the older boy’s lips with his own.  
Kibum’s tongue lapped and prodded in permission to enter and as his hyung released a shaky breath, Key pushed his wet muscle into Jinki’s mouth. Onew’s brain must have finally caught up by that point because he felt a pressure pushing back as they both fought for dominance. Kibum’s hands wandered again as he rubbed and scraped along the toned chest that was offered to him. He felt as Jinki’s hands pushed up and under his own shirt and soon Jinki’s arms were circling his waist, elbows pressed into his sides as two firm hands rubbed soothing patterns into his back, dancing across the back of his shoulder blades and Key could feel the others stomach against his own with every inhale.   
  
Kibum’s hands were now wrapped around Jinki’s waist as they continued their deep and heated kiss; tongues clashing but lips massaging softly. Onew felt as Kibum broke the kiss and pressed his body further into his own, effectively pushing the older boy back onto the mattress as Key moved to plant wet kisses down his jaw before laving at his neck. He could feel the younger boy’s knees pressing into his sides as Kibum leaned over him, ass high in the air as he felt Key’s tongue flatten out against his pulse point. Teeth lightly grazed the spot before he felt the younger boy sucking with a pressure onto the same area.  
Onew groaned a little and placed his hands on Key’s smooth, jean clad thighs. Each time Key would bite down into his collar bone or swirl his tongue around his nipple, Onew would groan throatily and squeeze the younger’s thighs in appreciation.   
Kibum was quickly becoming worked up and he could see the prominent bulge in Jinki’s pants. He placed his hand softly over the older boy’s growing erection and whispered breathily into his hyung’s ear.  
  
“Can I… Jinki hyung … please?” Key asked, making sure to not go too fast with the older boy.  
  
Onew swallowed the cotton ball in his throat before he breathed a “Yes” into the tense atmosphere. With the go-ahead, Key began to palm Jinki through his jeans and revelled in the satisfied moans and pants that he received in response.  
Key was feeling strung out and so he unbuckled Jinki’s pants and proceeded to push them down his strong, toned thighs – not being able to resist kissing them along the way. He pushed them to the older boy’s ankles before climbing off the bed to remove them completely. Now that Jinki was lying in only his boxers, Kibum was more than hard and he needed some relief. He approached his hyung back on the bed and rolled them over so that Jinki was now on top.  
  
“Undress me hyung.” Key said and it wasn’t really a question or a command, it was more like a need. Jinki nodded as he pushed the younger boy’s shirt over his head, revealing the soft alabaster skin that he had been running his thumbs across for the majority of the evening. Jinki leaned in then, his hands moving up and down the younger boy’s sides, causing shivers to run through the younger boy’s body before capturing him in a slow and gentle kiss.  
  
Jinki touched Kibum’s body like it was fragile and precious and Key wasn’t complaining. He felt hot lips all over his torso and soft hands running through his hair. Soon enough, Onew moved down to the younger boy’s jeans and unbuckled the belt, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor before he popped the button and slid down the zipper slowly. Key lifted his hips with a small whine as Jinki slid his hands around the back of Key’s waistband, pulling the denim from around his tight ass and moving his hands around the front to release his swollen member. Kibum groaned as he felt Jinki’s thick fingers grazing across his sensitive areas and soon, his jeans had joined the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed.  
  
He saw now as Onew paused, the older boy’s hands were shaking slightly as he took in Kibum’s beautiful form before he gazed down with a frown on his face.  
  
“Jinki…look at me.” Kibum said softly and stroked the older man’s cheek.  
  
“Y-yeah??” Onew asked, still not quite meeting his eyes.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Kibum asked gently, trying not to upset the older boy.  
  
“I…I d-don’t know what to do now.” He mumbled into the small space between them.  
  
“C’mere.” Key said as he opened his arms and embraced the other boy in his arms.  
After a few moments, key lowered his hands down to the bottom of Onew’s back and he pressed the older man down so that their lower halves were pressing together. They both let out a pleasured moan as the friction between them felt amazing. Key rolled his hips up then, creating that wonderful friction over and over before he felt Jinki gain some confidence as the older boy grinded back against him.  
Their hard cocks slid together in unison and the pace quickly picked up. Both boys moaning and whining as the pleasure built inside their bodies. Key reached a hand into Jinki’s boxers and began to jerk him off to the time of their rolling hips, he gasped a little though   
  
“God…Jinki, you’re so big.” Key said with wide eyes and Onew just blushed before he let out a loud guttural moan as Kibum’s skilled fingers worked him to the edge. At some point, Jinki had worked up the courage to pleasure Kibum with his hand too and Key could feel Jinki’s large padded thumb swiping across the tip of his erection and Key thought he was getting some kind of weird thumb fetish with the older boy, because it felt so good. Soon enough, the euphoria built up in their veins, waiting to burst out and Jinki tumbled quickly over the edge first, his hand stilling on Key’s member as Kibum continued to milk him dry. After Jinki recovered a little, he picked up the pace of his hand and felt Key clawing at his back muscles as the younger boy spasmed with his orgasm, his body shaking a couple of times before his grip loosened on his back and Key’s body softened into the mattress.  
  
Jinki rolled over next to Key and they kissed a few more times before sleep finally consumed them.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: kndflsdnflk! There you go. I don’t really know what to say about this except that I set out to write this completely differently but it grew a mind of its own along the way. So there you go, some Onkey smut in there and some deeper feelings for a change.
> 
> Drop me a comment, let me know if you liked it or not… up to you haha.
> 
> Lots of love, and again… sorry about the wait.
> 
> Xx L xX


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update for you all, I really like this chapter so I hope you do too. Enjoy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The red digital numbers blink on the bedside table as Jinki’s eyes blur open; 3:47am the time read, and Onew furrows his brows; wondering where he was and why he was awake so early. The next thing though, he can hear an unpleasant whine and a cough coming from the bathroom, followed by the sound of somebody pouring water into a toilet. He surveys his surroundings and then he realises he is in Kibum’s bed and he remembers what had happened before they fell asleep. It kind-of feels like a dream right now since Jinki’s head is still very fuzzy and pounding a little behind his eyes. He hears the sound again and decides to go check it out. He notices that Key isn’t beside him in the bed anymore and so it is probably the younger boy who is making the whining noise.  
  
As Onew enters the bathroom though, he instantly gags at the sour smell that attacks his nostrils, blocks his throat and makes his eyes sting a little.  
  
“Shit Key, are you okay?” Jinki asks as he notices the younger boy’s frame hunched over the toilet, his muscles shaking and skin deathly pale, there is a sheen of sweat across his bare back and Jinki can see the muscles as they ripple in an over demanding way, as more vomit is forced out of Kibum’s stomach.  
Key doesn’t answer Jinki though; he just pants heavily and shakes his head. He doesn’t want Onew to see him like this, it is embarrassing and gross.  
  
Jinki takes a few steps towards the younger boy and is immediately met with a throaty “N-no.” Jinki knows that Key wants him to go back to bed and leave him, but Onew doesn’t listen and continues to walk over before he sits on the edge of the bath.  
  
“J-jinki, go back to bed.” Key pants and he lifts his head to look Onew in the eyes, bloodshot eyes meet Jinki’s and something churns in the older boy’s chest as he sees the helpless look on Kibum’s face.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere” Onew answers; the simple statement holding much more than it was meant to and finally, Key resigns himself as he slumps back over the toilet bowl. Jinki’s palm comes down from where he is sat on the edge of the bathtub and rubs comforting circles across the back of the younger boy’s shoulder blades. Somewhere deep inside, Key is grateful for the care as he feels his muscles relax a little before the next round of vomiting resumes.  
  
Jinki isn’t sure how long he sits there, idly stroking Kibum’s shoulders, spine, hips and back before Key finally stops throwing up; nothing left in the younger boy’s stomach. Onew brings Key back to bed and grabs one of the waste paper bins. He fills the bottom with some of Kibum’s bath foam and places it carefully next to Kibum’s side of the bed, just in-case the younger needs to throw up again later. The older boy pulls Key close into his side and hugs him for a long time, there are no words spoken and they don’t talk about what happened only a few hours prior and Key is thankful because he really isn’t in the mood to talk at all. He does manage to whisper a small “Thank you” though before he finally drifts back into dreamland; cradled in Onew’s arms and feeling a little more content.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It is already 1pm when Key wakes up and he feels like shit. He rolls over and sighs heavily when he sees that Jinki is no longer lying beside him. For a brief moment, Kibum thinks that maybe he had made everything up but then he notices a text on his phone from Onew:  
  


**Hey Bum,  
I had to go because my mum called me, I have an appointment that I forgot about today. I’ll see you at Uni on Monday though and thanks for letting me stay over. XOXO**

  
It was vague but Key feels better that he had sent a message and he guesses it couldn’t be helped. Though he wishes he knew Jinki’s thoughts about what happened last night. He is left to stew over the weekend, going insane.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It’s Sunday morning as Jonghyun barges into Key’s marble foyer with a big smile; one of the maids informs Jonghyun that Kibum is in his room.  
  
Instead of waiting for the maid to go and fetch his best friend, he simply bows in thanks and begins to climb the stairs two at a time until he reaches the large oak door. When he pushes it aside, he is shocked to find that Key is actually awake and sitting by the window, seemingly staring into space.  
  
“Hey…Bummie?” Jonghyun says quietly as he lets the door close heavily and approaches his best friend. He had been hyper and was going to drag Key out to the arcade or something but seeing the sombre look on the younger boy’s face had changed his mind.  
  
“Hey” Key said as he turns around to face Jonghyun, his legs dangling two inches from the floor as he still sits on the large sill of the bay window.  
  
“You okay? What’s up?” Jonghyun asks as he takes a seat next to his best friend who suddenly looks so much smaller than usual, he was taken back to the day Kibum’s grandmother had passed away.   
  
 _They had sat in this same window; the sun was shining too brightly for the occasion. Key’s legs were even shorter and swinging rapidly as the 12 year old boy had tried to hold back his tears._  
  
“I-I don’t really know” Key says as he glances up from his feet to look at Jonghyun quickly before looking back down again.  
“I-I was so happy, like – I thought that  _finally_ I had found someone who liked me back. Someone I was truly happy with but – I woke up yesterday morning and he wasn’t there and…” Key stops and the swinging of his legs increases and Jonghyun knows, he knows this tell-tale habit and so he knows the tears are coming before he even sees them. He pulls Kibum into his chest and holds him tightly, running his hands soothingly through his best friend’s hair as the younger boy’s tears finally spill over and begin dampening his navy blue shirt.  
  
“Shhh, it’s okay to cry Bum. How many times have I told you that? It’s okay.” Jonghyun hushes him and continues to hold him securely.  
  
After a while, Key calms down enough, and manages to wash his face in the bathroom to get rid of the sticky tear marks.  
  
“Did he just leave? …Without saying anything?” Jonghyun asks with a frown.  
  
“No, he left me a message and told me that he had an appointment.” Key mumbles and Jonghyun looks even more puzzled then, because he doesn’t understand why Kibum is  _this_ upset. Sure it sucked, but he knows that Key would have understood, it couldn’t be helped.  
  
“So…” Jonghyun asks, the question fully implied.  
  
“So, it’s not just that. We – we  _did_ some stuff on Friday night and I thought, maybe he was ready to admit his feelings or something. Earlier that evening though, at the party, he still couldn’t tell me his true feelings for me and I just…  _god_ I’m so  _stupid_!” Key says, feeling frustrated and tugging at his hair as he sits in the window and flails around a little bit in annoyance with himself.  
  
“Wait wait wait… so you two??… _y’know_ …???” Jonghyun askes with raised eyebrows and a shocked face.  
  
“No-no, we didn’t have sex Jjong but we did some other… things… and then I was throwing up in the bathroom and he hugged me and helped me and we cuddled and I fell asleep so content and then in the morning, he was just gone. He said we will talk on Monday but it’s killing me because I  _know_ he isn’t going to be able to admit his feelings to me, and I said I would wait for him… but now I feel like I’ve fucked everything up because even though I know all of this, it still really really hurts to not know what  _we_ are.” Key sighs long and hard as he rambles out his sentences. Jonghyun is just watching him with a quizzical look and looking fully attentive.  
  
“C’mere” Jonghyun extends his arms and Kibum gladly nuzzles into them. “You’re not stupid and you didn’t fuck everything up. It’s normal to want to know where you stand with Jinki. Granted, you shouldn’t have crossed that line again but you were both drunk and you both gave in to your basic desires. Would you have still done … whatever you did, if you were sober?” Jonghyun asks.  
  
“I don’t know…we had promised to take things slow so…probably not.” Key answers honestly and Jonghyun nods his head.  
  
“Then let’s just treat this as a bump in the road and move forward. Don’t beat yourself up about it, you guys can sort it on Monday but for now, let’s try and enjoy the weekend yeah?” Jonghyun suggests and he grins when he sees his best friend smile and nod.  
  
Jonghyun forgets sometimes how fragile Kibum can be, and since his parents are never around much these days, Key must get pretty lonely. It’s only natural for Kibum to want to know where he stands with Jinki since everything else in his life is so uncertain.  
  
“Thanks Jjong… for being there, always.” Kibum says as he brushes the soft pads of his fingertips lightly over Jonghyun’s cheek.  
  
Jonghyun swallows hard then and clears his throat “Don’t mention it Kibummie, now, let’s go out and eat. I’m starving!” he says as he bounces around excitedly.  
  
“Okay, let me just get ready.” Kibum replies and throws the cutest and smallest smile in the older boy’s direction.  
  
While he is waiting for Key to change and wash up Jonghyun scolds himself once more.  
‘He’s your best friend Jonghyun; we have been down this road before, let it go.’ He tells himself mentally and pushes it, once again, to the back of his mind.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jonghyun successfully takes Key’s mind away from Jinki for the majority of the day, but now that Sunday has been and gone, Kibum finds himself shaking and worried as he waits outside his door for Jonghyun to pick him up.  
  
“Good morning Sunshine” Jonghyun says as he pulls up in front of a stoic looking Key.  
  
“Oh…morning Jjong.” Key gives a small dimpled smile and hops into the passenger seat. The weather is cool and breezy and so Jonghyun has all of the windows down in the car. Jonghyun can tell that Kibum is still thinking about Jinki and so he decides to distract him, if only for a little while.  
  
“Here” he says as he throws a white paper bag from the dashboard onto Kibum’s waiting lap. “Cream cheese and ham, toasted, sesame bagel.” Jonghyun grins as he sees the grateful expression and genuine smile line his best friend’s face.  
  
“Ah! Jjongieee you’re the best. I was SO hungry but I forgot to eat, again.” Key grins as he starts opening the bag before he looks around the car for a second. His eyes land on a coffee cup in the passenger seat cup holder and his eyes flick up to the older boy once more.  
“For me?” Key simply says and points at the cup.  
  
“Small Americano, no sugar.” Jonghyun replies with a megawatt smile and Kibum leans over then, he pecks Jonghyun on the cheek casually before sitting back and tucking into his bagel.  
Jonghyun steals glances at the younger boy, his eyes still trained on the road ahead for the most part. He notices how Kibum breaks off pieces of his bagel rather than just biting straight into it; something Kibum had always done as a kid and that irked his parents a great deal when he did it at formal events. Jonghyun found it cute though, and so utterly Kibum. He realises he knows the younger boy like the back of his hand and that thought is both comforting and scary all at the same time.  
  
He dismisses his thoughts with a small shake of his head though and continues the drive to University, the wind tousling his hair and the smell of fresh grass mixing with Kibum’s Americano; Jonghyun loved days like these.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
All of the boyish laughter was left in the car as the two best friends approached the university gates and suddenly Kibum’s posture stiffened when he saw Jinki waiting by the gate; watching each passer-by as if he was afraid he would miss something – or someone. Key realised that the older boy was clearly looking for him and so he told Jonghyun to go on ahead, patting his best friend’s shoulder lightly with a small smile, before he headed in Jinki’s direction.  
  
“Hey” Key said while approaching the older boy. He can see how nervous Jinki is feeling and that made him feel a little bit better, at least he isn’t the only one.  
  
“Hi…Kibum, can we talk?” Jinki asks whilst fidgeting with his hands, his eyes looking sincerely into Key’s.  
  
“Yeah, I think we should…library?” Key suggests and Jinki just nods his head as they make their way over.  
  
“So, uh…how are you feeling? Hangover gone?” Jinki says to lighten the mood and it works as Key scoffs out a laugh before hitting him playfully on the arm.  
  
“Yeah, I pretty much took all of Saturday recovering though. Sorry, by the way… for throwing up and making you take care of me.” Key says lightly.  
  
“It’s okay; I wanted to take care of you. I’m not going to lie though, it was pretty gross.” Jinki replies honestly and laughs when Key blushes a bit in embarrassment.  
  
“It was the tequila I think…” Key says in a small voice, his forehead frowning a little.  
  
“Maybe, or most likely it was that cup of random crap from the ring of fire game.” Onew chuckles as Key just groans and places his palm on his forehead in shame.  
  
They finally make it to the second floor in the library and find a table in the back, close to the psychology section.  
  
That is when the awkwardness comes back, it settles over them like a heavy smog and Key thinks he can’t breathe properly and that maybe it’s okay, because then he would die and wouldn’t have to go through with this little chat. Of course, he is just being completely dramatic and irrational and maybe, just maybe, he feels like it is justifiable, just this once.  
Jinki starts when he realises that Key isn’t going to initiate it.  
  
“So uhmm… Friday night was… well, for me… it was pretty great actually.” Jinki says and he blushes, actually blushes a bright shade of pink and Key can’t help but chuckle a little because he has never seen Onew looking so put out.  
  
“Hmmm, yeah. It was,  _really_  great.” Key responds; he is unsure where Onew is leading the conversation so he chooses to stay a little passive for now. “Y’know, until I threw up and everything.” Key laughs and some of the tension in the air lifts a little and Key can breathe a bit easier.  
Jinki just offers a big smile in response and ‘god, that smile could kill a thousand hearts’ Key thinks.  
  
“Well, so…after we…y’know…it got me thinking. And I thought a LOT, like…round and round in circles until it drove me crazy. Then I was sat in the dentist’s chair on Saturday and something just kind of…hit me… out of nowhere, it all kind of cleared in my mind.” Onew says, he takes Key’s hands across the table and holds onto them firmly. Rubbing the pad of his thumb against Key’s knuckles, his hands are shaking a little bit as he takes a deep breath and continues.  
  
“I-I like you, Kibum.” Onew says with honesty swimming in his eyes, Key is frozen though; seemingly not breathing and Jinki continues.  
“a-and it’s scary. God, it’s SO scary. I don’t know what I’m doing and everything is so  _new_ and a little confusing but… I know… for sure, that despite all of my insecurities, that I like you… a lot.” Jinki finally finishes and he sits there anxiously as he watches Kibum’s face contort with different emotions before he finally hears a loud exhale of breath and everything is a blur as his senses are filled with Key. The younger boy’s arms are wrapping around his shoulders tightly, his head buried into Jinki’s neck and as the older boy brings his arms to wrap around the younger’s form, he can feel as Key’s body shakes beneath his. He panics then, pulling Kibum back a bit by the shoulders and looking at his face – Kibum is crying.  
“W-why are you crying? Bummie, I’m sorry, why are you crying?” Onew is desperately trying to coax an answer out of Key, he is so worried that the younger boy was offended by his words somehow because he has never seen Key like this before.  
  
Key finally calms down a little and he tries to speak  
  
“I-I…thank you…Jinki…thank you.” Key sobs again, his throat still a bit choked but he feels as Onew’s body relaxes beneath his own. Jinki finally realises that they are tears of happiness and mostly relief and the older boy just rubs his back soothingly until Key has stopped.  
“So – where do we go from here?” Kibum asks, his eyes still a little puffy but his face is etched with nothing but happiness.  
  
“Well, I think we should, y’know… go on a date or something?” Jinki says, embarrassment lining his features.  
Key laughs lightly and nods his head.  
  
“We sure are doing everything backwards way round, but yeh … that sounds really  _really_  great.” Key beams and he angles his head up to kiss Onew full on the lips. It’s an innocent kiss, but it conveys so much more than they could ever say. It’s a kiss of promises, of a future and of assured feelings. It’s a kiss that Kibum has been waiting for since the day he fell for Jinki. It’s a kiss that has been trying to break free from Jinki’s lips since the day he met Kibum.  
  
The sun is too hot on his back as it shines brightly through the glass window, the smell of old, dry books fills the air and all that can be heard is the loud hum of the old, faulty air conditioner.  
  
Key decides that yes, he loves days like these.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I could literally write the next four chapters worth of stuff right now, I’m in love with writing this fic. Alas, I just started my new job so I need to sleep at a reasonable time so I can’t. Still, please anticipate more to come very soon. I hope you guys enjoyed this update.
> 
> Comments are always treasured and thanks to every one of my readers who love this story. You guys always keep me motivated to update.  
> Lots of love,
> 
> Xx L xX


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! I’m here with another update for you all. I hope you like it. That’s all for now. Enjoy! :D!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

‘Well, I think we should, y’know… go on a date or something?’

Kibum lies in bed and Jinki’s words continue to fly around in his head, he can’t help but grin and wiggle a little as happiness extends its fingers through every nerve cell in his body.

‘I-I like you, Kibum’

He lets out a small contented sigh followed by the stupidest little high pitched squeak. Luckily, he is alone and in his room so nobody is there to witness him acting like a high school girl with a crush.

Today is the day, the day that they will go on their first official date. Key is both nervous and excited but mostly excited. He is so sure and comfortable around Jinki, now that everything is out in the open, and so he is anticipating a great date.

Kibum then hears a small knock at his door and when he mumbles a ‘come in’ Elise pops her head around the door frame.

“Kibum-ah, are you coming down for breakfast or would you like me to bring you some up?” She asks in a professional manner.

“Actually I’m having brunch later so I’ll skip today. Thanks.” Key says and offers his most charming smile.

Elise looks a little shocked for a second before she nods her head and dismisses herself back to the kitchen.

Key spends the rest of the morning taking a shower, putting on a little bit of eyeliner, finding some of his best smart-casual clothes and surfing the internet for a while. Before he knows it, it is almost 10.30am and he has to meet Jinki at the small café by 11am. He grabs his wallet, phone and keys and makes his way down the marble stairs towards the front door. On his way there, he passes Elise again.

“Wow Kibum, you look very handsome! Special occasion?” She asks; openly admiring his handsome features.

“Ah- well, yeah. I have a date actually.” Key says; scratching the back of his head in a bashful manner.

“Ohh! Exciting! Is it anyone I know?” She asks while she brushes some invisible dirt from his shoulders and fixes a few strands of his hair.

“Y-yeah actually.” Key smiles a little at the thought of Onew.

“Oh!! Is it Jonghyun-ssi? He is always over here and the way he cares for you… you know he is also such a handsome young man.” Elise begins swooning over Jonghyun as Key just chuckles a bit awkwardly.

“Actually no…it’s Jinki hyung.” Key mutters quietly as Elise’s eyes snap back to reality.

“Ohhhh your tutor friend? Wow, Kibum! Jinki is also a very handsome and kind young man. How do you attract such handsome men into your life?” Elise asks; her eyes now swooning over Jinki’s masculine features and kind expression in her mind.

“Hey…I’m handsome too.” Key pouts with a small smile.

“Ah, of course… Kibum is the most handsome young man I know. It must be your perfect features and big heart that attracts them.” Elise says with a knowing glint in her eyes as she kisses his cheek.  
“Well, off you go! Go and meet prince charming, you don’t want to keep him waiting.” She says, chuckling to herself.

Key laughs back and gives his thanks before he heads out of the front door.

During his walk to the café, his mind is full of how much he loves Elise, she is like a mother to him. She loves him for who he is and accepts everyone who he brings into his life.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jinki is sat at a small table in the corner of the café as he waits for Kibum. He is fiddling with the hem of his shirt and bouncing his knee anxiously. He is much more nervous than he needs to be, it’s only Key. They have hung out a million times, but the thought that this is an actual date is making Onew’s stomach flip and flop around. Key is currently 4 minutes and 7…8…9 seconds late and already, his brain is conjuring up reasons why the younger boy might have stood him up.

There is a clichéd ring of the bell above the café door as he looks up to see Key walking in with his small smile and cute dimple in his right cheek. For a second or two, Onew wonders if he has entered some kind of cheesy, teenage romance novel. Kibum sits down opposite him and Jinki finally takes the initiative to offer a smile and take in the other boy’s appearance. 

Key is wearing a smart black dress shirt with gold tips lining the collar, he has the first three buttons undone and Onew can see the slight peeking sign, of his grey vest underneath. He wears a smart pair of grey skinny jeans which sculpt his shapely thighs and – Onew guesses – his ass. The outfit is complete with Kibum’s trademark hooded leather jacket and a pair of black and grey platform pumps. Kibum’s hair is styled in – what Jinki can only describe as – a controlled sex hair look and his sharp feline eyes are lined with the smallest hints of ultra-black kohl. Jinki swallows the small lump in his throat before speaking up.

“Hey, you made it.” Jinki says lamely but he figures that anything he says at this point will sound pretty lame anyway.

“Sure did” Key replies; smiling, but with a little bit of amusement at Jinki’s corny line.  
After a little bit of small talk, the waitress brings the two boys a menu. Key already knows what he wants because he comes here often, but Jinki is studying the menu carefully and looking undecided. 

Kibum decides to take this opportunity to study Jinki. The older boy looks exactly like his usual self, except with a little bit of product in his hair that gives it a firm shuffle. He is wearing a plain green t-shirt with a smart, black, denim blazer. His legs are clad in his best white jeans, adorned by his batman belt buckle which makes Key smile to himself a bit, and finally – what catches Key’s eyes the most – are the black and white converse on his feet. Jinki pretty much always wears his trademark combat boots or occasionally his white hi-tops, he has never seen Jinki in something so…normal, and not chunky.

“Your shoes are nice, they look really good on you.” Key says after the older boy has closed his menu and signalled for the waitress to take their order.

“Thanks…you look great, by the way.” Jinki smiles in order to try and cover up his blush.

“Thanks, you too.” And this time, it is Key’s turn to look a little shy and out of his depth.

The waitress takes their orders and Onew is shocked when Kibum simply announces 

“I’ll have my usual, thanks Tiff.” Followed by offering the pretty girl a killer smile.

Once the waitress…or Tiff, has retreated to the kitchen, Jinki speaks up

“Should I be worried about her?” Onew asks; laughing but still with a little insecurity.

“No hyung, she’s harmless. I come here a lot and she is usually on shift so she knows my order.” Key just answers casually.

“Yeah, but she is really pretty and – ” Onew begins

“…and I like men. Handsome men, with big smiles, toned thighs and broad shoulders. And right now, I’m on a date with you, and you’re ruining it.” Key says with a soft smile that takes away any edge that might have been on his words as he sees Jinki relax.

“Sorry.” Onew mumbles and leans over to peck the younger boy on the lips.

“Was that for my benefit, or hers?” Key says with a smirk on his face.

“Mostly yours; maybe a bit of hers.” Onew winks and both boys burst out laughing at Jinki’s ridiculous antics.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After their meal, they decide to take a walk through the park. The seasons are changing and although it is still cold, there is an occasional warm breeze which blows, carrying with it the scents of summer.

Kibum misses summer; he loves just wearing his T-shirt and not needing to carry a jacket. He misses the taste of ice-cream because it always tastes SO much better on a scorching hot day. More than anything though – he misses hanging out with his friends during the summer break. No stresses and no worries for a few months until his university classes resume.

Even though he misses the summer; right now, right at this moment, he feels like he isn’t missing a single thing. It is like he has all he needs forever, right by his side; the handsome but cute boy next to him; his blinding smile, soft and doughy skin, the kindness in his deep brown orbs. Yeah, Kibum is pretty sure that everything he needs is right here, right now.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The date goes pretty well as they spend time shopping around in the mall, playing a little bit in the park and in the arcade. Right now, Jinki is walking Kibum back to his house and they finally come to a stop outside the large iron gates.

“Do you want to come in?” Key asks with hopeful eyes and it takes all of Jinki’s will power to shake his head.

“I can’t Bummie, sorry. I have so much work to do, my assignment is due on Monday and I have 4,000 words still to write.” Jinki explains apologetically.

“You could do your assignment at my house if you want?” Key offers in vain because he knows it’s a stupid idea and that he is losing this debate anyway.

“Hmmmm… I want to so badly, but we both know that if I come over, I won’t get any work done.” Onew mutters as his voice deepens a little and he moves forward to crowd into Kibum’s personal space.

“I know…I’ll just miss you that’s all.” Key replies as he feels Jinki’s strong hands on his hips and he relaxes as his bones seem to melt into those warm hands.

“I haven’t even left yet, and it’s only one day.” Jinki announces with a small chuckle and Key only pouts in response before Jinki decides that the younger boy’s lips look far too inviting like that. He leans in and seizes them with his own. It’s a very chaste kiss at first and Kibum shivers as he registers all of the strong feelings that are passed between such a simple press of lips.

“Just…” Kibum never finishes his sentence though as his hands come up to stroke the sides of Jinki’s neck and he makes small impressions along the older boy’s strong jawline with his fingertips.

He never finishes the sentence because he doesn’t need to, Jinki understands him without any words been shared and moves in to press a deep and satisfying kiss against the other boy’s soft, bow shaped lips. Their tongues find each other in a matter of nanoseconds and Kibum feels as he knees almost give way with the intensity of it all. It’s slow but powerful, deep but languid and they can both feel the river of emotions passing through their bodies from head to toe.

Eventually, the need for oxygen overpowers everything else and they break apart messily. Chests heaving and breath panting. Their eyes are brimming with feelings; wide open as they take in every expression on the other’s face. Finally Jinki breaks the moment and moves forward to hug the younger boy close into his body. His nose nuzzles in Kibum’s hair and he notices how it smells of cucumber and mint, his lips move down towards his neck and whisper into Kibum’s ear

“Bye Bummie, I’ll see you on Monday. Make sure you message me tomorrow though, or call me.”

And Onew doesn’t wait for a response as he pulls back, hands still around Kibum’s waist as he plants a chaste kiss on the younger boy’s forehead. 

Kibum stills for a second because that is possibly one of the most intimate things that has ever happened to him in his life, and a small smile etches itself across his features as he looks up to an equally smiling Jinki.

All too soon, the contact is broken and Jinki gives a shy wave as he turns around and heads in the direction of his own home; not before looking back a good few times though before he disappears round the corner.

Key sighs to himself with a happy grin on his face as he finally punches in the code on the black, iron gate and makes his way towards the front door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Kibum enters the grand foyer he is greeted by Elise who bows to him slightly and speaks

“Welcome home young master, is there anything I can get for you?” Elise speaks with a slightly unnatural smile on her face.  
Kibum bows back out of respect with a frown on his features.

“Elise why – ” he stops short. He was about to ask her why she is acting so formal before he realises that her formality can only mean one thing; his parents are home.

They have been gone for so long now… almost three months or something like that. They took a trip to the states and the business there was successful and so they needed to stay longer. Kibum was now extremely glad that he didn’t bring Jinki back today, he had gotten so used to them not being here that he never even considered to check before inviting the older boy inside.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t want his parents to meet Jinki, no. In fact, he was proud beyond anything that he was dating such a handsome and kind person like Onew. The truth of the matter was; that he didn’t want Jinki to meet his parents. Although he thinks the world of the older boy, his parents – not so much. 

They were ruthless in the business world and Kibum had to sit back with a smile as he watched them build partnerships with large companies, they were best friends for years and years. His father would golf with them, they would attend large dinners together and even drink together but as soon as his father would see a weakness in the other’s company, he would step on them to get where he needed to be. His parents had often told him that it was just the way of the business world, if you wanted to become successful, you needed to build strong connections and then step on them to reach the next level. Kibum knew it was true, he wasn’t stupid – he understood how the business world worked and people did this day in and day out across the world, but that didn’t mean he approved of it. No, he was never meant for the ruthless world of business and he thought he would never be able to damage other people in order to better himself.

Sighing long and hard, he looks at Elise and she just gives him a sympathetic smile as she motions towards Kibum’s father’s office door.

Key takes a few tentative steps towards his father’s room, his slipper clad feet sliding uncomfortably on the cold marble floor and causing too much noise for the echo-y foyer. When he reaches, he knocks three times and waits patiently before he hears a low and muffled ‘come in.’

“Uh – hello, father.” Kibum bows as he stands in the door way.

“Ah Kibum – I see the maid told you that I wanted to speak with you.” The use of the word maid in reference to Elise makes him bristle a little bit and a tension rises in his shoulders. None the less, he says nothing as he waits for his father to continue.

“Close the door and take a seat.” Mr Kim states. Kibum follows the orders like a robot, and the stiffness in his posture resembles exactly that.

“We have a very important meeting here next weekend. I would like you to attend. It is an important merger between our business and an impressive Japanese company. I need you here because the Japanese CEO is a big family man and I want to show him our own family.” Kibum’s father says formally.

“Yes father, of course.” This is nothing new to Kibum, he has heard this all before. Basically, his father is asking them to play happy families and his rehearsed responses come easily to his lips.  
“Is there anything else you wish to know from me?” Key speaks, again, rehearsed and ready for his father’s questions.

“How are your studies and your grades?” Mr Kim asks and Kibum falters for a second before he thinks up a reasonable response.

“Very well father. Though, I recently began receiving private tutoring for my business class because I didn’t want to fall behind.” Kibum speaks steadily; the tension in his body is so strong now that he feels like his bones could shatter.

“And why would you be falling behind?” Mr Kim asks with a sharp bite to his words as his face twists into a disappointed frown.

“I am not falling behind father; I just wished to improve at a faster rate so that there would be no chance of ever falling behind. I wanted to get a jump up on the rest of my classmates.” Kibum has to lie a little bit or he fears he won’t be coming out of this conversation very well off.

“Ah, of course. My son is very smart; it is good to stay ahead of your competition.” Mr Kim states, his voice a little kinder now.

Key sighs inwardly and his body relaxes a little bit, he can’t help but feel happy that his father had called him ‘my son’ instead of ‘Kibum.’ He should feel bad, since he lied and he knows his father only thinks of him as a ‘son’ in terms of taking over the family business, but he can’t help it. He has to take any kind of comfort he can get from his father.

“But who is your tutor? Is he Ivy League? What is his background and how much am I paying him?” Mr Kim asks, suddenly on the defensive.

“W-well…” Kibum stutters and has to steel himself to level out his voice again. “He is actually my senior and he already took this class last year so he knows exactly what I need to learn. He is top of his year at university and is an honour roll student. You don’t pay him anything, he teaches me for free because we are quite good friends.” Key is a little worried about that last statement and he hopes that his answer satisfies his father’s questions for now.

“Well, it seems fine to me. You finally seem to be making good connections at your university instead of just hanging around with that Jonghyun boy all the time. Did you know that his father told me, he wants to become a lyricist? Or a composer! I mean, it’s like Mr Kim has gone mad, letting his son pursue such a ‘career.’ Anyway, you can leave Kibum, I have a lot of work to do.” Mr Kim announces and gives a dismissive hand gesture towards Key as a sign to hurry up and leave. 

Key hurries to the door, more than glad to be able to leave before he is stopped one final time by his father’s voice.

“Oh wait Kibum! What family did you say your tutor belonged to?” Mr Kim asked with a raised eyebrow, the interest clear on his face.

“We haven’t had many lessons so I haven’t asked him father.” Key replies, lying again but it’s the only way.

“Oh, well hurry up and find out. We might have a partnership in our future.” His father gives a smart smile at this before nodding as a sign that Kibum can leave.

Key instantly scampers out of the large wooden door and drops to the marble floor with his head in his hands.

There is no way that his father will ever approve of Jinki if he finds out that he doesn’t belong to a rich and powerful family.

He doesn’t know what to do, so instead, he decides to ignore it, he stands up on his feet and walks towards the maid’s kitchen. He needs some company to take his mind away from his problems.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elise places a box of Kimbap in front of Kibum as they both sit down to eat.

“So…how was your date?” Elise asks, she knows better than to try and pry into family matters and she would rather not know. Ignorance is bliss and it seems like Kibum needs a distraction from it anyway.

“Great…we went to the café for brunch, walked around the park, played in the arcade and did some shopping.” Key grins as he hears a light chuckle and a squeal leave Elise’s mouth.

“aaaand?...” Elsie asks with a glint in her eye.

“And what?” Key challenges, he knows what she means but he is going to play ignorant.

“and did Jinki-ssi kiss you?” she asks with wide eyes and a smile forming on her lips.

“I don’t kiss and tell, noona.” Key replies with a smirk of his own as he watches Elsie bounce in her seat and let out a high pitched squeal.

“So that was your first date right?” Elsie ponders. Key simply nods his head in assurance and she lets out a long sigh.  
“Ahhh… to be young and in love. Enjoy this moment Kibum-ah, you can never quite recapture these moments. They seem small and insignificant now, but trust me, years from now… they will be your most cherished moments.” Elsie tilts her head and rests it on the palm of her right hand as she places another piece of Kimbap into her mouth.

“Whatever you say ahjumma…” Key responds with a cheeky grin and an obnoxious laugh before it turns into a grumble when she hits him hard on the head with her chopsticks.

“I’m not an ahjumma, now eat your food!” she also grumbles and she smiles a little, offering a piece of food to Kibum’s pained face. They both crack a smile as Key munches on the rice happily. 

He loves Elise, he hopes that she can always be here for him. He is blessed to have such caring people in his life. Jonghyun, Elsie and of course, Jinki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! There we go, another chapter down. I know exactly where I am taking this story, it just needs a few more chapters before it can fully develop but anyway. I hope you liked this chapter and please comment and let me know :D! 
> 
> I am very busy settling into my new job and the first official week of teaching lessons is going to be mental so I might not be able to update the next part within a week, it might be a couple of weeks.  
> Hopefully I can still update though, we will see. 
> 
> I love you all, my adorable readers, you keep me motivated to update!
> 
> Xx L xX


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is an update for all of you. I am trying to keep updating regularly and I have 2 days holiday from work this week so that’s good. I hope I can continue to write so long as I get on top of my planning.
> 
> Without further ado…please enjoy. XxX

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum looks at his reflection in the mirror. He has on an expensive Armani suit, dress shoes and a black silk tie. His hair is perfectly combed to look classic and handsome and yet, he sighs with a frown on his face.  
To any outsider, he looks like a handsome and capable young man who has a bright future awaiting him. He looks like his life is full of luxury, calm, love and respect – Kibum however, he knows that appearances aren’t everything and he finds himself wishing that Jinki was here with him. ‘Jinki…’ he thinks, his face contorts into a happy smile before he frowns again as he remembers the uncomfortable conversation that took place on Thursday…  
  
 _-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Hey Bummie, so are we still on for tutoring tonight?” Jinki said as he walked up and wrapped his arms around Kibum’s waist._  
 _Key looked up at the older boy with an apologetic frown on his face. Jinki was unsure why Kibum was looking like that and so he waited for the younger boy to explain._  
  
 _“Yeah we’re still on but… can we study at the library or somewhere different?” Kibum asked as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth._  
  
 _“Yeah sure, why? Is everything alright?” Jinki asked, concern lining his features._  
  
 _“Y-yeah, well, I mean… it’s just that my parents are back and…” – I don’t want you to meet them – Kibum thinks but instead he says “…and things are a little bit tense at the moment. My father is planning a big business dinner and it’s not really a great place for studying right now.” Kibum answered. ‘wow, when had he started lying to Jinki??’ Key thought to himself…. No wait, he wasn’t technically lying… that was all true but it was also the truth that the main reason was because he didn’t want to expose Jinki to his parents destructive behaviour, he wanted to keep Onew to himself, keep him away from their harsh judgements and ruthless attitude._  
  
 _“O-okay.” The older boy replied, but it was forced. He could tell that Kibum was keeping something from him, and he thought that maybe… just maybe… Key was ashamed of him._  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
The alarm clock on his bedside table wakes him up from his thoughts and he sighs heavily. He walks over to the blinking contraption and shuts off the sound as he mumbles a ‘here we go’ to himself; walking out of the room.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
As Kibum descends down the large staircase on the right hand side of the foyer, he can see a LOT of people mulling around; drinks in hand and engaging in idle chatter. Kibum smirks to himself a little as he realises that the scene looks like something from a Disney movie. All that is missing is for the beautiful princess to walk elegantly down the staircase and for the whole room to go silent and watch her in awe. None of that happens though, of course, this is real life. He is grateful though, he never understood why they did that in the movies. ‘Wouldn’t it be a lot of pressure and stress to have so many people watching as you tried to move down a spiralling staircase in a long dress and heels? It’s like they are waiting for you to fall’ Key thinks as he reaches the final step and places his feet firmly on the marble ground.  
  
He is always awkward at these kinds of functions, no matter how many he attends or how much small talk he indulges in – it’s always awkward. The feeling of wearing a mask and hiding your true emotions just doesn’t sit well with him.  
  
“Oh master Kibum?” someone in a boring black suit says to him as they offer their hand to him.  
  
“Ah-yes. Nice to meet you.” Kibum replies as he bows and shakes the offered hand.  
  
“My name is Mr Nakamoto and this is my wife Heiki” the man gestures to a woman in a long and flowing purple dress. She looks around half the age of her husband and is extremely pretty. Kibum doesn’t have to wonder what she sees in a slightly plump and much older man because he knows she loves his wallet more than her husband. He can tell by the over-approving gaze she gives him as she looks at him from head to toe; anyone within a three meter radius of them can see she is openly checking Kibum out. Mr Nakamoto clearly doesn’t care as he continues to talk. He chats idly about how ‘wonderful’ Kibum’s father is and blah blah blah, successful business, blah blah, bright future… Key tunes him out and nods approvingly as he pretends to care. His ears perk up though as Heiki chimes in  
  
“You’re a handsome young man. You must be very popular with the girls.” She gives a glinting smile.  
  
“Thank you, but not really.” Kibum says, modesty is always the best way to go at these dinner parties.  
  
“So you don’t have a girlfriend? There isn’t anyone you like?” Heiki asks again, clearly trying to flirt and testing out the waters. At that moment, Key sees his father turn around, hearing the conversation in passing and giving Kibum a glare that he knows all too well. It was the ‘don’t tell people you are gay’ face and Key just nods in understanding.  
  
“No I don’t have a girlfriend. There is somebody who I like though.” Key answers, looking at his father in a challenging manner; it was his way of having a little bit of fun and rebelling at the same time.  
  
“Well, I hope she is pretty and smart because you deserve only the very best woman in your life.” Mr Nakamoto  
says; Heiki no longer seeming interested since Kibum has expressed feelings for somebody else.  
  
“Oh yes sir, extremely smart and very good looking.” Key replies, he wants to say ‘handsome’ but his father will probably kick him out and leave him homeless so he decides that the pointed look his father is throwing him from behind Mr Nakamoto is enough to satisfy him, for now.  
  
Just as Mr Nakamoto is about to speak up again, Kibum’s father enters the picture and introduces Kibum as his ‘dear son’ placing his hands on both of Key’s shoulders and playing a doting father. He boasts about Kibum’s high grades and future before he pushes him non-too-gently away as if to tell him ‘I don’t need you anymore, move along.’  
  
Sighing, Key wanders around aimlessly for a good five minutes, eating random pieces of food that the waiters are carrying around the room. He is just biting into a piece of pâté on a strange looking cracker when he feels somebody tap him on the shoulder.  
  
“Oh noona!” Key instantly bows upon seeing her. Sunmi is stood there, looking beautiful and elegant. If he thought she had looked pretty at the party, she was now ten times that in such a formal dress. Her dress is mid-length and a shocking red, it screams sexy but sophisticated; in all essence, she looks amazing.  
  
“Hi Kibum-ssi, so… this is your house huh?” She asks, dropping all formalities and talking to him casually. It helps Kibum to relax and finally let go of the tension in his shoulders.  
  
“Yep…” he replies, smacking his lips together loudly, before giving a slight pout. “So…what are you doing here? … not that I don’t want you here… you know what I mean right?” Key says, stumbling over his words as he fears he might have offended his only ally at this godforsaken party.  
He hears her chuckle lightly as she nods her head.  
“If you’re looking for Jonghyun hyung, he won’t be here. His father and my father are good friends and so, my father tolerates him, but they don’t really like each other.” Key rambles on, happy to talk about anything except boring business talk.  
  
“No…me and Jjong are…” She pauses and looks up at the ceiling with a sigh before she continues. “…we kind of broke off our…arrangement. I’m here because my father is one of the investors.” She adds with a tight smile.  
  
“Oh I’m sorry. I guess it didn’t work out between you two. It’s a shame, you looked great together.” Kibum says with a small smile. As he sees the pensive look in her eyes though, he quickly speaks up again. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to…sorry.” Key adds sheepishly.  
  
“No it’s okay. Actually, I can see that Jonghyun wasn’t fully invested in our ‘relationship’ – if you can call it that yet – I get the feeling that his heart is somewhere else.” She gives Kibum a strange look, before she sighs once more. The younger boy feels uncomfortable under her gaze and looks back in confusion.  
  
“Maybe I can talk to him or…” Key begins before he is cut off  
  
“That’s okay, thanks. I think it’s better that he comes around to this by himself.” Sunmi says with a soft tone before she chooses to change the topic. They spend all night talking about classes and music and everything else under the sun. Key is glad for the company as most people seem to leave him alone when they see he is busy talking with a pretty girl. Also, Sunmi is a very interesting young woman and Key genuinely likes talking and hanging out with her. He hopes that she and Jonghyun can work things out. She never asked about Jinki or his family, she never pried into any of his personal business and he was very glad about that – despite the fact that he had so rudely pried into  _her_ private affairs.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum bids Sunmi and her father goodnight at the door as the party dies down and most of the guests are drifting out. Just as Kibum is waving goodbye, Sunmi pulls him out to the side and signals to her father that she will be there in a minute.  
  
“Sorry Kibum-ah…it’s just. Can you make me a promise?” Sunmi says with a suddenly serious face.  
  
“Uh- I don’t know… what is it?” Key asks, feeling wary.  
  
“I just…Jonghyun… you mean a lot to him. He is your best friend and he cares about you, I just want you to promise me that you will take care of him. Can you make sure that he doesn’t get hurt…please?” Sunmi asks again with pleading eyes and although Kibum is completely caught off guard and confused at such a strange request, he still nods his head in agreement.  
  
“Yeah, sure…but why…” Key trails off.  
  
“It’s not important; I just want you to promise me that he won’t get hurt.” She says once more and Kibum nods before she kisses him politely on the cheek and heads down to her black BMW that is waiting in the drive way.  
Kibum watches her long caramel curls as they bounce along her shoulder blades and he catches the small wave she offers him before her head disappears into the black, leather cave. He waves goodbye until the car has left the gates and then he heads inside.  
  
“Father, I am feeling a little ill. May I please be excused to my room?” Kibum asks his father as they meet in the centre of the foyer. There are still a handful of guests left, mostly men who are nursing the last of their scotches.  
  
“Okay son. Get some rest and I will see you in the morning. Goodnight.” Mr Kim says with a small smile and Kibum wishes that his father wasn’t just putting on a front for the people who are watching them. Once he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he comes face to face with his mother and she makes a show of ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek with a smile.  
  
Kibum thinks it is funny, his mother had only spoken to him once the entire evening (to boast about having such a handsome son and prefect husband) before shuffling away with her business friends – and now; she is playing the doting mother again for the measly amount of people who are left. He plays along and bows goodnight to her and the guests before practically scrambling up the stairs to the safety of his bedroom.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
He flops down heavily on the bed and lets out a long, frustrated sigh. He then notices a small blue light blinking in the corner of the room and he stands up to investigate. Upon inspection he realises that it is his phone, with what appears to be a message.  
  
 _Hi Bummie,_  
 _I know it’s late and you have the important dinner thing tonight… I don’t know if you want to but… do you want to go on a date together tomorrow? Let me know._  
 _-Jinx-_  
  
Key couldn’t help the smile that grew across his face. He had been thinking about Jinki most of the night and since he wasn’t allowed to take his phone to the dinner, he had been dying to get back to his room and call the older boy. The small conversation with Sunmi had made him temporarily forget but now he couldn’t wait to talk to Onew.  
He decided to call rather than message him back.  
After four or five rings, there was a low rumbling voice on the other line.  
  
 ** _“Yobeseyo…”_**  
  
 _“Hey Jinx, it’s only me.”_  
  
 ** _“Bummie! Hi…how was the dinner party?”_**  
  
 _“Awful, it was boring and full of old stiff dudes in boring old suits…eurgh.”_  
  
 ** _“So, to sum it up…boring and old?”_** Key chuckles a little at Jinki’s words.  
  
 _“Pretty much yeah…”_  
  
 ** _“What about you? Did you have to wear a boring old suit too?”_**  
  
 _“Yeah…don’t even get me started.”_  
  
 ** _“Hmmm yeah, I bet you looked terrible.”_** He hears Jinki snort a little at the fact.  
  
 _“Hey! Old man! I will have you know, I looked pretty great thanks!”_  
  
 ** _“Oh really? Is that what all those grandma’s told you?”_**  
  
 _“Shut up… everyone said I looked very handsome…even Elise.”_ Kibum mumbles under his breath.  
  
 ** _“I’m just playing; you always look handsome Kibum-ah.”_** Jinki blushes and the embarrassment of the confession can be clearly heard by the younger boy. Instead of making fun of Jinki though, Key finds himself blushing too and only offering a  
  
 _“Thanks”_ in response.  
  
 ** _“So…did you get my message?”_**  
  
 _“Oh…yeah. I’m free, where do you want to go?”_  
  
 ** _“I was thinking we could go to a movie…if that’s not too cliché, and then after we can just hang out at  
mine for a bit?” _**Key can hear how apprehensive Onew is and he thinks it is pretty cute.  
  
 _“Yeah…pretty unimaginative, but it sounds perfect actually.”_ Kibum is really excited for the date; it will be nice to do normal, simple things after a night like tonight.  
He hears as Jinki chuckles again.  
  
 ** _“Alright then, so I can swing by your house about 10am and we can take the bus to the cinema together if you like?”_**  
  
 _“Oh…no…umm actually, I have some errands I need to run first.”_ He didn’t. He just didn’t want Jinki to run into his parents.  
 _“Shall I just meet you at the cinema?”_  
  
 ** _“Yeah okay, I will meet you out front at 10.30 then?”_**  
  
 _“Sure…I’ll see you there.”_  
  
 **“Alright, night Bummie. Get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.”**  
  
 _“Sweet dreams, hyung.”_  
  
And with that, Kibum hangs up the phone. He feels bad, he honestly does. He hates lying to Onew but it seems like the only option right now, him and Jinki aren’t even officially boyfriends and he doesn’t want to spill his life and family out on the table quite yet.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Onew lets out a long sigh. He had been so happy when Kibum called him, but after that last statement, his anxieties had come back again. He knows that Kibum’s family are wealthy and they have plenty of staff to run any errands that need doing. He gets the feeling that Key just doesn’t want him near his home – again, he thinks that Kibum is ashamed of him.  
  
‘No Jinki, stop it. Kibum is a good person; he might genuinely have some personal errands to run. Stop jumping to conclusions.’ He tells himself, and he wants to believe it, he really, really does. The problem is that, there is this nagging feeling in the back of his mind.  
  
He tries to push it away and lock it up for now; he isn’t going to let this little insecurity ruin his date for tomorrow.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Sunday morning comes around quickly and Kibum is standing in front of the cinema waiting for Onew. He has a casual pair of black dress pants on with loafers and a long white shirt. It is a simple outfit but as Jinki walks up the path, he finds the younger boy as breath taking as always.  
  
Jinki is wearing his converse, black skinny jeans and a simple black graphic T-shirt. Key thinks he looks pretty hot and he loves the way Jinki’s jeans cling to his thighs.  
  
“Hi…were you waiting long?” Onew asks as he walks towards the younger boy.  
  
“No, I just got here.” Key offers a small smile and before he knows it, Jinki’s large hands are on his waist and there is a pleasant pressure against his lips for a second. Jinki pulls back and looks into Kibum’s eyes, he sees a cute innocence in them and that is all Onew needs to forget any insecurities he might have had.  
  
They get in line and begin deciding on a movie to watch. They eventually compromise on some romantic comedy thing, and by compromise, Jinki means giving in to Kibum. To be honest though, Jinki doesn’t really mind what film they watch, he just wants to spend some time with Key.  
  
They argue for a little bit over who is paying for the ticket until Key gives in and lets Jinki pay. It is pretty pointless in the end though, because Key ends up insisting on paying for their snacks which average out at about the same price as the ticket. Key orders a plate of nachos, a large drink and a bar of chocolate. Jinki orders a regular drink and some gummy bears.  
  
Once they enter the theatre, Jinki finds them seats way in the back and Kibum gives him a sceptically raised eyebrow as Onew just grins at him in innocence. A quarter of the way through the movie, Kibum feels Jinki take his hand and begin playing around with his fingers. The nachos have already been destroyed and Key only has half of his chocolate bar left. It feels nice though, holding hands, kind of like a real couple.  
  
Any previous innocence is far away from Jinki’s mind however as half way through the film – when the girl is chasing the mysterious guy through the crowded streets of Tokyo – his hand drifts over to rest on Kibum’s thigh. Key feels the pressure and it is comforting at first until Jinki slides his fingers subtly to the inside of the younger boy’s thigh, he runs his flat palm against the front of Kibum’s thigh and inches upwards towards Kibum’s belt. The older boy’s fingers are deftly tracing along the inside and leaving sparks behind as they move higher and higher before Key feels a warm hand cupping his groin for a brief second before moving back to his thigh again.  
  
Kibum grips Jinki’s hand as the older boy repeats the action again and again, getting the younger boy very worked up. Key has been looking at Jinki with wide eyes ever since the first time the older boy teased him but now, Onew finally turns his head to meet Kibum’s wide, needy and confused eyes. Jinki simply gives a small smirk as he leans in to connect their lips together in a bruising kiss.  
  
Onew’s tongue explores the younger boy’s mouth and Kibum is pushed into submission by the increasing pressure that Jinki presses against the bulge in his trousers. Taking advantage of Key’s vulnerable state; Jinki moves down to his neck and begins to suck hard. He draws the blood to the top of Kibum’s skin to leave a large red mark and he smirks as he see’s flashes of it from the cinema screen lights.  
  
Key moves his arms to link around Jinki’s neck as he pants into the older boy’s ear.  
  
“J-jinki, you’re missing the movie.” Key gives a small whine as Onew only continues to rub his sensitive member through the black dress pants.  
  
“Don’t care, you’re more interesting.” Jinki mumbles; he feels the grip on his shoulders tighten as he moves his hand faster and faster over the large bulge. The loud pants and a low restrained whine later and Kibum’s body shudders as he reaches his peak and spills into his trousers. The sticky mess lining his new boxer briefs. Key gives him a satisfied glare as he can’t decide whether to be angry at Jinki getting him so worked up in public or grateful because that felt really, really good.  
  
“I can’t believe we just did that.” Kibum says as he takes a quick glance around to see if anybody noticed them. They didn’t, of course since there aren’t many people in the theatre so early and the entire back row is empty except for them.  
  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Onew replies but he is wearing a smirk as he glances down at Key’s pants. Kibum leans in for one more longing kiss before he pulls away and stands up.  
  
“I’m gonna go and clean up in the toilet, I won’t be long.” Key says as he shifts uncomfortably with a grimace. Jinki just chuckles quietly and watches the younger boy quickly run down the stairs in almost complete darkness.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Once the film is over, they walk hand in hand back to the bus stop.  
  
“That was the best movie ever!” Jinki announces as he grins over at Key.  
  
“Shut up.” Kibum deadpans but he has a small tell-tale smile forming at the corner of his mouth.  
  
“It really was, the make out scene was the best part.” Jinki whispers into Kibum’s ear as they sit side by side at the bus stop. There is a young boy, maybe 17 or 18 years old stood nearby and he gives them an odd look.  
  
“Oi-cut it out!” Kibum hits him playfully and gives his best glare.  
  
“Especially when the older guy left such a beautiful mark on the younger boy’s perfect skin.” Jinki whispers even quieter as he touches the red mark that is still clearly visible inside his shirt collar.  
  
“J-jinki….you didn’t!??” Kibum asks in shock.  
  
“Yeah, didn’t you see it when you went to the bathroom?” Onew asks puzzled.  
  
“No…I was pre-occupied with sorting other things out.” Kibum glares and then he shakes his head in resignation, he knows that the mark is there and it won’t go away for a while.  
  
“Well, now you know.” Jinki says with a small shrug as he leans out of Kibum’s space to sit normally again. The teenager is now openly gaping at the two boys but when Key glances at him with feline eyes and a raised eyebrow, the boy moves his gaze back to his feet.  
  
“What was your favourite part of the movie?” Jinki mumbles quietly as he looks over at Kibum with a small smile.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious… the end.” Key grins and both boys laugh softly until they notice their bus approaching.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
When they arrive at Jinki’s house, Kibum is immediately met by Mrs Lee in the living room.  
  
“Ah Kibum-ssi! It’s nice to see you again. How have you been?” Mrs Lee asks in a friendly tone.  
  
“Hello Mrs Lee, I am fine thanks.” Key answers politely with a small bow, but it is still awkward which makes Jinki snort from behind him.  
  
“Woah Kibum, you’re such a polite young man. There is no need to be so formal with me. Any friend of Jinki’s is like family to us.” Mrs Lee gives him a kind smile before she ushers them both into the kitchen.  
  
“Jinki-ah, help me taste this soup.” She asks, it is a normal occurrence when she is making soup, she always asks for a second opinion.  
  
“It needs…something.” Jinki says as he scrunches his face in thought.  
  
“Well that doesn’t help me…what does it need?” Mrs Lee asks with a sigh at her tedious son.  
  
“I don’t know, I can’t quite pinpoint it.” Jinki says as he shrugs his shoulders.  
  
“Oh dear lord, you’re useless Jinki.” His mum says with a kind fondness.  
“Here, Kibum dear – maybe you can help me?” Mrs Lee asks as she hands him a spoonful of soup. Key was about to protest but it seemed like he didn’t really have much of a choice.  
  
“S-sure” He takes in the taste and thinks for a second.  
“I would say, it needs some white pepper and maybe a dash of soy sauce?” Kibum answers but it is more like a question.  
  
Mrs Lee goes about adding the pepper and soy sauce before she offers it once more to Kibum.  
He nods his head but looks a little sheepish as he says  
  
“I think it is perfect now, but maybe it’s just me.” And so, Mrs Lee offers it to Jinki and then tastes it herself to see.  
  
“Woah! It tastes awesome now!” Jinki says with a shocked expression and Mrs Lee nods along in agreement.  
  
“Thanks Kibum-ssi, next time I’ll just call you instead of Jinks” She chuckles and Kibum can’t help but laugh along. Jinki has a pouting face on as he protests  
  
“Fine then, just replace your own son” and Mrs Lee laughs again.  
  
“Alright alright, now off you go. I will call you down later for dinner.” Mrs Lee says, and Jinki mumbles some rushed goodbyes to his mother as he drags Kibum up the stairs to his room.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Your mum really makes me laugh.” Key says as he walks into Jinki’s room. He forgot how small and quaint the older boy’s room was.  
  
“Yeah? Good, I’m glad you like her. She’s great you know? She is there whenever I need her; she always looks out for me. It’s important to me that you both get along well.” Jinki mumbles with a blush on his face as he sits on the bed, looking at Key who was still standing in front of the now closed door.  
  
“It must be nice…” Kibum starts but decides to stop; shaking his head in dismissal.  
  
“What must be?” Jinki asks; he can see that the younger boy didn’t mean to say it out loud and is reluctant to carry on, but he wants to know.  
  
“To…to have a mother who cares for you so much.” Kibum says lightly as he makes his way over to Jinki’s bed and sits down beside him.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Jinki whispers and he wraps his arm around Key’s waist; pulling him closer to his side.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m used to it by now. It just gets a bit lonely sometimes.” Key admits as he stares at Jinki’s beige carpet.  
  
“You have me. I’m always here for you Kibum, always.” Jinki replies and this makes Key look up at him. There is something in Jinki’s eyes that express some kind of sadness, it’s not pity like he is used to seeing but there is both sadness and strength. He knows that Jinki means what he says, but he can’t pinpoint why there is a sadness lingering in the distance.  
  
Kibum offers him a small smile and a kiss to his lips before he speaks up  
  
“So, what do you want to do?” Key asks, now with a more cheerful expression.  
  
“Video games? Or we can hang out in the back garden? I don’t mind.” Jinki says.  
  
“It’s too cold outside, let’s just stay inside and play video games. What games do you have grandpa?” Kibum asks wittily as he stands up to inspect the shelf which holds all of Jinki’s games. His grandpa remark earns him a light slap on the ass from Jinki and Key simply turns around with a smirk.  
“You’re going to pay for that.” Key says challengingly as he selects one of the games and places it in the console.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Needless to say, Jinki doesn’t ‘pay for it’ because Kibum is either terrible at games or Jinki is crazy good.  
Kibum groans as he loses for the tenth time today. They had played about seven different games because Key kept complaining that it was the game’s fault.  
  
“How are you so good at  _every_ game?” Kibum huffs as he crosses his arms and bounces lightly on the bed; looking like a petulant child.  
  
“When Minho is your best friend growing up, you learn a thing or two.” Jinki chuckles in amusement at the sheer look of a sore loser on Kibum’s face.  
  
“Okay then, so let’s try something else. If I can get you to kiss me in under a minute then I get to give you the payback you deserve. If I can’t then I won’t give you payback and I will do any  _one_ thing that you want. Deal?” Kibum says with a challenge in his voice.  
  
Jinki wavers for a second as he sees the confidence in Key’s body language, but it’s tempting as he thinks of all the things he would love for Kibum to do…even just  _one_ of them…it seems worth it. Besides, it’s not exactly hard, all he has to do is NOT kiss the younger boy for 1 minute.  
  
“Deal” Jinki replies with a challenging face.  
Key takes out his phone and sets the timer.  _Go._  
  
Jinki watches expectantly as Kibum moves closer and sits on his lap. Key’s sweet cola breath is in his face almost instantly. Jinki takes a deep breath in and reminds himself ‘any one thing’ over and over again.  
Key’s hands slide up his sides to rest on his shoulders and the younger boy leans in until there is only a millimetre between their lips. Jinki swallows hard but remains firm, not kissing the younger boy. He feels then as Kibum slides his palms under his graphic t-shirt and Jinki revels in the softness of Kibum’s hands against his broad bare back.  
  
The hands inch upwards towards his shoulders and suddenly, he feels as Kibum’s nails rake heavily down his back, leaving red marks that just serve to spur on Jinki’s arousal. Key smirks and let’s his nose brush against Onew’s. He knows the older boy is slowly crumbling as he feels hot breaths on his own lips. Jinki’s lips are parted, now he just needs to lean forward and press them against Kibum’s waiting ones.  
  
Kibum kneels then, taking the pressure away from Jinki’s groin as he once more rakes his nails from Jinki’s shoulder blades, this time, all the way down to the bottom of his back and Jinki growls. Something snaps inside of him because he wants Kibum closer, all over, sweaty and he really wants those lips. Before he even realises his actions, his tongue is inside the younger boy’s mouth and he hums appreciatively at finally having what he wants. Just as he is about to take control of the kiss though, he is pushed back and a loud beeping sound can be heard. The next thing he knows, Kibum is grinning at him wickedly with the biggest smirk he has ever seen.  
  
“I win” Kibum announces in a light purr as he stalks over Jinki’s now laying form.  
  
“Shit” Jinki breathes out as he realises he lost, but he is so turned on right now that he can’t think to care all that much. All he can see is a flushed and hot Kibum hovering above him and he feels a shiver rack his body in anticipation.  
  
“So…payback time. This is for spanking me earlier and making me come in the middle of a movie theatre.” Key announces as he looks down at Jinki’s full blown pupils and plump lips.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: Please don’t kill me for ending it there. This is already nearing 5,500words so I needed to cut it off somewhere. Besides, I don’t think my brain will write very good smut right now since it’s over tired haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know in the comments below :D  
> Lots of love,
> 
> Xx L xX


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 2,700 words of this are pure smut. Not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing, I’ll let you decide haha.
> 
> P.S Y’all can thank the typhoon for this chapter. If it wasn’t for the half day I got off work today, I wouldn’t have had the time or energy to post this.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“I win” Kibum announces in a light purr as he stalks over Jinki’s now laying form.  
  
“Shit” Jinki breathes out as he realises he lost, but he is so turned on right now that he can’t think to care all that much. All he can see is a flushed and hot Kibum hovering above him and he feels a shiver rack his body in anticipation.  
  
“So…payback time. This is for spanking me earlier and making me come in the middle of a movie theatre.” Key announces as he looks down at Jinki’s full blown pupils and plump lips.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki looked up into the younger boy’s eyes, he could see the lights dancing in them; reflecting from the yellowish lamp that sat on his bedside table. Despite the light that gleamed, Kibum’s eyes looked darker than ever. His pupils were large and wide, his eyelids hooded slightly and he had a predators smirk lining his perfectly bow shaped lips.  
  
Jinki gulped and shivered as his mind began to run through what Kibum might do to him. He wasn’t scared, rather; he was more confused and intrigued. He didn’t know what the younger boy was up to, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was going to like it.  
  
After Key continued to stare intensely into his eyes but not move, Jinki lifted his upper body to try and capture the younger back into the kiss they had started. Despite his motives, he was pushed back down to the bed  _hard_ ; it was almost as if Kibum had anticipated it and was a step ahead of him.  
  
“Jinki hyung, you’ve been very naughty today…it’s not like you.” Key mused as he smiled, his feline eyes still analysing every inch of Jinki’s toned chest before they flicked up to capture the older boy’s captivating eyes once more.  
  
“I-I can’t help it. It’s just what you do to me.” Jinki supplied as he noticed Kibum seemed to be waiting for an answer. He needn’t have bothered though, since the next words to leave the younger’s lips were  
  
“Oh, so now it’s  _my_ fault? You’re really not doing yourself any favours here hyung.” Kibum smirked with a devilish expression.  
  
“N-no, I meant…” Onew began before he felt two soft, pale fingers pressed up against his thick lips, effectively startling him and shutting him up.  
  
“Maybe you should just stop talking baby.” Kibum suggested although it was clear to both boys in the room that it was more of a command.  
  
Jinki listened and shrunk back into the mattress a little, his own body language displaying that he was obedient.  
  
“Good boy” Kibum murmured under his breath as he finally _– god… finally –_ moved his lips to press against Jinki’s own. The older boy thought that his head was going to burst and he wondered how a simple press of lips and invasion of tongue could feel quite so… _good._  
  
Just as Onew mentally rejoiced in the feeling of the younger boy’s mouth on his, it was short lived since Kibum pulled back after a few minutes.  
  
There was a string of saliva connecting their lips and the sight made Jinki’s member twitch in his underwear. He could feel that he was already growing hard and it was a little embarrassing considering that Key hadn’t even really  _touched_ him yet.  
  
After what felt like forever, Kibum leaned his weight down on top of the older boy. Their chests pressed together creating an addictive friction and warmth that Jinki wanted to smother himself in. Their lower halves though, remained unconnected and Onew whimpered a little as he realised that Kibum was doing it on purpose.  
Instinctively, Jinki’s hands wandered to Key’s hips in a movement to pull their lower bodies together but he quickly felt his hands being pinned above his head to the silky soft sheets. He heard a small growl from the younger boy and Jinki realised in that moment how strong Kibum really was.  
  
“Bad boy, I told you…it’s payback time. Don’t even think about lifting those hips either or I’ll leave you all alone.” Kibum said, his face deadly serious; his joking smirk from earlier now lost somewhere behind the lust blown eyes and determined expression.  
  
Onew had so many great comeback lines in his head. He could challenge Kibum to ‘go ahead, do it’ and other such lines, but the look on the younger boy’s face told Onew that he  _would_  do it and the last thing Jinki wanted right now was to be left high and dry. So instead of the snappy comebacks, he found himself releasing a small whimper and a low groan instead. Maybe; just maybe, this dominant Kibum turned him on a little, but he wouldn’t admit that to himself – not right now anyway.  
  
The pleased expression that crossed Kibum’s features as Jinki submitted beneath him made the younger boy let out a grin.  
  
‘Good’ he breathed out, his warm breath hitting Onew’s collar bone and he once again felt Jinki squirming beneath him.  
  
There was a soft pressure on Jinki’s neck as the hands that were pinning his wrists let go and traced over the fine lines of his jaw, neck and chest. Jinki knew better than to move his hands, least he risk Kibum leaving him all alone. He sighed contentedly at the much needed touch and he let out a small moan when he felt Kibum’s tongue working its magic across his torso.  
  
A sudden spike in temperature hit him and when he looked down, he saw that Kibum’s tongue was tracing circles over his sensitive nipples; his t-shirt crumpled up under his arms and chin.  
  
“Shit, Kibum” Jinki breathed out as he began to squirm around even more, trying to resist lowering his hands and worshipping Key’s body. As he jumped a little though, Kibum and Jinki’s lower area’s brushed together for a split second and suddenly the younger boy stilled his actions and pulled back.  
  
Jinki thought Kibum was gonna teach him a lesson and follow through with his threat, however, just as the older boy was going to murmur a ‘sorry’ for not being able to control himself, he saw a satisfied smirk land on the younger’s lips.  
  
“Oh baby, you’re so hard already… I haven’t even touched you.” Key purred, clearly pleased with the reactions he was eliciting from the older boy. He gently nibbled on Jinki’s ear and breathed heavily into his ear as he heard Onew mumble something.  
  
“P-please…” Onew mumbled again, now an octave higher than before.  
Key looked at him with a very fake, puzzled face; the younger brat (as Jinki was calling him in his head, over and over) wasn’t even trying to look sincere.  
  
“What’s wrong baby?” Kibum asked with a sweet and angelic voice.  
  
“Please Kibum” Jinki breathed out lightly.  
  
“You’re gonna have to tell me sweetie, I can’t read your mind.” The younger boy answered, his irritating, syrupy voice reached Jinki’s ears and made him groan in frustration.  
  
“T-touch me, god, please… please touch me” the older boy said between gritted teeth. He was on the verge of touching himself and letting Key leave because at least then he would have some kind of contact. There was something else inside Jinki that stopped him from doing that though, he wasn’t sure if it was Kibum’s serious face from before or the slight excitement he got from not being in control. Had Onew’s mind been in a decent shape, he would have realised it was a bit of both however, right at that moment, as he was mulling it over in his head he heard a sinister giggle and then a searing hot pleasure was spiking up his spine in an electric current.  
  
“F-fuck!” Jinki moaned out, his voice was gravelly and slightly loud.  
  
“Mhmm, I guess you like that.” Key smirked as he continued palming Jinki through his jeans.  
  
“A-ah!” the older boy groaned again, even louder than before.  
  
“You’d better be quiet baby, or your mum is going to wonder what’s going on in here. There is no way I’m stopping if she does.” Key said, his face once again serious but his voice a little mocking.  
Jinki just nodded his head as he bit into his fist, trying to hold back the moans of pleasure as Kibum worked him further and further to the edge. Onew’s breathing became ragged, his heart was pounding in his ears and his eyes widened a little as he was about to come undone.  
  
There was a strange silence then that enveloped Jinki’s room and it took his brain a second to realise that Key was smirking down at him and that the younger boy had stopped his ministrations just as he was about to come in his pants.  
  
“What the – Kibum?!!” Onew half asked and half yelled. He was angry, and turned on and confused at feeling both emotions at once.  
  
“Stand up!” Key ordered.  
  
“W-what?” Jinki looked at him with a perplexed expression.  
  
“I said stand up!” Kibum growled this time and Jinki found his legs and muscles co-operating before his brain could even catch up.  
  
Jinki stood up, facing Kibum who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Onew was bewildered by his own actions and confused at what Key was up to.  
  
“Take off your shirt” Key said, this time in a low and steady voice.  
The older boy felt like objecting once again but as he saw the look flashing in Kibum’s eyes, he just couldn’t bring himself to complain.  
  
Silently, he took off his shirt and tossed it to the side of the room by his door. He stood there awkwardly as he watched Key’s eyes drag over his bare chest, the younger boy ogling his body without an ounce of shame or embarrassment. The longer he stood there, the more awkward he became as Kibum just continued to look at him and nod his head slightly. After a good few minutes of complete shame and awkwardness on Jinki’s part, he heard the younger boy speak up again.  
  
“Take off your jeans” Kibum ordered again in that nonchalant way that made Jinki’s stomach curl in anger and something else.  
  
None the less, the older boy obeyed and soon the black jeans were crumpled up just a few feet away from his shirt.  
  
Jinki felt a shiver travel down his spine as he saw how Kibum’s eyes drank every part of his body, his eyes not leaving the tent in Jinki’s boxers for a long time as he licked his lips and let a tiny smile slip, only for a second, before it was gone again.  
  
He knew speaking at this point wouldn’t do him any favours and he wasn’t sure if he would even be able to keep his voice steady anyway, let alone form any words. So he just stayed silent and watched the other curiously.  
  
“Underwear, off.” Kibum then spoke again, his voice much deeper than before; eyes unfocused and Kibum’s breathing had increased slightly.  
  
Jinki felt a large blush coat his cheeks as he slid his thumbs into the waistband of his black Calvins and pushed them down. He discarded them just slightly away from his feet, not having the nerve to move far and place them with the rest of his clothes.  
  
To say Jinki felt exposed would be an understatement and he felt his muscles shaking with nerves and the slight chill in the room. Being naked in front of Key was one thing, but being naked, sober and standing in front of a fully dressed Kibum… that was something else.  
  
The older boy watched Key carefully as he saw the younger boy stand up slowly from the bed and come to stand right in front of him. Key was looking at his extremely hard length the entire time and Jinki felt very nervous and turned on at the same time. He wished the younger would stop looking at his dick though and just as he thought that, he instantly wanted to take it back because the look that Kibum sent him when their eyes finally met had him gulping and shaking all over again.  
  
“Such a good boy,  _hyung_ ” Kibum whispered into Jinki’s face, only millimetres separating them from each other. Key let a teasing voice land on that last word and it made Jinki blush because yes, Jinki was the hyung here, and yet he was following Kibum’s every command like a desperate puppy.  
  
Jinki’s heat was throbbing painfully, he could feel the pulse bumping through to the tip of his erection and it made him whine. He hoped Key was going to touch him now because he wanted it so badly.  
The younger boy moved back then much to Jinki’s chagrin. He stood a few feet away from the older boy and began to unbuckle his belt, the metallic sound causing Jinki to snap out of his haze. He watched as Key undid the buttons on his dress pants and put his hand inside the fly. The next thing Jinki saw was Kibum’s swollen member being pulled out of his underwear and Jinki groaned at the sight. It was good to see that Key was just as frustrated and turned on as he was; apparently though, the younger boy had more control than himself.  
Key moved back into Jinki’s space again, still fully clothed apart from the front of his pants opened and boxers pushed down a little to free his straining cock. He took Jinki’s trembling hand in his own as he placed it on his chest.  
  
Jinki breathed deeply as he watched his hand move over Kibum’s clothed chest, skimming down his small hips and just as Jinki thought Kibum wanted him to touch his dick, he was shocked as he felt his hand being pushed towards his own crotch.  
  
Jinki’s eyes widened as he spoke for the first time in a long time.  
  
“K-kibum, wh-what?” Jinki asked, wondering why his hand was placed over his own dick instead of Kibum’s.  
  
“Touch yourself; show me what those beautiful hands can do.” Kibum purred into his ear and it made Jinki groan quietly to himself; still remembering that they were not alone in the house.  
  
He obeyed, just like every other command that evening and he began pumping into his own fist at a rapid rate, he was far too turned on to tease himself – Kibum had already done enough of that – and he let out a breathy groan as he saw Kibum also working himself to the edge in time with Jinki’s movements. Jinki’s eyes were rolling and his lids drooping but he kept them open and tried to watch the beautiful expressions of pleasure crossing Kibum’s face. Key bit his lip hard and groaned, and that was all it took for Jinki to come undone. He felt as ropes of sticky white left him and he whined a little as he felt a hot sensation on his naked thighs.  
  
When his head cleared; his legs completely wobbly but still holding him up, he looked down and noticed that not only had he managed to make a mess on the bedroom floor, but he had Key’s warm liquid running down his thighs. He looked up to meet the younger boy’s eyes. The other was wearing a satisfied smirk before he finally pulled Onew towards him by the neck and let their lips meet in a searing kiss.  
  
The moment was broken however, as Jinki heard footsteps coming up the stairs followed by a knock on his door.  
  
“Boys, dinner will be ready in five minutes.” Jinki’s mum called through the door and Onew was glad that she wasn’t the type to walk in unless she needed to.  
  
“Okay, we will wash up and be right there.” He replied, trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
“Alright” Mrs Lee said before both boys heard her descend back down the stairs.  
  
“That was close” Jinki murmured to himself, and that’s when Kibum broke into a loud and obnoxious laugh. He should have been mad or angry or at least a little pissed off – but he wasn’t – Jinki just joined in Kibum’s laughter and began cleaning up the mess before grabbing his clothes to put back on.  
  
“That was fun.” Key said as his laughter died down and Jinki just raised his eyebrows, unable to verbally disagree but not wanting to admit it either. None the less, he walked over and placed a peck on the younger boy’s cheek which made Kibum blush at the unexpected action before Onew took his hand and led him downstairs for dinner.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Dinner was…lovely. Kibum couldn’t describe it any other way. He met Onew’s father once he arrived home from work. Mr Lee walked into the kitchen, he kissed his wife with a ‘good evening’ and then patted Onew on the back with a ‘how are you son?’  
  
Mrs Lee introduced Kibum and the man was welcoming and kind. He chatted animatedly with Jinki and Kibum about school. He asked his wife how her day was and then he complained a little about some things at work.  
All in all, Mr Lee seemed like the typical family man that Key had only ever witnessed in movies and books. He was both successful at work and also made time for his family. Kibum was a little jealous that Jinki had such wonderful parents who really cared about him, but Mr and Mrs Lee treated Key like family and he couldn’t help but feel blessed.  
  
Kibum and Jinki were left alone in the dining room whilst Mrs Lee went to put a cake in the oven and her husband helped to wash the pots and pans from dinner. Kibum had offered to help but was shot down and told he is the ‘guest’ so he wasn’t allowed to help.  
  
“Sorry, I know my parents can be a little nosey sometimes. If you don’t want to answer something, they won’t mind.” Jinki said with an apologetic face.  
  
“Don’t apologise, I like them. It’s nice to just talk about school in a casual way. Whenever I talk with my father it’s usually about if my grades are dropping and my future as the next CEO of my dad’s company. Eurgh.” Key said with a little bite in his voice.  
  
“I’m sorry, I know it must be hard.” Jinki said with a crease in his eyebrows.  
  
“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I think they only have good intentions for my future really but, I just wish they were a little…warmer? I can’t quite explain it but I look at your parents and I see warmth and love. I look at mine and I see cold and calculated.” Kibum voiced; his face contorting into confusion as he tried to explain things.  
  
“I’m sure though, deep down, they love you Kibummie. How could they not?” Jinki said; his eyes soft and warm and Key just wanted to melt into them for a second or two.  
  
“Thanks hyung” Key smiled, his cute dimple showing on his face.  
  
 The two boys felt something pulling them together and they leaned in, noses touching…  
  
“Okay boys, the cake won’t be too long now.” Mrs lee announced as she walked through the kitchen door and back into the dining room. The two boys sprang apart from each other instantly upon hearing the voice. Mrs Lee stopped for a second and looked at them before she smiled and sat down at the table. She began talking to Kibum about this and that and neither of the two boys had any idea whether Mrs Lee had noticed anything or not. They both decided to let it go, it didn’t really matter since nobody brought the topic up anyway.  
  
Mrs Lee finally served the cake and cream whilst Mr Lee proceeded to tell Kibum about all of the embarrassing things Jinki used to do as a child.  
  
“One day, he was in the garden shed with his sister and we were calling them in for lunch. Since they didn’t answer, I went out back to bring them in and when I opened the door it was the funniest thing I had ever seen.” Jinki’s dad began to chuckle and Kibum smiled, anticipating the answer. He saw as Jinki covered his face with his hands and sighed down at the white tablecloth.  
  
“Jinki was sat on a stool with a bucket on his head. He was wearing Seo Jung’s long pink coat and had a few flowers poking out from under his so-called ‘hat.’ When I asked them what they were doing, Seo Jung told me that Jinki was a model and she was the designer and that he looked really pretty in her coat.” Mr Lee chuckled and Jinki groaned from his seat next to Key. Kibum let out a laugh and teased the older boy a little.  
  
“Aww Jinx, I didn’t think you would make such a beautiful model! I’m sorry I never noticed your true potential!” Kibum finished and grabbed onto Onew’s thigh for support as he felt himself almost fall off the chair from laughing.  
  
“Whatever… it wasn’t my fault, Seo Jung told me I had to otherwise she would never become famous and it would be all my fault. She told me mum and dad would hate me forever because of it. I was only seven years old, so of course I believed her.” Jinki mumbled, rehearsed as if he had told everyone this excuse about a thousand times.  
  
“That still doesn’t beat the time when he was 15 and I walked in on him – ” Jinki’s mother began but a loud  
  
“Mum!” from Onew stopped her dead in her tracks. Her son’s face was already beet red just from the mention of the incident and she decided to take pity on him and not continue. Key nudged Jinki’s arm with his elbow and asked quietly with a small laugh  
  
“Walked in on you…what?” and the mortified look on Onew’s face gave Key the answer. He laughed loudly, patting the table and chocking on a little bit of cake, making him cough.  
  
“Serves you right” Onew just smirked and mumbled quietly as Mrs Lee went round to the other side of the table and patted Kibum’s back until he stopped spluttering.  
  
“Well, I think that’s enough stories for tonight.” Mr Lee announced. “Kibum, are you staying the night? Or shall I drive you home?” he asked with a kind face.  
  
“Oh, my parents will be expecting me back so I had better go. It’s okay though, I can take the bus, there’s no need to drive me.” Kibum insisted.  
  
“Nonsense, I insist.” Mr Lee smiled and that was the end of that, it was one of those moments where you knew that refusing again would come across as impolite and so Key just offered a thank you before going to collect his things from Onew’s room.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mr Lee had a nice car. It was a sleek, silver mercedes benz with cream leather seats. Kibum slid into the back as Jinki took the passenger seat next to his father.  
  
“What’s your address Kibum-ah?” Mr Lee asked as he pulled out of the driveway.  
  
“Oh, I live up in the new village. Number 165A” Kibum responded with a small voice.  
  
“Isn’t that the Kim’s residence?” he asked Key with a confused look.  
  
“Yes sir… those are my parents.” Key added awkwardly.  
  
“Oh right, sorry. I didn’t realise.” Mr Lee offered a small smile before they drove on. There was a lot of tension in Kibum’s shoulders as they began the short journey.  
  
“Do you like the car Kibum?” Mr Lee asked as Key was snapped out of his daydream.  
  
“Ah, yes. It’s really nice. It still has that new car smell.” The younger boy smiled.  
  
“Yeah, it’s a new one. I just got it last month.” Jinki’s dad replied with a mega-watt smile that almost outshined his son’s.  
  
“It’s a company car.” Jinki added as he turned around in the seat and smiled. “He always gets excited when he can upgrade to a new one.” Onew beamed as he chuckled at his father.  
  
They settled into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the journey until Mr Lee finally pulled up outside Kibum’s main gates. He seemed to know to drop him there; Key thought that he was probably familiar at dealing with wealthy families and large estates.  
  
“I’ll walk you in…” Jinki began as he unbuckled his seatbelt, ready to get out and walk Key to his front door.  
  
“It’s alright hyung, I really had better get inside quickly before my parents wonder where I am. Thank you so much for dinner Mr Lee, please give my thanks to Mrs Lee too.” Key voiced quickly as he gave Jinki a fleeting smile.  
  
“Okay Kibum take care. Don’t be a stranger and come around again soon, okay?” Mr Lee said.  
  
“Yes sir, of course. I’ll see you at university tomorrow hyung. Goodnight Jinx.” Key added, trying to convey more emotions with his eyes because he couldn’t exactly kiss him on the lips in front of Mr Lee. Nor could he do that on his doorstep with his parent’s inside.  
  
“Night Kibummie.” Jinki replied with a sad smile as he watched Key disappear behind the iron gates.  
  
“Kibummie?” his father asked and Onew just realised that he had used Key’s pet name in front of his father.  
  
“Oh? That’s his nickname everyone calls him.” Jinki explained and he wasn’t quite lying because Jonghyun called him it too. When he used that name around Key though, it was definitely more than just a nickname – at least to him.  
  
“Alright.” His father said as he turned the car around and headed back.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Once Onew reached home, he finished some of his homework assignment for tomorrow and then he headed to bed. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit sad again as he remembered Kibum brushing off his attempts at walking him inside. It hurt more than usual too, since Key had just spent the entire evening hanging out with his family. Jinki sighed as his frustration heightened.  
  
“Is he really that ashamed of me?” Jinki mumbled to himself before he finally gave up and fell asleep.  
  
‘Maybe tomorrow, these feelings will blow over.’  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…not much happened in this chapter as far as plot development goes but it was necessary and still hella long for some reason haha.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one is written in the past tense rather than the present tense which I used in C16. Does the change in tense bother you from chapter to chapter? It’s just that I get bored of writing in the same tense haha. If it is distracting though, please let me know… and let me know which you prefer and I will choose one to stick with.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Xx L xX


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the drama... enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Things didn't blow over though. No, in fact they remained sitting under the surface for the next couple of weeks until finally, Jinki exploded. In the middle of university's sports field.  
  
“What do you mean? How can you think I'm ashamed of you?” Key was being defensive, the beginning of the conversation had made tensions rise.  
  
“Well, let's look at the facts shall we?” Jinki spat, completely wrapped up in his own anger and hurt to realise how harsh he actually sounded. “I introduced you to my mother and father, we had dinner together, they drove you home. You said you liked them and yet in response, you won't even let me set foot across the iron gates to your house when your parents are here!” Jinki finished.  
  
“I never ASKED you to introduce me to your parents, or invite me for dinner Jinki! I would never have agreed if I knew you were keeping some kind of score!” Kibum responded, he was on edge and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
“If you're ashamed of me Kibum, then why don't you just leave me alone. I don't need your pity!” Jinki shouted this, his face mere inches away from the younger boy's face.  
  
That's when Key broke down. It felt like Jinki's loud voice had shattered the world around him. The fragile glass that was keeping them both safe from the outside world was obliterated by that one sentence.  
  
“Fine then, I'll leave you alone.” Kibum responded in a small voice, only just above a whisper.  
  
Jinki didn't realise the change in tone or the hurt in the younger's voice because he was clouded by anger.  
  
“Good! See you around, Kid!” Onew spat with finality and walked away towards the university's gate.  
  
Kibum broke down in sobs then, he wished the weather would rain and soak him to the bone, but no. The sun was still shining brightly for 4pm on a Tuesday, the grass smelt fresh like spring and this only served to frustrate Key even more. His shoulders shook and he slumped to his knees. He sat there crying for what felt like an hour, but judging by his surroundings was a lot less. Finally, he rose up, grabbed his bag that Jinki had so recklessly thrown to the ground at the beginning of their fight and headed home.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Once he reached home, he heard Elise trying to talk to him but he simply ignored her and walked to his room. It was ironic really, because Kibum's parents were out of the country again and Key was going to invite Jinki over for dinner. Before he had even got that far though, Key asked what was wrong and why Jinki had been avoiding him for the last couple of days and then the dam broke. Feelings, anger, anguish and sorrow all came rushing at the two boys and it managed to break something that they thought was so strong, in just a few lousy minutes.  
  
He crawled under the blankets in his bedroom and cried so much that he fell asleep. He was woken up after a while though by the sound of his phone ringing. His heart swelled with hope that Jinki was calling to make up and apologize so as he scrambled for his phone he was a little disappointed to see Jonghyun's bright smile lighting up his phone. None the less, he still answered.  
  
“Hello”  
  
 _“Hi, I heard from Minho what happened. You okay Bum?”_  
  
“No...not really.” Key answered solemnly as he tried to hold back the tears in his voice.  
  
 _“You sound exhausted”_ Jonghyun said softly.  
  
“It's okay, he's just a guy. I'll get over it.” The younger boy tried to sound confident but his best friend knew him far too well.  
  
 _“Listen, it's late already tonight. Get some rest and I'll come by in the morning and we can talk all of this through... okay?”_ Jonghyun suggested with a soft smile that could be heard in his voice.  
  
“I don't feel like going to class tomorrow Jjong, I just want – ” Key began but was cut off.  
  
 _“I didn't say anything about going to class. I'll come by and spend the day with you. My classes can wait for a day. You're more important Bummie.”_ The older boy said.  
  
“Thanks Jjong...see you tomorrow. Goodnight.” Key sighed.  
  
“ _Night, get some rest.”_ and with that, Jonghyun hung up the phone and Key fell back into an exhausted sleep.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Wake up sleepy head” Key heard a muffled voice and his nose twitched in irritation as he rolled over.  
  
“C'mon, time to get up.” The voice said again, now much more clear and he felt his nose twitching again before he woke up to Jonghyun's large puppy eyes and lopsided grin looking at him. Jonghyun's middle finger was tracing his nose and making him wiggle it as it tickled a little.  
  
“Jjong?” Key asked with fuzzy vision as Jonghyun's finger moved down to trace across his delicate jaw line.  
  
“Elise made breakfast, come on.” Jonghyun smiled and hoisted Key up from the bed by pulling his two limp arms.  
  
“Alright, alright. I'm not an invalid, I can walk.” Key swatted his best friends hands away and steadied himself on his feet.  
  
Jonghyun walked towards the bedroom door but stopped as he realised Key wasn't following him.  
  
“Where are you going?” Jonghyun asked incredulously.  
  
“I need to pee... now go down, I'll meet you there.” Key said with a frown before offering a sweet smile to make the older boy leave.  
“Okay... but no going back to bed. I'll come back and find you if you're not downstairs in five minutes.” Jonghyun gave a sceptical look before heading out the door.  
  
As soon as Key was left alone, he felt a little bit odd. He did his business in the bathroom and then went to wash his face and brush his teeth. That's when he remembered about yesterday's fight with Jinki and his stomach sank like lead in the ocean. He proceeded to give himself a pep talk that he didn't need Jinki and he was better off without him. Key had tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill so he splashed his face with water again, took a deep breath and then headed downstairs.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Good morning handsome” Elsie greeted lightly when Kibum walked in the room. It was clear to both herself and Jonghyun that Kibum had been close to crying again so she tried to distract him.  
  
“I made chocolate chip pancakes; your favourite. Come and eat them while they're still hot.” She added and Key just nodded with a small thanks.  
  
“You didn't call me handsome when I walked in the room,” Jonghyun pouted at Elise and she just smiled a little with a blush.  
  
“She calls you handsome all the time when you're not here, so get over it.” Key said with slight amusement and a chuckle as he munched through his pancakes.  
  
“Oh really?” Jonghyun's chest puffed out a little and Elise found herself laughing at him.  
  
“Put your chest away and eat your breakfast” Key simply said and Jonghyun listened, still smiling a little into his pancakes.  
  
Once they had all finished and Elise insisted that she would clean up, she asked:  
  
“So, what are you boys going to do today? I assume your not headed to the university since it's already pushing half eleven.”  
  
“Just hang out here if that's okay? Just chat and watch some movies and stuff.” Jonghyun replied.  
  
“Of course dear, it's Kibum's house after all.” She smiled and then shooed them away from the kitchen, giving one last concerned glance in Key's direction.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They had successfully watched every single one of Kibum's favourite movies and Jonghyun had successfully held in his critical comments for every single one. He was  _so_ close to making a vomiting sound during one scene in 'notting hill' when Julia Roberts turned up at Hugh Grant's house. He managed to hold it in though and it seemed like Key was in higher spirits than this morning.  
  
“So...do you want to talk about it?” Jonghyun asked a little tentatively once the credits rolled for the fourth time that day.  
  
“Not really...” Key sighed as he looked through the stack of DVD's for the next film.  
  
“Then what  _do_ you want to do?” Jonghyun asked with concern evident on his features.  
  
“Hmmm....” Kibum thought and noticed the pitiful look Jonghyun was giving him. “...you know what I really want to do? I want to drink!” Key announced, locking Jonghyun's eyes with his own.  
  
“I don't think clubbing is really the answer here, Bummie.” Jonghyun spoke what was on his mind.  
  
“I didn't say clubbing. I said drinking.” Kibum explained as he grabbed his laptop from the floor by the TV.  
  
Jonghyun watched as Kibum clicked away until the younger boy asked  
  
“What do you want to drink?” and Jonghyun knew that protesting wasn't going to help. If Key wanted to drink then let him, he was hurting and if this was how he wished to deal with it right now; Jonghyun had no right to stop him.  
  
“Hmmm....I dunno, what they got?” Jonghyun asked as he scooted next to Kibum on the floor and looked through the list of alcoholic beverages that you could have delivered.  
  
“Vodka, whiskey, rum, tequila, beer, cider, shots...” Kibum began rambling off as he scrolled through the pages.  
  
“Whatever you want, I'll just drink the same.” Jonghyun said with a knowing smile because they both knew that Jonghyun would drink pretty much anything anyway.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It was late in the evening already and they had long since moved up to Kibum's bedroom where they wouldn't disturb the staff in the house with their annoying and obnoxious laughter. Jonghyun was looking at a large bottle in disgust as Key grinned mischievously from his position opposite.  
  
“Come on! You lost fair and square, now drink up.” Key laughed as he saw the sour looking face of his best friend.  
  
“What is even in this thing?” Jonghyun slurred; already pretty drunk.  
  
“Umm...tequila, Jack Daniels, vodka, orange juice... I don't know after that. I just kept emptying stuff into it until it made a pretty colour.” Key said as he examined the dark red colour as it shone in the lights of his bedroom. The colour probably coming from the red wine he poured in there at some point; though he couldn't be sure.  
  
“Half the bottle? Isn't that a lot?” Jonghyun asked as he eyed the liquid sceptically.  
  
“Just do it...pansy.” Key egged him on and with that insult, Jonghyun defiantly chugged down half the bottle of red juice. Judging by the look on Jonghyun's face though, it didn't taste like juice at all.  
  
“Wooo!!! Okay okay, one more round of  _cham cham cham_ and the loser has to finish the other half” Key smirked.  
  
“No no no, wa-wait a minte!” Jonghyun slurred even more than before. “That's not fair, let's play sumting elsh?” Jonghyun tried to say.  
  
“Okay then sure. Your turn to choose the game.” Key gave in and he was still feeling pretty confident whether it was the alcohol in his system or the fact that his best friend could barely string a sentence together. Key figured he would win any game against such an inebriated Jonghyun, despite being pretty wasted himself.  
  
“Rock paper scissors, 1,2,3 GO!” Jonghyun chanted and the first time they both produced scissors, which led to some rolling a laughing because it was apparently extremely funny in their drunken state. The second time though, Jonghyun came out victorious, holding paper to cover Kibum's rock.  
  
The older boy simply shook his head with a grin as his best friend whined for a 'best two out of three.' Finally accepting his fate, Kibum chugged down the last of the bottle and made an unpleasant noise in the back of his throat when he felt the tequila, whiskey and vodka all burning away the lining of his oesophagus.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Some time later, and when the hard liquor was all gone, both boys were nursing a beer as they sat next to each other on the floor; their backs resting against the bed. Kibum had his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on Jonghyun's shoulder. Jonghyun's limbs were spread out comfortably across the plush carpet as they stared at the movie that was playing.  
  
Neither of them could even tell you what movie it was though, they weren't paying enough attention.  
  
Kibum shifted so that his head was in the older boy's lap and he let out a content sigh as he felt Jonghyun's hands running through his hair softly.  
  
“Jjong...I didn't mean to make him feel like that.” Kibum began. Apparently he was ready to talk about Jinki.  
  
“I know you didn't Bummie. He will realise it too, don't worry. You did nothing wrong.” Jonghyun told him as his thumb moved to caress the tiny hairs at Kibum's nape.  
  
“I should have been straight up with him though. I should have told him that I was ashamed of my parents, not the other way around.” Key felt like crying but it seemed like he was all out of tears so instead he just looked at Jonghyun's big round eyes.  
  
“I know Bum, but something like that is hard to say. The only person who knows what your parents are really like is me and that's only because we have been friends for such a long time.” Jonghyun whispered, his eyes trailing away at the end of the sentence to look at the ceiling.  
  
They sat their silently for a while, the only noise in the room being made by the two characters who were mumbling to each other in the film.  
  
Jonghyun was broken out of his thoughts when he felt something small and soft in the palm of his hand. As he looked down, he noticed Kibum had taken his hand and was playing with his fingers. The younger boy had done this a lot over the years, whenever Key was thinking and was seeking some kind of comfort, he would take Jonghyun's hand and play with his fingers for a while.  
  
The only problem was the tremor of electricity that would spark through Jonghyun's muscles every time Kibum did that. He would push it aside; just like he was now though, and pretend everything was normal.  
  
“I wish...” Key began to speak “I wish I had somebody, kind of like you and Sunmi noona, someone who I belonged with...” he trailed off lightly.  
  
“Bummie, me and Sunmi – we're not... actually we...” Jonghyun began softly.  
  
“I know – ” Kibum cut him off with a sigh. “I don't know why though. You both seem so great together and she really cares about you a lot.” Key looked up from their entwined hands then to see his best friend's expression.  
  
Jonghyun was looking down at him with confusion lining his features.  
  
“Did she talk to you or something?” Jonghyun asked worriedly.  
  
“Yeah, she was at the party my father held the other week... and we got talking.” Kibum said with a small smile as he remembered her friendly face in the crowd of unfamiliar people.  
  
“About what?” Jonghyun asked, now looking anxious.  
  
Kibum didn't notice and just continued to play with Jonghyun's fingers.  
  
“Just this and that, she mentioned the two of you kind of broke it off but she didn't say why.” Key answered.  
  
The older boy's shoulders suddenly relaxed at the fact that Sunmi hadn't told Kibum why they broke up.  
  
“Can't you two work it out? Y'know, just apologise or whatever.” Key said, now looking at Jonghyun's eyes with a serious gaze.  
  
“It's not that simple Bum” Jonghyun sighed.  
  
Kibum dropped Jonghyun's hand at this and then moved his hand to touch Jonghyun's waist, sitting up just slightly across the older boy's lap.  
  
“It is, you two look so good together, whatever it is I'm sure – ” Key began.  
  
“I like someone else okay!” Jonghyun shouted slightly and Key just laid his head back down as the older boy's voice frightened him a little.  
  
“I-i'm sorry Jjong, I didn't know. I...” Key said in a quiet voice.  
  
“It's okay. I have liked somebody for a long time and I wouldn't admit it to myself. Then Sunmi flat out asked me one day. She noticed how I looked and behaved around that person. When I couldn't deny it she said that she will wait for me. If I ever decide I can move on, she will wait for me.” Jonghyun's voice broke at the end of the sentence and tears began to fall.  
  
“S-she's so nice. She wasn't mad or angry or anything. I hurt her and she still smiled and said she would wait. She said that she hoped my love was returned by the other person and if that happens then she will move on. S-she...god...she – ” Jonghyun's sentence was interrupted by his loud sob and he clutched at his chest because he felt so bad. So bad that somebody could be so nice to him after he  _knew_ that he had broken her heart.  
  
“S-shhhhh, it's okay.” Kibum sat up in Jonghyun's lap, legs on either side of the others as he pulled him into a hug and allowed his best friend to soak his T-shirt with his tears. After a while, Jonghyun's tears had stopped and were only small sniffles. Kibum pulled back and looked his best friend in the eyes.  
  
“This other person... it seems like you really love them?” Key half asked because he could see the answer in the older boy's eyes.  
  
Jonghyun simply nodded his head as he moved his hands to wipe his eyes.  
  
“Why don't you tell them then? Why don't you let that person know how you feel Jonghyun. You never know what might happen.” Key said soothingly as he stroked his hands through the older boy's hair. His fingers smoothed down Jonghyun's chin and he tilted it until the older boy was looking into his eyes.  
  
“I-I'm scared...” Jonghyun admitted with a sadness in his eyes.  
  
“Scared of what? That they might not feel the same?” Key questioned in a whisper.  
  
“Yes...and I'm scared that I will ruin their life. I will ruin what they have by confessing.” Jonghyun whispered back, stuttering through his words.  
Key's eyes softened and he moved his thumb to stroke over the other's cheekbone. His other hand still settled on Jonghyun's waist.  
  
“If you feel this passionately Jjong. You need to tell them.” Key said, voice a little louder now and filled with sincerity.  
When the older boy didn't respond he lifted Jonghyun's chin again to make eye contact.  
“Promise?” Key said lightly, his voice much softer than before.  
He saw his best friend hesitate with a confused expression.  
“Promise me...please?” Kibum asked again, concern shining in his eyes.  
  
“I-I promise” Jonghyun finally gave in before he leaned forward and captured the younger boy's lips with his own.  
  
Kibum was confused and shocked and he froze for a while. It wasn't until he felt the neediness and pressure against his lips that Key finally realised what was happening. For a few moments he forgot everything. He kissed back because the emotion that the older boy emitted clouded his better judgement.  
  
It wasn't until he felt strong and familiar hands moving under his shirt and across the bare skin of his chest that he realised exactly what was happening.  
  
He broke the kiss with a rough jerk, planning on standing up and running away. As he pulled back though, and he saw his best friend looking at him with frightened eyes, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that reacting on instinct would crush his friend forever and cause more problems between them.  
  
Instead, he moved away to sit on the floor opposite the older boy.  
  
“T-the other person...I-is me?” Kibum asked even though he knew the answer and when Jonghyun nodded his head, not meeting the younger boy's eyes, Key let out a long sigh and tugged lightly at his hair.  
  
“Omg Jjong...how...how long?” Key asked in a whisper, the TV screen now only showed a bright blue light; the movie long since over.  
  
“I don't know. Maybe recently, maybe since we first met. I'm not sure.” Jonghyun mumbled; still talking to the carpet.  
  
They sat in silence for a long time then, no sounds except the odd sigh and rustle of clothing.  
  
“Maybe I should go...” Jonghyun announced.  
  
“W-what? Jjong no, I don't … I mean...” Key couldn't find the right words.  
  
“Its okay, don't worry. I'll see you soon and we can... talk. Right now though, I think it's best if I go.” Jonghyun gave a sad smile as Kibum nodded his head in understanding.  
  
Jonghyun rose up on his knees and placed a soft kiss to Kibum's head before whispering a 'goodnight' and leaving Kibum's house with a torn expression.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* please don't kill me. - insert evil laugh here – haha it was actually really fun to write this chapter because I have had it planned for a while but we just needed the build up to come.
> 
> I am already writing the next part because I know what is going to happen.
> 
> Sorry everyone. My Jongkey and Onkey heart are constantly at war and now I've broken both pairings up.
> 
> Hummm... what will happen, nobody knows (except me hehe).
> 
> Thanks for all your support guys and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Xx L xX


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update for u all. I will fix any glitches when I get home. This is my first time posting using my phone. XxX

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Key didn't sleep that night, he kept tossing and turning in bed and his mind was spinning a thousand miles a minute. He kept thinking what it would be like if he dated Jonghyun. Jonghyun was safe, secure and the older boy knew him better than any other person in this world. He knew that his best friend loved him and would treat him right. His father, even though he didn't really like Jonghyun, would have to accept the arrangement too since Jonghyun's family was also very rich. All the signs were pointed in the direction of Jonghyun being kind of perfect as his boyfriend and long term partner.

So what was the problem you ask? Well, Kibum didn't feel anything with his best friend. Sure, when they had kissed it had felt comforting and familiar and not at all bad. On the contrary it had felt good -very good- but it was different. He didn't feel that spark, the electricity running up his spine; the heat coiling around every part of his body causing him to pull the other boy closer until their bodies melted together into one . No, he hadn't felt any of that, not the way he had felt it with him... with Jinki. It was still painful to say or speak his name because the picture of the older boy's angry face would flash in his head and he would hear the echoing voice of the other, spitting the word 'kid' before walking away. Yeah, it was still raw and painful and yet, his heart was still aching and beating for the older boy. It was beating a two syllable word that wasn't Jong-hyun. It was thumping hard, breaking, quivering and cracking all for Jin-ki.

Jin-ki Jin-ki Jin-ki

Kibum placed his hand over his heart and tears came to his eyes once more. They were tears of sadness, pain, confusion and frustration. Before he knew it, he was scrolling through his phone and looking at pictures of Jinki and himself together. Some of them had Jonghyun in them too and they all looked so happy and content. How could his world have changed so much in just two days?

What was his future? Were Jinki or Jonghyun standing there in the picture of his future? Or is he just alone?

He was scared, scared to know the answer because losing one of them was hard enough, but to lose them both scared the living daylights out of him and he wasn't sure whether he could handle it.

And so began his sleepless night, he stayed awake, thinking everything over and come morning; he had made a decision. He knew what he needed to do, he just hoped that after it, there was someone left to pick up his broken pieces.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jonghyun sat worriedly in their usual place in the common room. He wasn't even sure if Kibum would come to his classes today. After what happened last night, Jonghyun wouldn't blame the younger boy for skipping out. Still, he was worried and anxious that Key would turn up even though he wanted him to – they needed to talk and Jonghyun couldn't keep hiding from his best friend, the person he loved, it wasn't right.

Just as he was about to get up and head to his first class, his eyes found a familiar face across the room. Kibum was walking towards him and he felt his chest tighten, though he still managed an uneasy smile towards his best friend. As Key came closer, Jonghyun could see his bloodshot eyes and greyish complexion; he guessed that his best friend had not slept a wink last night.

“Morning Jjong” Key whispered in a small voice, as though he was dipping his foot carefully into the lagoon to see if the crocodiles were going to bite.

“Morning Bum, you look terrible,” Jonghyun pointed out.

“Thanks captain obvious” Key replied sarcastically, but it broke the ice and made them chuckle a little anyway.

“Still hungover?” Jonghyun asked.

“Yeah” Key sighed as he sat down opposite his best friend “You?”

“A little. Let me guess, you didn't take any painkillers this morning did you?” Jonghyun sighed with a pout on his face.

“No, I forgot.” Key replied in a quiet voice because he knew Jonghyun was right, as usual.

“uh huh, and that means you didn't eat either did you?” the older boy added with a raised eyebrow and he already knew the answer.

“I forgot” Kibum supplied again as if it really made any difference anyway.

“Come on!” Jonghyun said, grabbing Kibum's hand and pulling him up.

“Jjong! Where are we going? We have class in like five minutes?” Key asked in confusion.

“It's okay, if you go to class now you won't learn anything anyway because your head will be spinning and you will be so tired from not sleeping last night. You need some energy first.” Jonghyun never stopped moving, he wound through the people in the corridors and Key wasn't even going to ask how Jonghyun knew that he hadn't slept last night. He guessed it came with the best friend intuition and that it must be written all over his face in red eyes and dark circles. In the end he just let Jonghyun drag him along.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They had gone to a small café on campus and Jonghyun had bought him some breakfast and a coffee before offering him some painkillers from his messenger bag.

“Thanks” Key said when Jonghyun placed the food in front of him. “I can buy it myself you know.” he added with a raised eyebrow.

“I know, but I was the one who didn't stop you drinking last night and then I just bailed on you and went home. I guess this is my way of apologizing.” Jonghyun gave a shy shrug, this was the first time either of them had brought up yesterday's bombshell.

“Listen Jjong, I need to talk to you about that.” Kibum began, his mouth full of eggs so the words were slightly muffled.

“It's okay Bum, you can take your time and think ab-” Jonghyun began but the other boy cut him off.  
“Can you just listen? Don't speak, just listen to me okay? Can you do that?” Key asked in a quiet voice but his eyes looked into Jonghyun with so much determination that the older boy just nodded dumbly.

“Thanks. Well, where do I start?” Key began, his hands were shaking and he was trying to piece his brain together.

“When you confessed and kissed me yesterday, you don't have to be sorry. I made you promise and well, I guess you kept that promise. But... when we kissed it felt nice.” Key paused with a small smile on his lips and he saw Jonghyun's shocked expression before he continued “It was warm, safe and satisfying. I care about you so much and if we became a couple everything would be smooth sailing you know?” Key muttered, his face still smiling at the memory.

Jonghyun was confused whether he was supposed to answer, but Key told him to just listen so he remained quiet.

“The thing is though, that here...” he pointed to his heart “here is telling me something different. When I kiss Jin... him, it just feels different. It's like fireworks and lightening all at once but it's also like clouds and soft whispers. When I'm with him there is a feeling of urgency, the thought that I never want to let go and the need for us to be even closer, to meld together into one person.” Key paused here, his expression read that he was truly sorry to Jonghyun but he knew that the older boy needed to know his true feelings, even if he had never said these things to Jinki himself.

Jonghyun's expression was unreadable and he simply nodded his head for the younger to continue.

“I...I don't want to lose you...” Key's voice trembled and cracked “...but I can't return your feelings either. You're my best friend and you always will be. You have been with me through thick and thin and not having you by my side is … is just too hard … I need you Jjong and I know I'm being selfish but I need you. Especially right now, I don't know what I would do without you.” Key broke down into sobs then. A few students in the café gave him weird looks but he didn't care.

Jonghyun moved across the table to hold the younger boy in his arms.

“Shhh...Bummie, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere alright? I have been beside you for years not having my feelings returned and I told myself a long time ago that I would rather have you in my life as a friend, than not have you in my life at all. I need you too Bum, you keep me grounded. You pick me up when I'm down. You give my father and myself hope that the Kim's future is going to be brighter...” He chuckled a little at this last point as he felt Key laughing into his shoulder at the thought of his parent's business being run in the proper way and how he was some kind of future saviour.

They sat there for a while just calming down and talking through things. Despite Kibum now knowing Jonghyun's feelings, things didn't seem all that different than before. A little, yes... but not drastically different.

Key was resting his head on Jonghyun's shoulder as they sat side by side on the café sofa.

“He's an idiot you know?” Jonghyun piped up.

“Who?” Key answered mindlessly, his brain was too worn out to think anymore.

“Jinki... he's an idiot to let you go. To let someone so beautiful, strong and amazing leave his life.” Jonghyun supplied and squeezed Kibum's shoulder. Key tilted his head then to look at Jonghyun's face and he saw a small frown lining his features.

“I know, he's a complete and utter idiot.” Kibum responded with a smile. “So why can't I stop thinking about him?” he mumbled and looked down into his lap, moving his thumbs against each other absent-mindedly.

“When you like somebody, you do crazy things.” Jonghyun announced with a serious face before he beamed and they both laughed at little because serious and wise Jonghyun was just too funny to handle.

“Come on” Kibum said “Our next lecture starts soon, I can't miss any more lessons if I'm going to change the Kim's future and all” he chuckled and stood up; looking down at Jonghyun expectantly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a difficult day that Thursday; after his chat with Jonghyun that morning, he was convinced that they would get through it and move forward. The same couldn't be said for himself and Jinki though. Key saw him on campus and Jonghyun urged him to go and speak to him, see if they could patch things up. Jinki had really hurt him though and so he refused, besides, every time they saw each other, Key would look back with a hurt face and Jinki would panic and abruptly turn around and head in the opposite direction.

This same awkward thing continued on into the next week of classes and Key had just about reached his limit. He told himself that he didn't care what Jinki did because apparently they were over anyway. What really pissed him off though was that he never got to see Taemin anymore and he missed his dongsaeng a lot. You see, Taemin was spending his time with Minho like usual and that meant that Minho was with Jinki and well... you see where this is going. So he never got to spend much time with the younger boy.

The dam finally broke inside Kibum though that Friday.

“Hey Taeminnnie!” Key shouted across the courtyard when he saw his friend heading to lunch.

“Kibum hyung!” Taemin grinned and moved over to him, enveloping him in a big hug. “How are you hyung?” the younger boy asked.

“I'm okay, what about you? It's been so long since we had a catch up together.” Key smiled fondly at his cute friend.

“Yeah I'm doing well.” Taemin nodded with a small smile.

“Listen, do you want to hang out on Saturday, maybe we can go shopping or something?” Kibum asked hopefully.

“Oh sorry hyung, actually me and Minho, we … we have a date.” Taemin blushed.

“So you're official now? When did he ask you? Why didn't you tell me?” Key threw a million questions at him.

“Yeah, he asked me last week. I haven't really had a chance to tell you. Last time we only chatted for a few minutes before I had to leave, it felt kind of awkward to say it then.” Taemin gave an apologetic look. “Also, I wasn't sure if...” Taemin began but never finished and just looked down.

“Hey Tae, whatever happened between me and Jinki, happened. That doesn't mean I wouldn't be happy for you! I'm so happy, but make sure he treats you right or he will have me to answer to.” Key gave a small laugh and hugged the younger boy once more.

“That's exactly what Jin – never mind.” Taemin pulled back.

“Umm...so are you free on – ” Key began but Taemin pulled away from him suddenly.

“Ah- sorry, Key hyung but I really have to go. I will talk to you soon though okay? Bye!” Taemin said with a small wave and as Kibum followed Taemin's gaze, he noticed that Taemin had seen someone.

Curiously he turned around only to be met with Jinki's piercing eyes that seemed to be glaring at Taemin. As he made eye contact with Key though, he abruptly turned around and began to walk the other way.

Key snapped.

He marched over to Onew, walking quickly to catch up with him. Jinki didn't seem to notice that Key was following him though and they ended up at the tree behind the courtyard where they all used to eat together when the weather was nice. He guessed that this is where Jinki now ate lunch just to avoid him.

As Onew turned around, ready to sit down and read his book by the tree, he was shocked to see an angry Kibum standing only a few steps away.

“What is your problem?!!!” Key shouted which immediately gained the attention of a group of students who were passing by.

Jinki just stood there in shock, not saying a word.

“When you told me to stay away from you I did! When you spat awful words at me I took them! When you avoided me I understood! When you were too narrow minded to try and see my side of things I just let it go!...” Key huffed, already out of breath from anger. “...But now, now you wont even let me talk to my own friends???? I knew Taemin from theatre class before you even knew him! Now since he is dating your best friend, you think it's appropriate to tell him not to talk to me! You think it's appropriate to glare at him just for having a simple conversation with me??!!! I wont take it, I will not understand and I will NOT just let it go!” Key finished his angry rambling and stood with a heaving chest, looking into the older boy's eyes with a hard expression.

When there was no response from the other, Key's shoulders deflated and his voice lowered considerably to almost a whisper.

“I'm done crying over you Jinki. I'm done wondering if you will ever come around and apologize. I'm too tired to keep doing this. See you around, kid.” With that last sentence, Key walked away; pushing through the circle of student's that had arrived to watch the show. He didn't cry and he was no longer angry. He had just had enough and he would be happy to never see Onew's face ever again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Jinki went home that day feeling like absolute crap. It's not like every other day since him and Kibum broke up had been all roses and dandelions, but today he reached an all time low. He didn't know why he did it, or why he seemed so angry.

He saw Taemin and Key talking in the courtyard, at first he could see Key's face and how he laughed and smiled and hugged the younger boy. Then he walked across the yard and to the other side, planning on just leaving and reading his book at the old tree. Something inside of him made him turn around though and it was the sound of Kibum's laugh. Whenever he heard that noise, it sent a pang of hurt through his chest and if he was honest, a pang of guilt too. Before he realised what he was doing, he was glaring holes into Kibum's back because how dare Key be so happy when he felt so bad. Then his eyes caught with Taemin's and he saw the younger boy make a speedy exit. His eyes followed Taemin for a second before they met with Kibum's – when did he turn around anyway? - caught off guard, he abruptly turned and continued on his way to the tree.

He could see now how it looked to Kibum. He saw Taemin leave abruptly and his face must have still looked angry. Key simply put two and two together to make six; so had Taemin apparently. The younger boy must have seen Jinki glaring at Kibum and thought Onew was angry that he was talking to Kibum. It was all a misunderstanding and when Key confronted him he couldn't say anything.

The beginning of that speech, made Onew feel like the worst person on earth, was he really that narrow minded? Key was right too, he had just taken all of those horrible words that Jinki shouted at him that Tuesday on the field and he hadn't even asked the younger for an explanation. As for his reasons for being angry today in the courtyard, he couldn't exactly come back with the words:

'I wasn't angry at Taemin I was angry with you!' because then Key would have asked him why and the answer of 'because you shouldn't be so happy when I feel so bad' would not have gone down well at all.

He figured that staying silent was probably the best idea but when he heard Kibum's resigned voice and the exasperation in his tone, something broke inside of him. He knew what it was, it was hope. The hope that they could eventually fix this mess, was shattered with those final words. What really stung him though, what really made him feel like shit was that final sentence 'see you around, kid.' He finally understood how much it hurt to hear those words. It was one thing to say them in anger, but to receive them was a completely different feeling. He should have never said that to Key.

Onew supposed Kibum was trying to tell him to grow up, just like he had been before. It seems like things changed quickly and suddenly he didn't feel like he was right anymore.

Just as he was about to switch off his light and head to bed he heard his mother's voice from downstairs.

“Jinki-ah, someone is here to see you.” she shouted.

He stood up curiously and walked down the stairs. The person he saw there was the last person he expected to see.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, Kibum went to the university with a heavy heart. He had said he would give up on Jinki but it was easier said than done. Still, it was a small relief that he didn't seem to bump into the other boy all day and he even met up with Taemin and Minho at lunch time. He wondered why they weren't with Jinki and if the older boy was even at university today but he told himself if wasn't any of his business and that he didn't really care anyway.

The day felt like a breath of fresh air and he felt less suffocated than normal. Him and Jonghyun chatted about various things like the good old days and he was actually in higher spirits than normal when he finally reached home that evening.

His parents were still away on a business trip, the last he saw in the news was that his father had made another large partnership in China and that the Kim's stocks had risen by a steady 3% over the last week. He knew his father's plan already though. He would play nice for a couple of years, maybe more until he had their full trust and co-operation, then, he would break up their half of the company and sell it off in small chunks and then use those small chunks as bargaining chips to make new alliances. It was a steady and fool proof process, it was masked from the public under different media tactics such as: 'bankrupcy: CEO Kim bails out his partnership and manages to save them from complete desolation.' or 'A lucky end to a new partnership. CEO Kim is able to save his company from fraud by taking down the leaders of a corrupt company.'

Which ever way the newspapers would spin it, his father always came out on top and he couldn't help but to wish for some kind of dispatch to find out what was really going on. The thing was though, that his parent's company was too powerful and money can make even the most evil deeds disappear.

It was around 6pm that evening when he heard a faint knock on his bedroom door.

“Yeah?” he called out.

Elise popped her head around the door frame “Hey Kibum-ah, someone is here to see you.” she announced in a soft voice.

“Who is it?” He said with a confused expression. Just as he asked, she moved aside to reveal the person behind her.

Jinki stood there with a small stance, he looked vulnerable and his eyes screamed that he was afraid, or nervous. Maybe both.

“I will leave you both alone.” Elise said and as Key tried to protest she shot him a stern look which told him that she wasn't going to escort Jinki out. If Kibum wanted Onew to leave, he would have to do it himself.

“What are you doing here?” Key asked defensively. He stood at the doorway, arms folded, he had no intention of letting the older boy into his room.

“I just wanted to talk.” Onew said, his voice shaking slightly.

“It's a bit late for that Onew. Goodnight.” Key said and he went to close the door in Jinki's face.

“Wait! Please! Kibummie, please just hear me out!” Jinki pleaded. He sighed in relief when Key stopped closing the door, his body stepping forwards towards him. Kibum leaned into Onew's face as he spoke

“Don't EVER call me that name again.” Key pulled back quickly and then slammed the door in the other's face.

It wasn't a soft close of the door either. Kibum had pulled the door handle as hard as possible and it made a loud BANG! as it closed, the sound echoing across the carpeted hallway and down the marble staircase.

“K-kibum, I'm not leaving until you at least let me talk to you.” Jinki said from the other side of the door and he had no idea if the younger boy could even hear him.

Truth was that Key did hear him. Just after slamming the door, Key's back hit the wooden surface and he sank down the closed door to his knees.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: I just wanted to get this posted today before I run out of time. x I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry Jongkey fans but this was the way it was always meant to be from the start and jongkey just needed to get over this glitch. Jonghyun is a really good guy, he is so understanding even though his heart is breaking. There will be a lot of Jjong's POV in the next chap so stay tuned. X please comment and let me know how you found this chapter.
> 
> P.S
> 
> Thanks for waiting for me and all of your wonderful support, it really does mean a lot to me so thank you.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Xx L xX


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I am back with a chapter for you all. This is a very special treat to mark the 20th chapter. You will see why ;). Enjoy. XxX

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
 _“Y-you don't mean that Jinki...” Kibum spoke in a soft whisper.  
“Yes I do. I know all about the boys you fucked with in the past. All the one night stands and casual hookups...hell, even those guys were all rich as fuck!” Jinki continued, the anger in his voice becoming the driving point for the hurtful words that were leaving his lips.  
Kibum wasn't giving him a reaction. Key was being calm, angry, hurt but calm and Jinki wanted a rise out of him.  
  
“You're a pretentious, gold digging, whiny little slut! That's all you will ever be and STILL you will think that I am beneath you.” Jinki hurled Kibum's bag onto the grass below; trying to push those buttons and stretch the strands of Kibum's patience and calm.  
  
“D-don't say that...” Key began but he was cut off again by the older boy.  
  
“You're just like your parents Kibum, you know that. Just like your father. You use people to get what you want and then stomp all over them in the end. My father told me what your family is really like and I didn't want to believe that you are the same. Now I see it though. You were just using me for good grades and waiting it out until I would fuck you. You're ashamed to be with an average kid. Just get out of my face Kibum!” Jinki finished, his chest heaving with malice.  
  
“Just like your father. Just like your father. Just like your father.” Is all that Kibum could hear echoing in his head and he finally got angry, out of control and said things he shouldn't have._  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It had now been exactly 1hour and 20minutes since Kibum had slammed his door in Jinki's face. He knows because he has been staring at the clock the entire time. Onew had tried talking to him through the door at first but soon gave up when there was no response.  
  
Key is brought back to earth again, his butt hurts like hell from sitting on the hard floor. His shoulders are tense and aching from leaning against the door but he doesn't have any strength or will to move.  
  
“Please Kibum... just...let me apologise please?” Jinki says in a meek voice, so quiet and fragile but still, Key catches it; even through the heavy wooden door.  
  
“I'll sleep here all night and you have to come out at some point, so why don't we just spare all the drama and do it now?” Jinki adds, his voice is stronger and more stubborn than before.  
  
“It's too late for fucking apologies Jinki” Kibum hisses. It is the first thing he has muttered in the last hour and 25minutes. He hears a distinct sigh from Jinki's side of the door and figures that the older boy is probably glad that he isn't talking to himself afterall.  
  
“It's never too late Key and you owe me a 'fucking' apology too.” Jinki states with a lilt of anger in his voice but it is more like exasperation at this point.  
  
This perks Kibum up and he becomes intrigued at what Jinki really wants to say. With that, he stands up on his slightly numb legs. His ass is completely asleep and he wobbles like bambi on ice as he pulls the door open a fraction.  
It is probably good that he didn't just yank it open like usual because Jinki is slumped against the other side and he sees the older boy fall backwards with the door before scrambling awkwardly to his feet.  
  
“I'd like to know exactly why you think that I need to apologize. You have five minutes.” Key says as he walks back into his room but leaves the door ajar in an open invitation.  
  
Jinki creeps in quietly and observes Kibum sitting in the large window, back facing him and looking out into the large garden below.  
  
“Well, firstly...” Jinki begins as his socked feet shuffle towards the younger male. “...I am sorry for everything that I said. It was too harsh and I was caught up in the moment and I really don't believe any of that crap that I spouted at you.” Onew says quietly, now standing behind Kibum at a safe distance.  
  
“Then why did you say it? It didn't come from nowhere Onew, it must have been building inside of you for a while now.” Key replies, but he doesn't once look back at the older boy. He keeps his gaze fixed on the landscape and he doesn't know what he is even looking at. He could be staring at a blank wall for all his mind cares, he is just using it as an excuse not to look at Jinki.  
  
“Yeah, it was building up inside of me and do you know why?” Onew says, more forcefully now.  
  
“Why?” Kibum mutters with a stern expression that can be heard in his voice.  
  
“Because you wouldn't let me in Kibum. You wouldn't tell me what was going on. Why you were keeping me away from the house, from your parents. None of it. It drove me fucking insane and I became paranoid and I say stupid shit when I'm paranoid.” Jinki heaves, his voice cracking at the emotions wanting to explode. He pushes them down though because he can't be emotional right now, he needs to be rational and clear.  
  
At this, Kibum finally turns around. His face is stoic and stern. His breathing has increased and his palms are balled into tight fists by his side.  
  
“What? You think it's so damn easy? So easy to admit to someone that your parents are the worst kinds of people on earth. That they pick on the weak to become stronger. That they are bullies and that even despite all of this, they still would never approve of you?” Key's chest is heaving and his voice is trembling with a mix of emotion and anger.  
  
Jinki moves in closer and reaches out a hand to place on top of the younger boy's thigh.  
  
“I'm not just 'someone' Kibum. I...I thought I meant more to you than just 'someone'.” Jinki says, his eyes showing hurt and sincerity and Key feels truly bad for the first time in this conversation.  
  
“You are Jinki, you know you mean more to me than that. If you didn't, those hurtful words you said wouldn't have cut me so deep.” Key responds, his eyes are glassy and his hands have unclenched to cover the back of Jinki's large hands; rubbing softly and playing a little with his thick fingers.  
  
“I-I'm sorry Jinki. I'm sorry for not telling you. Sorry for not letting you in and for making you feel so pushed away. I'm so so sorry.” Key says as a tear drops down his right cheek, painting a trail of salt all the way to his chin.  
  
“I'm sorry too. I never should have said such hurtful things. I didn't mean them and I never will. You are nothing like your parents. You are so much more Kibum.” Jinki leans forward and captures Kibum's salty lips, they are damp from the tears that had sprung to his eyes but still perfect and soft.  
  
“You're a dreamer” he says once they break apart from the chaste kiss. He pecks Kibum's chin. “You're creative” a peck to his nose “special” his left cheek, “adorable” his right cheek “funny and... perfect.” Finally, Jinki kisses him on the forehead and Kibum smiles brightly, like a brand new light had just been lit inside of him.  
  
“That's kind of cheesy hyung.” Kibum smirks but his tell tale blush is there for Jinki to see.  
  
“You are...funny” Kibum whispers with a grin as he kisses Jinki's right ear. “Intelligent,” his lips move to the sharp jawline, “amazing” his adam's apple, “brave” he bites lightly at Onew's exposed collar bone “...and kind of goofy, in the most perfect way.” Kibum finishes before capturing the older boy's lips with his own and deepening the kiss until their tongues are wrapped together. He feels Jinki's familiar little strokes across his canines; before tickling the roof of his mouth. Kibum let's out a muffled kind of moan because Jinki knows... he knows how to kiss him just right.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jonghyun lazes on the grand living room sofa, he has a piece of classical piano music playing from the old record player and he looks like a typical chaebol. The thought's in his mind though are much more chaotic than the outward scene and very much less typical. He is thinking back to earlier that day when he had shown up at Jinki's house.  
  
 _“What do you want Jonghyun?” Onew dead-pans but lets him into his bedroom none the less.  
  
“I just want to talk hyung.” Jonghyun says with a calm that only he can pull off; his heart is thrumming so hard inside of his chest.  
  
“If it's about Kibum then I don't want to hear it.” Onew spoke. “He made it pretty clear the other week that we were over.” Jinki added, he was fidgeting around with things on his desk as he pretended to tidy it. He needed a distraction from looking at Jonghyun and addressing the problem at hand.  
  
“It's not.” Jonghyun offered.  
  
“Oh, good. Then what is it?” Jinki asked, he felt a little disappointed but he wasn't sure why. Kibum had seemed perfectly happy without him and he didn't see any point in wasting time moping over him.  
  
“It's...It's about his parents.” Jonghyun began and Jinki sighed.  
  
“So it IS about Kibum...technically.” Onew stated with an expressionless face.  
  
“Well...technically, yes... but this issue is more personal than you think.” Jonghyun said with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
“You see, Kibum's parent's aren't exactly... the nicest of people.” Jonghyun began, he was treading on eggshells a little bit and he was afraid of making things worse than they already were.  
  
“I already know what his parent's are like Jjong. My father worked for the Kim's a long long time ago. He witnessed it all first hand.” Onew said, now giving the older boy his full attention.  
  
“Oh...so, you knew that already?” Jonghyun asked.  
  
“Yup.” was the only answer the older boy gave as he looked at Jonghyun with an expectant face, urging him to continue. After Jonghyun didn't, Jinki decided he should speak up. “I know what they are like. I know that Kibum is no different. He is ashamed of me and was only using me. Now... can you leave and stop making excuses for him?” Onew finished.  
  
“What? You seriously think that? Is that what you said to him?” Jonghyun asked, angry and forceful.  
  
“W-well yeah...” Jinki responded, a little afraid and shook up at the sight of a livid Jonghyun.  
  
“You IDIOT! Do you know JUST how much those words hurt him? Huh? That's the one thing he was afraid of happening and you just went and made it happen. UGH!” Jonghyun had stepped forwards and effectively backed Jinki into the corner of his bedroom.  
  
“W-what was I supposed to think Jonghyun? What the hell is really going on then?” Onew asked, trying to sound intimidating but slowly realising that he may have read the whole situation wrong and said a bunch of stuff he didn't even mean.  
  
“Jinki...” Jonghyun began, now quieter as he realised that his hyung was just drawing his own conclusions from the evidence he was given. “He isn't ashamed of YOU... he is ashamed of his parents.” Jonghyun explained. “He didn't want you to find out what kind of people they were so that you wouldn't think he was the same and hate him. I guess that happened anyway though.” Jonghyun said. He patted Jinki on the shoulder as he saw the realisation flash across his hyung's face before he walked away and out of Onew's house._  
  
He feels conflicted. Has he made things worse for the two? If he has, would Kibum believe that he was just trying to help? Why was he helping the love of his life to get back together with Jinki? Is he crazy? - probably  
  
Brushing everything aside, he finally stands up and walks over to the record player. He carefully places the record back in the sleeve and walks over to the cabinet where all of his and his parent's records are kept. Just as he places it back in the correct place, he sees a sliver of luminous green in his periphery and a large grin spreads across his face. He picks up the old and battered sleeve, the cardboard all worn and slit in places but this one record alone holds so many memories. He remembered the day he first met little Kibum.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
 _“Hi, my name is Kibum, who are you?” the short little brunette had announced. The taller and older boy had looked down at the cute kid with the sharp eyes and smiled a little.  
  
“Hi, I'm Kim Jonghyun.” The older boy said with a proud-ness in his voice that only came from such self confidence. “So, are you new here?” Jonghyun asked.  
  
Kibum looked up at the older boy and noticed his soft and shining eyes. A pair of eyes he would never forget.  
  
“Yep! I'm new to this school, I was home schooled before so everything is sort of new to me.” and still, this cute little kid beamed at him as if he wasn't nervous or new or anything.  
  
“Okay... well, shall I show you the school?” Jonghyun offered as he walked away towards the cafeteria; knowing that the younger boy would follow him without hesitation. As he glanced back over his shoulder, he was correct as he saw Kibum's little legs trying to keep up with him.  
  
“Cute...” Jonghyun thought and he slowed down a little to let the younger boy catch up._  
  
\-------------  
  
 _Needless to say, the boy's got along better than anything. They were inseparable all throughout their days at school. Jonghyun had turned bitter over the fact that 'little' kibummie had turned out slightly taller than him once they hit puberty but he got over it... kinda, he decided to laugh about it instead. He saw Kibum change and he changed with him. When Key was into pop, he would drag Jonghyun to the concerts and the older boy would find it kind of fun. When Kibum dyed his hair for the first time, Jonghyun felt like crying because his best friend had gotten rid of such beautiful brown hair. Never the less, Jonghyun had then ended up with blonde highlights to match and he kind of loved that too._  
  
One day, Kibum had decided he was really into punk rock music. He dragged Jonghyun all over town looking for this rare record and he had cried in frustration when he couldn't find it in any of the shops. Key had begged his parents to buy it for him, but they insisted that punk rock was a bad influence on him.  
  
Later that year when Kibum had pretty much forgotten all about the record, he was surprised on his birthday to find out that Jonghyun had some how tracked it down online and bought it for him. He had cried so hard that day, he punched Jonghyun playfully and told him to return it because it was too expensive as a gift. In the end they decided to leave it at Jonghyun's house and share it. Also, it would probably 'disappear' at Kibum's if his parent's found it.  
  
Ever since that day, they had played it day after day for a good three months and then they would randomly play it and reminisce as they grew older.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jonghyun smiled and traced the cover with his fingertips. He wiped away the dust before placing it back into the cabinet. He didn't want to listen to it without Kibum anyway. There were so many more memories like those and Jonghyun was just hoping that he had done the right thing yesterday.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that was it. Sorry if it was a little shorter than usual but I wanted to get the update up and if I started on the material for the next chapter you would be waiting a while and it would be like a monster chapter.
> 
> So, this has been the special reconcilliation chapter and it is the iconic chapter TWENTY! OMG 20 chapters already. Goodness me, hahaha.
> 
> Let me know what you thought and leave me a comment.
> 
> All the best,
> 
> Xx L xX


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here you go! Finally a full sized update and all 4,000+ are dedicated solely to Onkey. Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki and Kibum were laying side by side on the younger boy's bed. They had been mindlessly chatting, kissing, cuddling and making up for lost time.  
  
“You know, I often had this dream about you...” Kibum began with a tense voice.  
  
“Oh reallllly??” Jinki said as he wiggled his eyebrows and shuffled closer into the younger's side.  
  
Key shoved his shoulder against Jinki's; still continuing to stare at the ceiling above and enjoying the warmth of the older boy.  
  
“No, not like  **that**...pervert...” Key replied and he felt himself blushing. Yes, actually blushing. Although he was known as a confident and experienced person when it came to sex, it was different with Jinki. With Jinki there were all these emotions and shit that just made him feel like a high school virgin again. “...I mean like, ever since I had a conversation with my father I have had this same recurring dream. I bring you home one Thursday evening and my parents start talking to you. They ask about your family and background and start picking you to pieces like they do everyday to those businesses. Before I can even say a word or hold your hand, I feel my mother's hand covering my mouth and I'm being dragged away by something...someone, I don't know. Then I wake up.” Kibum said; having turned to look into Jinki's eyes. Onew can see the fear swimming in his hazel orbs and he wants to make it disappear in an instant. “I was afraid...afraid of that nightmare becoming a reality. That they would attack you and push you down and I would be defenceless and you would think I felt the same way and run away from me.” Key rambled out as he anxiously stroked his hand across the column of Jinki's neck.  
  
“Shhhh...it's okay Bummie. I would never think that, not now anyway, so you can relax.” Jinki said as he leaned in to peck the younger boy's lips.  
  
“Thanks.” Key whispered lightly when they pulled apart. “Come on, let's go and get some food. Have you eaten?” he asked.  
  
“No not yet...” Jinki shrugged as he moved to stand up. Kibum took his hand and began to lead them out of his bedroom.  
  
“Bummie, wait a sec?” Onew said in a quiet voice but the way he pulled backwards on their joint hands to make the other stop signalled that it was important.  
  
“Sure...what's up?” Key asked tentatively; he felt like the kid who had just been summoned to the principal's office.  
  
“I just wanna know....no...I wanna say....no...shit, sorry. Wait a minute.” Jinki said as he ran a hand through his locks, looking frustrated with himself.  
  
“You said that already. 'wait a sec, wait a minute' what's next? 'wait an hour'” Kibum joked but his stomach quickly sank like lead when the older man didn't joke back. Jinki's expression was set firm and his jaw was clenched. 'Oh crap, what is it?' he thought to himself.  
  
“I want to know...if you will be my boyfriend. Like, officially? I know we have never discussed what 'we' are and this might feel like I'm moving too fast or doing something wrong but I want to be able to call you my boyfriend, not just my friend.” Jinki said, apprehension lining his features as if he was waiting for a bomb to detonate.  
Detonate it did, as Kibum exploded into one of his full body belly laughs. After Key calmed a little – which took a long while – he looked up at Onew from his crouching position and furrowed his brows when he saw no amusement coming from Jinki.  
  
“I'm sorry but...why was that so funny?” Onew asked, feeling a little hurt.  
  
“Oh...well, it was just...you were so serious and then I got all worried and worked up inside wondering what the bad news was going to be. Then you said that and it was so much the opposite that I found it really funny. Though it's not as funny when you have to explain it I guess, because – umpfh – ” Kibum was abruptly shut up by Jinki's passionate kiss.  
  
“Stupid...” the older boy breathed as they pulled away for much needed oxygen. “... you never answered my question.” Jinki said matter of factly, looking at Kibum expectantly.  
  
“Yes, Jinki. I would love to be your boyfriend and I would love to call you my boyfriend too.” Key replied shyly, his feelings getting the better of him.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Later that night Jinki went home and Mrs Lee was surprised to see her son in such good spirits, it was no secret that he had been moping around a lot lately.  
  
“Good evening sweetie, you're in a good mood.” She stated but it was more like a question than a simple observation.  
  
“Yep” Onew beamed but didn't elaborate. He just continued on climbing the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
“Anything to do with Kibum-ssi?” His mother pried with a wide grin and it made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
“W-what makes you say that?” He asked as he cleared his throat and tried to suddenly play nonchalant.  
  
“Mother's intuition? … I noticed you were moping a lot lately and that you never even mentioned Kibum. I put two and two together and I gathered you two had a fight. Am I correct to assume you two made up now?” Mrs Lee chuckled and Jinki let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
“Yeah, we're good now.” He offered with a small smile and began to climb the stairs again as he heard his mother speaking a little louder after him.  
  
“Good...Kibum is a nice boy, it would be a shame if you two...” she paused and Jinki slowed; footsteps lighter on the stairs so he could hear what she would say next “...fell out again.” Jinki nodded his head without turning around and scuttled into his room, hearing a faint 'goodnight' before his door fully closed.  
  
'That was odd' he thought. 'Does she know? Am I just reading too deeply into things?' He didn't know but one thing was for sure. If she wasn't going to come right out and ask, he wasn't going to come right out and tell her either. It was a game of cat and mouse but Jinki had the feeling he was the mouse and there was really no use in even running.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Today Onew is happy. So utterly and contently happy. Why? You ask... because today he is on a date with Key. They haven't really had many official dates since they got together and that was mainly because they both didn't know what their relationship really was. Now that Key is his official boyfriend, he can move forward and really take him on a proper date.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki had picked Kibum up at his door, flowers in hand and a cute dimpled smile on his face. Key noticed that the older boy was looking at him with something different shining in his eyes and it made Kibum squeal a little on the inside, because Onew was stood there, looking like a perfect gentleman and looking at him as if he was the only person in the world.  
  
Jinki had noticeably swallowed hard and blushed when he caught sight of his boyfriend standing there in a stylish and casual outfit that consisted of skinny jeans and a blazer. Key looked out at Jinki who was wringing his hands together in nervousness, his hair styled perfectly so that it showed off his strong jaw line and kind eyes. His body was clad in a suit that was maybe a little formal for their setting but Key thought it looked kind of perfect on him at the same time.  
  
They both smelt like they were ready to impress, a light and heavenly cologne clinging to Kibum's skin and the smell of aftershave and toothpaste emitting from Jinki. Kibum gave a rare and cute smile towards his boyfriend before they headed out hand in hand.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They started off their date in a very cliché manner, by going to the cinema. They both chose a film that they wanted to watch and happened to be the latest blockbuster. The third part in an ongoing series of films that they had been waiting and waiting to come out.  
  
Onew's head was filled with clouds and cotton candy and he felt like a blithering idiot, though he couldn't really care since he was irrecoverably happy. Despite his happiness, during the film, something began to annoy him a little. As they shared a bucket of popcorn – or rather Key ate the majority of it because he was just really fast at eating – Onew felt as his boyfriend rested his head on his shoulder. Jinki thought it was cute at first and he placed his arm around the younger boy and pulled him in closer. Just over half way into the film though – the popcorn long gone – he felt a wet and warm sensation on the side of his neck. He smiled as he felt the press of Kibum's soft lips and he turned his head to peck the younger boy's lips for a moment before turning back to the film. Kibum didn't stop though, and soon he was laving his tongue up Jinki's neck and biting lightly on his ear; breathing hot air against the shell and causing the older male to shiver.  
  
“Key...” Jinki whispered as he tried to be as quiet as possible. “...what are you doing?” Jinki asked. Kibum just chuckled against the shell of his ear before hot breath ghosted over his face and Kibum was looking him in the eyes.  
  
“...I'm enjoying you...” Key simply stated before leaning in for a kiss. Jinki wasn't going to deny him a kiss when they were on a date, but when it became clear that his boyfriend had bigger plans than a simple kiss, he pulled back. Key gave him a questioning look. “What's wrong?” Kibum asked as his hands began to wander. He felt Jinki's larger hands stopping his own from reaching their destination before he heard a whispered hiss come from his mouth.  
  
“Bummie, let's just have a nice romantic date, okay? I want to spend time with you and watch the movie.” Jinki whispered, more softly now, as he pecked Kibum's lips and turned back around to watch the film, the hand on Kibum's waist pulling him in and stroking small circles over his waist.  
  
The younger boy didn't say anything, he just looked over at his oblivious boyfriend one more time before sighing and giving up.  
  
By the end of the movie, with the small, loving touches that Jinki's thumb caressed across his side and hip, Kibum had lost it. He was beyond horny and he wanted some attention from his boyfriend.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Dinner was pleasant but there was a constant power struggle. A game that they were both playing, even if it went formally un-addressed. Kibum was leaving lingering looks, touches and glances at Jinki with any given opportunity. Jinki knew what Kibum was up to but he was determined to have a romantic date that didn't end up spiralling into their usual sexual territory. He wanted to talk, laugh, play and have fun spending time together.  
  
Key on the other hand knew what Jinki was up to, but it seemed like Onew had no idea that his boyfriend missed him. That during their time apart he had been so down and depressed and now that they were back together, he wanted to explore every inch of the older boy. He wanted to go on a nice date, catch up, spend some quality time but also get to know each other in a more physical way. For Key, a physical exploration of your boyfriend was just as important as an emotional one and so, he kept on pushing. He hoped that Jinki would break and see his point of view because dammit! He was really horny and he wanted this perfect man who sat opposite him and who he cared about dearly. He wanted him under him, writhing around, soft skin and hard muscles. He had already had a taste of his boyfriend in the past, but now that they were official he wanted to indulge in the older male.  
  
And so, since neither of them were addressing the elephant in the room, the push and pull game continued.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They were now walking along the street, hand in hand and headed towards Kibum's house. Key had let up on the sexual advances by the time they were ordering dessert and Jinki physically relaxed. He was smiling ear to ear and laughing along with the most beautiful boy in the world. He held Kibum's hand tightly all the way home and he was full of bouncing beans, happiness filling him to the brim as they finally reached Key's door.  
  
“So...I'm guessing your parents are away.” Jinki said.  
  
“Yeah, they are still out of the country, they're in Australia I think... or Japan.” Kibum trailed off as he moved forward to wrap his arms around Jinki's hips and pulled him closer.  
  
“Not much of a difference then?” Jinki chuckled and Key gave a small smile.  
  
“Yeah, not much. I stop listening when they tell me, I don't really care anymore. All I know is that they're not  _here_.” Key finished and Jinki placed his hands on Kibum's shoulders as they both leaned in for a deep and longing kiss.  
  
Once they pulled back they both had something shining brightly in their eyes.  
  
“I had a really great time tonight Bummie, thanks.” Onew breathed into the small space that separated them. Kibum could feel Onew's breath as it his his soft lips.  
  
“Me too...” He breathed before their mouths met again. This time was more heated and a little desperate, Kibum's hands were wandering around to Jinki's lower back and moving down. Just as his fingers landed on his boyfriend's pert globes, he felt Jinki pulling back.  
  
“I should go...” Jinki began with a crooked smile and he could see that he was trying to hold back his real emotions.  
  
“What??!!” Kibum screeched a little.  
  
“Listen Bummie, I wanted tonight to be special. It is our first official date as a couple and I wanted it to be perfect.” Onew said confidently.  
  
“I know...I know you wanted tonight to be all romantic, sweet and special but I also want that too...” Kibum began and he took Jinki's hands in his own.  
  
“I wanted to spend some time together and make memories and laugh and have fun and....all that soppy romantic stuff because even if I don't show it, that stuff all makes me feel like the happiest man in the world but...” Kibum said, as he raised his eyes to look directly into his boyfriend's. “...but I also want to get to know you...make other memories. I want to make _physical_  memories and not just abstract ones. I want to  _feel you_  emotionally and physically. I know your afraid that it will spoil the romance but  _god Jinki_  do you have any idea how physical romance can be too?” Key spoke out. The desperation in his voice was evident and so was the sparkle in his eye when he spoke about feeling a physical connection.  
  
Onew was quiet as he clenched his jaw and started to actually think about what Key was saying.  
  
“I know you're feeling it too Jinx...come on. Come inside?” Kibum said softly as he opened the door and gestured to the marble foyer. The pun was completely unintended and he hoped that Jinki didn't notice, or focus on it.  
  
“A-alright...” Jinki said and he finally broke a smile when he saw the genuine happiness on Kibum's face.  
  
The first thing they did upon arriving was to head down to the kitchen and Kibum said he would make them some coffee. It turned out that Elise was there and she happily made three mugs full as they sat and chatted animatedly about lots of different things. First, the was asking about their date, and the film and this led to school work and future goals etc... they talked and talked for a good couple of hours before Elise noticed the time and said she had better go to bed. She waved goodnight to the two boys and headed to her room.  
  
“It's pretty late... do you have to go? Or do you want to stay over?” Key asked sheepishly, he wasn't sure which Jinki would choose but he was hoping for the latter.  
  
“I...I can just text my mother and tell her I won't be back. I can stay.” Jinki said and tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. Key outright beamed and moved to peck his boyfriend on the lips before pulling them up to his bedroom.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They both washed up, Onew first and Key second. As the younger boy came out of the bathroom, his hair freshly washed and any traces of khol gone from his face, Onew stood up from the bed and walked towards him.  
  
“I like you like this” he said as he placed his hands low on Kibum's waist.  
  
“Like what??” Key said with a cute and confused face.  
  
“Plain.” Onew said, moving to nuzzle their noses together.  
  
“If that was meant to be a compliment then you are sorely mistaken.” Kibum huffed.  
  
“I mean plain, simple, cute. I like you as just...you. No fancy clothing or expensive hair products. Just comfy, happy, cute...you.” Jinki said as he leaned forward and pressed against Kibum's lips with a gentle kiss.  
  
“Hmmm....good save.” Key said as they pulled apart. “I think I prefer this clumsy but confident Jinki rather than the googly eyed, rainbows and unicorns Jinki.” Key chuckled at the appalled expression on his boyfriend's face.  
  
“Gee thanks....I thought you liked _batman_  Jinki?” The older boy asked with a smirk.  
  
“Oh I  **do**. Batman Jinki is sexy.” Key admitted with his own small smirk.  
  
“Hmm...so, you only want me if I am batman Jinki?” he asked, faking hurt.  
  
“No...batman Jinki is sexy as fuck... but this Jinki, the one who is looking at me now... my  _boyfriend_  Jinki... now, he is the best one of them all.” Key answered and he was wearing a cute and blushing smile that Onew found to be adorable.  
  
“Hmmmm....nice save.” Jinki chuckled before their mouths met again for the nth time that night.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
From then on, things became much more heated and their kiss had turned into a full makeout session. Soon, they had divested themselves of their clothing and were only in their boxers. Onew was towering over Kibum as he planted wet kisses along his neck and collar bones; sucking extra hard in order to leave marks. He loved the thought of people knowing that Kibum, this beautiful guy, was his boyfriend.  
  
“Ahh...god...Onew. Y-your gonna leave marks. Hnnngh.” Key said as he felt the blood raising to the top of his skin and Jinki continuously grinding down against him, their boxer clad erections created a wonderful friction of black on red.  
“I know...that's the point” Onew panted out and it left a pleasant, twisting feeling in Kibum's stomach when he heard those words.  
  
“Oh...baby please...” Key whined and his hand was scrambling for something.  
  
“Please what...what to you want Kibum??” The older boy asked, genuinely confused.  
  
“T-this...please.” Key said and he grabbed Onew's hand and pushed it inside his boxers.  
  
“O-oh right. Yeah...” Jinki trailed off as he pulled down Kibum's boxers, tossed them aside and gave him long and slow strokes. The pressure slowly increased and Jinki's pace picked up. Kibum was wiggling around and he grabbed Jinki's hand once again to stop him. “W-what's wrong?” Onew breathed out, looking frightened that he was doing something wrong.  
  
“C-can you...I mean...please just...” Kibum was too desperate but too embarrassed to say it out loud and so he just nodded his head in the direction of Jinki's hand as he led Onew's thick fingers towards his entrance.  
  
“I...Kibum I...I'm sorry...I'm not ready, for that yet..” Jinki stumbled out and hopes to god this didn't just ruin everything because he is so hard and Kibum looks so beautiful right now.  
  
“O-okay. That's okay, we-we can wait.” Kibum responded with a genuine smile that shone through the need. “C-can I, try something for you though??” Key asked and Jinki looked nervously back at him. “It's okay, just lie down here.” and Kibum moved onto his knees as he watched his boyfriend move cautiously to lay down beneath him. “Just relax baby.” Kibum said gently and gave a reassuring kiss before the kisses trailed from Jinki's kiss swollen lips, down and down until they reached the fabric of his red boxers.  
  
  
Jinki's eyes snapped wide open as he realised that his boyfriend was about to give him head. He felt as the red cotton wass pulled down his legs and thrown to join Kibum's black ones in the corner. Before he had time to think about anything else though, he felt a hot and wet suction around his erection and he let out a long and rumbling moan at the feel of Kibum's silky mouth.  
  
Key ran his tongue along the slit and teased the head before deep-throating him all in one go. Jinki was big, Kibum noticed again and he only grows bigger the more he let's Jinki slide down his throat. Kibum wanted to play with Jinki's balls but he had slightly more pressing matters at hand as he reached behind himself.  
  
Onew was lost and gone to the world. All he could feel was Kibum's throat swallowing around him and then pulling back to tease the tip again and then repeat. His eyes snapped wide open though when Kibum moaned and he felt the vibration travelling up his cock in the most pleasurable of sensations. He was curious as to why Kibum suddenly moaned and he almost came right on the spot when he raised up on his elbows and saw that his boyfriend was thrusting his own fingers into his own ass. Jinki let out a shuddering breath as he tried to control himself.  
  
Just a couple of moans later from Kibum, and Jinki was tugging harshly on Key's hair in a warning that he was about to come. His boyfriend either didn't understand or he didn't care because he took in the ropes of semen and didn't stop until Jinki's cock was soft and over sensitive in his mouth.  
  
Onew came back down from his high to see a smirking Kibum looking down at him.  
“Was that good?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and so much confidence that Jinki could only nod his head.  
After a couple of minutes he took notice that Key was still very much hard but his boyfriend didn't say anything or complain. Jinki felt only right to bring him the same pleasure he just received and so he spoke up.  
  
“Bummie, roll over. I … I wanna return the favour.” Jinki said and Key just raised his eyebrows and mumbled that it isn't necessary before Onew gripped his hips and flipped them over anyway.  
  
“I-I don't know how to use my mouth, but... can I....try this?” Jinki said as he positioned his fingers at Key's already stretched entrance. Key only nodded in response before reaching for Onew's hand and bringing it up to his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around three of Jinki's digits, swirling and sucking and coating them with as much saliva as possible before he removed them. He saw Jinki's mind blown expression, clearly looking aroused as it reminded him of the blowjob he just received and Key just smirked a little before speaking up;  
  
“lube...” was his only response to Jinki's questioning glance and he finally saw his boyfriend putting two and two together.  
  
He placed a finger at his boyfriend's entrance and looked up at him for the go ahead. When Key nodded and wiggled his but slightly, Jinki pushed in slowly until his second knuckle was buried inside of his boyfriend. Kibum let out a whimper and moved around, searching for pleasure. After a while, Jinki had three fingers inside of Key and Kibum was still directing him with words and body language on what to do next.  
  
“F-find it Jinki...f-find it.” Key asked desperately. The friction from his boyfriend's fingers was delicious but he needed something else to help push him over the edge. Jinki moved his fingers around, in, out... in search of that spot which he knew would drive Kibum insane. He couldn't seem to find it though and it was frustrating him.  
  
“C-curl y-your f-f-fingers” Key panted out, he needed to come, so so badly but that wouldn't happen until Jinki found his spot.  
  
Jinki does as he is told and on the third try he feels all the muscles in Kibum's cavity contract around his fingers and his boyfriend lets out a long and throaty moan. He kept thrusting in and curling his fingers at the same angle and he could feel Key pushing his hips down onto his digits in desperation. Jinki then rubbed Kibum's engorged member roughly in time with his thrusts and with one large shudder from head to toe, Kibum came hard. Spilling his seed between the two of them, leaving creamy, sticky ropes along his stomach and Jinki's hand.  
  
Onew removed his fingers when there was nothing left inside of Kibum's cock and he saw his boyfriend wince a little.  
  
“Sorry...” Onew apologised and Kibum just shut him up with a breathtaking kiss.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They had cuddled and kissed lazily for a while before cleaning up for the last time that night in the bathroom. They were now laid on Kibum's bed, the younger of the two pressed tightly against Jinki in his strong arms.  
  
“Jinx...” Key began and he heard a hum from his boyfriend to signal he was listening. “...Elise is my family, you know? Well, she is the closest I have to real family. Her and Jjong, and well... I introduced you to them, which is kind of like me introducing you to my family. I just don't want you  
to feel like I don't care about you. Please know, that you mean the world to me and more.” Kibum said, a blush staining his cheeks and an apprehensive expression. Jinki squeezed him back tightly in response.  
  
“I know Bummie, honestly, I know  _ **exactly**_  how you feel.” Jinki whispered into Kibum's ear and placed a tender kiss to the back of his nape. With a beaming smile from the younger boy, and a final slow kiss, they settled into a soundless slumber for the night.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I loved this chapter, my little Onkey heart is jumping for joy! Hahaha. I hope you all enjoyed it too and please leave a comment and let me know.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Xx L xX


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back....with a new chapter for you all. *bows in apology* sorry it took so long, I have no excuse what so ever apart from lazyness. I hope a 6,000 word update makes up for it though.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S Please don't kill me. XxxX

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Both boys awoke that morning to the sun creeping in through the small gap in Kibum's curtains. Jinki shifted as he felt the warming sensation; a stripe illuminated his shoulder. He reluctantly opened his eyes though and squinted at the bright light facing him. Then he smiled, a toothy, bright smile because he remembered where he was. As he rolled over and away from the window, he saw Kibum's sleeping face only inches from his own. He remembered that they fell asleep spooning each other but of course, sleeping like that is actually not that comfortable and they must have shifted around. After all, he has never been known as a still sleeper.  
  
He stroked his boyfriend's nose lightly and smiled when he saw Kibum twitch. He continued stroking across his eyebrows, cheeks, jaw and down to his neck. That is when the younger boy finally woke up.  
  
“Good morning” Jinki mumbled, his voice cracking since it was the first thing he had spoken since he woke up.  
  
“Morning” Key mumbled back. His face was frowning and his eyes still closed.  
  
“Well, nice to see you too.” Jinki chuckled back sarcastically.  
  
“Urgh, sorry. What time is it?” Kibum asked, not really feeling all that sorry. He hates mornings. Onew or not, mornings are pure evil.  
  
He heard as Jinki shifted on the covers to look over Kibum's shoulder at the clock on the wall.  
  
“Hmmm... 6.15.” Jinki announced before he flopped back on the duvet.  
  
“It better be 6.15 at night or you are dead for waking me up so early.” Kibum said, glaring in what he thought was a menacing way but looked more sleepy than anything.  
  
“Don't be like that. I just want to spend the day with you.” Jinki pouted and laughed lightly.  
  
“We can spend the day in bed....asleep. No need to wake up. Go back to bed.” Key insisted as he rolled over and snuggled further into the blankets.  
“No way. I am not spending the entire day in bed. I wanna go out and spend time with you. Have some fun. Get up.” Onew replied adamantly.  
  
“No....sleep.” Key merely muttered in response, the dreamland was already pulling him back in.  
  
“Get up. Get up. Get up.” Onew retaliated, acting like a petulant child – which Kibum was quick to point out – as he nudged and rocked his boyfriend.  
  
“No.No.No. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.” Key argued back, still not turning to face Jinki. Truth be told, now he was arguing he wasn't all that sleepy, but he was sure that if he won and they settled back in for another few hours, that he could fall asleep again.  
  
Just as the thought crossed his mind he felt a warm hand on his left side, stroking up and down. Then there was hot air on the back of his nape, moving up to his ear as his boyfriend spoke.  
  
“Hmmm....how about I convince you to wake up then??” Jinki murmured into Kibum's ear and Onew felt victorious as he saw a shiver run through the younger boy's body.  
  
“No, I want to sleep. Let me sleep.” Key said, refusing to back down.  
  
“Your mouth is saying no Bummie, but your body is contradicting you.” Onew whispered softly and bit down lightly on Key's ear lobe, sucking it into his mouth before letting go and running the tip of his nose across the shell of Key's ear. Kibum didn't reply and lay there, battling with himself, which was obvious to the older boy.  
“C'mon Bum... wake up...” Jinki trailed off as his hand slipped from Kibum's side and around the front to palm him through the black boxers.  
  
Finally Key let out a groan and he could feel Jinki pressed fully along his back as his hand continued to stroke through the fabric.  
  
“J-jinx..” Kibum breathed out and he was rewarded with Jinki's thumb swiping over the tip and a light chuckle from the older boy.  
  
“You gonna' wake up?” Jinki asked as he moved his hand to run along the skin above the waistline of Kibum's boxers.  
  
“Yeah...fine...just..” Key began but he didn't need to finish as Jinki's hand slipped beneath the fabric and skin met skin. Onew jerked his hand up and down, adding pressure and twisting his wrist and Key thought that  ** _this_**  is what his boyfriend's hands were made for.  
  
“Mmmmm....Jinki-ah....k-keep going” Kibum moaned, throwing his pride out of the window and just enjoying the wonderful feeling. Onew increased his pace, pulling and twisting in all the right places; it wasn't long before Kibum released all over Jinki's hand and into his boxers. The feeling was warm and sticky but he couldn't care less as his body shook with pleasure and drained him from head to toe.  
  
As the younger boy came down from his high, he turned around to see Jinki looking at his soiled hand.  
  
“Don't you dare wipe that on my covers...” Kibum warned but instead of a retort, he saw Jinki blush. “What...” Kibum asked as Jinki just continued looking at the creamy mess. “...oh...” Key raised a brow and smirked lightly “...go on then. If you're that curious.” He finished in a challenging tone.  
  
“N-no...it's gross...” Jinki muttered back but was still looking questioningly at his hand.  
  
“I tasted yours last night, what's the difference?” Kibum stated without an ounce of a blush on his face.  
  
“I....I....” Jinki stuttered.  
  
“Just try it babe, or else you will just keep wondering. It's not gross, I'm your boyfriend, besides there is only me and you here so nobody has to know.” Key responded in a light and encouraging tone.  
  
Jinki thought for a while before he tentatively brought his thumb to his lips. With one last glance at Kibum's face, he pushed the tip of his thumb between his plump lips. He pulled away his thumb after a moment and licked his lips to gather the rest of the white liquid as he savoured the taste with a frown.  
  
“Bad?? good??” Kibum questioned with a quirk of his brow. He was genuinely interested since he had never tasted himself, because that would be gross.  
  
“Hmmm... not bad...not particularly good either. I dunno, it's not unpleasant but then I wouldn't say its delicious. I could get used to it though.” He finished with a smirk which threw Kibum off completely.  
  
Jinki, feeling ecstatic at the purely lost look on his boyfriend's face, moved in until there wasn't an inch between their bodies and kissed Kibum hard and deep on the lips. His hand wandered across Kibum's naked chest and generously smeared the younger boy's release all over his chest.  
  
“Yah! Jinki-ah! That's gross!!!!” Kibum said as he abruptly pulled away with a scrunch of his nose.  
  
“Oh....sorry. It wasn't on the blankets though. Looks like your a mess... we had better take a shower.” Onew said with fake innocence. He was still hard from when he got Kibum off and after tasting his boyfriend, he was even more needy.  
  
“Oh...you are going to pay for that Lee Jinki. Get up... in the shower, now!” Kibum huffed with a feral smirk that made Jinki both slightly afraid but harder at the same time.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Their shower consisted of another blow job from Kibum and Jinki putting his heavenly hands to use once again. Groping, slipping, grabbing and marking followed by sweet embraces, soft kisses and affectionate touches. It was kind of perfect in a – you had to be there – kind of way and both boys emerged smiling and dressed for the day ahead.  
  
“So, what do you want to do?” Kibum asked as he placed his plate into the sink. He had made them both a simple breakfast of toast and Jinki was still finishing half of his slice when he looked up.  
  
“How the hell do you eat so fast?” Jinki muttered with a flabbergasted expression. He noticed it in the cinema on their date yesterday and then again in the restaurant, and now again.  
  
“You didn't answer me and I don't eat fast, you are just stupidly slow.” Kibum responded as he folded his arms across his chest and looked down at Onew who was sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
“I do not...whatever...” he resigned when he knew he wasn't going to win that argument no matter how much he was sure that Kibum was just fast. “...I don't know, what do you want to do?” Jinki said and cringed a little inside at the typical and cliché response.  
  
“I want to sleep... you're the one who dragged me out of bed, so think of something to do or I will go back to sleep.” Key muttered as he turned to the doorway as if he was about to return to his bedroom.  
  
“Okay okay.... ummmmm....” Jinki thought, what on earth could they do? Kibum was becoming more impatient by the moment.  
  
“Oooo! Let's call Jonghyun and ask if he wants to come bowling or something? Thank him for getting us back together, if he didn't come to talk to me that night then...who knows where we would be now.” Jinki said with a small smile.  
  
“Oh....uh....yeah. You can call him and ask if you like. I don't think he will join but go ahead.” Kibum replied.  
  
“Me? Why don't you invite him?” Onew asked, puzzled. After all, Jonghyun and Kibum are inseparable.  
  
“Hey I told you. You dragged me out of bed. Your idea, so your job.” Kibum muttered under his breath but he still leaned forward to take away Jinki's now empty plate and gave him a light peck on the lips as he did so.  
  
For a moment, Onew stopped thinking and he revelled in how domestic that action was. It was sweet and innocent and it seemed so natural that he found himself smiling. Soon enough he came back to the topic at hand.  
  
“Alright I will call him and ask.” Jinki replied as he picked up his phone from the table and began to call the older boy.  
  
As Key predicted, Jonghyun denied at first but as Jinki kept pushing and pushing that it was a thank you for helping him and Key get back together, and the promise of a free lunch, Jonghyun agreed.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
When they arrived at the bowling alley Key was surprised to see Taemin there too.  
  
“Well well well, this is a rare sight.” Key greeted the younger boy and Taemin just laughed lightly.  
“What? You know I love bowling. I am AMAZING at it.” Taemin replied.  
  
“I mean seeing you...and only you. Where is the other half? Oh and we all know you suck at bowling Tae so stop lying.” Key said and chuckled a little.  
  
“The other half is non-existent right now. Don't even mention his name to me.” Taemin grumbled but then flashed a smile. “Okay then, so lets play singles first then we can play teams on the next game?” He asked and the other three boys didn't even ask what happened between Taemin and Minho as they nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Onew won the first game by a mile and of course, Taemin lost. Despite losing, he still seemed optimistic as they began the second game. This time they would play in teams but first, they decided to play rock, paper, scissors and the winner could choose their team mate. For the first time that day, Taemin actually won and, playing to his strengths, he chose Onew. That meant it was 'Team Ace' as Taemin named them, against 'Team Kim' as Jonghyun named the other team.  
  
“So, why did you invite Taemin?” Key asked as it was Taemin's turn to bowl and Onew was distracted taking a call from his Mum on the phone.  
  
“He told me that him and Minho had a fight and I figured he could use some company and a distraction.” Jonghyun said with a small smile.  
  
“Oh...right.” Key replied but Jonghyun knew his best friend too well and nudged Kibum's shoulder.  
  
“I didn't bring him here because I thought it would be awkward or difficult around you and Onew you know. Really, you two make a really great couple and I am so happy for you guys.” Jonghyun said honestly and Kibum felt himself relax. They went through that awkward patch but it seemed like they were able to come out the other side still as best friends.  
  
“So....Jinki spent the night at your place after your date....did you guys??” Jonghyun whispered as he glanced at Onew to make sure he wasn't listening. Taemin was choosing a ball while waiting for the pins to reset.  
  
“No... we didn't have sex... well we did. But not full on sex y'know? Just, messing around and stuff.” Key said with a small blush.  
  
“Oh my god, is THE Kim Kibum actually blushing?” Jonghyun said in over-exaggeration as he grasped his chest in mock shock. This earned him a 'shut up' from Kibum and a whack to the arm.  
  
“So why haven't you two done the deed yet then? It's not like you.” Jonghyun pried further.  
  
“I want to but he isn't ready yet. I mean, a few months ago – Jinki didn't even know he was gay and then we had a fight and everything. He just needs some more time. He needs easing into it I think. He will tell me when he is ready.” Key responded as he looked fondly over at his boyfriend who had now stepped up for his turn to bowl.  
  
“That's really sweet, you know that?” Jonghyun replied, calling Kibum's attention away from Jinki once again.  
  
“What? Waiting until he is ready?” Key asked with a puzzled face because 'sweet' wouldn't be how he would describe it exactly.  
  
“No... the way you look at him. Like he is your whole world.” Jonghyun responded with a genuine smile and a somewhat sorrowful expression in his eyes.  
  
“Hey guys! Taemin is hungry so we're gonna get some food from the counter. You want anything? My treat Jonghyun, just like I said.” Onew grinned at the two of them, interrupting their conversation unknowingly.  
  
“Yeah, can you order me the cheese burger set and a side of mozzarella sticks...since you're paying.” Jonghyun winked and laughed.  
  
“Sure thing. Bummie? You want anything?” Jinki asked softly as he looked at his boyfriend.  
  
“Uh...do you want to share the starter platter and get us some fries each?” Kibum replied with a soft smile that matched the affection in Jinki's eyes.  
  
“Yeah okay, but we are splitting it when it arrives because otherwise you will have eaten it all before I've even finished one piece.” Onew said warningly but he leaned down to give Kibum a soft peck on the lips anyway.  
  
“Yah! I told you, it's not my fault if you eat freakishly slow.” Kibum responded.  
  
“Help me out here Jjong. Am I a slow eater or is Kibum just ridiculously fast?” Jinki asked as he turned to the shorter male.  
  
“Kibum is incredibly fast at eating. Don't worry hyung, you will learn to keep up with him eventually.” Jonghyun smiled and laughed at the scandalised look on Kibum's face.  
  
“Hey!” Is all he could say though because he knew that they were both right. He showed an undignified pout at his boyfriend and best friend before turning away to face the bowling alley. He soon felt a soft thumb grazing over his lips though and Jinki's soft voice telling him not to pout. Eventually he smiled because he couldn't stay fake mad for long and Jinki winked before walking away to the food stand where Taemin was impatiently bouncing on the balls of his feet and waiting for his order already.  
  
“I've seen you give that same look too you know” Key said as he resumed their previous conversation.  
  
“What...” Jonghyun frowned in confusion.  
  
“Well, not exactly the same look but I saw the look in your eyes when you were with Sunmi. The way your eyes flashed with something, something I had never seen before with any of the other girls.” Kibum answered with a soft smile.  
  
“Well, apparently the look I give you is somewhere in that region too.” Jonghyun said as he sighed. How did things become so complicated?  
  
“Jjong...we have something...special. Something that is beyond friendship and even beyond lovers. It's a special kind of relationship that is hard to define because it has grown between us since we were just kids.” Kibum began and offered a smile in Jonghyun's direction. “Whatever 'look' we give to each other or whatever kind of bond we have, it is special and reserved only for the other person. It doesn't have to stand in the way of love though. I can be with Jinki and still have that bond with you. I think that if you find the right girl...or guy, you can do the same.” Key concluded.  
  
“I know what your saying Bum, really. I get it. I'm just not in a place right now to even make sense of anything. I know what I feel for you is strong and unique, but I don't know how I feel about Sunmi. Is it friendship? Something more? I don't know. I broke her heart Bummie...I can't just take that back.” Jonghyun said in a resigned voice.  
  
“Okay...I understand. Just promise me one thing?” Key asked his best friend.  
  
“Sure, what?” Jonghyun replied.  
  
“Promise me that when you figure it out. You won't let anything stand in your way.” Key said and Jonghyun smiled at his best friend because he knew Kibum was right. He needs to let that small part of Key go that sees him as a lover and embrace that they have a special bond but he is meant to share his intimate life with someone else.  
  
“Hyung! It's your turn, hurry up before your food comes.” Taemin interrupted around a mouth full of fries.  
  
Jonghyun nodded and stood up to take his turn whilst Key headed over to Onew to help him with all the food – that Taemin clearly wasn't intending on helping to carry. 'Selfish little brat' he murmured under his breath light heartedly and cast a worried glance at their maknae because he knew how much Minho meant to Taemin and he knew the younger boy was hurting inside.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
After the bowling had finished, they headed their separate ways. Key offered to walk Taemin home but the younger insisted that he was fine and he needs some time alone to think anyway. He seemed upset by the whole Minho ordeal but from what Key could tell, things didn't seem too bad. They would probably make up soon but if Minho decided to upset Taemin again then he would have Kibum to deal with.  
  
Jonghyun drove back to his house and Jinki and Kibum decided to take a walk before heading back.  
  
“So...I can't stay over again tonight. My mum called and my grandma is coming to visit early tomorrow morning. She lives out of town and is pretty old so I need to be there, it's not often she visits.” Onew explained.  
  
“Oh...that's okay, I understand.” Kibum replied but he couldn't hold the small pout from his face. He just got Jinki back not long ago and he is feeling a little selfish because he wants his boyfriend all to himself. Also, his parents are away so it will be pretty lonely back at his house.  
  
Jinki sensed his boyfriend's sadness despite the smile on his face.  
  
“Listen, uhmmm... I don't know If you want to but... do you maybe, want to stay at my place tonight?” Jinki asked and he took Kibum's hand in his as they walked through the quiet streets.  
  
“Really?? But what about your grandma?” Key asked.  
  
“Well, that's why I asked if you want to... it will require waking up early tomorrow and meeting my gran. She will be glad to see you cause...well, the only friend she has ever met is Minho and she always wonders why I don't have more friends.” Jinki responds, feeling a little sheepish because he is asking Kibum to meet more of his family again and he doesn't want to pressure his boyfriend.  
  
“I'd love to meet your grandma, as long as she doesn't mind meeting me.” Key chuckled and swung their joined hands as he walked.  
  
“Are you kidding? She is going to love you. Also, I think my mum misses you. She noticed you weren't around much when we were fighting.” Jinki responded and awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he re-lived the conversation between himself and his mother last time. He wouldn't mention it to Key though, he still wasn't really sure how much his mum knows or suspects anyway.  
  
“Then I'm sold! Can we swing by my place first so I can grab some stuff?” Key asked and looked up at the older boy.  
  
“Of course, then we can walk to mine. I will call my mum and tell her you will be staying, then she can cook extra for dinner.” Jinki chimed with a bright smile, he couldn't wait for Kibum to meet his grandma. She was his favourite relative in the entire world.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Hi Mrs Lee” Kibum greeted with a wide smile and was shocked when he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by the older woman.  
  
“Ahhhh Kibum-ssi, it's been too long. I was so happy when Jinki called and told me you were staying over. Oh my mother is going to eat you alive tomorrow!!!” Mrs Lee said as she looked over Kibum's handsome features once more.  
  
“E-eat me alive?” Key asked worriedly to Jinki.  
  
“Oh dearest, no. I mean she is going to love you so much! She really likes talking with the handsome boys and for Jinki to finally bring a new friend to meet her...well, she will be relieved.” Mrs Lee elaborated and Kibum's face immediately relaxed.  
  
“You seem to have become more handsome than the last time I saw you Kibum-ssi. You are practically glowing!!” She added and Kibum just blushed brightly and gave a small bow in thanks.  
  
Jinki on the other hand was finding Kibum's blushing and discomfort highly amusing and was chuckling off to the side.  
  
“Well, you boys can hang out and I will start making dinner. I hope you like Ddukbokki and beef stew Kibum-ssi?” Mrs Lee asked.  
  
“Ah, yes. Thank you, it sounds great.” Key replied formally with a small smile.  
  
“Oh Mum! Don't put sesame seeds on the top, Kibum is allergic.” Onew added as he remembered his mother always garnished it that way.  
  
“Ah really Kibum?” Mrs Lee asked.  
  
“Oh yeah. Sesame oil too.” Kibum said sheepishly and Mrs Lee just nodded and smiled. “I didn't know you remembered that?” Key said to Jinki.  
  
“Yeah, you told me when we were cooking ramen a while ago.” Jinki replied with a soft smile. The two boys simply looked at each other and Key was seriously touched that Onew had remembered. He had told Jinki his allergy back when Jinki was just tutoring him. Before anything really happened between them.  
  
Mrs Lee looked between the two boys before she cleared her throat. “Well, go ahead boys. I won't put any sesame in the food Kibum dear. I will call you when dinner is almost ready.” She said with a smile and ushered them away.  
  
Both boys headed straight to Jinki's room and Kibum unpacked his clothes into Jinki's wardrobe. He had brought a smart shirt for tomorrow when he meets Onew's grandmother and he didn't want it to get wrinkled.  
  
“Yah! Jinki-ah, you don't have any spare hangers in here” the younger boy said in exasperation as he rifled through the millions of clothes and hangers to find each one occupied.  
  
“Just hang it over one of the other shirts or something.” Onew said, not really paying attention. He was too busy loading up his video game to the last place he saved it.  
  
“No. If I put it over another shirt it will just get creased.” Key complained. “Why have you hung up your T-shirt?” Key asked as he pulled out a plain grey T-shirt with a small design in the top right corner.  
  
“So it doesn't get wrinkled, why else?” Jinki responded, looking at Kibum like he was an idiot.  
  
“Its a T-SHIRT it can just be folded and put in your drawers over there.” Key answered, giving the same exasperated look back at his boyfriend.  
  
“But it's my FAVOURITE T-shirt...” Onew countered back.  
  
“Whatever, I am folding it up and putting it in your drawer. Then I am using this hanger to hang my shirt. Alright?” Key said but he had begun the process before he even finished the sentence.  
  
“No! I TOLD YOU it's my FAVOURITE T-shirt.” Jinki remarked back as if it would change the younger boy's mind. When it didn't Jinki huffed and walked over to stop Kibum from placing the T-shirt in the middle drawer. “If you need a hanger, bring one from your house next time.” Jinki said as he began re-hanging the T-shirt.  
  
Kibum stopped dead in his tracks and watched as Jinki re-hung his clothes.  
“Oh right, now I know. You are welcome to come to my house, eat my food, sleep in my bed, borrow my towels, shampoo, clothes.... but I am not welcome to borrow a coat hanger?” Kibum dead panned though his face was extremely sullen and there was a hardness in his eyes.  
  
Jinki stopped and looked between his closet and his boyfriend. What the hell was he doing? He was so used to things been the way they were that he forgot he now shares some things with Kibum. He was acting as if this was Minho because YES he would have made Minho bring his own hanger. Kibum on the other hand, was his boyfriend. Someone he cares about above anyone else and he was been pretty selfish and petty over a stupid hanger.  
  
“Did...did we just have an argument over a clothes hanger?” Jinki said sheepishly and Kibum's face remained the same but he did nod his head in answer. “I-I'm so sorry Kibummie, I forgot...well I mean... I am so used to being alone that I forgot what it is like to compromise. Here...” Jinki stretched out his hand that was holding the coat hanger and offered it to Key. “...peace offering?” Onew asked, hoping that Key would forgive him for being so stupid.  
  
“You're an idiot, do you know that?” Kibum said in a soft voice as he accepted the offering. His face remained stiff however. “We're in a relationship Jinx, we are both going to have to compromise on things. I am the worst person when it comes to my belongings. They have to stay in order and in one piece, but I would trust you enough to let you borrow them. I would hope that you trust me enough to use your belongings too when I need to.” Kibum replied, his face now softening and looking into Jinki's eyes.  
  
“I do trust you Bummie, really. I am so sorry, I was just acting like a spoiled brat. Do you forgive me?” Jinki asked unsurely.  
  
“And people think the rich folk are the spoiled brats...of course I forgive you. It's just a shame that my boyfriend is an idiot.” Kibum answered but gave a lilting smile at the end and accepted Jinki's hug, the shirt and hanger uncomfortably squished between their bodies and digging into Jinki's hip bones.  
  
“Ouch!” The older boy whined as he pulled back.  
  
“Serves you right, brat.” Kibum chuckled and hung up his dress shirt.  
  
They spent the remainder of the evening playing games until they were called down for dinner by Mrs Lee.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Here Kibum-ssi, have some more. You need to eat more, you're so thin.” Mrs Lee said as she ladled some more stew into Key's empty bowl. “You sure do eat fast though” she added and Jinki gave a shit eating grin that spelled 'I told you so' in Kibum's direction.  
  
“That's because the food is so good Mrs Lee.” Kibum responded.  
  
“Ah Jinx, Kibum is such a polite boy. You should be more like him. You never compliment my cooking.” Mrs Lee said with a scrunch of her face in her son's direction. This time, it was Kibum's turn to grin like the Cheshire cat.  
“Yes mum, I will try and compliment you more.” Jinki just grumbled as he stuck his tongue out at Key when his mother wasn't looking.  
  
They had fun at dinner time with Jinki's mother. Mr Lee was working until late so it was just the three of them. When Kibum thought he was going to bust from all the food she fed him, Mrs Lee brought out dessert.  
  
It's not much, just jelly and ice-cream but I hope you like it Kibum-ssi.  
  
Key was kind of lost for words because he was so full he thought he would pop, and yet, at the sight of dessert it was like he suddenly found space in his full stomach.  
  
As they all helped themselves to some of the dessert, Mrs Lee spoke up.  
  
“So boys... how are you both?” she said. They were confused at the question since they had just spent the entire dinner talking about this and that. “I mean, the two of you...” Kibum's heart jumped into his throat and Jinki visibly froze. “... I know you had a fight not long ago, and I heard you both bickering upstairs earlier...” Oh shit! Kibum thought, he had said the word 'boyfriend' so many times when they were fighting earlier... did she know??? “...I don't know what you guys were arguing over but I wanted to make sure you are both okay. It would be such a shame if you were to fall out again, I really enjoy having you around Kibum.” Oh phew! Key and Onew both released a breath they had been holding because it seemed that Mrs Lee didn't know after all. “You really make my son happy Kibum-ssi, I hope you will be beside him in the future too.” Mrs Lee finished, and this time, Kibum was confused. Did she know? What the hell?  
  
Realising he hadn't answered and his shoulders had tensed he tried to relax and play cool.  
  
“Ah thank you Mrs Lee, Jinki is a really good friend. I am sure we will be friends for a very long time. Jinki makes me happy too, your son is a good friend. We were just arguing over something silly earlier.” Key said, tentatively; he hoped he wasn't giving too much away but he wanted Mrs Lee to know how important Jinki was to him too.  
  
“Well, boys will be boy eh? So, how are your parents doing?” Mrs Lee changed the topic and Kibum didn't know whether to be happy or not since the next topic was a bit of a sore spot.  
  
“His parents are away on business at the moment. That's why I thought it would be nice for Kibummm – Kibum to stay with us tonight.” Jinki piped up and had to catch himself mid sentence when he almost said 'Kibummie' on accident.  
  
“Oh, it must be lonely when they are away Kibum-ssi. Never mind though, you are always welcome here any time. Rain or shine, whenever... okay? If you need anything while your parents are away don't hesitate to call any member of this family either sweetie.” Mrs Lee offered.  
  
“Thank you Mrs Lee, I appreciate that.” Key answered, he was happy that Jinki spoke up because he wasn't quite sure what he would have said.  
  
“You're welcome dear, you are like family to us...” Kibum blushed when he heard it because if he had a long term future with Jinki, she didn't know how true that might actually be. “...right boys I am going to head to bed. Do you mind washing the last of the dessert dishes for me? Everything else is done.” Mrs Lee asked sweetly and Kibum stood immediately and nodded his head.  
  
“Yeah, no problem mum. Goodnight.” Jinki said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
“Thank you, and goodnight Mrs Lee.” Kibum said and accepted another warm hug – less bone crushing than the first – before Mrs Lee headed up to her room.  
  
They washed the pots in a comfortable silence for a while before the younger boy spoke up.  
  
“Jinki...do you think your mum...” Kibum began but he didn't quite know how to finish. Maybe it was just him and he was reading too far into it.  
  
“I don't know...I was thinking the same thing. She said similar things a few days ago too...” The older boy trailed off.  
  
The atmosphere grew silent again as they both were thinking in their heads. Jinki finished washing the last plate and Kibum was still drying a few pieces of cutlery. Onew walked until he was behind his boyfriend and he brought his hands to cover Key's.  
  
“mmm...I like this...” Jinki said as he used both their hands together to dry one of the plates.  
  
“Like what?” Kibum asked, turning his head a little as best he could to try and see Jinki's face. Onew had other plans though and he moved their bodies so that Kibum's back was pressed firmly against his front.  
  
“This...” Onew gestured around them with one hand “...just washing the dishes, doing this normal and boring stuff with you. It feels kind of nice.” he finished; nuzzling his cheek against Kibum's.  
  
“Yeah, I guess it does... it feels really nice.” Key spoke and stole a quick peck before turning his attention back to their joined hands which were now drying the last dish.  
  
“Hmmm...” Onew nuzzled closer so his lips were pressing against the crook of Kibum's neck. “I love you.”  
  
“W-what?” Kibum said back and froze. Jinki did the exact same, his eyes were wide in shock and his body frozen in place. The older boy seemed to be just as shocked as Kibum.  
  
“J-jinx...w-what did you just say???”  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn..... haha. Thank you guys for reading as always. I adore you all, seriously. I love you more than Onkey...okay not quite...maybe the same though :) This is my favourite chapter so far mflsnfksdnklsfnsn!!! I enjoyed writing it so much.
> 
> I will try and update the next part much sooner. I have no excuse since I finished work 5 days ago, I am just lazy sometimes.
> 
> Anywayyyyyy leave me a comment and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Lots of love as always.
> 
> Xx L xX


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's finally here. An update for you all. I am sorry this took longer than usual because I have less than 3 days left before I need to move my life half way across the world and back to the UK. I still have so much to do. Bills to cancel, things to pay, things to pack....the list is endless. However, I still found time to write so yey! Haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one :).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Y-you love me?” Kibum stuttered, his face just as red as the older boys and shaped in disbelief.  
  
“U-uh...” that was the only thing that would come out of Jinki's mouth. He felt like there was a cobra around his neck, squeezing the life out of him slowly.  
  
Nobody spoke for a few minutes. The silence was suffocating and Jinki was standing behind Kibum, now much further back and still holding helplessly onto the dish towel, as if it was his only lifeline. Kibum eventually broke the silence with a loud sigh, and Jinki knew that his boyfriend was getting impatient waiting for his answer.  
  
“I-I don't know...” Jinki offered in response but again, the younger boy didn't seem satisfied with such an answer and he didn't really blame him. “I think, on some level...that I love you Kibummie. I didn't mean to say it, it...just...popped out.” Onew explained, or tried to.  
  
“So...you don't love me?” Key asked, and Jinki couldn't read his mind. His boyfriend's face was unreadable and held a steady gaze. Since he didn't know what Kibum wanted to hear, he decided to just go with the truth.  
  
“No, I do love you, or I wouldn't have said it. Whether it was intentional or not, I have thought it in my head a couple of times in the last few days so I guess it finally came out. I just... well, I didn't expect it to be so soon and I know it is really early for me to be throwing such strong feelings around...I'm sorry Kibum.” Jinki finished and he hoped it would ease the stifling tension in the air that was threatening to suffocate him.  
  
“Jinki – ” Key began in a measured tone and Jinki was honestly afraid of what his boyfriend was going to say.  
  
“ - don't you  _ **ever**_  apologize about the way you feel. Especially not with me. It took me off guard, that's for sure...” Kibum chuckled and Jinki released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. “... and I'm not there yet. I'm not ready to say those words back to you, but I hope I will be soon. I just, I wanted to know if those feelings for me were real or if you just said them. I've been hurt before Jinx, and it's hard to open my heart so easily but I will try, I am getting there...slowly. I care about you so much. If you ever leave me I will be heart broken and all I want, is to be close to you. I can't say I love you though, even though I know that I am falling slowly in love everyday, it wouldn't be fair to say it until I feel it deep down inside.” Kibum worried his bottom lip and looked cautiously into Onew's eyes to see his reaction.  
  
Jinki took a few steps forward, he smoothed his thumb across Kibum's bottom lip and watched as the plump flesh fell away from his teeth.  
  
“I love you Kim Kibum, and I will wait for you. I don't need to hear it back, not until you feel it too. I will be patient with you, just like you are patient with me. Let's help each other.” Jinki spoke softly but with so much conviction that Kibum's eyes began to tear up. “Please don't cry Bummie.” Jinki said with a light chuckle and he smiled brightly when he saw the younger boy's lips also curl into a small smile. Jinki's arms moved to snake around Kibum's body, pulling them both impossibly close, his hands winding their way into the back pockets of Kibum's light wash jeans. Kibum's hands came up to rest behind Jinki's neck on instinct. Onew leaned forward and their lips brushed lightly, teasingly. It was clear they both wanted more and Jinki moved to press forward, pinning Kibum between the sink and himself, lips moving insistently closer before he froze.  
  
-Bang-  
  
He heard the front door close and keys being dropped onto a surface nearby. Both boy's eyes widened as they looked at each other in panic before they sprung apart. Jinki turned his head hastily to see his father poking his head around the door.  
  
“I just came to say goodnight Jinki-ah.” His father responded with a soft smile but Onew could see the confusion written on his father's face. It was clear that he saw or noticed something, but Jinki didn't know what because it all happened in a blur.  
  
“O-okay, goodnight. You're not eating?” Jinki asked, trying to act as normal as possible as if he wasn't about to kiss the younger boy behind him harshly and make him a moaning mess in the kitchen.  
  
“I ate at the office earlier. Make sure you don't stay up too late since Nanna Jung will be here early tomorrow.” He said before tilting his head a little to the left to look behind his son. “Goodnight to you too Kibum-ssi” he spoke.  
  
“Goodnight, Mr Lee.” Kibum responded but he didn't miss how Mr Lee looked into his eyes for a second longer than normal and he could feel his whole body heating up under the scrutiny. The older man's face was void of emotion in those few seconds before he turned his attention back to Jinki. He offered his son a small smile, eyes crinkling at the corners as he did so, before turning around and heading up the stairs.  
  
Both boys remained still until they heard the bedroom door close and then they exhaled loudly and turned to face each other.  
  
“How much do you think he saw?” Kibum asked, voice still tight.  
  
“I don't know.” Jinki answered. “Come on, let's just go to bed.” he continued and gave a reassuring smile, the tension slowly dissipating the further away from the kitchen they got.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
'That kitchen is cursed' Jinki thought to himself whilst staring into the black of his bedroom. Kibum was sleeping soundly beside him though and he had to smile in the end because his boyfriend was the cutest when he slept. He let out light puffs of air against Jinki's neck and would make small mumbling noises every so often. Finally, the warm press of Kibum beside him and the rhythm of his breathing lulled Jinki into a soft and calm sleep. He pressed a kiss lightly to Key's forehead before he truly drifted away into dreamland.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki woke up to a knocking on the door before he blurringly saw his mother's face come into view.  
  
“Jinki-ah, Kibum-ssi, wake up.” She whispered lightly and when she saw her son's head stir, she walked back out and closed the door.  
  
“Eurgh” Onew spoke and turned his head to look at his boyfriend who thankfully, had the covers pulled up tight and was not in any compromising positions. They had fallen asleep slightly cuddled together, but it seemed like Jinki had become too warm again because he was detached from his boyfriend and he had thrown all of the covers over onto Kibum. In that way, they were both kind of perfect. Jinki was always too warm and Kibum would get cold easily.  
  
“Kibummie...” Jinki shook his boyfriend's form that was cocooned in blankets. “...Kibum...baby....wake up.” Jinki announced and finally his boyfriend began to stir.  
  
“Jinki, what the hell? It better not be 6am again” Key trailed off as he peeked over at his boyfriend from under the covers.  
  
“No it's not, my mum came in to wake us up, my Nanna will be here soon.” Jinki cooed softly because the sight of Kibum with squinty eyes and messed up bed hair was too cute to handle. “C'mon baby wake up.” Jinki asked quietly.  
  
“Hmmm...okay. Where's my good morning kiss?” Key asked in a still groggy voice and he turned to face his boyfriend.  
  
“W-what?” Onew was surprised at the request because Kibum wasn't usually the cute and romantic type...did it have something to do with yesterdays confession, he wondered. “I have morning breath, you hate when I try to kiss you before I have brushed my teeth..” Jinki began but was cut off by his boyfriend.  
  
“I don't care, c'mere or I'm not waking up.” the younger boy said and stretched his arms out for Jinki to come closer. Onew shut up then, not going to protest and their lips met in a soft and delicate kiss that was slightly gross from the sleep still in their mouths but it still tasted of sunshine, birds and trees and Jinki thought that waking up like this every morning would be wonderful.  
  
“Now go brush you teeth, your breath stinks.” Kibum said as they broke apart. He pushed Jinki's shoulder in the direction of the bathroom and sat up in the bed.  
  
“Okay!” Jinki responded happily and practically bounced towards the bedroom door, in search of the bathroom. Once Jinki had left, Kibum chuckled lightly at his childish boyfriend before he began to get dressed. He had showered last night already.  
  
Jinki walked happily back towards his bedroom with minty fresh breath, an empty bladder and a clean face. He could hear his mother in the kitchen, cooking breakfast and cleaning but his father was out since the car wasn't in the driveway when he had peeked out the bathroom window earlier. His father must have gone to pick up Nanna Jung which eased Jinki's heart a little, at least for the time being.  
  
When he entered his bedroom, he noticed Key had already changed and was gathering his things for the bathroom.  
  
“Awww, you got dressed already?” Jinki pouted and Kibum gave him a confused look.  
  
“Why? Was I not supposed to or something?” the younger asked quizzically.  
  
“I just like watching you change that's all.” he continued to pout.  
  
“That's creepy, hyung.” Kibum said but he wore a teasing smile.  
  
“You're my boyfriend so it isn't creepy. Also, quit calling me hyung, you never do that.” Jinki said with a voice like a petulant child.  
  
“Relax Jinx, I'm just practising for when your grandma arrives, I should call you hyung or she will think it's weird.” Kibum mumbled.  
  
“No, she won't. You're my friend. Don't call me hyung... I don't like it.” Jinki said, now with a serious tone. He held Kibum's hands in his own and pulled the younger boy closer. He leaned in, lips hovering over his boyfriend's, watched as Kibum's eyes slid closed and then placed his palm across Kibum's mouth. “Now, go brush your teeth, your breath stinks.” Jinki announced and grinned at his sweet sweet revenge. Kibum simply scoffed and gave his best diva face before stomping out to the bathroom. Jinki couldn't help but chuckle, he really loved Kibum, from his head to his toes, from his big heart to his cold expressions. He loved every part of the younger boy and he hoped that Kibum would feel the same soon enough. It was like waiting for a baby to be born, he would wait patiently but on the other hand, he couldn't wait for the day when it finally arrives. The only difference was that you know when a baby is going to be born (more or less) but he had no idea when Kibum would finally say those words, it could be weeks, months or years. Either way, he was still excited for the day he would finally hear it.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mrs Lee had made a small breakfast for them before Jinki's grandmother arrived. As soon as Mr Lee and the elderly lady walked through the front door, Jinki launched himself at her in a smothering hug and with the brightest smile on his face. Kibum found it an adorable sight but seeing the woman for the first time and the added pressure of bumping into Mr Lee again had his palms sweating already.  
  
“Nanna! I'm so glad to see you. How are you?” Jinki said as he moved away and allowed her to sit down in the arm chair in the living room.  
  
“I'm great Jinki dear. Oh my, just look at you. You have grown so much, so handsome and you are practically glowing sweetie. I take it you are well too?” Jinki's grandmother spoke as she pinched at his cheeks and ran her hands down his broad shoulders.  
  
“Yeah Nanna, I'm great. Oh! Let me introduce you to my friend.” Jinki said, suddenly remembering his boyfriend's presence and when he looked over, he could see how tense and awkward Kibum looked standing in the doorway to the living room.  
  
Jinki walked over and tugged lightly on Kibum's hand with a reassuring smile as he led him over towards the woman.  
  
“Nanna, this is my good friend Kim Kibum. Kibum, this is my Nanna.” Jinki beamed, looking between his two favourite people.  
  
“Nice to meet you... - uhmm...” Kibum bowed 90 degrees and stuttered because he wasn't sure what to call her.  
  
“You can call me Nanna Jung dear, and its lovely to meet you too.” the lady said as she took Kibum's hands in her own and smiled lovingly at him. Kibum felt his nerves melting away. “Sit down boys, let's catch up.” Nanna Jung said and gestured to the three seat sofa on her left, where Jinki sat down and pulled Kibum to sit closely next to him.  
  
“Linda dear?” Nanna Jung called out to Mrs Lee.  
  
“Yes Mum?” Mrs Lee came in from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
“Can you make me a cup of tea darling?” She smiled.  
“Sure...boys, you two want anything?” Mrs Lee asked and both boys smiled and shook their heads.  
  
“So Kibum-ssi, tell me, how did you and Jinki become friends? I thought my grandson was incapable of making friends, apart from Minho.” She asked with a chuckle in her voice.  
  
“Oh, we met at university. We are both taking business and I needed a tutor, so I asked Jinki and then we became friends.” Kibum said, clearly missing out a whole lot of stuff that Nanna Jung didn't need to know.  
  
“Actually...” Jinki began and he took Kibum's right hand between his own two hands and Kibum panicked 'he wasn't going to tell her the truth was he?' Kibum thought. “...Kibummie is helping me a lot, to get over my social anxiety. I even went to a couple of parties and actually had fun.” Jinki gave Kibum a fond smile and the younger boy blushed lightly because it was kind of sweet how genuinely proud he was.  
  
“Oh really? Wow, Jinki-ah, that's wonderful. Congratulations Kibum, you have managed to do something that even Minho couldn't do after all these years. You really must be a special kind of person to deal with my grandson in such a careful way.” She said, looking at them both with a proud smile that matched Jinki's.  
  
“Here you go Mum. So how's Uncle Jongdae doing?” Mrs Lee came in and changed the topic.  
  
They sat in the living room for a while, all chatting animatedly as Kibum just listened and laughed at a few funny stories. Turns out Mr Lee had a golf tournament and he would be back after lunch.  
Time passed and Kibum found that he really liked Nanna Jung because she wasn't afraid of saying whatever was on her mind. Kind of like himself.  
  
“Right, I'll go and make us some lunch. What would you like to eat mum?” Mrs Lee asked as she stood and headed for the kitchen.  
  
“Oh, how about some pork bone soup? I brought some with me for you to keep in the freezer but Jinki told me it was Kibum's favourite, so why don't we have some of it now, while it's still fresh?” Nanna Jung replied and both Kibum and Mrs Lee looked kind of shocked for a moment before the latter nodded her head with a big smile and made course for the fridge.  
  
“Jinki dear, why don't you go and help your mother? It will take a while if she has to prepare all the vegetables by herself.” His grandmother suggested and Jinki nodded obediently and stood up from the sofa. Kibum made a move to follow him but was stopped by Nanna Jung's words. “Oh no Kibum dear, you're the guest, you sit down and relax, those two can take care of it.” And she said it with such kind finality that Kibum found himself responding immediately and sitting back down on the now too empty sofa. Jinki giggled a little at how obedient his boyfriend was being and he knew that Kibum saw him laughing and he would pay for it later.  
  
After a few minutes of awkward silence between Nanna Jung and Kibum, she spoke up.  
  
“So, Kibum-ah … what is really going on between you and my grandson?” Mrs Jung spoke.  
  
“I-I'm sorry? What?” Kibum almost died his heart was beating that fast.  
  
“Well, it's obvious with the way he looks at you. He looks at you like you are the centre of the world. He doesn't look at Minho that way, that's all I am saying.” Nanna Jung said, straight and to the point as always.  
  
“Uhhm... I don't know what to tell you. Jinki and I are just friends.” Kibum mumbled, he couldn't look into the elderly woman's eyes because it looked like she was peering into his soul.  
  
“Right... okay then. If you  _ **are**_ dating my grandson – which I think you are – I want you to know that he seems happy and I like you a lot Kibum-ah. Thank you for being patient with him, it must have taken a lot of stress to get to this point.” She finished.  
  
Kibum didn't respond, he just remained silent but he did let out a small smile that he couldn't hold back and that seemed enough of a response for Mrs Jung anyway. She rapidly changed the topic to ask about Kibum and his studies. Key told her about his passion for the theatre and how he was only taking English and business to keep his parents happy. He told her that his parents are never home and they treat him like an heir to the business than a son. He told her about Elise and his own grandmother and how they are his real family. He told her everything. Now and again, Nanna Jung went on a tangent about the theatre and the war days and how she always loved to visit the theatre with her husband before he passed away many years ago. Kibum felt safe around Nanna Jung, like he could tell her all of his secrets but they would only stay between the two of them. It would be spoken about and then forgotten about in the same breath. It was a nice feeling, to get everything off his chest and he now knew why she was Jinki's favourite relative.  
  
“Right, lunch is ready” Mrs Lee spoke and Onew came to take Kibum's hand and lead them to the table. “What were you two talking about for so long, you were like long lost friends in there?” Mrs Lee said with a fond smile.  
  
“Oh nothing much dear, just this and that.” Nanna Jung responded to her daughters question and Key knew for sure, in that moment, that his secrets were safe with her. Onew watched his grandmother and boyfriend exchange small knowing smiles and he was beyond happy that Kibum seemed to like his grandmother just as much as he did.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Onew's father had returned from his golf tournament in high spirits since he won. He joined them at the table for lunch and everyone politely waited and continued talking despite that they had all finished eating. Much to the two boy's surprise, Mr Lee seemed fine and acted as if nothing was different and Jinki began to wonder if he had just misinterpreted his father's expressions the previous night.  
  
Kibum had volunteered to help Mrs Lee with the dishes after lunch and politely but firmly dismissed Nanna Jung's insistence that he was a guest. He confirmed to her that Mrs Lee had cooked for him so much already and he stayed the night, so he should help her out. Mr Lee excused himself to watch the grand prix that was starting on the racing channel and so Onew was left at the dining table with his grandmother.  
  
“So sweetie, Kibum seems like a nice boy.” She began and Onew could see that tell tale glint in his grandmother's eyes that told him she was up to something.  
  
“Yes he is, what's your point Nan?” Jinki cut to the chase because he knows her too well.  
  
“Ah, you saw right through me as always. I wanted to know, is Kibum more than a friend?” Nanna Jung asked.  
  
“What makes you say that?” Jinki played a convincing poker face because he knew that she could see through him just as easily.  
  
“The way you look at him dear, like he means everything to you.” She began, her voice soft and her expressions full of admiration. “You called him Kibummie, you kept him close to your side and kept holding his hand re-assuringly.” She finished and left the statement open ended like it was a question.  
  
“Oh, you really saw all of that?” Jinki asked sheepishly. There was no use in hiding around his grandmother because he knew he could tell her anything. Nanna Jung just nodded in response and stroked some of his hair away from his face. Jinki sighed before he smiled brightly. “Yeah, Kibum is my boyfriend. We officially got together not long ago, but I love him Nan.” Onew said, he was happy to tell someone and he knew she wouldn't judge him and yet his hands were still shaking nervously. Mrs Jung noticed her grandson's hands and took them with her own and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.  
  
“I am so happy for you my sweet boy, you deserve to be happy. Don't let something as silly as gender get in your way okay? I can see you love him, don't let him go.” Nanna Jung whispered into his ear and rubbed his back to try and calm his shaking body.  
  
“Thanks Nan” Onew sniffled lightly and when they pulled back, he was smiling with tears shining in his eyes.  
  
“No problem sweetie, if you need anything, I am only a phone call away okay?” Nanna Jung said as she brushed the pesky strand of hair away from her grandson's face once again. “Now, why don't you go and help that boyfriend of yours with the dishes and then I can have a good natter with your mother huh?” she said light-heartedly and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
“Sure Nan, thanks.” Jinki said once more before standing up and going to relieve his mother from dishes duty.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The two boys were in the park down the street playing basketball. They had spent way too much time in the house and needed to get away for a while. His mother would call them when dinner was ready.  
  
The weather was still damp and the concrete beneath their feet was icy cold. Jinki could see his breath as he panted, playing one on one with his boyfriend who, quite frankly, sucked at basketball.  
  
“Eurgh! I give up.” Key said as he threw his hands in the air in defeat. He let himself plop down onto the cold and damp floor, his jogging pants becoming soaked across his butt, not that he even cared.  
  
“Yah! Don't sit on the floor, you'll get wet. Do you want to try again, I will go easy on you?” Jinki asked as he offered his hand for Kibum, ready to pull him up.  
  
“No, its okay. Can we just practice shooting hoops instead?” Key said as he looked at his cute and sweaty boyfriend that was still extending his hand with a big smile.  
  
“Sure, anything you want.” Onew responded and Kibum took the older boy's hand in his own and felt as Jinki pulled him to his feet, before he heard a loud squeaking noise and felt a pain on his ass as it once again met with the hard and unforgiving floor.  
  
“What the...” Kibum began as he looked at his boyfriend who was now sitting in the same position opposite him.  
  
“Sorry, I slipped...” Jinki said as he stood up, rubbed his butt and dusted off the dirt before he extended his hand to Key once again.  
  
“No thanks clumsy, I think it's safer if I just get up on my own.” Kibum chuckled and proceeded to mock him for his clumsy behaviour once again.  
  
They practised their shooting and it turned out that the younger boy sucked just as badly, if not more, than during the game.  
  
“Wow, you're really no good at this basketball thing are you?” Jinki chuckled, it was nice to have one over on his boyfriend for a change.  
  
“I might be bad at sports but at least I can walk without tripping over.” Kibum countered and Onew thought that he probably deserved that.  
  
They exchanged witty banter for a while before Jinki agreed to help Kibum, showing him the techniques and using the opportunity as an excuse to wrap his arms around Kibum's broad shoulders and occasionally peck him on the cheek as a distraction.  
  
“Hey! That's not fair! I would have made that shot if you hadn't attacked me with your lips!” Kibum whined in protest and Onew simply apologised before moving around to face his boyfriend and giving him a loving and lingering kiss. “Eurgh, you're forgiven.” Key replied with a soft smile and they met again for another quick press of lips.  
  
“Oh, that reminds me...I have something to tell you?” Jinki began with a sheepish expression which made Key think that what was coming was probably not the best of news.  
  
“What now?” Kibum asked as nonchalantly as possible.  
  
“Well, I was talking with my Nan earlier...and she...she asked me if we were dating.” Onew began tentatively.  
  
“Really? S-she asked me that too!” Key said, feeling a little less guilty at not mentioning it earlier.  
  
“What?! … What did you say?” Onew asked, biting his lip anxiously.  
  
“Well, I told her we were just friends but I don't think she believed me. She read my expressions and saw right through me. Sorry Jinx, I didn't mean to let her know.” Kibum said in a panic, grasping Onew's hand with his own and showing his pleading eyes.  
  
“It's okay...” Jinki sighed out and Kibum seemed a bit shocked at how well his boyfriend was taking the news. “... she did the same thing to me anyway. She said she saw the way I looked at you and was protective over you; puling you close and holding your hand... oh and I called you Kibummie...so...I told her you are my boyfriend, I hope that's okay?” Jinki said, and now it was his turn to be nervous.  
  
“Of course it's okay. It's kind of nice that someone knows anyway, especially someone who doesn't judge us.” Key responded with a smile and as they both looked at each other, they couldn't help but burst into laughter. Nanna Jung sure was a special kind of lady.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Dinner time went by smoothly and both boys agreed to go with Mr Lee to drop off Nanna Jung and Onew's father offered to drop Kibum at his house on the way back. They said their goodbyes to the elderly woman and she whispered for them to stay happy and not to fight over stupid things. They both nodded and smiled at her in response.  
  
Too soon, they arrived on Kibum's street. Jinki asked his father to drop them at the gate and then Onew walked his boyfriend across the garden and to his front door. Since the gate couldn't be seen through they could have a proper goodbye.  
  
“Well, I will see you tomorrow in class, okay?” Jinki began, hands in his pockets as he tried to hide from the night's chill.  
  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow. Thanks for these past few days. They really meant a lot to me.” Kibum announced as he pulled his boyfriend in for a tight hug.  
  
“Don't mention it, I love spending time with you.” Jinki chuckled as his arms wound around Kibum's broad but slender frame.  
  
No words were spoken for a few minutes as they pulled back from the hug and their lips met in a deep and slow kiss. A kiss that was full of goodbyes and memories and promises of something to come.  
  
“I love you Kibummie... goodnight.” Jinki panted into the minute space between them as they pulled away from each other's lips.  
  
“Goodnight Jinx” Kibum said and gave his boyfriend one last peck on the lips before waving goodbye and entering his house.  
  
Jinki beamed all the way down Kibum's front garden, through the security gate and back to his father's car. He didn't even try to control the happiness he felt and thankfully, his father didn't pry.  
  
Jinki was happy. For the first time in his life, he could say that everything was perfect and he was 100% happy and in love. He was in love with Kim Kibum and nothing could bring him down from that high, nothing at all.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum smiled as he began to climb the stairs to his room before he heard a deep voice.  
  
“Kibum.” it said and Key's heart dropped to his stomach because he recognised his father's voice immediately.  
  
“Y-yes father?” Kibum turned around to see his father's steady gaze.  
  
“Who was that boy at the front gate?” Mr Kim asked and Kibum just about felt his bubble of happiness shatter and paint the marble stairs with glistening shards of memories.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: So, I am gonna end it there because this is already 5,000 words long. I will try to update ASAP but with moving half way across the world, christmas, friends and family … the update might take a little longer than usual. I really don't know. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Xx L xX


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill me for both; the length of time this took to update and for the following content and plot developments.  
> Enjoy!! XxxX

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum was right to feel like his world just shattered. He was sitting in the window sill of his bedroom and staring out onto the grounds outside. This normally helped to calm him down even when he was younger, but he kept running the scene between himself and his father round and round in his head.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
 _“Kibum, I asked you a question” Mr Kim said after his son didn’t respond for a few minutes._  
  
 _Kibum’s face was deathly pale and his hands were shaking. ‘What did he see?’ ‘How much does he know?’ Kibum asked himself. He finally found the courage to speak up and decided to play as nonchalant as possible._  
 _“Oh, that boy? That was my friend and tutor I told you about.” Kibum said with as much confidence as he could muster._  
  
 _“Oh really? I didn’t know his father was an ex-employee of mine.” Mr Kim stated with a stern expression._  
  
 _“H-he is?” Kibum played dumb._  
  
 _“Yes… now, are your grades improving?” His father asked with a raised eyebrow, no change in his facial expression one little bit._  
  
 _“Y-yeah. I have improved a lot, I am working my way up to the top of my class. Onew is really helping me to improve quickly.” Kibum announced and it wasn’t actually a lie so he was able to speak a little more relaxed than previously._  
  
 _“Hmmm…okay, good. You may go.” Mr Kim announced, his stature stiff and poised._  
 _Kibum breathed a loud sigh in his head and allowed some of the tension in his posture to dissipate._  
  
 _“Oh but Kibum – ” Mr Kim spoke in a firm and loud voice which made the boy stop in the middle of the stairs and turn around with questioning eyes. “ – if you have any…thoughts…of any kind about dating this ‘Onew’ boy, then you should dismiss them now. I will not have you dating the son of a man like **that.** Do you understand?” Mr Kim almost spat fire as he spoke about Jinki’s father._  
  
 _“I-I understand b-but… what do you mean…. a man like **that**?” Key asked, he wanted to know but he had a feeling that the response would not be easy to accept._  
  
 _Mr Kim walked up a few steps to stand opposite his son and he placed a hand firmly on Kibum’s shoulder._  
 _“That … man… thinks he is something he is not. He is a poor and lowly man who stabbed me in the back because he thought he was better than us. I shared many… shall we say… discrepancies with him about the business and he took all of that information and used it to his advantage. I will NOT see you fraternising with his son in any manner other than purely business, do you understand? You will no longer be his ‘friend’ and you will do well to remember what I said about having any kind of romantic feelings. If I find you setting foot in the Lee household Kibum, you mark my words, there will be more than trouble and you can say goodbye to your wonderful life as you know it.” Mr Kim finished, his hand had tightened significantly on the boy’s right shoulder and was now pressing deeply into his skin._  
 _Kibum was suddenly filled with anger. He should have been scared but he knew that those ‘discrepancies’ were ultimately ‘secrets’ and that Mr Lee probably just saw through the farce that was his parent’s business._  
  
 _“I understand… I understand that Mr Lee probably saw you for who you really are, father…” Kibum spat, his face dangerously close to the older man. “…but Onew is my friend and nothing you can do will stop that. I don’t care what his father did, because I don’t judge people by their family, wealth or upbringing. I judge them for who they are, on their kindness, manners and hearts.” Kibum finished and his chest was heaving with rage._  
  
 _“You insolent little…” *SMACK* his father lowered his hand and narrowed his eyes at the boy before him. Kibum was now crouching on the stairs and holding the left side of his face. His father had hit him. Never before had either of his parents done something like that and he was too shocked and overwhelmed to even speak. “…mark my words **son** , I will take away everything from you if you continue a relationship with that boy. You think I didn’t see your little display on the doorstep? You think I was oblivious to the security camera’s that line this household? If you continue with this boy, you can say goodbye to this house and the wealth of this family!” Mr Lee all but screamed._  
  
 _“This is NOT a family!” Kibum screamed back. “You think I care about this massive house that echoes with nothing but the sound of my own voice??? You think I care even in the slightest about all the money you have??? I care about integrity and love and friendship.” Kibum finished, his legs shaking as he tried to raise himself from the crouching position and stand tall in front of his – this man._  
  
 _“Oh Kibum, you really are a stupid boy. If you say goodbye to all of this, you must know that you will be banished from seeing Elise ever again. You can forget about Jonghyun too because his father sides with me on the case of Mr Lee. You can forget about your grandmother also, because when you walk away from me and this family, you walk away from them too.” Mr Kim spat with a sinister smile tugging at his lips._  
  
 _That was when Kibum broke down. There and then on the stairs, his face was stinging and red – not unlike his eyes. His father walked away and announced that he would be leaving for Japan tomorrow but he will be keeping his eye on Kibum and his interactions with Onew._  
 _After a long time sobbing and sniffling on the stairs he was finally able to pick himself up from the floor and climb the stairs to his bedroom._  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
So there he sat, staring at the grounds beneath him and wondering when those walls turned into a prison. He wanted to run away and leave. He wanted to escape into Jinki’s arms and stay there forever but he knew he couldn’t. How could he leave Elise, and Jonghyun and his grandmother? Those three people were the only family he had left and there was no way he could live without them.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Minho was waiting on the bench, his hands clasped together and his left knee bobbing anxiously. He glanced at his watch for the tenth time and the time showed it to be two minutes to eight in the morning. He looked around nervously and began wringing his fingers and shuffling his hands through his hair just to try and disperse some of the tension in his muscles. ‘Where the hell is Taemin’ he thought to himself, though admittedly, the younger boy wasn’t technically due for another 1 and a half minutes.  
He immediately stood up though as he saw those familiar auburn locks walking towards him.  
  
“H-hey Tae, I’m glad you came.” Minho stuttered as he looked at the boy in front of him. Taemin was wearing a large grey coat, scarf pulled around his face and his hair was soft and wispy as it blew in the wind. He had on a casual pair of loafers and dark blue tailored pants.  
  
“I said I would come, but it’s cold so you better make this quick before I decide to leave your useless ass here, alone again.” Taemin said with no amusement in his voice whatsoever, he was serious and Minho got the point.  
  
“I wanted to apologise… you know, about the other week. I’m really really sorry Tae.” Minho said, sincerity laced in his voice.  
  
“I know you are, you said that already but I’m not one for playing games Minho. If you aren’t serious about us, then I have no time for you.” Taemin announced in a quiet voice, though it was stern and cold.  
  
“I- I am serious Taemin, really I am.” Minho pleaded, he wanted the younger boy to accept his apology and then they could continue where they left off.  
  
“So serious that you are willing to tell them who I really am?” Taemin asked, his tone bored and his face matching it.  
Minho stuttered and flapped around a little and Taemin couldn’t be bothered with all of Minho’s shit any longer. “Of course you’re not… goodbye Minho.” Taemin announced and turned to walk away.  
Soon, he felt a hand on his elbow and he stopped in his tracks as Minho spoke up again.  
  
“Please, Tae… please, I just need a little more time.” The taller boy pleaded once more, his hand now lightly tugging on the elbow of Taemin’s jacket.  
  
“Save it! Minho, I’ve had enough. I waited, I was patient and I was okay with leaving you to deal with it in your own time. B-but what you said that day… th-that really hurt me Minho.” Taemin said, his voice weakening and tears threatening to spring back to his eyes once again.  
  
“I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have said that Tae… I didn’t know – ” Minho began but was cut off.  
  
“ – know that it would hurt me so much? Minho, you called me ‘just some kid’ in front of all of them! Not even a friend or dongsaeng…just, SOME KID!” Taemin couldn’t keep his cool any longer, he was sobbing and shouting and making a massive scene and that was what he had been trying to avoid.  
  
“T-Tae, please don’t cry, look at me please. I am so so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you…it just came out and I’m an idiot. Please, please Tae…” Minho trailed off at the end as he saw the dejected face of Taemin and watched as the younger boy fell apart even further.  
  
“I c-came today hoping that you were ready… ready to tell people about me, but I guess I was wrong. Bye, Minho, I’m leaving.” Taemin said as he yanked his arm from Minho’s grip and walked away.  
Minho watched as Taemin walked away, tears were now streaming down both of their faces and there were a few passers-by that looked at them in either pity, disgust or confusion. Minho realised that he didn’t care, for once, he didn’t care what people thought about him…or about Taemin. He realised that he had just driven away one of the best things that had ever happened to him, which only caused more tears to flow silently down his reddened cheeks.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Onew hummed happily as he woke to the sun streaming through the curtains and he remembered that today was a week day which meant he was going to see Kibum at university soon. He checked his phone and saw that there wasn’t a good morning text from his boyfriend like usual and so he decided to send one instead.  
  
To Kibummie: Good morning sleepyhead, can’t wait to see you later. Love you xxxxx  
  
He waited around ten minutes whilst he slowly began to wake up fully and since Key hadn’t replied, he decided to take a shower instead.  
What was really odd though, was the fact that there was still no reply from his boyfriend even as he set off on his walk to the bus stop. It was really strange and Jinki began to worry a little that maybe something happened to him or that he had gotten sick. His heart breathed a sigh of relief however upon seeing Kibum at their usual table as he entered the courtyard.  
  
“Hey Bummie…” Jinki began as he jogged over to the table, but he was beyond surprised when Jonghyun jumped between the two of them and placed a hand on his chest. “What the…???” Jinki said in puzzlement as he became annoyed the more times he tried and failed to push past Jonghyun and get to his boyfriend.  
  
“Listen Jinki, there is a small problem and we just need you to hang fire a little bit, okay?” Jonghyun announced whilst looking around in a paranoid way as he glanced across the sea of students.  
Onew stood there perplexed, as Jonghyun continued to look around and survey the surroundings like some kind of body guard or something. He grew more and more impatient though as he saw Kibum’s expression that screamed hurt. Just as he was about to lose his cool and push the short blonde bodyguard out of the way; said bodyguard announced it was safe and let him continue on his path.  
  
“What on earth is going on Kibummie?” Jinki asked, completely puzzled. His boyfriend didn’t respond though and instead, Onew found his arms full of a warm and soft body, a small and fluffy head resting on his shoulders and normally, Jinki would be over the moon to have his boyfriend so loving and close. The problem however, was the slight sobbing that became apparent with the shaking of the lithe frame in his arms. “Kibummie….what’s wrong??” He asked but continued to hold his boyfriend tightly, waiting for him to calm down. Eventually, the younger boy pulled back to look into Jinki’s eyes.  
  
“My father, he found out about us.” Kibum stated and to say Onew was shocked was more or less an understatement.   
  
“W-what, how?” Jinki questioned.  
  
“He saw us last night, and your father in the car outside, he saw it all on the cameras. I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t even know he was back from his trip. He came home early for something and…” Kibum began to ramble hysterically, as he sat down again at the table, wringing his hands as he spoke.  
  
“Shh…. Okay Bummie, okay, just calm down. So, he knows; so what? Maybe it’s a good thing and he can learn to accept it, or – h” Jinki began to rationalise and calm down his boyfriend.  
  
“No, hyung. You don’t understand.” Jonghyun said now as he placed a comforting hand on Onew’s shoulder.  
  
“He…Jinki… he told me that if I ever saw you again. As a friend or a boyfriend, that he would take everything away from me. He would abandon me.” Key spoke up in a small voice.  
  
“What! He can’t do that…you can just live with me… or we can find a place together… I’m almost graduated so you –” Onew was now the one rambling as the information in his head started to settle and the seriousness of the situation began to sink in.  
  
“Jinki hyung, he said he would take away Bummie’s family. Elise, his grandmother and me.” Jonghyun announced. “Said he would cut Kibum off from all of those who loved him if he dared to turn his back on his parent’s and their business.” He added.  
  
“W-what, but he can’t. He’s still your father Bummie, maybe he will change his mind. Maybe it’s all empty threats and deep down he just…” Jinki was sat down now, next to his boyfriend who hadn’t lifted his gaze from the floor throughout Jonghyun’s entire speech.  
  
“He hit me Jinx… he hit me and he didn’t even care. He didn’t look shocked or sorry. He smiled at me after he did it. A cruel and satisfied smile. My own father… Jinki, I can’t let him hurt you too.” Kibum said, instantly making any words in his boyfriend’s mouth disappear. He lifted his head to look at the older boy and held his hand tightly as he tried once more not to cry.  
  
“He really…that son of a bitch put his hands on you? Are you okay? I’m going to kill that bast –”   
  
“I’m fine” Kibum cut in as he saw the tension and anger rising in his boyfriend’s body. “Jinx, calm down, I’m okay.” He soothed.  
  
“W-where did he hit you?” Jinki asked with pain in his eyes.  
  
“Here” he pointed to his cheek and he immediately felt as his boyfriend’s soft hands came up to caress his face. He felt as soft and plump lips kissed the area gently and he heard as Jinki’s voice whispered into his ear.  
  
“I am never going to let that man lay a finger on you ever again. Never Kibummie, never again.” Jinki said, his voice cracking at the thought of someone hitting his beautiful boyfriend and at the thought of someone hitting their own son. A son who does nothing but try and please them. A son who has a big heart and always finds the best in others.  
  
“I know” Kibum whispered back as he allowed his boyfriend to hold him in his arms for just a little longer.  
  
“I think we are safe on campus. Nobody seems to be following any of us and I think they could get sued if they did, since it is a public area and other people’s privacy could also be compromised. You should try and distance yourselves outside of the university though, I have no doubts that they will be watching all of us just to make sure.” Jonghyun announced.  
  
“Don’t you think that’s a little bit too far Jonghyun?” Jinki asked with a bored expression.  
  
“No hyung, I really don’t. You don’t know our families. Especially Kibum’s; his father doesn’t make empty threats. Once when we were only seven years old, he had his security team follow us both for a full six weeks to make sure we weren’t playing instead of studying. We thought he was joking when he warned us to stop skipping our afterschool business tutorials. We didn’t listen, we figured there was no way he could watch us since he wasn’t around. We were wrong. Very very wrong and the only reason I am still even allowed to be friends with Kibum is because my father is too important as a business partner.” Jonghyun heaved as he plopped down opposite the couple and rested his head in his palm. “He still thinks I’m a bad influence on his son and still hates me to this day.” Jonghyun finished before the three boys sat in silence. The courtyard was significantly quieter now that first period had started and many students were in class.  
  
Kibum could hear the birds in the trees and he could feel a faint glow of sun on his alabaster skin. The world was taunting him; telling him that it was a beautiful day, but he knew it wasn’t. He was safe for now, but what did this mean for his and Onew’s future?  
  
Jinki was focusing on the light breeze that blew through his hair, brushing his ears and gently leaving as if it never came. Like a ghost in the day, leaving no traces behind that suggested it was ever there. He wished his problems were that easily blown over, that they could come and go without leaving a trace. He knew though, that this problem was likely to be a tornado, leaving destruction in its wake and lasting longer than a simple fluttering breeze. He just hoped that the destruction left behind would not be on their part.  
  
Jonghyun could smell the earth. Damp from the morning dew and clinging to the grass that surrounded their feet. It was a refreshing smell, one of something new. A new start, a new day, a new adventure. Jonghyun wasn’t sure if Mother Nature was sending him a sign or if she was conspiring to create the most ironic paradox to their current situation. He decided it was a sign, a sign of hope in an otherwise hopeless situation. Something new would blossom from this. A new love, a new life, a new friendship; he wasn’t sure which one but he had a feeling it would be all of them. If they can weather this storm, something beautiful is awaiting them at the other side.  
  
It was with the sound of the bell that all three boys were suddenly pulled out of their thoughts. They had been sitting there, thinking and wondering for an entire period and time was not on their side today. Sighing, Jonghyun and Key stood up and gathered their things ready for class. Jinki was in the opposite building for second period.  
“Bummie, let’s just make the most of the time we DO have, okay?” Jinki asked as he took Kibum’s hand and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
“Yeah” Kibum said and he finally smiled. Though it was slight and small, it was the first smile of the morning and Onew thought it was beautiful.  
  
“I love you, I’ll meet you after class.” Jinki chuckled as he stole one more kiss, slightly longer and deeper than the first, before he pulled back and headed in the opposite direction.  
Kibum was smiling for real now, he needed to think on the positive side of things. He has an entire week to spend with his boyfriend and he was going to cherish it for all it was worth.  
  
“D-did…did Jinki hyung just say he loves you????” Jonghyun broke through Kibum’s thoughts with a shocked expression.  
  
“Oh yeah…about that, I forgot to tell you what happened.” Kibum chuckled and Jonghyun proceeded to bug him throughout the entire lecture for the full details. Key had no idea what they learned that lesson but it did make him feel better to re-tell everything to his best friend. It gave him giddy butterflies as he remembered their perfect weekend before all of the complications.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki also caught up with Minho in their history class.  
“Man, where have you been? And what the hell did you do to Taemin?” Jinki asked as his best friend plonked himself in the adjacent seat of the seminar room.  
All he received in response was a groan of protest that made it obvious that Minho didn’t want to talk about it. Like that ever stopped Onew though.  
After some probing and incessant questioning, Minho finally spilled the beans to Jinki.  
“Oh shit. Minho, that’s not cool. Why would you say something like that?” The older boy questioned.  
  
“I just panicked and I didn’t know Taemin was listening and… I’m such an ass, what am I going to do?” The taller boy asked in defeat.  
  
“Well, you really, really, hurt him. So, you need to level the playing field.” Jinki said matter-of-factly.  
  
“What the hell does that mean?” Minho was confused.  
  
“I mean, you need to do something big that will both; get his attention and show him who you really are. You need to show him that what he heard was just a big and stupid mistake. We all make mistakes Minho-ah, he will forgive you if you give him a reason to.” Jinki said as he patted his friend on the back.  
  
“I was afraid you were going to say something like that. I’m gonna have to do it, aren’t I?” Minho sighed.  
  
“Do what?” Jinki asked.  
  
“Exactly what he wanted me to do all along…” Minho trailed off and didn’t elaborate. He was quick to ask Jinki about him and Kibum and slyly shifted the topic.  
Throughout the lesson, during pair work and discussions, Jinki caught his friend up on his current situation and Minho couldn’t believe his ears.  
“Shit, that’s pretty bad. What’re you going to do?” Minho asked.  
  
“Right now, I’m going to spend every minute I can with Kibum and eventually figure something out along the way.” Jinki said in determination but the waver in his voice at the last comment didn’t escape his best friend. Minho knew that Jinki was worried that they wouldn’t be able to figure anything out, but he was hopeful none the less.  
  
This made him think; if Jinki can have hope and have the will to keep on pushing against something like that, then his problem isn’t really that big of a deal. Suddenly, the mountain he thought he had to climb for Taemin, looked more like a hill and as soon as the bell rang he said goodbye to his friend and ran away in the direction of said hill.  
  
Jinki laughed a little at his best friend and he hoped that everything worked out for the two of them. Spinning on his heel he began to climb the stairs to Kibum’s classroom; they had a lot of things to do.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is it, this chapter has taken WAY too long to write but it is now finished and I am now writing to you from rainy and cold England. I miss Hong Kong already but I love being with my family again more.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know and drop a comment, it would be very much appreciated. Sorry for the dreary-ness that was the majority of this chapter but it lightened up a little at the end. For those of you following our dear sweet puppy, there will be more development from him in the next chapter, and of course more ONKEY and 2min as well.
> 
> That’s all for now,
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Xx L xX


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you have waited AGES for this chapter so I’ll just get on with it and ramble at the end. Enjoy. X

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum’s lips moved slowly and softly against Jinki’s plump pillowed lips. They were sitting on the stone steps near the business department; a flight of stairs that led to a sealed door that most likely held old university furniture and nobody ever went up there. They had been frequenting this spot for the past two weeks, stealing time alone and trading soft kisses and quiet conversations.  
Kibum leaned his weight forward and pushed the older boy backwards onto the step as their lips met more insistently. They’ve had a lot of sexual tension sitting on the surface for a while now since they hadn’t had chance for much contact since the incident with Kibum’s father. Soon enough, Onew was lying flat against the stone and Kibum’s legs were straddling him at an awkward angle but the passion and friction felt more than good. “Hmmfh, Ki-kibummie… we’re still on campus…we should s-stop…” Jinki panted out but made no effort to stop the younger boy. Their tongues tangled and hands began to roam. Key was letting out the smallest and cutest moans from his throat and Jinki completely gave in.  
  
‘BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR’ the university bell rang throughout the halls, signalling the end of their free period and Kibum pulled back with a frown. Jinki’s lips were glistening with the moisture from their intense make out and he released a loud sigh before reluctantly removing himself from his boyfriend’s lap.  
  
“Bummie, what’s wrong?” Jinki said as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. He could see the sadness in Kibum’s eyes.  
  
“I hate this Jinx” his eyes were quickly filling up with tears and he looked at the floor to try and hide it.  
  
“I know baby, it’s not nice but there isn’t much we can do about it right now.” Onew said and rubbed a comforting hand across his boyfriend’s shoulder blades.  
  
“I don’t like hiding. I don’t like having to watch my back everywhere I go. I want to hold you, spoil you and be with you properly Jinki-ah.” Kibum spoke, his voice cracking and tears threatening to spill over.  
  
“I know Bummie, I know. Don’t worry, we will think of something… I promise.” Jinki replied softly and held his boyfriend in his arms until they had to separate for their classes.  
  
“I promise…” echoed in the older boy’s mind for the rest of the day as he mindlessly went through his rituals, he was so unsure. How could he truly promise that to Kibum? He didn’t know that everything would be okay and he was in no position to even promise something like that. He let out a tired grumble as he sat down in his lecture seat and began to scribble on auto-pilot, the notes writing themselves and his mind fully focused on other things.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Hey Tae, what’s up?” Kibum asked as he moved his lunch tray over to a nearby table, the younger boy moving alongside him in tandem.  
  
“Not much” Taemin responded with a wide smile and a dreamy look on his face.  
  
“Yeah right! Spill, what’s got you grinning like a cute little chipmunk?” Key laughed as he saw the offended expression at his latest pet name. He had been picking on Taemin’s cute little cheeks ever since the youngest cut his hair shorter. They just seemed so round and more pronounced with his new hair.  
  
“Whatever, anyway, I’m happy because Minho and I made up.” The youngest smiled shyly.  
  
“Really? After what he did?” Kibum looked with a surprised face.  
  
“How did you know about that?” Taemin asked with a frown, he had purposely not told his older friend because he knew that he would over react and hunt the tall boy down.  
  
“Jinki told me… Minho told him.” Kibum shrugged his shoulders and looked at Taemin’s confused face. “What?... You’re wondering why I didn’t skin him alive the moment I found out?” A nod as a confirmation came from the younger and Kibum held his gaze straight forward again as he spoke “You have Jinki hyung to thank for that, he told me he would only tell me if I promised to leave the tall frog alone.” Key scoffed and Taemin chuckled a little at the fact that Kim Kibum could actually be tamed by such a soft heart like Jinki. “Anyway, how did you guys make up?” he asked, genuinely interested.  
  
“Well, it was a big feat for him really. He took me in front of all of his sports buddies and told them who I was. Told them that I was Lee Taemin, one of his closest friends – ” he was immediately cut off by a loud scoff from Key as he idly poked at his pasta with a fork.  
  
“Pfft!!! Oh wow! Big macho Minho guy admitted he was wrong and told them he was your friend, big whoop, I wouldn’t have let him off for that Tae. No offence, but I personally would have had to see him suffer a little first.” Kibum said, spitting the beginning of the sentence out between his teeth but sporting a manic, evil genius smile at the end.  
  
“Okay Dr Evil, before you get carried away, you didn’t let me finish.” He watched as Kibum only shrugged his shoulders in a sign to continue. “Then he proceeded to ask me, in front of his friends if I would be his boyfriend. Everyone was shocked, even me. I mean, we never exclusively defined what we were and I was okay with that, but the fact that he took the leap to ask me and to do it in front of his friends… I mean wow! You don’t just walk away from something like that.” Taemin said, a little blush colouring his cheeks as he tried to re-tell the situation in as little sloppy detail as possible.  
  
“Oh…man, that really is…wow Tae, I didn’t know Minho had it in him. What made him suddenly decide to well…come out?” Kibum asked, perplexed and confused.  
  
“All he said was to thank Jinki hyung. I guess your boyfriend is on a roll these days, so remind me  
to thank him the next time I see him.” Taemin smiled again, he was practically beaming as he replayed the scene over and over again in his head. He knew that he had a permanent grin plastered on his face but he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it, or to even care for that matter.  
  
The rest of lunch was filled with more details of what happened, some light line running for their drama performance and plenty of smiles. Kibum’s worries were temporarily forgotten about and he was glad for the distraction. Taemin never failed to cheer him up, even in the toughest of times. He was just like Jinki and Jonghyun in that respect, he was lucky to have the younger boy in his life.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jonghyun felt completely useless. His father had warned him against defying Mr Kim’s wishes. He told Jonghyun to keep a distance from Kibum, at least until everything calmed down a bit. He could see that his father was afraid of something, probably something that Mr Kim could do and he didn’t want to see anything bad happen to his family and so he reluctantly obliged. He told Kibum, he still called and text and saw him at university but any outside contact was limited because he knew that Kibum was being watched and he probably was too.  
  
They couldn’t really stop him hanging out with Kibum and Mr Kim had never really said that Jonghyun had to stop either, but the seriousness and fear that he saw in his father’s eyes that day he asked Jonghyun to keep a distance was enough for him to realise that there was a reason and he should just follow orders for once; for the sake of his family, for Kibum’s sake and for his own sake too.  
  
Each weekend he varied between pacing the length of his room, lounging anxiously on the sofa with his leg constantly bobbing up and down when he felt the urge to see Kibum and keep him company since he knew that Jinki couldn’t. He traced circles around his garden, stopping to look at his basketball court, the mini golf course and the fountain – all the places that he had made childhood memories with Kibum.  
  
He passed the orchard, the place where Kibum first came out to him; tears streaming down the younger’s face and Jonghun’s thumbs instantly erasing them away and encouraging words following soon after.  
  
He walked slower across the mini bridge near the small man made pond, sat down and reminisced the time when Kibum had come running up to him with a piece of paper waving in his hands, his fingers trembling in excitement as the younger boy announced that he got into Jonghyun’s university and that his parents were actually allowing him to take a drama major. The disbelief on his own face was mirrored in the clear water below, the red and white fish swimming by across his reflection as his features slowly turned into excitement and happiness as he pulled his best friend in for a hug.  
  
Later that night, he lay in bed and remembered how Kibum had called him the other evening. How he spoke about the loneliness in the house. He had Elise but that was really it. Taemin was busy with Minho but had invited Kibum to tag along anyway but the older had turned down the offer, thinking that the two boys needed time to bond as a now fully-fledged couple. He remembered the shake in his best friend’s voice as he asked ‘Will everything be okay?’ and he could still hear the echo in  his mind, voice wavering as he croaked out an ‘Of course Bummie, try not to worry.’ He knew that Kibum didn’t believe him, he didn’t even believe himself but neither boy would admit it out right because an empty promise was all that Kibum was able to hold onto in that moment.  
Jonghyun let out a loud sigh as sleep once again evaded him. His mind too busy driving round in circles, figuring out problems, worrying about things he cannot control and dragging up old memories to torture him further. Resigning to his sleepless fate he moved out to his studio and began to compose, it always took his mind off his problems and let him release his feelings.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
‘Knock Knock’  
  
“Come in” a small voice muttered from far on the other side of the door. The heavy and ornate door creaked open and a small woman’s head peeked around the corner.  
  
“Kibum-ah, would you like to come down for breakfast?” Elise asked quietly, she was worried about the boy, having been alone a lot recently.  
  
“Oh…no thanks Elise, I’m not so hungry.” He spoke softly again and offered a pained smile that was a shoddy attempt at convincing anyone in the room that he was even remotely okay.  
  
“Well sweetie, you don’t really have a choice. I’m bored and I require your company so get your cute butt down to the kitchen eh?” She said with amusement and a raised brow. Just as Kibum was about to decline she gave another stern look and the boy slumped his shoulders in defeat, the least he could do was offer her some company after all.  
  
It took Kibum about five minutes just to get down there, his legs dragging and feeling like lead the whole way.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence, Elise eating her scrambled eggs and Kibum only picking at his eggs benedict – normally his favourite. She finally broke the silence after the noise of Kibum’s fork scraping against his crispy toast became too annoying.  
  
“What’s up sweetie?” She asked carefully but with nothing but genuine concern. There was no answer for a while and she was about to sigh and give up, thinking that the boy was just not going to answer her, or had never heard her in the first place.  
  
“I-I’m lonely. I-I don’t know what to do. I’m miserable being in this big, empty house all the time.” Kibum huffed and blew his bangs from his face as he finally placed his fork down lightly onto the fine china plate.  
  
“Well, you have me.” Elise said light heartedly but there was an underlying tone of sincerity.  
  
“I know. Thank You Elise, really. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Kibum smiled, more  
genuine this time but it was still faint and soon faded back to glum.  
  
“What’s keeping you here Kibum-ah?” Elise asked, straight to the point but her tone was soft and motherly.  
  
“What do you mean?” he asked, puzzled.  
  
“Well, why don’t you just go and be with Jinki-ssi?” Elise questioned further.  
  
“You know why Elise, you heard about what happened with  ** _him_**.” Kibum was now even more confused.  
  
“Of course sweetie, but you are clearly unhappy here. I want to know what is stopping you from leaving.” Elise asked again, hoping it sounded clearer this time.  
  
“W-well… it’s simple really. If I leave, that’s it. I leave this family, this house… you.” Key muttered so quietly that in any other family house it would have been barely audible but in the vast and empty mansion, it still seemed far too loud.  
  
Elise didn’t say anything for a while; she just sat there looking at Kibum’s small frame. The boy was still looking down at his long forgotten breakfast.  
  
“Don’t stay here for me Kibum-ah.” She spoke with a sad voice and at this Kibum’s head snapped up to finally meet her eyes across the small island. His eyes spoke a thousand words and Elise spoke again. “I want you to think about what will make you happy. Do you really think that the people who love you so dearly will just let you disappear from their life?” Elise questioned and Kibum’s mind began to think.  
  
“B-but what about Jjong, and Nanna…you…I couldn’t leave you behind.” Kibum spoke, his voice cracking at the thought of losing those people in his life.  
  
“I won’t be going anywhere sweetie” she stroked his face softly with love shining in her eyes, the love of a mother, of someone who shows a selfless affection. “Jonghyun isn’t going to let you go either and as for your grandmother, she’s lived through enough already… she will still love you no matter what, she will understand your decision, no matter what that may be. Her only and favourite grandson isn’t going to be forgotten just because he has left the house.” Elise gave a small smile. “Just, promise me you will think about it Kibum-ah.” She placed a kiss to his cheek and ruffled his hair playfully. “I have to get started on the housework, I’ll make you your favourite for dinner, you need to eat.” And with that, she disappeared out of the kitchen – leaving Kibum sitting at the island, feeling odd and mulling over everything that had just happened.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki was hunched over his notebook, re-writing his notes from history in a hope that some of the things he learned throughout the week would actually sink in. Despite how hard he tried though, it just wouldn’t. His brain would zone out and before he knew it, he was thinking about Kibum. How was he, was he alone? Is he lonely? Did his parents return? Is he eating okay? He wanted to call or send a message but he knew he couldn’t. Soon enough he looked back at his notebook and noticed that all of his notes were written up, neatly and perfectly except he had no idea what the contents of his writing even were. It was no use, he wasn’t going to learn anything like this.  
  
A couple more hours passed before Jinki decided that it didn’t matter what subject he was trying to learn, he was still becoming distracted. Sighing, he closed the book and sat back in his chair to look at the clock above his desk ‘3.15am.’ Happy Sunday he thought to himself and decided he had better just sleep. One more day and he could see Kibum again, still, this didn’t ease any of his worries.   
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Just as he left the bathroom and changed into his night clothes he was startled by a buzzing sound coming from his bed. His phone was lighting up from where he had tossed it into the covers a good few hours ago. His brow furrowed when he looked at the caller I.D ‘Kibummie <3 calling…’ he immediately brought the device to his face, the phone recognising the action as ‘accept call’ and he heard the other boy’s out of breath voice on the other line. At first he was afraid that his boyfriend was in trouble but soon, words began to filter through the fog in his mind.  
  
“Jinx, go downstairs and open the door.” Kibum stated, it wasn’t a question but an order.  
  
“W-why? Are you okay? Why are you calling me?” Jinki said, voice shaky and panicked.  
  
“Just do it.” Kibum huffed and hung up the phone.  
  
After standing for a second in his room he soon ran out of his door before remembering the time and deciding to creep quietly down the stairs and disable the alarm before locating his key.  
When he eventually opened the traditional white panelled door, he was greeted with a huffing and panting Kibum, hands on his knees, head hung low as if he had run a marathon. For a moment Jinki was worried, until his boyfriend looked up, face flushed, eyes bright and a smile on his face.  
  
“K-kibum?” Jinki began, not sure what to even say first.  
  
“I did it Jinx!” Kibum smiled wider and stood up straight.  
  
“Did what?” The older male asked, eyebrows furrowing further, anxious to find out what was going on here.  
Kibum walked closer, his breath leaving puffs of smoke as he breathed out.  
  
Closer, 1 … another step, 2 … another, 3.  
  
“I chose you” The younger whispered now with only a centimetre between them and before Onew could even begin to respond, Kibum’s arms were around his neck and the younger was kissing him like he was his only source of oxygen.  
  
When they finally pulled away Jinki looked wide eyed at his boyfriend who was still smiling wide but his lips were now kiss swollen and shining with their shared saliva.  
  
“Oh my god Bummie! A-are you sure about this?” Jinki stood there, mind whirling and trying to stop the happiness from swirling through his blood until he was sure this was for real.  
  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I need you Jinx and that’s all that matters in the end. I … I realised tonight… this morning…whatever kind of bat-shit-crazy hour this is, that I love you. I love you and I can finally say it. We belong together and it might be the cheesiest line in the world but it’s just so damn true and I won’t let anything or any **one** come between us…ever.”  
Onew stood, stock still, almost frozen as he gaped like a fish at his boyfriend. It was a lot of information to process, Kibum chose him. He left home. Left his family. Kibum LOVED him. ‘Love, love… oh my god… he loves me… he actually said he loves me…’ this was the mantra wracking his brain as he stared at a now nervous Kibum, the sudden and prolonged stillness and silence was clearly giving off a negative vibe. Finally snapping out of his trance, Jinki responded in the only way he knew how right now and he pulled his boyfriend in for a smothering hug. They stood on the doorstep for quite some time – too long for the wintery weather – before Jinki whispered back, warm breath fanning across Kibum’s right ear.  
  
“Thank you… I love you too.”  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my goodness, why was this so hard for me to write. I actually scrapped my original idea for this chapter and it turned into this which I hope is more believable than my 1st attempt haha. I wanted to make this longer to make up for the lack of update in a long time, but this length fit this chapter well so…yeah, It’s still not short…it’s average length so it’s okay I guess.  
> Anywho…I would really appreciate your feedback, this chapter makes me nervous… oh and also, we are coming to the end of this fic now. Not many chapters left I predict. We just need to sort our Onkey babies out and Jonghyun out and then it shall end.  
> I hope I haven’t lost too many readers in the time it took for me to actually update this fic ‘AKA somewhere between a millennium and a million years.’  
> So yeah, as always, feedback and comments are much appreciated or even just drop me a like or a re-blog if you are finding this from tumblr.  
> Lots of love,  
> Until next time (hopefully A LOT sooner)  
> Xx L xX


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the long overdue update. It’s long though….so I hope that makes up for it. Also this is my favourite chapter so far !!!!! :) eeeeeeek!!!! Almost 6K of words. It’s a monster chapter lol!  
> Anyway, enjoy. X

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki had the best night’s sleep that he has had in a long time. He woke up to find his boyfriend nestled under his arm, snoring softly, and his lashes moving along with his breathing across his pink tinted cheeks. He knew that they had more to talk about, things to work out and discuss but for now, Jinki wanted to marvel and revel in the beauty of his wonderful boyfriend who had finally said those three words to him last night. At this thought, Jinki grinned widely to himself and he felt giddy and hyper inside.   
Almost as if Kibum had picked up on his boyfriend’s new enthused state of mind, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled sweetly at Jinki’s handsome face. They stayed like that for a moment, just looking and smiling before Jinki spoke up.  
  
“Good morning” and another grin spread across his features.  
  
“Morning…” Kibum began and captured Jinki’s lips in a chaste but longing kiss. “I love you.” Kibum whispered as he pulled back and once again, neither of them could wipe the smiles from their faces.  
Jinki suddenly wrapped his arms around Kibum and rolled them over until the younger boy was under him. He pecked his nose, cheeks, chin, forehead and finally his lips.  
  
“I love you too, so much Kibummie.” Jinki whispered before he began to chuckle loudly.  
  
“What’s so funny?” the younger boy asked, confused.  
  
“Nothing, I’m just happy.” The older boy smiled and leaned down for a real kiss. It was deep and comforting and full of passion.   
Jinki would have said that it started out innocent and quickly escalated, but he couldn’t be quite so sure that it was even innocent in the first place, at least not on his part.  
Soon, the two boys were panting and grinding. Kibum was tugging at his boyfriend’s soft locks and Jinki was pressing the boy’s smaller frame into the mattress in a rhythmic order. The temperature increased and there was nothing slow and tender about their act, it was pure, raw need. The need for skin on skin, their shirts being tossed aside; for contact and for that beautiful feeling of release. It was no surprise to the both of them when Jinki let out a low grunt, his hands still mapping the contours of Kibum’s torso and he found himself exploding into his pajama pants. Kibum mewled as he felt the heat spread against his own crotch, the fabric between them being too thin to disguise it. With a quick think from Onew, he was palming his boyfriend through his boxers with what little energy he had left and then Kibum was panting Jinki’s name, as he came too; uncomfortably coating the inside of his boxers.  
Before Kibum could fully catch his breath, Jinki was smothering him again in a languid kiss, his body rolling lightly as Kibum moaned deep into their kiss. Their oversensitive bodies still working lightly against each other and Jinki loved it.  
  
*knock knock*   
  
“Jinki ah-” Mrs Lee called as she opened the door. She was standing in the doorway to their bedroom before the two of them knew what was happening.  
  
“Oh my god, mum…” Jinki began as he sprang away from Kibum and sat next to him under the covers. “I-it’s….uhmmm….Kibum came over last night because…well…” Jinki flailed because he didn’t know what to say. There wasn’t really any way to explain the situation.  
  
“Sorry boys, uhmmm… I made breakfast… you can come down whenever you’re ready.” Mrs Lee announced, looking just as flustered as her son before she closed the door and retreated downstairs in haste.  
  
“Fuck!” Jinki said as he buried his head in his covers. “That did not just happen right?” he whined as he peeked back out to see a still frozen Kibum sitting beside him.  
  
“uhmmm….I think it did.” Kibum spoke softly, almost a whisper as he mechanically turned to face an equally red Jinki.  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two as they stewed in the sudden emotional change. Kibum was feeling good…like, really good. The next moment he was facing a very flustered Mrs Lee and his emotions had come crashing down. They both sat in bed, perplexed as to what to do for a while before Kibum spoke up.  
  
“Maybe…we should clean up and then go down and speak to her?” he suggested.  
  
Jinki was at a loss, he was going to tell his parents eventually but, well, he really didn’t want them to find out like this. It was embarrassing… no, it was mortifying. All he could do was simply nod his head as he stood up ready to use the bathroom. He was praying that he didn’t bump into either of them in the hallway.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Both boys successfully made it to the shower and back. They each got dressed while throwing questions of ‘What did she see?’ ‘What should I do?’ ‘Should I stay up here?’ ‘Come with me? Please?’ across the small bedroom. Finally, they were dressed, they just needed a leap of faith to climb down the stairs and enter the kitchen where they could hear the TV playing and cutlery being moved around.  
  
As they entered the kitchen, Mrs Lee turned around from her place at the counter and the two boys stood awkwardly.  
  
“Uhmm….sit down boys. I made you some porridge for breakfast.” Mrs Lee smiled kindly but there was a shake to her smile which underlined her nervousness about the situation.  
  
“T-thanks mum.” Jinki said, sitting down next to Kibum.  
  
They ate in an unbreathable silence for a minute, the porridge tasting too good in comparison to the tension in the air.  
  
“So Kibum, when did you arrive?” Mrs Lee asked, trying to sound casual as she sat down opposite the boys with a small pot of tea in her hands.  
  
“Early this morning Mrs Lee, I had a few problems at home that I need to discuss with you actually, Jinki said it would be okay if I stayed here today. I hope that’s fine with you?” Kibum answered, using the kindest and most formal language he knew.  
  
“Of course it is dear, I told you before. You are always welcome here, no matter what.” Mrs Lee reassured; her hand placed delicately on top of the younger boy’s.  
  
“Thank you” Kibum replied, his voice wobbling a little at the end and his eyes filling with moisture.  
Seeing that his boyfriend was about to cry, Jinki stepped in.  
  
“Listen mum, we have a lot to talk to you about, I think… I think we should start with what you saw earlier.” Jinki said, he gulped audibly and plucked up courage from who knows where.  
  
“Okay… what  **did** I see earlier?” she asked in a tentative voice.  
  
“W-well, Kibum and I, we… we’re dating.” Jinki said, he clasped their hands together tightly and looked as confidently as possible towards his mother.  
  
“Ah, I see…” Mrs Lee said. After a few minutes of silence she eventually stood up.  
“Jinki-ah, I feel bad that you felt like you couldn’t tell me about this. I must admit, I had my inklings, I thought something was going on, but it would have been nice if you would have just told me.” Mrs Lee said with a sigh and a tilt of her head.  
  
“I’m sorry, really… I wanted to tell you but I just couldn’t find the right time. We had to sort a few things between us before I told you. Sorry, again, mum.” Jinki apologised and offered a sheepish smile to which his mother stood up and embraced him tightly.  
  
They stayed in the kitchen for a while. Mrs Lee had begun asking lots of questions about the both of them. – How did they meet? When did they start dating? – Amongst other things. They both answered as truthfully as possible but they did withhold information where they deemed appropriate. By the end of the morning, Onew was groaning and Key was laughing because Mrs Lee was so excited about her son’s new love life that it was both embarrassing and amusing for the young couple.  
  
The day passed fairly quickly, Kibum had spoken to Jinki’s mother about his situation and they agreed that once Mr Lee arrived home from golf, they would update him on everything and swing by Key’s house to collect some necessities such as clothes etc.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Oh Kibum darling, I just can’t believe that you have to leave this beautiful house behind, but nevermind… you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need.” Mrs Lee spoke as the car rolled up to Kibum’s big black gates.  
  
“Thank you Mrs Lee…I won’t be long. I will just grab some things, say goodbye to Elise and be on my way.” Kibum said as he got out of the car. He was surprised however to hear a second car door closing behind him.  
  
“W-what? Jinki, you need to stay here, I will be fine on my own.” Kibum spoke seriously but the older boy simply shook his head.  
  
“I don’t want you to have to do it alone, and besides, I want to say goodbye to Elise too… I miss her a lot.” Jinki spoke with a soft smile but his eyes shone with defiance that communicated that he wasn’t going to back down.  
  
Kibum sighed but he grabbed Onew’s hand tightly anyway, as he made his way to the front door.  
  
“What will you do if your parents are back?” Jinki suddenly said, his feet slowing down a little.  
  
“They’re not back… I memorised their schedule and there are no cars here which means they aren’t back early. Relax Jinx, it’s fine. You can still go back if you want to, I don’t mind.” Kibum spoke softly as they reached the door and he stroked his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft locks.  
  
“N-no, I want to come in, regardless.” Jinki spoke back and they shared a small peck on the lips before they entered the grand foyer.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Kibum! Is that you????” They both heard a high pitched voice shouting from upstairs followed by the sound of feet shuffling quickly across the landing.  
  
“Yeah Elise it’s me, stay there, we’re coming up anyway.” Kibum shouted back as he saw Elise’s figure appear at the top of the left staircase.  
Once they reached the top, Kibum didn’t have time to speak before he was embraced in a tight hug and swung around a little by the older woman.  
  
“I got your note Kibum-ah but I was worried I wouldn’t get to say a proper goodbye to you. I’m so happy you came back to see me! I was just in your room, sorting some things… come come…” She gestured and the two boys followed with a smile.  
  
Once they reached Kibum’s bedroom, he was surprised to see a few bags and boxes.  
  
“Okay, so this bag here has your clothes… the ones you like to wear, not those stuffy old suits. I did put one stuffy old suit in though… y’know, in case you two go on a fancy date or something… no pressure Jinki-ah!” She paused to grin and nudge the older boy whose face was now flushed red. “And this bag has your toiletries and some trinkets that I thought you would want to keep, you know, before your father finds out and tries to take things away in anger or something.” Elise said and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as Kibum just nodded his head numbly.  
  
“Thanks Elise, I think he has probably already found out though so I can’t stay too long, I’m sorry, for leaving you here and running off in the middle of the night and everything. I wish I could have said a proper goodbye, but if I didn’t go right then, I might have lost the courage.” Kibum spoke, so softly that Jinki was astounded at this side of Kibum, it was like he was seeing their age difference much more than before. Key was wringing his hands and trying not to cry, he could see a pint sized Kibum in his head – sitting in the window of this very bedroom, eyes stained red and feet swinging anxiously. It must have been so lonely growing up here and Jinki was suddenly extremely grateful that Jonghyun and Elise had been around, at least to alleviate some of Kibum’s loneliness.  
Sensing that the two needed some alone time, Jinki offered to take the bags down to the door and pick up some food from the kitchen that Elise had sent as a thank you to his parents’.  
  
Once the door closed, Kibum burst into tears.  
  
“Elise, I’m scared.” Kibum admitted, his voice muffled into her shoulder as she embraced him in another tight hug.  
  
“Shhh Kibum-ah, it’s alright, you don’t need to be scared. I’m still here looking out for you and you have lots of others who care about you. Not to mention Jinki-ssi, he loves you so much sweetie, I know he would never let anything bad happen to you.” She soothed; patting and rubbing the boy’s back.  
  
“That’s what I’m afraid of” he admitted “What if something happens to you, or Jonghyun or….or…Jinki….or his parents’…because of me?” Kibum sniffled, feeling calmer but still anxious and afraid.  
  
“Now you listen to me” she began sternly “don’t you EVER blame yourself. If anything like that was to happen it would be at the fault of whoever did those things. Secondly, we are all here to look out for each other. There is strength in numbers Kibum-ah, I’ve always told you that. We don’t have to physically be side by side for that to ring true, so long as we are all watching out for one another then we will be okay. Do you understand me?” Elise spoke, her eyes alight with something whimsical and alive, something Kibum had never before seen in her eyes.  
  
“Yeah, I understand. I’ll stay strong and I will stay in touch as much as possible.” Kibum answered as he pulled back and smiled at Elise’s kind face.  
  
It was quiet and sentimental for a moment before the older woman spoke up  
  
“So…you’re shacking up with the boyfriend then? I take it Mr and Mrs Lee are aware of your relationship?” She said and wiggled her eyebrows comically.  
  
“That’s not funny Elise…but yeah they know, now. It was awkward and I won’t go into it. Mrs Lee is excited about it, Mr Lee dealt with it okay but I don’t think he really knows how to handle it. I’m hoping he will get used to it.” Key said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
“Well, I’m sure he’ll come around. Oh and I packed you plenty of protection sweetie so that’s one less thing to worry about.” Elise remarked with a snort of laughter.  
  
“Yah!!!! Don’t say stuff like that…” Kibum chastised her with a blush on his cheeks.  
  
“What? I know your lifestyle Kibum, you’re no stranger to these activities. You’re forgetting, I’ve known you your whole life.” She cackled again at Kibum’s mortified face.  
  
“Actually…we haven’t…Jinki and I…not yet.” Kibum mumbled; now red from his neck all the way to the tips of his ears.  
  
“Really? I thought you both really loved each other?” She asked confused.  
  
“We do…and I really want to…y’know. It’s just, I-I don’t think Jinki is ready…quite yet. I mean, last time I think we almost went there but then we were interrupted. He told me before that he wasn’t ready yet, I still don’t know if he is ready. It’s killing me waiting. But I will, because I love him so much, I’ll wait until he’s ready.” The frustration was clear in Kibum’s voice but so was the conviction and the love.  
  
“Well sweetie, I can’t solve that one for you, you need to speak with Jinki about that. Either way, good luck. I will miss you so much but all I want is for you to be happy and I know that with Jinki you will be.” Elise said and gave Kibum one last hug and a kiss on his head. Just at that moment, Jinki knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
“You ready Bummie?” Jinki said and Kibum nodded lightly as he reached out to take his boyfriend’s hand in his own.  
  
“Not so fast boys” Elise announced and they looked puzzled.  
  
“I didn’t get a goodbye hug from Jinki-ssi.” She said with a fond smile and Jinki’s face broke into his trademark grin as he moved forward to her awaiting arms.  
  
“Goodbye Elise, thanks for everything…really, it means so much to me… to us.” Jinki said as he pulled back.  
  
“You’re very welcome dear. I’m going to miss seeing your handsome face around here. Do I get a goodbye kiss?” She said teasingly and Jinki stood awkwardly, not knowing how to respond.  
  
“That’s enough, bye Elise. I love you, but you’re not kissing my boyfriend.” Kibum interjected and Jinki sighed in relief. Elsie continued to cackle as Jinki was dragged away by his hand to stand beside his  
boyfriend once more.  
  
They walked down and said another quick goodbye at the gates. Elise asked Mrs Lee to take care of Kibum and with that promise, they were headed back to the Lee residence.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Things were going pretty smoothly, considering everything. Kibum and Jinki were inseparable both at home and university. They had filled Jonghyun in on everything when they returned on Monday and he was happy for them but also extremely worried about what would happen. He remembered the look in his father’s eyes which told him that Mr Kim was not messing around when it came to Jinki and Kibum, he wasn’t going to mention that to either of the boys though because it was better for them to be oblivious, at least right now. Jonghyun had a bad feeling in his gut, but seeing how happy Kibum was with Jinki and his family, he couldn’t help but smile too and try to enjoy this for as long as possible.  
  
On the other side of things, Jinki was also extremely happy but something different was constantly plaguing his mind. With Kibum living with him now, he realised just how much he was getting to know the younger boy. His bedsheets smelled of him, the bathroom would smell like him after Kibum had taken his shower. Jinki’s room was small and there was just so.much.Kibum – that it was driving him crazy, in the best possible way. He loved waking up to see his boyfriend sleeping soundly, or hearing him chatting and cooking with his mum in the kitchen on a weekend. Kibum had even tried going to play golf with Jinki’s dad, even though it didn’t go too well, it was the thought that counted. He was becoming increasingly infatuated with everything Kibum. He loved watching his cute boyfriend sit on the sofa watching cartoons and laughing obnoxiously at the characters on screen. Jinki was smitten but he was also very, very worked up.  
  
Every time they had touched this week, Jinki could feel the electricity crackle between them. With each brush of fingertips or sliver of exposed skin, Jinki found himself more and more on edge but he wasn’t quite sure what was going on.  
  
Kibum could feel it too, the sexual tension was building between them. They hadn’t fooled around since Kibum moved in since they wanted to respect the house they were staying in and since Jinki hadn’t initiated anything, Kibum figured he wanted to wait a while. What was really making it all the more difficult for Kibum though was that Jinki STILL wasn’t making a move. He didn’t want to force anything on his boyfriend and so he was waiting for the other boy to do…something…anything really. It seemed like Jinki could definitely feel it too, so why hadn’t he done anything about it yet? Kibum was confused. He had felt Jinki’s eyes raking across his skin whenever his shirt would ride up, caught him staring intensely before snapping out of it. He had felt his heartbeat and breathing increase when they were pressed together and cuddling on a night before sleep finally took over. Kibum was losing it, but he didn’t want to push and so, with the patience of a saint (as Jonghyun had put it when Kibum had come whining) he waited.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It was another two whole days (a Saturday) before Kibum got what he wanted. Mr and Mrs Lee had announced they were going away to the coast overnight for the long weekend, since Monday was a public holiday. The boys had bid them farewell on Friday evening before ordering take-out and watching a DVD marathon of musicals (upon Key’s request). They laughed and chatted for hours, filling the evening like teenagers in a cliché American teen movie before they grew exhausted and called it a night. They snuggled and chatted until eventually falling asleep.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
That morning, as the sun shone in through the window pane and hit Jinki in the eyes, the older boy stirred and woke up. He saw Kibum’s plump lips breathing in soft puffs of air and exhaling warm breath against the pillow. Jinki stretched his limbs, the muscles in his back shifting naturally as he pulled back the heavy bedsheet and placed his red hot feet onto the floor. He padded lightly over to the window, drawing back the curtains all the way and opening the window. The room was stuffy and the sun was turning the once bedroom into a sauna. He sighed lightly as the fresh and crisp summer air blew against his cheek and the wind wound around his slightly sweaty t-shirt to give some much needed release from the sweltering fabric. He heard a rustling from the bed and turned back towards the younger boy to see him sitting up blearily and trying to open his eyes against the blinding rays.  
  
“Morning Bummie” Jinki said as he looked fondly upon the cuteness that was his boyfriend in a morning.  
  
“Morning … eurgh, it’s too hot…” he announced as he stumbled ungracefully out of bed and towards the open window. He also sighed as he felt the cool breeze against his hot skin.  
  
“You look good like this” Onew spoke softly as he cupped the younger’s face in his palm.  
  
“Like what? A half asleep, sweaty mess with bed hair?” Kibum said, sounding slightly amused at his boyfriend’s strange choice of words.  
  
“Yeah.” Jinki just breathed out deeply, face serious and eyes shining. In that heartbeat, the atmosphere in the room had changed from a cute setting to one much much deeper. It was like Kibum’s world had suddenly been painted from glowing white to warm crimson, the cool breeze was still wrapping around them but Kibum could feel the invisible pull of his boyfriend. Drawing them in closer as their eyes met and never faltered. Normally, the younger boy would be all talk – would have some cocky or amusing comeback to Jinki’s affirmation but the look in the older boy’s eyes was enough to shut him up completely. Onew’s eyes were dark and curious, it was a look he had only seen a few times before but there was something else shining deep and swimming in the dark pupils that sent a shiver down his spine. Left speechless, the only thing Kibum could do was place his hands tentatively on the elder’s sturdy torso. He could feel the muscles moving beneath the slightly damp fabric, his fingertips unconsciously mapping out the contours.  
  
Jinki was quick to move then, his movements a flurry to Kibum’s sleep-dazed mind but they were measured and calculated like he was reciting the steps to a dance that only he knew the rhythm to. Kibum felt his back hit something cool and hard and judging from the texture beneath his fingertips as he used his hands to steady himself against the surface, it was a mirror. Jinki’s full length mirror that stood between the door and the window. The contrast of the cold against his warm skin sent another shiver through his body. Jinki’s hands were moving deftly, skilled and precised against Kibum’s sides. Smoothing the tank top of his pajamas up and down as his lips were captured in a slow and deep kiss. The older boy’s tongue pressed and moved against his own, the pressure of lips against lips pressing Kibum further into the mirrored surface. Despite the tension that had been building between the two of them, the younger felt his body melting against his boyfriend’s sturdy frame.  
  
There was a mutual gasp of air between the couple as Jinki’s large hand made the first contact against Kibum’s bare skin. One hand was pressed against his bare side, trailing up and down in a light brush of fingers as the other was still running smoothly across the fabric of the tank top.  
  
Kibum’s hands came back to Onew’s waist to steady himself, his thumbs unconsciously pressing deep into the flesh and causing a loud groan from the older male. Soon enough they were both frustrated by the fabric between them. Kibum felt as Jinki’s rough hands slid up his torso, past his underarms and up to his fingers before the offending material was removed and thrown to the floor. Just as he was about to repeat the action on his boyfriend’s t-shirt, his movements were halted as he felt a hot tongue laving across his collar bones, making his knees shake lightly and a small mewl escape his lips.  
  
“Ah…Jinx” were the first words breathed between the two boys since they began. Finally coming back to his senses, he lightly pushed his boyfriend back a little in order to remove the t-shirt that was now clinging much tighter to his torso.  
  
Once it was discarded, Kibum took a moment to gaze across the plane of Jinki’s broad chest, down to his toned stomach and further down following his happy trail to the top of his boxers that were peeking above his pajama pants. His eyes flicked back up to meet the other’s gaze in a flash and before Jinki could process the change in the younger boy’s eyes, he was walked backwards and deposited non-so-gently onto the springy mattress.  
  
Something had taken over him and he found his lips brushing every inch of the lightly tanned skin beneath him. Jinki’s body was so perfect and Kibum wanted to explore and devour every inch like he never had before. He wanted to commit the contours to his memory, to store the scent of Jinki’s shampoo and arousal in a jar for later use. He wanted to map the muscles and edges with his hands and draw them onto a perfectly blank canvass. Kibum enjoyed the softness of Jinki’s lips, the eagerness of his tongue, the sharpness of his hipbones and the hardness in his boxers. He had soon divested his boyfriend of his pajama pants and was now running his tongue across the length, the fabric becoming wet and adding a both irritating and amazing friction.  
  
“Ah..p-please, Bummie…” Onew panted, his eyes glassy and blown as Kibum continued to tease his boyfriend for a few more minutes. Finally, he heeded to the request and removed Onew’s boxers. His mouth immediately found the other’s hot length and without wasting a second, he engulfed the tip, slowly sinking his mouth lower towards the base. Jinki threw his head back and once again marvelled at the skills of his boyfriend. Key kept moving, swirling and bobbing his head. His hands helping out and bringing Jinki closer and closer to that edge. Before he managed to tip Jinki all the way over however, he felt hands pushing against his shoulders so he complied and moved away.  
  
“W-what’s up?” Kibum panted, lips glistening and too obscene for the care that was in his voice.  
  
“I-I don’t want to come…yet…not like that.” Jinki admitted.  
  
“Then how do you – Oh!” Kibum half asked, eyebrow raised and concern on his face. “A-are you sure?” the younger asked, not really believing his ears but also hoping that Jinki was really, definitely, 100% sure.  
  
“Y-yeah…I’m ready.” Jinki announced, looking a little shy but mostly confident. “Just…let me…make you feel good first.” And Kibum nodded shyly as he switched positions with his boyfriend on the bed.  
  
Jinki was slow…very, very slow. Kibum was about to burst with anticipation as he felt Jinki’s tongue everywhere. He moved from his lips, to his neck and down, down, down. The older boy couldn’t help but to admire the pale expanse of skin as Kibum laid out beneath him, legs spread wide and panting loudly. By the time Jinki had even reached Kibum’s member, the younger boy was trembling with need. Everything felt 2,000% more sensitive than normal, he was on a rollercoaster that seemed to go on forever. Jinki was swirling his tongue, nibbling right where he knew Kibum liked it and replacing his mouth with his hand as he moved his teeth to graze across sharp hipbones. Kibum was a whining and panting mess of limbs by the time Jinki pulled back. The younger boy blearily opened his eyes when his breathing had calmed a little and he looked at his boyfriend who was still hovering over him. They shared a deep, languid kiss before parting. That is when Kibum noticed what was happening, Jinki was gazing down at him like a helpless puppy and he suddenly remembered that the older boy had never done this before.  
  
“Wait here, I’ll be right back” Kibum said as he pecked his boyfriend’s lips and got up from the bed. Onew gave him a puzzled expression until Kibum appeared again with a bottle and a square foil and suddenly the older boy felt a bit stupid for not guessing that earlier. “Lie back, Jinx.” The younger said softly and his boyfriend accommodated. “Just follow my lead okay? If you want to stop, just say so.” Kibum added and pecked his boyfriend on the tip of his nose. Jinki smiled at the action and nodded his head.  
  
Key straddled the elder’s waist, knee’s pressing into the bed as he kissed him deeply, the need for more throbbing through both of their veins. Jinki felt the other pull back and uncap the bottle before applying a liberal amount onto his own fingers. He watched as Kibum reached back, ready to prepare himself.  
  
“W-wait, Kibummie…” Jinki said hastily and the younger froze, eyes soft but questioning. “C-can I…do that for you? I mean, I did it before and…yeah.” Jinki trailed off, his brain momentarily failing as Kibum shot him a light smirk.  
  
“Sure, here.” And he handed the lubricant across to Jinki’s waiting hands. He watched with anticipation as his boyfriend coated three of his thick fingers in the slippery substance and he gasped loudly when he felt the cold press of a digit at his entrance. Jinki pushed in slowly, taking his time and trying not to hurt the younger boy. Kibum wanted to tell him that he was okay, he’s not going to break but he figured he would just let Jinki figure it out for himself.  
  
The stretch was feeling really good on the third finger. Kibum was grinding down, face in pleasure as Jinki kept grazing that place inside of him but just missing it by a little bit.  
  
“J-jinki, I need you inside me…Jinx.” Kibum panted, whining lowly and sending jolts and shivers straight to the older male’s length. As Kibum tore open the condom and rolled it down Onew’s sizeable member, there was a deep rumbling sound coming from the older boy’s throat. Kibum raised himself up on his knees, grasping Jinki’s hardness before leading it to his waiting entrance. As the younger sank down, taking in inch by inch both boys felt a jolt of something foreign. A pleasure that they hadn’t experienced together before and something Jinki hadn’t felt ever before.  
  
“S-shit…” the air was being squeezed from the older boy’s lungs along with the pressure squeezing around his length. As Kibum later began to move, Jinki lost all sense of place and time. They moved lightly at first, testing the waters and Jinki was unable to really concentrate, allowing Kibum to do most of the work. Eventually though, Jinki’s hips were lifting of their own accord and slamming up to match his boyfriend’s pace. Their skin slapping harshly but the sounds being ripped from their throats being much harsher.  
  
As the pace increased, Kibum became more and more out of breath. He wasn’t far from the edge but he needed something just a little more as he whined tightly in his throat. He was grateful then, when Jinki seemed to pick up on this and sat forward to lower Kibum onto his back. Onew pulled out almost the whole way before slamming back in, harsh and deep. The moan that resounded through the room only filled Jinki with confidence and he smirked a little as Kibum was now losing focus. He kept thrusting, deeper and deeper and making sure to brush the same bundle of nerves each time. He was slowly drifting too, euphoria pulling at his nerves, the tension in his body almost rigid before he saw a blinding white, his vision speckling out for a few seconds as he continued to ride out the thrumming in his body. Just as he was coming down from his high, he felt a warmth hitting his chest and an incredible, vice like grip surround his now oversensitive member.  
  
They laid there, panting and resting for a little bit before Onew finally pulled out. Kibum winced at the sensitivity and Jinki was quick to ask him if he was okay, did he hurt him. The younger boy chuckled that no, he was just oversensitive.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Onew asked again as he tied off the condom and threw it in the bedroom bin.  
  
“Yes Jinx, I’m sure. I’m more than okay. We need to do that again some time.” Kibum smiled like a love sick kitten. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist as Jinki sat facing the mirror from  
the edge of the bed. The sight he saw looking back at him was too perfect for words. Kibum looked the same as before; sweaty with bed hair but this time he was glowing and grinning unlike the sleepy state from earlier. When he looked at himself he saw his skin shining, hair messed up and lips looking plump and bitten. He couldn’t keep his head from nodding at Kibum’s statement or the smile from creeping across his features. “C’mon, let’s get a shower and then I’ll help you change our bed.” Kibum said as he climbed off the soiled sheets to pull his boyfriend up and towards the bathroom by his hands.  
  
‘Our bed’ Jinki thought, he really loved the sound of that.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: It’s doneeee!!! OMG! My apologies for taking so damn long. I don’t really have an excuse tbh, I just wasn’t motivated to write. You can all thank the wonderful magicalmoon22 and mayonaka_32 for this update. They kept me going!  
> Anyway, as usual, feedback is welcome and I love comments/reblogs/likes.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Xx L xX


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning, I haven’t had chance to proof read this. So there will probably be errors but I will come back and fix them later. I dedicate this chapter to the lovely magicalmoon22 mayonaka_32 and kayla13fearless because they keep me motivated to write :)
> 
> Alas, everyone, enjoy. xxxx

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The phone on the glass coffee table buzzed obnoxiously. Jonghyun slung an arm off of the sofa and paused his movie. When he glanced down at the caller I.D, his stomach immediately dropped and his head began to spin, he knew ignoring the caller would do no good. With shaking fingers, the young boy pressed the green phone icon and swiped it to the right:  
“Hello” his wavering voice spoke though the receiver.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Kibum-ah!” Mrs Lee shouted from the kitchen and the boy in question suddenly appeared.  
  
“Yes, Mrs Lee?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Kibum dear, can you help me with the washing? It needs separating and folding.” She asked with a kind smile.  
  
“Of course, no problem.” Kibum smiled, and took the large basket from the kitchen table. He carried it to the living room and placed it on the sofa as he began to sort it into piles.  
First, ironing and non-ironing. Second, his stuff, Jinki’s stuff and Mr and Mrs Lee’s stuff. He was so happy and content to be doing something as small as helping with the washing and other chores. He was glad that Mrs Lee now asked him to help her, he felt more like family than a guest and it lifted the burden from his shoulders. It was at that exact moment that he was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a light chuckle, he turned towards the noise to see a grinning Jinki leaning against the living room entrance.  
  
“What?” Kibum asked.  
  
“You look so domestic, it’s cute.” Jinki smiled and moved over towards the younger boy.  
  
“Hmmm…I like doing things like this, all my life people have done this for me. It makes me happy to help others out for a change. Besides it’s the least I can do.” Kibum spoke lightly.  
  
“You are welcome here Kibum, always.” Jinki spoke softly and wrapped his arms around Kibum’s waist. His nose landing on the younger’s nape, inhaling his shampoo and the smell of something that was just Kibum.  
  
“I know, and I really appreciate it. I like to feel that I am helping out though.” He spoke and placed his hands upon Jinki’s; leaning his weight back against his boyfriend’s sturdy chest.  
  
“Hmmmm, then thank you.” Onew nosed the sensitive spot below Kibum’s ear and he felt the younger boy relax further into him. “Here, let me help you.” Jinki spoke as he took two matching socks, balled them up and placed them on top of the first pile.  
They stayed like that until the basket was empty. Kibum sighed and turned with a smile to peck the older boy’s lips lightly.  
  
“Thanks, I love you” Kibum whispered as he pulled back to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.  
  
“I love you too” Jinki replied with sincerity and he took the younger’s lips in a slow and deep kiss.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“I’m so sorry to bother you like this, I know it’s not really appropriate but I didn’t really know who else to turn to” Jonghyun spoke as he wrung his hands in his lap. The coffee sitting on the table was still steaming and he had never felt more uncomfortable in his life.  
  
“It’s okay Jjong. Just relax, I’m here for you whenever you need me, you know that. Now tell me, what is going on?” the beautiful girl looked down at the nervous boy opposite her. Jonghyun looked so small and unsure, not like the usually bubbly and fun loving boy she was used to.  
  
“It’s about Kibum…” Jonghyun began tentatively and he didn’t miss the slight wince in Sunmi’s body language at the mention of the other boy’s name.  
  
“Go on… I’m listening.” She replied, her voice was a little strained but she placed a gentle hand over Jonghyun’s trembling one on the table, as he reached for the coffee cup. With a brief exchange of smiles, he decided to start from the very beginning, or rather, from where they both left off.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Uh, hummm” someone cleared their voice loudly and Jinki turned around to see Taemin and Minho looking at him with an appalled expression.  
  
“S-sorry…” Jinki mumbled as he pulled away from his boyfriend’s lips. He scratched the back of his head lightly with a sheepish smile.  
  
“You should continue Jinki hyung, I think there is still some face left on Kibum hyung, you didn’t get it all off.” Taemin sniggered and Onew simply swatted him with the back of his hand.  
  
“Hey! Hands off my boyfriend Jinx, unless you want my hands all over yours?” Minho smirked and that was when Kibum finally spoke.  
  
“If you come anywhere near me with those giant hands – you frog – mark my words, I will not be held responsible for any injuries sustained.” Kibum quipped and he rejoiced mentally as he saw a slight flinch to the tall boy’s features.  
  
“Whatever…Min, did you get the tickets?” He asked a, now bored looking, Taemin.  
  
“Yep, let’s go or we will be late.” Taemin said as he skipped away with Kibum in arm.  
  
“Your boyfriend needs to watch his tongue around me.” Minho said haughtily, as he walked along beside his best friend.  
  
“Yeah, well your boyfriend needs to stop poking his nose into my private life.” Jinki huffed as he trailed slowly behind the excited couple in front.  
  
“You sucking Kibum’s face off in the middle of the road is not exactly intruding, is it?” Minho defended.  
  
“Yeah, I guess…” The older boy answered but it was clear that his mind was currently elsewhere.  
  
“Is something wrong Jinx?” Minho asked, concern suddenly lining his features.  
  
“Kind of… it’s just, I received a really strange text message this morning.” Jinki trailed off again and Minho was losing patience but decided to press on anyway.  
  
“What did it say?” The taller of the two asked.  
  
“Well, it was from Jonghyun and he said that something had come up. That he was dealing with it and to not mention anything to Kibum. I tried messaging him back with more questions but he never replied.” The older boy explained, his face was puzzled and his voice still hushed as he continued “It’s like he was trying to warn me to be aware of something, yet he wouldn’t tell me what it was.” Jinki finally finished with a sigh.  
  
“What could you possibly need to beware of, that Kibum isn’t allowed to know about?” Minho questioned.  
  
“I don’t know, I have a feeling it is something to do with Kibum’s parents but I’m hoping that my gut instinct is wrong.” Onew’s face was now completely glum with an edge of worry.  
  
“That doesn’t sound good, but I am sure there is a reason why Jonghyun didn’t tell you anything else. Just try to forget about it for now Jinx, you don’t want Kibum picking up on your worries.” Minho advised as he shuffled Jinki to walk a little faster now that Taemin and Kibum were a couple of yards ahead already.  
  
“Yeah…yeah okay…” the shorter boy mumbled and allowed himself to be dragged back to his boyfriend’s side, his face automatically morphing into a smile both out of necessity and because seeing Kibum so carefree and happy always made him smile.  
  
“Just forget about it Jinki, just try and forget…” are the words he continued to tell himself all day as his eyes would dart around the room and follow Kibum’s every move unwittingly.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum wasn’t stupid, he knew something was up with Jinki but it seemed like his boyfriend didn’t want to tell him for some reason and he was okay with that. He tried his best to stay oblivious but it soon became clear that the older boy seemed a bit edgy and was constantly surveying their surroundings. Somewhere deep in his gut, Kibum knew something was really wrong, but he just couldn’t place his irrational thoughts and feelings onto Jinki. He also didn’t want to admit them to himself either, and so he continued on in a bubble of happiness, his mind was racing a million miles a minute but the strain in his smile would only last him so far.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
That night, as the two boys crawled beneath the covers, they snuggled together as they always did and the room fell silent aside from the occasional crumple of covers and melodic breathing patterns. In in in in, out out out… in in in in, out out out… in in in in, out out out… and so the pattern continued as he listened to Jinki’s breathing, as he felt his boyfriend’s chest moving below his arm. The rhythm was almost unwavering and if Kibum wasn’t listening so intently, he could have mistaken Jinki for being asleep. However, there was an off waver in the pattern every now and again which came out as a sigh or a stutter of breath which indicated that his boyfriend was neither asleep nor fully relaxed, as he normally would be. After what felt like an eternity staring into the darkness of the room, Kibum decided to speak up first.  
  
“What are you thinking about Jinx?” he asked in a whispered voice.  
  
“Nothing much Bummie, try and get some sleep.” The older boy replied half-heartedly.  
  
“I can’t sleep, not when you are so tense, what’s going on?” Kibum asked again, voice still a whisper but sounding much firmer than the first time.  
  
“Nothing Kibum-ah, really, just go to sleep.” Again, Jinki lied and the younger could tell.  
  
“Okay, well if you don’t want to tell me then, do you mind listening to me instead?” Kibum asked in defeat and the older boy finally turned his head to look him in the eyes.  
  
“What’s the matter? Is something wrong?” The older boy asked with full concern.  
  
“Yeah, I… I’m scared Jinx.” Kibum muttered, his voice barely audible and muffled into Jinki’s collar bones.  
  
“What are you scared of?” He asked cautiously.  
  
“I’m scared that something is going to pull us apart. I’m scared that my father is going to do something terrible to us, or to someone else. I’m scared that I will never see Elise of my Grandmother again. I’m just scared of so many things hyung. Really scared.” Kibum admitted, his eyes shining but the blackness of the room hid the moisture from sight.  
  
“Shhh, it’s okay to be scared Bummie. I’m scared too, all the time.” Jinki confessed.  
  
“Really? What are you scared of?” The younger asked.  
  
“I’m scared that I will wake up one day and you will have gone. I’m scared you might run away and leave me. I’m scared someone might take you away from me. I’m scared that we might not be together forever. That scares me, every day, every waking moment of every day. Then when I wake up, it starts all over again.” Jinki said with a sad smile as he felt a wet pressure on his thumb and realised that as he was holding Kibum’s face, the younger boy had begun to cry. “Baby don’t cry, it’s okay…I am scared everyday that this beautiful bubble of happiness might just pop, but do you know what keeps me going?” Jinki asked with a smile and he chuckled lightly as he felt Kibum shake his head in response. “What keeps me going is the knowledge that no matter what happens, we will face this together. That we have these moments right now, nobody can take away our memories and no-one is sure as hell not going to take you away from me without a fight, you got that?” Onew reassures him. Kibum begins to laugh lightly and smile. “What’s so funny?” Jinki asks as the chuckled grow into a belly laugh.  
  
“You sound like some kind of superhero in those movies.” They chuckle again and smile broadly “But, I like it. I like that you are afraid too, that you are here with me and that we have these amazing memories that are worth fighting for… will you promise me one thing?” Kibum asks lightly and Jinki looks down at him with a smile.  
  
“Anything…” he answers.  
  
“Promise me that you won’t ever keep secrets from me?” the request came in the form of a shy and uncertain voice, one that Jinki had never heard from his boyfriend before.  
  
“I…I promise, we won’t keep secrets from each other. Deal?” Jinki responded and Kibum also agreed.  
  
“Since we are being honest and all, can I tell you something now?” The younger boy asked.  
  
“Sure, what is it?” The older boy asked, his voice wavering in uncertainty.  
  
“Your breath stinks.” Kibum whispered with a serious expression before letting out a loud and obnoxious laugh.  
  
Jinki then tackled his boyfriend on the bed and the rest of the night was filled with play fighting, wrestling and finally, after being worn out, sleeping.  
  
The older boy now had a dilemma, should he tell Kibum about the text? It is, afterall, technically a secret that he should share. Then again, he doesn’t exactly know what the situation is, and telling the younger boy could just cause more trouble than good.  
With a deep sigh, he decided to leave it to the morning when his brain is fully charged.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The next day, Jonghyun woke up with a smile on his face, despite the immense pressure and worries still on his shoulders. He felt good because not only was he able to get some of the stress off of his chest, but he actually ended up having a great time with Sunmi. They stayed out all night, eating street food and drinking beer. Jonghyun also brought her to his studio where he sang one of his latest songs, though it was full of angst and heartache, the lyrics were beautiful and the melody was soothing. Sunmi had smiled politely and praised his talents, the likes of which made him blush more than he would like to admit. It was fair to say that despite their reasons for finally meeting up again, he had a great time and he had truly missed her company in the past few months.  
As he picked up his phone from where it was charging on his night stand, he smiled even wider as he noticed he had a text message from her.  
  
 **“You were pretty charming last night -- I hope your head doesn’t hurt too much this morning though. Take care and don’t worry about our arrangement, I have started working on it already. Make sure to have some fun today too. :) <3”**  
  
He immediately began typing his reply, a large grin frozen on his face:  
  
 _“My head is fine this morning, thanks. Charming? Me? I think you have mistaken me for somebody else. Anyway, it was great to catch up again. Don’t be a stranger :P. Thanks so much for agreeing to help with this. Noona fighting!!! … haha that was lame, sorry <3.”_  
  
And with that reply, he began to make some breakfast. He was going to need a full stomach for the day ahead. Things were likely to get a little bit rocky.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Back in Jinki’s house, there was also breakfast cooking… well, being eaten. Kibum was eating a bowl of fruit granola whilst Onew was chomping away on a piece of toast with chocolate spread. The latter had a faraway look still etched into his features, one that Key had noticed yesterday.  
  
“Jinx, you okay? Something troubling you?” He asked again, but for the first time today.  
  
“Yeah, everything’s…” Jinki paused what he was about to say, he was thinking about the promise they had both made last night and whether or not he was going to tell Kibum or not.  
  
“Everything’s...what?” Kibum questioned, there was definitely something odd about his boyfriend again this morning.  
  
“uhmmm… you know how we promised not to keep secrets yesterday?” Onew began, feeling unsure of his decision.  
  
“Yeah…” Kibum asked curiously.  
  
“Well… what if there was something troubling me, but somebody else specifically asked me not to tell you about it? What if telling you this thing would make everything even worse? Would you still want me to tell you?” The older boy rambled out and luckily his boyfriend was used to it and managed to catch everything.  
  
“Yes, I would rather be prepared for something than find out later and it be too late. So what’s up Jinx?” Kibum said, he was losing his patience and wished Onew would just tell him already.  
  
“Okay but you have to promise not to tell Jonghyun that I told you…okay???” Jinki replied.  
  
“Okay, I promise, now what is it?” Kibum huffed loudly, crossing his arms and raising an impatient eyebrow in his boyfriend’s direction.  
  
“Well, I got this text from Jonghyun and it said that… well… oh wait… just read it, it will make more sense that way.” Jinki said as he slid his phone across the breakfast bar so that Kibum could read it himself.  
  
The reaction from the younger boy at first was unreadable with no expression. His face then quickly turned into a puzzled frown until all of the gears must have clicked into place because then the confusion was replaced by worry and a look of anxiousness. “Please try not to over-react Bum…try not to worry or let your mind wander to things because that is exactly what I have been doing for the past day or so and it really doesn’t help at all.”  
  
“I-It’s… I think… m-my dad must have called him and… oh god Jinx…” Kibum began to panic now. He could deal with his father not accepting him or Jinki and wanting nothing to do with him, but to drag Jonghyun and other innocent people into this was just unfair. He felt terrible, it was his selfish decision to leave and be with Jinki, and now Jonghyun was paying for his choices. “It’s not right! How dare he?! Jonghyun has nothing to do with this and he just… oh my god, what if your parents get caught up in all of this Jinx…wha-what if he goes after Taemin, or Minho… or Elise… I need to talk to Jjong…” Kibum had become hysterical and he was pacing the room, searching the contacts list for Jonghyun’s number when it was suddenly snatched from his hand.  
  
“Stop Kibum! This is why Jonghyun didn’t want me to tell you. I guess he knows you better than I do because he must have known you would react this way. We don’t know what he has even said to Jonghyun. Hell, we don’t even know if this is about your father. You need to calm down Bummie, please, for the both of us, just take some time to calm down.” Jinki pleaded as he placed his hands on the younger boy’s shoulders to keep him from pacing back and forth.  
Eventually, Kibum sat down in the chair and calmed down enough to think clearly.  
  
“I’m sorry Jinx, for over reacting. For panicking and making you worried.” Kibum apologised and hugged his boyfriend close, his warm breath fanning over the elder’s sun kissed neck.  
  
“It’s alright, I did the same thing at first. Albeit, to a lesser degree.” Jinki chuckled a little as he felt Kibum’s body slowly relaxing again. “Are you still glad that I told you, or should I have kept it to myself?” He asked sheepishly.  
  
“Of course I am glad you told me. I don’t want you to carry these kids of burdens on your own and I would much rather be prepared for anything that is going to come at us.” Kibum pulled back to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Thank you, thank you for keeping your promise, thank you for telling me and thank you for always being there hyung.” The younger boy pressed a chaste kiss to Jinki’s plump lips and smiled brightly. He looked so much happier and calmer than he had done around five minutes ago.  
  
“You’re welcome, now, come on… I have a nice surprise for you.” Jinki said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and pulled the other boy lightly by the hand in the direction of the living room. They stopped in front of the sofa and Kibum looked down in confusion. “I know how much you LOVE doing the laundry so I thought I would save it for you.” Jinki announced with a cheeky smile as Kibum just looked at the ridiculous mountain of clothes. He recognised some of the items as the ones previously thrown on the floor of Onew’s wardrobe.  
  
“If you think I’m doing your dirty work, you have another thing coming hyung” and with that, he pushed a startled Jinki into the giant mountain of clothes before descending upon him in a rather menacing manner.  
  
There was tickling, wrestling, kissing and shoving involved. Both boys ended up in a tangle of clean bed sheets, t-shirts and random pairs of sweatpants – the living room and the previous pile of clothes and sheets looking worse than when they began. As Kibum eventually stood up from all of the clothes surrounding him; Jinki nowhere in sight and buried under layers of clothes; he realised that he wouldn’t have it any other way. No matter what was in store for them, he was never giving this boy and this life up for anything. He would fight tooth and nail to keep these memories from being only that – memories.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here I am, with another update. It took too long didn’t it??? I’m sorry  I have just been so busy with work and general life. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter and … *pssst….guess what?* Only about 5 more chapters left and then this fic is finally complete. I wonder what will happen in the end? (I know…but you will have to stay tuned) Anyways, thanks for reading guys.
> 
> All my love,
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Xx L xX


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my work life has gone up in flames, I had time to write. You lucky lucky people. Enjoy! Oh also, I am officially an Aunty to a beautiful baby boy now…. So… good news there. Haha!!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Name: Park Sun Mi (박선미)  
Age: 22  
Status: Single  
Employment: Park & Piper Int’l Law Firm  
  
The name plate on her desk was heavy and gilded, the halogen spotlights of the private office caught the embossed letters and made them shine. Strewn across the desk were piles of manila folders, papers and stationary. A woman, with brunette hair tied in a bun and a block fringe, sat in the plush leather office chair, her knees fit snugly beneath the marble topped desk and her pencil skirt was wrinkled from sitting for a long time. Her crisp white shirt was ruffled around her elbows and her glasses sat slightly askew on her mascaraed eyes.   
  
*Knock knock*  
  
Sighing, the woman looked towards the door,  
  
“Come in!” She announced and watched as the door slid open only a sliver before a body pushed its way inside.  
  
“I brought you some coffee, I thought you might need…it.” The man trailed off as he noticed a coffee machine perched in the corner of the large room. “Oh, well, this was kind of pointless then.” He sighed and looked around sheepishly.  
  
“It’s okay Jonghyun, a proper coffee sounds great. I’m pretty sick of that stuff anyway, come sit down.” Sunmi smiled lightly and chuckled a little at Jonghyun’s expense.  
  
“You look like you have been up all night” Jonghyun noted as he sat down and placed the coffee on a spare piece of desk.  
  
“I could say the same to you” Sunmi answered but nodded anyway.  
  
“So, how’s it going, did you find anything yet? Or is it too early to tell?” Jonghyun asked whilst running a hand down his face in exhaustion.  
  
“Well, nothing major yet, a few small undeclared accounts but that could just be a simple mistake for a large company such as this. Sorry Jonghyun, but, I’ll keep digging. Maybe Kibum could help us out here, he knows the business better than anyone.” Sunmi asked, despite knowing the response she was going to get.  
  
“No. I don’t want Bummie involved, he has enough to deal with and he is happy with Jinki, for the first time in a long time, he is doing something for _him_ and I don’t want to spoil that.” Jonghyun answered in a measured voice, his affection for the boy was clear.  
  
“Okay, I will keep trying but you need to know that realistically, we are going to need him on board at some point Jonghyun.” Sunmi replied with a resigned tone.  
  
“I know…just… let him enjoy a little first, let him rest.” Jonghyun replied with a small smile and Sunmi nodded as she finally stood up from her desk and walked towards the large window that covered an entire wall.  
  
“You going to join me? I think I could do with some company and a rest for a little bit.” She asked as she sat on the large sofa that overlooked the city view from the window.  
  
“Sure” Jonghyun smiled and moved over to join her.  
  
“So, you really care about Kibum don’t you.” Sunmi said after a few moments of peaceful silence.  
  
“Yeah, of course I do. I have known him my entire life.” Jonghyun responded as he gazed at the people walking on the street below, it was around 10am and the streets were bustling. Though watching from up here, the people looked like tiny specs of dust, the cars and other vehicles reminding him of leaves blowing in the wind. It was an odd kind of peace, being able to remove yourself from the hectic life below yet still being able to witness it.  
  
“So you still…” Sunmi began but was interrupted.  
  
“Don’t Sunmi, please.” Jonghyun begged with a stern tone.  
  
“Don’t you think it’s only fair that I know? After all, I’m the one who got hurt in this.” She countered back.  
  
“You’re not the only one who got hurt, okay!” Jonghyun snapped, before he sighed and rubbed his fingertips across his temples. Sunmi was stunned into silence and she didn’t know what to say. “I…” his voice cracked and he tried again “I put myself out there, I put everything on the line. In the end, I just got hurt. He is still my best friend and that will never change, but that’s all we will ever be. Are you happy now?” Jonghyun asked.  
  
“How could I be happy, hearing that you were hurting and I wasn’t there to help. Did you forget how much I care about you? How much I wanted to be with you but your heart was taken by someone else? If anyone can relate, Jonghyun; it’s me. So don’t ever ask if your pain makes me happy because it’s a stupid question that you already know the answer to.” Sunmi answered back, her tone stern yet vulnerable.   
  
They fell back into a silence for a few minutes before the boy spoke up.  
  
“I’m sorry” Jonghyun announced softly and their gazes met for a few moments before Sunmi smiled.  
  
“It’s okay. I’m sorry too.” She said, and they both changed the topic, chatting away until the coffee was gone and they both had to get back to work.  
  
“I’ll speak to you soon, make sure you get some rest and eat something or I will be back to feed you.” Jonghyun spoke as he made his way to the door. They were both grinning as Sunmi rolled her eyes and ushered him out of the office, not before begrudgingly promising to order some food from the company canteen.  
  
They had a rough road ahead, not just with Kibum’s father but with their hearts, however, Jonghyun was feeling surprisingly optimistic.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
 _‘H-hello’ a shaky voice answered the phone call._  
  
 _‘Is this Kim Jonghyun?’ a deep voice asked._  
  
 _‘Yes, who is this?’ Jonghyun asked, already knowing who it was._  
  
 _‘This is Mr Kim. Is my son with you right now?’ he asked._  
  
 _‘N-no sir, he isn’t.’ The boy answered carefully, he knew who he was dealing with here._  
  
 _‘He left home, do you know where he is?’ Mr Kim asked, a hint of warning in his voice, just waiting for Jonghyun to lie to him._  
  
 _‘N-no sir, I don’t.’ Jonghyun answered, lied._  
  
 _‘Is he at that boy’s house?’ Mr Kim snapped._  
  
 _‘I don’t know sir’ Jonghyun lied again._  
  
 _‘I KNOW he is there and I KNOW that you knew that! Why are you lying to me Kim Jonghyun?’ Mr Kim boomed loudly, scaring the boy on the other end of the call._  
  
 _Jonghyun no longer knew what to say, so he just stayed silent._  
  
 _‘I need you to tell Kibum to come home, immediately.’ Mr Kim said, his voice once again measured and calculated._  
  
 _‘I don’t think he will listen to me sir.’ Jonghyun replied, still a little wary of where this was going._  
  
 _‘And I don’t think you understand me boy. MAKE him come home, or else there will be trouble for your father, do you understand now?’ Mr Kim spoke; a venom in his voice that sent chills down Jonghyun’s spine._  
  
 _‘W-what? My father is a good man who works hard for you sir. If Kibum won’t come back, there is nothing I can do.’ Jonghyun fretted._  
  
 _‘He IS a good man, he works hard. It would be a shame if his image was ruined suddenly, wouldn’t it boy?’ The older man spoke with malice._  
  
 _‘B-but you said he is a good man, why would you do such a thing?’ Jonghyun was becoming angry now, the scared feeling still there but slowly being swamped by rage._  
  
 _‘I NEED my son to return home, now make it happen. I will only ask once.” Mr Kim announced and ended the call._  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum woke up with a start, his heart was pounding in his chest. His grip had tightened significantly but it wasn’t until he heard Jinki’s panicked tone that he realised he was pulling his boyfriend’s t-shirt tightly with his fist.  
“Kibum-ah…. Bummie…. I said are you okay?” Jinki asked worriedly as he rubbed Kibum’s clenched fist between his own two hands. Finally, the younger boy relaxed and turned his head to face him.  
“S-sorry Jinx, I had a bad dream. Sorry.” Kibum replied, panting as he allowed his heart and his breathing to slow back down to normal.  
  
“It’s okay, it’s okay… what were you dreaming about?” Jinki asked lightly as he rubbed comforting circles across Kibum’s back.  
  
“My parents, Elise, You, Jonghyun, Taemin….  I dreamed that you were all taken away from me. I’m okay now though, I’m okay. You’re here and I’m okay.” Kibum spoke, the last part seeming more to himself than to Jinki.  
  
“I’m always here, and always will be. Come on, you need to get back to sleep.” Jinki reassured as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close. They stayed that way until Jinki heard Kibum’s soft breathing which indicated he was asleep. The older boy was worried too, but he knew he meant what he said. He wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Yah! Choi Minho, get off of him. I don’t need to see you molesting my friend in front of my face!” Kibum screeched at the tall boy.  
  
“Oh shut up Kibum! I have to see you ‘molesting’ my best friend all the time, you don’t see me complaining.” Minho threw back.  
  
“Okay number 1, that is totally different, it is Jinki who molests me. Number 2, you so DO complain, all the damn time!” Kibum spoke with a bite in his tone, his face scrunched up in a disgruntled manner.  
  
“Ohhh that so IS the same thing you little…” Minho began but was cut off by a glaring Taemin who was now standing between the bickering couple.  
  
“ENOUGH! … Kibum, you need to stop picking at Minho, he is my boyfriend so get used to it. Minho, you need to leave Kibum alone too and he is my friend so stop saying hateful words towards him. If we can’t all hang around together then we will never get to see each other, so suck it up, both of you and quit arguing.” Taemin finished, his eyes narrowed into slits, his posture more than menacing and both boys finally backed down. They each mumbled a small ‘sorry’ before the three boys were joined by another.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Jinki asked as he reached the pavement. Just as Kibum and Minho were about to answer with their own versions of the truth, Taemin cut in once more.  
  
“These two idiots here don’t know how to play nice. They were arguing in the middle of the street, again.” Taemin sighed and Jinki understood completely.  
  
“I leave to go and get the tickets for later and you end up stressing poor Taemin out.” Jinki looked between his best friend and his boyfriend with a frown of disappointment. Both boys in question looked away shamefully and put their arguments to rest.  
  
“Come on, let’s go, I’m starving.” Taemin spoke before pulling his boyfriend by the arm and walking ahead a little.  
  
“Come on Kibummie, I’m hungry too.” Jinki said, placing his arm around Kibum’s shoulders and ushering him to walk.  
  
“It was his fault you know, he started it.” Kibum mumbled but agreed to walk none the less.  
  
Jinki just sighed before responding “I know, he probably did, but be the better man and let it go, yeah?” He had no idea if that was even true but hey, he wanted to live and there was no point in arguing over it. It seemed to be what Kibum wanted to hear anyway and suddenly with a spring in his step he replied.  
  
“Come on old man, they’re leaving us behind.” As he grabbed Jinki’s hand in his own and pulled him towards the other couple.  
  
‘If only other things were so easily fixed,’ Jinki thought.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
She looked over the figures one more time, head darting side to side between the three documents.   
  
“Yes, it’s right here. I’m sure it’s right…” She was mumbling as her eyes continued to scan and compare.  
  
“Omg, I can’t believe I actually found it!” Sunmi spoke in joy as she picked up her office phone.  
  
“Jonghyun! I found it!” She said excitedly into the receiver.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“What? You found what?” Jonghyun asked with a grumble, he had been sleeping and he squinted at the clock to see it read 8pm… oh, he must have dozed off earlier.  
  
“What we were looking for of course. It’s all here, the evidence is in black and white, it’s here!!!” She shouted excitedly and finally Jonghyun perked up as he realised what Sunmi was saying.  
  
“Omg really! That is amazing, so what are the full details then?” He asked with a serious tone.  
  
“Well…” She began.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
“Sorry noona, can you hold on for a moment, someone is at the door.” The boy asked, not waiting to hear the yes, as he padded to the door and opened it.  
  
“K-Kibum…what are you doing here?” Jonghyun asked with a flabbergasted expression.  
  
“We need to talk, can I come in?” Kibum replied with a serious expression and his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Uh- right now? Can’t it wait? I’m a little bus – ” He began.  
  
“No Jjong, it can’t.” The taller boy was deadly serious and Jonghyun reluctantly nodded as Kibum made his way inside.  
  
“Sorry, I’ll call you back soon. Kibum is here.” Jonghyun spoke into the receiver though Sunmi had heard everything anyway. He hung up the phone and made his way to the living room where Kibum had already sat down on the sofa.  
  
“So…what’s up?” Jonghyun asked sheepishly.  
  
“Firstly, where the hell have you been?” Kibum began, he was honestly a bit angry at Jonghyun for not replying to any of his messages.  
“I’ve just been really busy that’s all. Sorting some things out. Why?” Jonghyun tried to play it cool, he didn’t want Kibum to find out what was going on.  
  
“Things? Things that are so important that you couldn’t even reply to any of my seven text messages within the last two weeks.” The taller boy now had his arms crossed and was glaring up at his best friend who continued to stand in front of the sofa awkwardly. This was Kibum’s plan. Go on the defensive and get Jonghyun to break, that way he will find out what is going on and he doesn’t have to get Jinki into trouble.  
  
“I’m sorry, I just forgot and I haven’t been checking my phone much and…” Jonghyun began.  
  
“Jjong! You were just ON the damn phone, don’t give me lame ass excuses. Why are you avoiding me and what are you hiding from me?” Kibum asked, he was tired of going round in circles already.  
  
“I’m not hiding anything, and I’m not avoiding you either.” The shorter of the two answered.  
  
“Riiiight... so I must be going crazy then?” Kibum huffed.  
  
“Uh…no but… wait, does Jinki know you are here?” Jonghyun asked, suddenly wondering why Jinki would allow Kibum to come here after the text he had sent.  
  
“What the hell has that got to do with anything! And I told Jinki I was going to Taemin’s if you care that much.” The taller boy was losing his patience.  
  
“Oh right…okay.” Jonghyun shrugged his shoulders and moved towards the kitchen area.  
  
“Spill it… and stop walking away from me, it’s rude and not like you at all. Is it because of what happened between us?” Kibum threw out, he knew that would hit a nerve.  
  
Jonghyun stopped, his hand on the fridge; the intent on pouring a glass of milk long forgotten.  
  
“W-what? Bummie, we have been through this, it’s fine, really. I understand.” The shorter boy said with a delicate voice all of a sudden.  
  
“Then WHY are you ignoring me!?” Kibum shouted, losing his patience once and for all.  
  
“I’m not, I was just busy.” The other replied, he was not breaking or backing down like Kibum thought he would, which must mean it was something very serious.  
  
There was a pregnant silence which hung over the kitchen. The stillness only broken by the whirring of the fridge and the dripping of the tap.  
  
“I saw the text you sent to Jinki.” Kibum finally said with a sigh, looking defeated.  
  
“W-what? How?” Jonghyun asked, stunned.  
  
“I just saw it in his phone” he lied.  
  
“Why were you going through his messages? That’s not like you. Do you not trust him or something?” The shorter boy said, trying to distract from the real problem.  
  
“Fine! He told me, but don’t be mad at him because we are a couple and we don’t keep secrets. The worry was killing him, I could see something was wrong and he finally told me.” Kibum sighed, finally telling the whole truth. “Now, I’ve told you the truth so… tell me the truth too. What exactly is going on Jjong?”  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki was sitting and typing on his computer, his mind on other things, his fingers typing up a report. He knew Kibum wasn’t going to Taemin’s because he knew Taemin was with Minho. So where had he gone that he felt the need to lie?   
  
Just after this thought had crossed his mind for the thousandth time that evening, he was disturbed by a loud PING. He almost didn’t check the message, expecting it to be Minho and Taemin goofing around with another stupid picture, he did check it though, because otherwise it would have bugged him all night.  
  
 _Hey Jinx, I’m really sorry for not telling you earlier but I went to Jonghyun’s to find out what was going on. I know you would have told me not to, but I couldn’t not know any longer. Anyway, I will be staying here tonight, Jjong and I have a lot of talking to do. I will call you later. I love you, and sorry, again. XxxxX <3_  
  
Jinki was a little bit annoyed that Kibum lied to him, but in all honesty, he would have tried to stop the other boy from going. He took comfort that at least they would know soon enough what they were up against. In the meantime, he needed to get this damn report finished.  
  
 _Okay, I understand. Call me later, don’t forget. I love you too. <3 <3 <3_  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: Well, there you go. I know it was a bit jumpy…. Lots of little short bits but this was kind of a key factor in building up to the big finish. I hope you still enjoyed it either way.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Xx L xX


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep you saw it correctly, only FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT!! Eeeeek! I actually wrote this when I was in a really god mood….soooo…yeh. Enjoy! :)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum was worried, Jonghyun was worried. They knew that Mr Kim never bluffed about any of his threats which meant that Jonghyun’s father was in deep trouble if they didn’t do something soon.  
  
“Well, it just has to be done.” Kibum spoke, his tone was confident but there was no conviction in his eyes.  
  
“I’m so sorry Bummie, it seems like the only way I can think of. Truth is, we just need more time and we are about to run out of it.” Jonghyun speaks up whilst comforting his best friend as they make breakfast.  
  
“It’s okay Jjong, I just hope all of this can be over soon. I hope we can all relax after this. I just don’t know how I’m going to tell Jinki… and his parents too.” Kibum sighed loudly.  
  
“I know Bummie, but they will understand, they are good people.” Jonghyun smiled and then jumped back in shock when he realised he had dripped pancake mix all over the counter whilst he was talking.  
  
“Awwwh Jjong! When are you going to learn, don’t cook and talk at the same time.” Kibum said but he was laughing lightly as he reached for a cloth.  
  
“You distracted me, like you always do.” Jonghyun mumbled and pouted like a naughty puppy.  
  
“Yah! Don’t use that face on me, it doesn’t work. Besides, it’s okay, it’s cleaned right off. Least it wasn’t a carpet you spilled on this time.” Kibum countered.  
  
“True. Now, my chef extraordinaire, get cooking!” Jonghyun spoke as he lightly slapped Kibum on his backside and handed him an apron.  
  
“You know, that’s no way to treat your chef.” Kibum glared and Jonghyun ruffled his hair in apology.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Eurgh, when did my life turn into a badly written fanfiction?” Kibum asked as he departed from Jonghyun’s house.  
  
“Since you started being all overdramatic I assume.” Jonghyun smirked and laughed at the glare he received. “It’s not that bad Kibummie, you have me, and Jinki by your side. Just bare with it a little longer okay?” Jonghyun responded as he hugged his best friend farewell.  
  
“Thanks Jjong.” Kibum breathed into the shorter boy’s shoulder. “You always know what to say.” Kibum mumbled again before they pulled apart.  
  
“Good luck Bummie, I’ll see you on Sunday. Text me once you have told Jinki.” Jonghyun said as he waved goodbye and watched Kibum disappear around the main gates of his vast garden.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki didn’t sleep well last night. Kibum had called him before he and Jonghyun went to bed, as promised. He updated Jinki a little about what was going on. Something about Kibum’s father throwing threats around and that it was causing trouble for Jonghyun’s family. Other than that he didn’t elaborate and said he would speak to him face to face today. He was really worried, what if something happened to Jonghyun’s father like it almost did to his own father. He was sat with a bowl of cereal, lifting the milk with his spoon and letting it splash back over the mush that was once his cornflakes. He didn’t really have an appetite but he needed something to do while he waited for Kibum to come home.  
He was interrupted from his thoughts however by the sound of a key in the lock. He rushed to the hallway and sighed in relief as he saw Kibum stood there with wide eyes, wondering why Jinki just came sliding in on his socks like there was a fire.  
  
“You’re back!” Jinki said before he slid forward again and enveloped the younger boy into a tight embrace. “I was so worried, are you okay?” Jinki spoke against Kibum’s ear.  
  
“I missed you too Jinx, sorry for making you worry.” Kibum replied and pulled back to look his boyfriend in the eyes. “I am fine, don’t worry, but, we have a lot to talk about.”  
The look on Jinki’s face was unreadable and Kibum was worried how he was going to take the news already.  
  
They sat for a long time on the living room sofa, where Kibum caught Jinki up on what was happening.  
  
“So, Jonghyun and Sunmi have a plan but it will just require some more time.” Kibum told his boyfriend.  
  
“But, Jonghyun’s father will be in trouble if you don’t follow his wishes soon, right?” Jinki asked.  
  
“Y-yeah…” The younger boy trailed off, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Jinki what they had decided.  
  
“So, that means you have to leave right? You have to move back home, to buy more time and appease your father, for now at least?” Jinki asked with a stern expression, his voice was wavering as if he was praying that he was wrong, that Kibum had found another way. Deep down inside though, he knew it was true, especially when he heard a small ‘yes’ from his boyfriend.  
Jinki’s hands began to shake, in both anger and hurt. He didn’t want to let Kibum go back there. Not after everything they had been through. He knew though, it was the only option and it was a sensible decision, no matter how much his heart was hurting at letting Kibum go. No matter how angry he felt that once again Kibum’s father was winning and getting what he wants. He couldn’t explode now, couldn’t show his frustrations because the look of utter regret that was on his boyfriend’s face, was enough to calm him for now.  
  
“So, we need to tell my parents too right?” Jinki asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
“Yeah, I… I need to tell them I’m leaving but I don’t want to tell them why Jinx. If they know what is going on, I am afraid they will try and intervene and ultimately get hurt.” Kibum explained.  
  
“NO! No Kibum, I’m sorry but no. After everything my parents have done for us, I can’t just let them think that you are throwing it all back. They deserve to know what is going on!” Jinki said, feeling distraught because he didn’t want his parents to hate Kibum and misunderstand him. He couldn’t face the look of hurt on his parent’s faces.  
  
“I HAVE to Jinx, I couldn’t live with myself if they got hurt… if you got hurt. I just… I need to take care of this alone right now. I have Jonghyuna and Sunmi to help me, I can’t risk you getting hurt too. I want you all to live peacefully until this blows over or ends. Do you think I want to lie to your parents either! God Jinki, they are like my family too, they have done everything for me. I care about them too much though to get them involved.” Kibum was crying now; hysterical tears tracking down his cheeks and Jinki was wavering between crying and anger.  
  
“We… we can tell them Kibum and just ask them not to get involved.” Jinki started but was cut off.  
  
“That won’t happen and you know it! Your father would feel the need to get involved and try to help. He cares about us both too much. So does your mother. I’m sorry Jinx but I’ve made my mind up about this one.” Kibum says, his voice evening out and eyes hardening a little.  
  
“You have made up your mind…YOU…” Jinki scoffed “ … and here I was thinking we were a TEAM, a COUPLE, that we loved each other. I guess that means nothing to you.” Jinki was finally crying now, shouting out words, feelings and thoughts without regard. He was upset, that Kibum and Jonghyun seem to have made all of these decisions without him. Kibum claimed it was to protect him but he never even asked his opinions or feelings in the matter.  
  
“I DO love you! How could you even think that I don’t?????” Kibum shouted back, chest heaving and breaths erratic.  
  
“Well, at the moment it doesn’t seem that way. I need some space, I’m going out.” Jinki announced as he grabbed his shoes and coat. He could hardly see for the tears that were blurring his eyes but he remembered his phone and keys before leaving a crying Kibum on the sofa.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
 _\- Hey Jjong, it didn’t go so well. He’s gone. :’(_  
  
 _-What!!! Are you okay? He was that mad that you had to move out? Did you explain why?_  
  
 _\- No, he accepted that, he understood. It was about his parents and not telling them…_  
  
 _\- Oh I’m so sorry Bummie. Hopefully he will calm down and you guys can talk some more. Do you need me to come over?_  
  
 _\- No thanks, it’s okay. I will just wait for him to calm down. I understand why he is upset. I need to talk to him again later when it all settles._  
  
 _-Okay Bummie. Keep me posted, I am here if you need me! X_  
  
 _-Thanks Jjong, speak later. X_  
  
Kibum sighed as he put his phone down on the coffee table. He didn’t just want to sit here and stew over what happened. He needed something to calm him down and take his mind off everything. Standing up, he decided to do some house work.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Minho was jogging; sweat dampening his back and neck, T-shirt sticking to his skin and earphones placed firmly in his ears. He had slowed to a slow jog as part of his cool-down routine as he turned the corner to his house. What he saw outside made him stop abruptly and squint. He could see a hunched figure crouched down by his gate and as he approached cautiously he soon recognised the caramel tuft of hair as none other than his best friend’s.  
  
“Jinki?” He asked with a surprised tone but nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw when the boy lifted his face from his knees; tears dried on his cheeks and eyes bloodshot. “Oh my god Jinki, what happened?” Minho asked, fully shocked because he rarely saw Jinki cry in their many years of friendship.  
  
“C-can I come in?” Jinki asked. Minho cursed his sportsman brain because the first thing he thought was ‘but I have to do my cool down stretches,’ before he realised how ridiculous that sounded and promptly invited his best friend inside.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“So, what’s going on?” Minho asked as he set a glass of water down on the table for Jinki.  
The older boy didn’t answer and simply looked at the drink.  
  
“Drink it, you will feel better.” Minho suggested and Jinki reluctantly took a small sip.  
  
“Kibum and I had a fight.” Jinki announced sadly whilst looking at the floor beneath the bar stool he was perched on.  
  
“About what?” Minho prompted.  
  
“Well, it’s kind of a long story.” Jinki spoke softly, his voice still croaky from crying.  
  
“I’ve got all day. Start from the beginning.” Minho said as he put the kettle on to boil. Hot chocolate was probably needed for a heavy conversation.  
Jinki smiled at his best friend. Knowing full well what would happen next. Jinki would start the story, Minho would make hot chocolate and they would end up on the sofa talking everything through in detail. He was so grateful to have a best friend like Minho at times like this.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“So then you just walked out?” Minho questioned, though it was a stupid question in Jinki’s opinion because it’s pretty obvious.  
  
“Yeah. I walked out and left him crying on the sofa. Am I a terrible person? I shouldn’t have done that.” Jinki slumped down further onto the sofa and folded his arms.  
  
“No Jinx, you’re human. Tensions were flying and you were worked up. Leaving was actually a sensible decision. But you will need to go back and talk it over with him again, with a calm head on.” Minho explained.  
  
“Eurgh, I know. I just, I felt like my opinion didn’t matter, you know?” Jinki asked.  
  
“I know. I would feel the same if it was Tae I’m sure Kibum realises that too, now that you voiced out your feelings to him – even if you, maybe didn’t voice them in the right way.” Minho smiled, and patted his friend on the back.  
  
“Yeah. What do you think? Do you think we should tell my parents what is going on or not?” Jinki asked, he had been dying to get a third and impartial decision to try and help him decide because truth be told, he completely understood Kibum’s reasoning, but he also stood by his own views.  
  
“Honestly, I’m not sure. I agree with both of you. Ultimately, they are your parents though so I think that whatever you decide will probably be best, but you both need to talk it out and come to a decision as a couple, otherwise you are doing exactly what you accused Kibum of doing, not working as a team.” Minho supplied.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. I should get back. Kibum is probably really upset and all on his own. Thanks so much Min.” Jinki replied as they walked to the door and said their goodbyes.  
Jinki walked briskly in the direction of his home, all the while, thinking about what he said to Kibum and what they needed to talk about.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The washing was drying outside. All of Jinki and Mr Lee’s best shirts had been ironed. The Kitchen was spotless and there was a heavenly smell coming out of a pot on the stove. Kibum dried his hands on the checkered towel as he heard the front door open and close again. The distinct shuffle of Jinki’s feet was heard on the mat but Kibum kept his place in the kitchen, trying to remain calm and not worry about where Jinki had been. The sound of keys hitting the fruit bowl was heard before the soft, socked footsteps grew closer to the kitchen. Kibum turned around from his place near the stove to see a shy looking Jinki in the door way.  
  
“You cleaned? And cooked?” Jinki asked. He wasn’t sure why he was asking an obvious question and why that was the first thing he chose to say.  
  
“Yeah” Kibum simply answered in a quiet voice, gaze locked on Jinki’s.  
  
“K-kibum, I’m sorry.” Jinki finally said. It had been burning a hole in his chest so he was glad to finally say it out loud.  
  
“I’m sorry too Jinx, I shouldn’t have got so angry with you. I wasn’t thinking. I’m so sorry.” Kibum replied. His feet were still glued to the floor though, feeling a little awkward.  
Jinki finally chose to close the distance between them as he pulled the younger into a soft hug.  
  
“I’m so sorry Jinki. So so sorry.” Kibum spoke into the embrace.  
  
“It’s okay. We were both a little emotional.” Jinki replied as he continued to hug the younger boy in his arms.  
After a while they finally pulled apart. Kibum moved in, placing his lips against his boyfriend’s. The kiss was long needed and sweet which left them both with a warmth in their chests.  
  
“We still need to talk about my parents though.” Jinki supplied as they separated.  
  
“I know, and I want to listen to your opinions. I want to break the news to them, if that’s what we decide, in the best way possible. You have known them your entire life and I trust your judgement Jinx.” Kibum said seriously.  
  
“Thanks. Thanks so much, that really means a lot to me.” Jinki replied with a wide smile. “I was thinking that if we explained to them that something was going on with your father and that is why you have to move back home, they will be fine. They don’t need all the details, that way they can’t be tempted to get involved. How does that sound?” Jinki asked, and held his breath, hoping he expressed it in a level headed manner.  
  
“It sounds… like a great compromise to me. You really thought about this a lot didn’t you?” Kibum asked as he turned down the heat on the stove.  
  
“Yeah, once I talked with Minho, I thought a lot about it on my way back.” Jinki answered.  
  
“Oh, so that’s where you went.” Kibum smiled and slung his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.  
  
“Mhhmm…where did you think I’d gone?” Jinki asked as he nuzzled their noses together.  
  
“Oh, well, I thought my boyfriend might have been the tough and brooding type who drowned his sorrows at some bar with alcohol.” Kibum said with a coy smile.  
  
“Oh I am, I drowned my sorrows in hot chocolate on Minho’s sofa. Totally brooding and tough. It takes a real man to drink hot chocolate.” Jinki replied with a face so serious that it made Kibum snort in laughter. “Hey, what’s so funny? I could be broody and tough if I wanted.” Jinki responded whilst trying and failing to keep a straight face.  
  
“Of course you can Jinx, hot chocolate is the toughest drink I know.” Kibum chuckled; his body moving so much from the laughter that he thought he was going to knee Jinki in the legs soon.  
  
“Yeah it is, and don’t you forget it.” Jinki stated and with that they both cracked up into laughter. Kibum clutching onto the counter top and trying not to curl up on the floor with laughter.  
After they had calmed back down Jinki finally asked what Kibum was cooking.  
  
“Kimchi stew with dumplings, your favourite.” Kibum said lightly.  
  
“My favourite is chiken, you know that.” Jinki said, confused.  
  
“I know, but this is your favourite healthy food. Fried chicken is bad for you.” Kibum scolded.  
  
“It is, this is my favourite healthy food. Thanks Kibummie, it smells amazing.” Jinki replied as he wrapped his arms around the boy once more.  
  
“Don’t just thank me, you can cook the rice. Use those hands for something useful for once.” The younger boy spoke.  
  
“Okay” was the only answer before Kibum felt two large hands gripping his butt.  
  
“Yah! I asked you to make the rice.” He squeaked from shock.  
  
“You said do something useful with my hands, so I did.” The older boy chuckled before he received a whack from Kibum and hands ushering towards the rice.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna leave it there. I actually wrote this chapter in advance and saved it for now… I never do that, which means I am ahead on my work. Lol. Comments and feedback are always welcome!!  
> Until next time! :)
> 
> Xx L xX


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmmmm…. Here you go… a new chapter. I don’t have an excuse for the lateness besides lack of motivation and discipline. This chapter is a lot more broken up in that it’s little short scenes, I had to write it like this because I am setting up some stuff in preparation for the ending. Yep… only three chapters left! Eeeeek! Scary stuff.  
> Anyway, here you go….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum dropped his cases by the front door and was immediately pulled into a strong embrace by none other than Elise.  
  
“Oh Kibummie, I’m so happy to see you!!!” She squealed and suddenly the drained feeling left his body as he smiled and returned the hug just as tightly. “But, I’m sad that you’re back too” she gave another smile, this time a sad one.  
  
“Don’t worry Elise, it will all be okay.” Kibum smiled and patted her on the shoulder as they pulled apart.  
  
They spent the next ten minutes in his room, unpacking and catching up. The older woman asked about Jinki and his family and how things were. She didn’t need to ask why he was back, she knew what was going on as Jonghyun had informed her just yesterday that Kibum would be coming back home. The pleasant conversation was interrupted as the house phone rang and Elise excused herself to answer it.  
  
Kibum looked around his room, nothing had changed. In all of that time he was gone, the carpet was still the same, bed sheets crisp and clean and the large window still ominously overlooked the vast garden. Once again, Kibum sat on the window sill and looked outside. He felt peace overcome him and with it, the familiar feeling of loneliness seeped back into the pores of his skin with every breath he took. The large grandfather clock in the hall ticked loudly and tocked obnoxiously where Elise had left the door slightly ajar. There was not a speck of dust in the air as Kibum patted the deep mahogany desk and he figured that Elise had been keeping herself busy all this time.  
  
He immediately missed the dusty shelves of Jinki’s room – that Kibum always complained about – but now he wanted nothing more than to run his finger through it and tell Jinki to clean up once in a while. He missed the cramped space of Onew’s bed and the musky smell of his boyfriend all over the sheets. Kibum longed to smell the fabric softener that Jinki’s mum used on the washing and he had an itching feeling to start folding it neatly whilst laughing at his boyfriend’s superman underwear. He missed everything about Jinki, his family and his house. The only thing, he found that he missed about this house was Elise and the memories that clung to every fibre of the high pile rug.  
  
The memories swamped him instantly. He remembered that spot below in the garden where, Jonghyun had comforted him many times when Kibum would cry after being scolded by his mother for interrupting a business meeting to ‘ask stupid questions.’ He glanced over his shoulder to look at the bed, he remembered waking up next to Jinki and admiring as the sun settled upon his skin, making it glow in an ethereal way that made Kibum convinced that his boyfriend was secretly an angel and not some superhero like his underwear suggested.  
  
“Kibum-ah??” He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft voice in the doorway. He snapped his head away from the bed and turned around fully to see Elise calling him. “Sweetie, that was your father, he will be back tomorrow morning. I just wanted you to be ready.” She smiled with a pained expression.  
  
“Okay thanks” he spoke glumly.  
There was a pregnant silence before Elise spoke up again.  
  
“C’mon, let’s spend today enjoying what’s left of our peace before he comes back shall we?” She beamed and though Kibum just felt like curling up and maybe calling Jinki, he couldn’t say no to the smile on her face.   
Nodding, he stood up and asked  
  
“So what did you have in mind???” he said with a quirked brow.  
  
“Well, how about we take over the kitchen, make the rest of the staff an amazing meal and maybe do some experimenting?” Elise asked, knowing full well that the young man enjoyed cooking and learning new skills despite his parent’s strict instructions that it was the staff who should be doing it.  
  
“That sounds great!” Kibum beamed.  
  
He quickly sent a text message to Jinki telling him that he was okay and he was spending the day with Elise and not to worry.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki worried anyway, especially when Kibum mentioned later that night that Mr Kim was coming back tomorrow morning… or in a few hours really as Jinki looked at the clock ‘2:57am’  
  
He was laid in bed, he could still smell Kibum on his sheets and he really should have changed them – given the activities that they got up to on Kibum’s last night before departure – but he couldn’t. If he washed his sheets then he would be washing away the last trace of Kibum from his room, his house.   
  
He found himself picking up his phone from the night stand. The bright LED screen glowed in the darkness of his room and hurt his eyes for a second before he saw Kibum’s serene face smiling back at him, dimples in cheeks and flour all over his face. Jinki remembered the day he had taken the picture:  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
 _“Yah! Jinx, will you stop messing about and at least try and help out. It’s YOUR mother’s birthday.” Kibum said with a scowl but it was light hearted, his tone slightly amused despite trying to mask it._  
  
 _“I can’t bake Bummie, I told you this already. I was going to just buy her a cake but you said it was too impersonal and YOU suggested baking one, therefore, I am leaving this entirely in your hands.” Jinki retorted with a cheeky grin as he pinched Kibum’s bottom for the third time._  
 _The younger boy once again squeaked and spun around so that he was chest to chest with his boyfriend._  
  
 _“Last chance, either help out or get out.” Kibum spoke lowly. Jinki pretended to think about it but Kibum jumped in again “Or, you can stay but keep your hands to yourself.” He said before pushing Jinki back towards the kitchen table._  
  
 _“I can’t make that promise, but I’ll try … for you.” Jinki grinned as he reluctantly took a seat on the table and watched his amazing boyfriend move around the kitchen with some kind of whimsical grace._  
  
 _It wasn’t until the cake was finally in the oven that Jinki decided it was a good idea to approach his boyfriend once again. He moved up behind the younger and placed both hands on his hips. What he didn’t expect was to startle a Kibum who was currently holding a bag of flour to roll up and put away. Before Jinki could comprehend what had happened, there was a cute boyfriend facing him in his arms and a cloud of flour surrounding them. Kiibum’s eyes were wide and they soon morphed into an annoyed stare. Jinki lightly leaned in and licked the flour from Kibum’s lips._  
  
 _‘Sorry’ he whispered when he pulled back and Kibum melted as he placed the flour on the work surface before grabbing Jinki by the nape of his neck and crashing their lips together._  
  
 _“You had better help me clean this mess up” he spoke as he pulled back, Jinki was still in a daze and nodded dumbly before leaning in for another mind blowing kiss._  
  
 _The boys spent the next while making sure the kitchen was once again flour free. After their efforts Jinki stood and grabbed his phone – still covered in flour – and held it up to face Kibum._  
  
 _“Smile Bummie” and he did. Jinki clicked the photo before showing it to Kibum._  
  
 _“Yah! I have flour all over my face, delete it.” He said as he swiped his sleeves across his face, just spreading the flour around more._  
  
 _“No, I like it.” And with that he pocketed the photo to a grumbling Kibum’s chagrin._  
  
 _Later that night he had changed it to his lock screen photo as Kibum was sleeping soundly beside him._  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki sighed as he swiped his thumb across the pattern on the screen to unlock it. He was greeted by another photo, this time it was of both of them. Jinki was grinning at the screen and Kibum was pressing a kiss to his cheek whilst making a funny face with his eyes. Jinki smiled as he clicked the envelope icon:  
  
‘I miss you’ He typed out and sent it to his boyfriend. He knew Kibum would be sleeping but he felt like he had to send it anyway.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum awoke to the melodic chirping of birds. He was surprised he had slept so well considering what today held for him, but he was so tired from cooking and chatting and washing up that he had showered and passed out after a quick message and a goodnight to Jinki. The birds were singing such a beautiful tune that Kibum thought they were mocking him. He looked at the clock on his phone, 6:54am. He also noticed an envelope in the top left hand corner signalling a message. As he opened it, he almost wanted to cry, he felt the wave of emotions hit him as he read Jinki’s simple message.  
  
Without a thought, he wrote back:  
  
‘I miss you too…look under your bed ;). I love you. X’ Kibum wrote and he was grinning. A reply didn’t come for a while and he figured Jinki was still sleeping.  
  
Eventually he found some energy to get out of bed, feet meeting the warm carpet and shocking his system for a moment because he was used to feeling the cold floor of Jinki’s room. He padded over to his large en-suite bathroom and got ready for the day. He smiled softly to himself once more though as he reached for Jinki’s shampoo in the bathroom, he had taken a bottle of it and replaced it with one of his own, the scent calmed him as he lathered it into his hair.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Kibum, your father is here” Elise whispered harshly as she peeked her head into the living room where Kibum was watching mindless cartoons. Suddenly Kibum felt his limbs stiffen, his heart dropped into his stomach and he felt sick. He flicked off the TV, stood up and walked out of the living room to stand beside Elise at the door.  
  
The heavy footsteps could be heard before a familiar doorman opened the large doors and in the entry way stood a very daunting figure. Kibum gulped and steeled himself. He was so angry seeing his father stand there looking high and mighty and it took everything in him to keep the scowl from his face.  
  
“Kibum” Mr Kim spoke loudly and curtly as his only form of greeting, or whatever the hell this was supposed to be.  
  
“Father” Kibum gritted out but there was nothing hostile in his voice, he was simply monotone. The good little robot his parents expected him to be.  
Kibum stood stock still and he watched as his father walked in the direction of his office. Just as the tension was about to leave his body, he heard that deep voice once more.  
  
“Come, Kibum.” It was harsh and demanding and every fibre of the young master’s body wanted to rebel and walk straight out of the still open door. He felt a kind squeeze on his hand and saw Elise looking at him and motioning him to follow his father. Kibum gave her a short smile before he turned around again, face stiff and guarded.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Sit down” Mr Kim spoke as Kibum closed the door behind him. He obeyed and sat across from his father who was standing in front of the intimidating book case.  
“Why did you come back here? I made it clear you weren’t welcome back if you chose to leave.” Mr Kim spoke, face unmoving other than one raised eyebrow.  
  
Kibum wanted to scream and shout because they are both aware that the man had blackmailed Jonghyun into making Kibum come home and yet, here he was, pretending he did no such thing.  
  
“Jonghyun convinced me to return, sir” he spoke, using precise honorifics but anybody could hear the hostility in his words.  
  
“Well, are you willing to follow my orders this time?” Mr Kim asked.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Kibum spoke, the anger building within him.   
  
“I’m your father Kibum and you should address me as such!” He slammed his hand on the heavy office desk which made Kibum jump in surprise before he spoke again.  
  
“Y-yes, father. Sorry.” The young man muttered out, shrinking in his seat under the man’s imposing presence.  
  
“Now, I am going to tell you some rules and you will do well to follow them. Do you understand boy?” He spoke, still harsh and firm but not shouting like before.  
  
‘Boy’ Kibum thought, typical, he has to address him as father but not once has his so called father uttered the word ‘son.’ Still, he needed to stay on his father’s good side for now so he simply nodded his head in understanding.  
  
“Firstly, you will be coming with me to the office and learning how to take over the business from my secretary. Secondly, you are not to leave this house unattended. Do you agree?” His father spoke.  
  
“What about my classes father?” Kibum asked cautiously.  
  
“I have informed your tutors that you will be taking some time out for work experience, don’t worry, you won’t fall behind, it’s all arranged.” He answered confidently.  
  
“O-okay, I agree.” Kibum spoke, he thought that can’t be the end of his father’s demands and it wasn’t.  
  
“Good. Also, you will be attending all of the company’s important dinners and events and I don’t want to hear complaints from you. You need to start taking your future seriously Kibum.” His father announced and Kibum again nodded his head in agreement with his fathers demands. “And that future does NOT involve that Jinki boy, or his father or anything or anyone related to him, do you understand! You are not to see or contact that boy any more and I don’t think you need me to explain what will happen if you disobey that order.” Mr Kim was angry now, his brows furrowed and voice bellowing, reverberating in the luxurious office space.  
  
Kibum sat in silence. He couldn’t bring himself to agree. He had a feeling this would happen but it didn’t mean it hurt any less. It didn’t make him any less angry.  
  
“DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!!” Mr Kim shouted again, voice firm and solid and Kibum wanted to cry. He held back his tears before opening his mouth.  
  
“Y-Yes father, I understand.” He replied with tears brimming and threatening to spill over.  
  
“Good, then we are clear. You can go now. I have things to do. My assistant will update you on my work schedule and you will start tomorrow.” He spoke and Kibum nodded, more than happy to get away from the man as soon as possible as he shuffled towards the door, feeling broken and lost.  
  
“Oh and one more thing Kibum. I had you’re phone cut off, since you will be with me, you will no longer need it. Plus this way, I can take away any temptations to contact that boy. Now go, I’m busy!” Mr Kim said before waving him out of the door with a dismissive hand. Kibum had no time to react or make any kind of fuss, he realised it wouldn’t have mattered anyway.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Once outside he was immediately met with the arms of Elise who pulled him close as he let out a loud sob into her shoulder. She pulled him towards the kitchen as he continued sobbing in her arms so that his father wouldn’t hear him break down. Kibum’s world was crumbling around him and he was grateful that the last message he sent to Jinki was ‘I love you’ because now he had no way to contact the older boy anymore.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki cursed himself as he woke up to see the time read 10:30am already. He hadn’t fallen asleep until late morning so he wasn’t surprised that he managed to oversleep. He immediately picked up his phone and saw a message from Kibum. His face broke into a smile upon seeing it.  
  
‘I miss you too…look under your bed ;). I love you. X’  
  
Jinki frowned in confusion but got up to look under his bed. To his surprise he saw an envelope with his name on the front. He recognised Kibum’s handwriting straight away and smiled as he carefully opened it.  
  
‘Dear Jinx,  
           I thought you would probably miss my handsome self so I thought I would leave you something until I come back :). So, uhmmm… okay this started out as a romantic idea but now it’s kind of awkward and lame right? Anyway, I can do this! So, I have some surprises for you but you will have to follow my instructions to find them. Are you ready?? (Omg this is so lame, I’m so sorry…)   
Do you remember that movie we watched together?? Or rather, didn’t watch ;) haha. Well uhmmm, here is the ticket for it. You should go and find my friend Woohyun, he works there. He might have something for you. I love you!  
                                                                            All my love,  
                                                                                              Kibummie XxxX’  
  
Immediately, Jinki picked up his phone and began to type out a text message  
  
‘Hey Bummie, I got your letter and your little treasure hunt. It’s so cute. I love you too, I’m gonna go and find Woohyun later. XxX’  
  
He placed his phone on the mattress as he began to get ready.  
After a few minutes he picked it back up again  
  
‘Invalid Number’  
  
The screen read and Jinki frowned. What on earth?  
He clicked the ‘resend’ button and watched as it intently swirled around for about three minutes before the error message popped up again. Wondering if his phone was playing up, he decided to call instead.  
  
‘The number you have dialled cannot be recognised, please try again later.’  
  
Jinki’s face went deathly pale as he considered the worst, that Kibum’s father had cut him off. In vain, he tried a few more times before he decided to call Jonghyun instead.  
  
“Hey Jjong, I’ve been trying to call Kibum. I was just checking if it was my phone, since it’s calling you, I’m guessing it’s not my phone’s problem.” Jinki answered with defeat in his voice.  
  
“Yeah, sorry Jinki, I tried to call him too, I think his father might have cut him off. Don’t worry, I will find a way to talk with him somehow. Failing that, we can just catch him at university on Monday. It will be okay Jinki, try not to worry and get some rest.” Jonghyun offered, but he could hear the broken breathing and light sniffles down the line and he knew that Jinki was about to cry as he realised Kibum’s father must have done something. He just wasn’t sure what yet.  
  
“Thanks Jjong, see you Monday. Bye.” The older boy spoke with a quivering voice and didn’t wait for a response before he hung up the phone. He tried to calm himself down and not break down because for all he knew, it might not even be that bad. Something inside his heart though was aching and it told him that what he feared the most, had come to light. Mr Kim was keeping them apart, and he would do anything to keep it that way.  
  
With that thought, Jinki finally began sobbing hysterically into his pillow. He didn’t care that he could hardly breathe properly or that he was getting mucus all over his already soiled sheets. All he wanted was Kibum, that’s all he asked for in this world – why couldn’t he have him? Why them? Did he do something terrible in his past life to deserve this? All of those thoughts swirled in his mind over and over as his body was wracked by emotions. First came the sadness, then the pity, then the anger, then the heartbreak and finally circling back to sadness to begin all over again.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Around an hour later Mrs Lee found herself with her ear pressed against her son’s bedroom door as she listened carefully to the quiet cries, broken chokes of air and whispered words. She shook her head and thought to herself ‘I knew something like this was going to happen’ and with that, she knocked quietly before entering.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m gonna leave it there. I’m so sorry it took so long to update, I just didn’t have the motivation to write. I have the plot written in bullet points all the way to the end of the story but I just wasn’t in the mood to sit down and write it. Please forgive me.
> 
> Also, sorry!!! This wasn’t a happy chapter I know :( but this was a necessary step to the rest of the story. Mianhae! I can’t promise it will all magically get better but I can promise some lighter moments throughout to break it up….like the flashback scene in here.
> 
> Anyways, I don’t have much else to say except ‘please don’t throw rocks at me.’
> 
> Until next time, hopefully soon,
> 
> Xx L xX


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So uhmm…. this took longer to write than I wanted. Motivation to actually sit down and write just didn’t come haha. Anyway, we get some details about the plan and other things here so….enjoy? lol.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mrs Lee stepped into the all too familiar bedroom that belonged to her son. The sheets were grubby as she sat tentatively down on the edge of them. Jinki didn’t move from his place on the bed, sobbing into his pillow and trying to quiet his cries. She placed a kind hand on the back of his shoulders, rubbing in soothing circles. They sat in silence, it was a sorrowful silence. Not awkward or stifling or comfortable. It was simply full of sadness and sorrow. She continued to rub her hand across Jinki’s worn and faded t-shirt until the sobs turned into sniffles.  
  
She doesn’t know how long she sat there, trying to calm her son’s crumbling emotions. Eventually though, Jinki raised his head from the dingy pillowcase, a prominent water stain sat there from the salty tears. His eyes were bloodshot, puffy and his skin felt tight across his cheekbones.  
  
“Jinki dear, what happened?” Mrs Lee asked and Jinki shook his head lightly before sighing.  
  
His voice was like a crumpled confectionary wrapper as the syllables tried to form themselves through his chapped, rose coloured lips. “Mr Kim” is all he could croak before feeling the tears rising to make another appearance. He swallowed thickly, in a vain attempt to push them back down.  
  
“What has he done Jinx? Is Kibum alright?” She asked timidly.  
  
“I-I don’t know…I don’t know what he has done and I don’t know if Kibum is alright because I can’t reach him.” He spoke, frantic and sombre. His voice was still gravelly but the clarity was more apparent than before.  
  
“He will be okay son, I’m sure of it. Kibum is such a strong person.” Mrs Lee offered a soft smile and a reassuring hand that smoothed the soft, loose strands of brown hair behind his ears.  
  
“Thanks mum, I just worry about him, y’know?” Jinki replied with a small smile, his expression lightening a little.  
  
“Yes, I do know. I worry about you all the time. Especially when I hear you crying like that. Are you going to be okay?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah, I think I’m okay now. Thanks mum” Jinki replied and leaned in to give her a tight hug. She kissed the side of his head before pulling back.  
  
“I remember when you were short enough for me to kiss the top of your head. You’ve grown up so fast.” She said in that usual motherly tone and Jinki let out a loud laugh.  
  
“Oh mum, you are so embarrassing sometimes” he chuckled but he could see that she meant it.  
  
“Right, well, I’m going to prepare dinner. Do you want to help me?” She asked as she stood up from the bed and offered a warm hand to her son.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Jinki responded and took her hand in his as she hoisted him from the bed with a strong tug.  
  
“I might be getting older, but I’m still strong” She smiled and they both chuckled lightly as they walked towards the kitchen.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Yes sir, right away” Kibum spoke politely to an elderly gentleman who was stuffed and prepped inside a stuffy grey suit. He bowed and shuffled out of the room, papers in hand. The manila folders looked a dark brown in comparison to his now greyish skin, the work load taking its toll on the young man. It had been a week. A week of coffee stains on the cuffs of his shirt. A week of dry papers and dusty folders. A week of typing and scribbling and boring – oh more boring than you could imagine – meetings. Yes. This was Kibum’s life now and he was grumbling to himself in the deserted hallway as he made his way to the copy room. It was late – too late for the average employee but the usual to Kibum by now. He wasn’t allowed to leave until he had finished everything that Mr Song (that greyish old man from earlier) had given him to do for the day. Luckily, this was his last errand. As soon as he reached the grey and blue copy machine, the first thing he did was place the medium stack of papers onto the automatic feeder at the top. He pressed the ‘fax’ button, punched in a number he now knew by heart and pressed ‘send.’ He waited anxiously, looking at the door the entire time. He knew there was nobody around but he still couldn’t risk it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a ‘beep’ from the machine. Sent. His posture immediately relaxed as he then began to make three copies of the documents as he had been originally instructed. He wasn’t sure exactly what was in the files and papers but that would be for Sunmi to decide and deduce, he just hoped that sooner or later, they would come across what they were looking for.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum had promptly delivered one of the copies to his father before being dismissed for the day. He wanted to walk home and clear his head. It was a nice night out, the breeze was warm and soothing, however, his driver was having none of it.  
  
“I’m sorry young master, but I have clear instructions to take you straight home, as always sir.” The driver had announced and Kibum could see that the middle aged man was actually, genuinely sorry. He obviously understood Kibum’s feelings but he was just doing his job and there was no way Kibum was going to get somebody fired. Begrudgingly he nodded his head in understanding before sitting in the backseat of the sleek, black Mercedes.  The driver breathed a sigh of relief at Kibum’s compliance as he closed the door to the world.  
Black tinted windows met Kibum’s sight and as he looked out onto the cityscape surrounding him, he noticed that everything held a sepia tone. The street lights were dull not fluorescent. The large river was murky and grey, perfectly reflecting the dismal sky and barely there moon. Kibum wondered if it was the tinted windows of the vehicle that made the streets of Seoul look this way, or if it was the lack of a very beautiful and important light in his life.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It was almost a month later and Jinki was going stir mad crazy. Kibum had never shown up for university and he was beyond worried. Jonghyun had soon found out from his father that Mr Kim had insisted on Kibum working at the office full time and that his studies would be picked up later. This had the older man flipping out even more.  
  
“This wasn’t part of the plan Jonghyun!” Jinki had hissed as Jonghyun broke the news to him one morning in the courtyard.  
  
“I know Jinki, I know, just hear me out okay???” Jonghyun insisted and patted him reassuringly. After the older boy had calmed down, Jonghyun continued. “We have a plan, it’s still pretty much the same except with less contact. He is sending everything to Sunmi – that he finds and can get hold of. I thought we would be able to talk on the phone or in the university about what to look for, how things are going… but I didn’t think his father would go THIS far, to cut us out completely. So, for now. Kibum is on his own….he knows what he is doing though. Please try not to worry.” Jonghyun finished and Jinki reluctantly nodded his head. His gut feeling was telling him that Kibum was in trouble. That maybe he was being overworked or losing sight of the plan or…. Well, a number of other crazy scenarios popped into his head and he was pacing back and forth in his room like a caged tiger.  
Eventually, he decided.  
  
‘I HAVE to go and see him. Just to see that he is okay.’ With that thought in mind, he grabbed his things, ran out of his house and rode the bus in the direction of the financial district.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Please? I need to see him. It’s urgent.” Jinki was now pleading with the woman behind the desk. She was fairly young, very pretty and extremely intimidating.  
  
“I’m sorry but Young Mr Kim is not available to speak with you right now. Please leave the building.” She spoke in a bored manner; repeating the sentence for the fourth time now.  
  
“What do you mean ‘not available’ is he busy or something? Did you even tell him I was here? Is it the CEO who isn’t letting me in? I’m not here to see him, I’m here to see Kibum!” Jinki raised his voice now, his whole body shaking because he had come all the way here and he wasn’t leaving until he saw that Kibum was okay.  
  
“Sir, please calm down or I will have to call security” She informed in a strict and terrifying manner. Her words were simple but her tone was fearful.  
  
“I-I’m not leaving until I see him. Do what you want but I won’t leave.” Jinki announced, his voice wavering from the look in the woman’s eyes; but head still defiant. He moved to sit on the plush leather couch in the reception area and began to wait. If they wanted him out, they would have to physically throw him out.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“You wanted to see me, father?” Kibum spoke with no emotion in his voice. He was called to his father’s office almost twice a day so this wasn’t a new occurrence.  
  
“Yes. It seems we have a problem in the reception area, I think you can help take care of it.” Mr Kim spoke venomously.  
  
“Doesn’t the company have security for that sir?” Kibum’s interest was now piqued and he hadn’t seen his father’s face like this at work before. He looked extremely angry.  
  
“Listen Kibum. Firstly I am your FATHER so call me as such! Secondly, that KID downstairs needs to be gone – for good. I expect you to tell him what I want to hear Kibum, if you don’t, I can’t promise that he, or his family will be safe any longer.” Mr Kim seethed.  
  
“K-kid… you mean, Jinki is here?” Kibum asked, his face shocked and eyes widening at the complications.  
  
“I don’t care what his name is. GET.RID.OF. HIM. For good!!!!! Or I swear Kibum, I will make his life a living hell. I will break away everything that he has little by little until he is begging for forgiveness, until he is left with nothing in this world any more. DO YOU HEAR ME!” Mr Kim shouted the last words and it made Kibum jump in fright, his eyes were already pooling with tears and he didn’t want anything to happen to Jinki. He couldn’t live with himself if his father so much as even touched Jinki or his parents.  
  
“Yes, father. I understand.” Kibum spoke, eyes on the carpet and hands shaking at his sides.  
  
“You have five minutes, he is outside.” Mr Kim spoke before he stood from his desk and walked silently behind Kibum and out of the door.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki was scared because he knew who this office belonged to, and yet, he was also pretty proud of himself for persevering and managing to even get to this point. He was excited at the possible prospect of seeing Kibum again. He had a lot of emotions right now but nothing prepared him for the large wooden doors suddenly opening. Jinki immediately stood up from the chair in the hall but froze as a tall and intimidating figure came across the threshold. Mr Kim looked at him, his glare felt like a sharp icicle being stabbed through his stomach and that look alone was enough to scare Jinki senseless. He waited for what Mr Kim might have to say to him but instead, he was surprised when the man simply brushed past him, a curt nod towards the still open door and only silence met his ears.  
  
Once the intimidating presence had left, Jinki felt his feet thaw out and he cautiously advanced towards the large office.  
What met him was the back of his boyfriend, shoulders tense and head bowed towards the floor.  
  
“Oh my god Kibum, you’re alright” he said hurriedly as he pushed the door closed behind him.  
He was about to give the younger man a warm hug and maybe a sweet sweet kiss before he realised Kibum was facing him with a stern expression.  
  
“What are you doing here Jinki?” Kibum asked. His voice void of emotion and a frown on his face. He had never seen his boyfriend look like this.  
  
“I-I came to see you. To make sure you were okay.” Jinki said, smiling lightly to try and ease the unfamiliar tension between them. He took a careful step forward but was halted by Kibum’s eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
“You shouldn’t have bothered. I’m fine, as you can see. Also, I am busy… so leave.” Kibum spoke as he moved back to lean casually against the desk, arms folded in impatience and confidence. This effectively put more distance between them and Jinki couldn’t help but frown in distaste.  
  
“W-what? I came all the way here, to see you… and you’re telling me to leave?” Jinki asked, perplexed and angry.  
  
“Yes, now go.” Kibum made a ‘shooing’ motion with the back of his hand. His face, still stoic.  
  
“No” Jinki spoke up and the older male rejoiced a little at the twitch in Kibum’s left eyebrow. One that showed every time he was surprised about something.  
  
“Listen, you need to leave here. Don’t come back. Do you understand?” Kibum said, this time more firm.  
  
“Again, no. I don’t understand why you are pushing me away like this. Did your father put you up to this. Is he listening?” Jinki answered, feeling bold and angry and a little betrayed.  
  
“Don’t be stupid Jinki.” Kibum hissed but Jinki liked that he was finally getting a human reaction. “Of course he isn’t listening, this isn’t the CIA or MI5, it’s just a simple office. Now listen to me and go. Forget about me, move on and don’t come back here. Okay?” Kibum finally spoke, his usual tone surfacing more than he would have liked. Jinki always knew how to break down his walls.  
  
“Not until you give me a good reason why? Have you forgotten about the plan? Have you lost sight of everything? What is it?” The older man asked.  
There was a pregnant silence that filled the room like helium in a balloon. Just as the pressure was about to pop their surroundings, the younger male cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
“I – I don’t love you anymore, okay? I don’t want to be with you. My place is here. This office, this company and my future. You will only hold me back.” Kibum spoke out in a measured tone, his eyes were brimming with emotions but Jinki couldn’t decipher which ones. His fingers played with his necklace, his nails scraping along the thin gold chain and around the ring hanging there. A ring, that Jinki had never seen before and he furrowed his brows for a moment before he was broken out of his trance.  
  
“There’s your reason, now go!” Kibum shouted, loud enough that Jinki thought his ear drums might burst.  
  
“You don’t mean that. Why are you saying this?” Jinki’s voice was wavering, his eyes filling with tears.  
  
“I do mean it. I mean every word that is coming out of my mouth. Get out of my life, I don’t want to see you ever again. I’m going places Jinki and I can’t be with someone like  _you_ if I want to reach the top. It was fun, chasing you in the beginning. Then I admit, I fell for you. I was going to give up everything for you… but then I saw what I could be  _without_ you. I saw what I can achieve. You were just a stepping stone in all of this, and when I bring my father down from his high horse with the help of Sunmi and Jonghyun, I will have everything I ever wanted, and  _you_ are not a part of that image. Not anymore. So leave, before I call security. I once loved you Jinki, so I’d rather you walk out of here with your dignity intact. If you’re not willing to go, you WILL be thrown out.” Kibum finished, his fingers playing absently with the jewellery around his neck as if this was just some speech at another business meeting before he turned his back completely and hunched over the files spread out across the desk. Jinki could feel the tear tracks on his cheeks and the skin pulling taught beneath them before he was pulled out of his trance by one final shout. “GO!” Kibum had yelled, back still turned and torso still hunched over.  
Jinki scrambled to find his footing, it was a blur of colours and sounds as he made his way down in the elevator, across the reception area and out of the doors. It wasn’t until he was out in the fresh air of the street, that he allowed himself to crumble.  
  
Directly above him, on top of one of the many skyscrapers of the financial district, Kibum was a sobbing mess. He stood on the rooftop, looking out across the city. His eyes were red and puffy, his nose running mucus everywhere as set after set of sobs wracked his lithe frame. The handkerchief in his pocket was sodden and sticky but the worst part of all, was the look of pain and betrayal on Jinki’s face. The image that was tattooed behind his eyes every time he closed them and imprinted in his mind every time they are opened again.  
‘What happened? Everything is going wrong, it isn’t supposed to be like this!!” He thought, over and over and over as he eventually fell to his knees; back slumping against the railings, feeling the cold permeate through the expensive wool and silk blend of his suit.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It had been three days. Three days since that day when Jinki had eventually managed to pull himself from the edge of the dirtied pavement, up onto his feet and to the bus back to his home. Three days since he had spoken more than a few words to the people around him. He was numb now, going through daily routines as if they were the sustenance of his life – and maybe they were.  
  
Wake up – brush teeth – shower (don’t use Kibum’s body wash) – eat – class – eat – home – eat – homework – chores – sleep.  
That was his cycle now, and it seemed to be all he had left of his once normal and happy life.  
A buzzing sound brought him from his thoughts. He looked around for the small device before he found it laying on the bed next to his desk – where he was currently doing homework – and brought it to his ear.  
  
“Hello” it was a monotone greeting. One that said neither happy nor sad. Unfortunately for Jinki, the person on the other end of the line was Jonghyun and the dinosaur of a boy knew all too well that something had happened between Kibum and Jinki.  
  
“Hey Jinx, so listen. I know you haven’t quite been yourself lately and I don’t know what happened between you and…” Jonghyun began.  
  
“Get to the point Jonghyun” Jinki snapped and he felt a little bad, but couldn’t bring himself to care all too much.  
  
“… well anyway, Sunmi found something. The plan is going to work Jinki… it’s actually going to work!” Jonghyun was excited and Jinki could hear the boy’s smile in his voice.  
  
“Great. Nice work.” The older boy replied, clearly not caring at all.  
  
“Hyung? Why aren’t you more excited?” Jonghyun asked, and the pout in his voice was just as easy to hear.  
  
“I am excited. I know you two have been working really hard on this. I’m happy for you Jjong.” He replied, trying to sound more enthusiastic.  
  
“Uhmm… okay then. Thanks, I guess. Anyway, I just called to let you know…so yeah.” Jonghyun finished lamely.  
  
“Great, speak to you later Jjong, I have a lot of work to get done.” The older boy announced and was getting ready to hang up.  
  
“Wait! Hyung! Wait!” Jonghyun spoke hurriedly and Jinki heard a rustle of papers close to the phone.”  
  
“What is it Jonghyun?” Jinki sighed.  
  
“Uhmm… you should maybe go and find Woohyun.” The younger mumbled but Jinki caught it.  
  
“Who the hell is Woohyun?” He asked incredulously.  
  
“Uhmm… all I know is that he works at the movie theatre.” Jonghyun spoke meekly. “Just promise me you will go and find him… please?” he begged.  
  
“If it means that much to you, I guess so but which theatre does – ” The older male began.  
  
“Thanks hyung. Bye!!” Jonghyun shouted down the phone before all Jinki could hear was a dial tone.  
  
‘Well, that was odd,’ he thought. Suddenly, he had a brain wave and he scrambled around in his desk drawer.  
After a good few minutes of searching, he finally found it under the bed where it was last time. The letter from Kibum told him to go and see Woohyun. He had promised to go the next day but ended up forgetting when he panicked that he couldn’t contact his boyfriend.  
Should he really go? He did promise Jonghyun, but… what if it is too painful?  
  
He doesn’t know how much time he spent staring at the letter on his bed before he made up his mind. In the morning, he would go and find Woohyun.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum was walking down the hall, it was 6.30am and yes, he was already at work. It was a routine day, he was scanning through files and folders. All of these ones had been faxed and checked by Sunmi and Joghyun already, so he simply completed the task he was given in a bored manner. ‘look over them, become familiar with the business plan and challenge the opposing company as much as possible during the meeting’ is what old Mr Song had told him at 6am that morning.  
  
He was suddenly broken out of his boredom, eyes snapping up and his face looking at a navy blue silk tie. Oh – he must have walked into this man whilst zoning out, staring at the folder.  
  
“Young master Kim…you should watch where you are going.” A familiar voice spoke and Kibum raised his head further to see a tall and handsome man. He had large, brown and kind looking eyes but his face was strong and masculine.  
  
“Ah – Mr Kim, sorry sir…I was zoning out a little bit there. Sorry.” Kibum said as he bowed towards Jonghyun’s father.  
  
“Nevermind Kibum, it’s fine.” His tone was lighter and less formal now. “Can I speak with you a moment Kibum?” He asked, out of the blue and caught Kibum off guard.  
  
“Y-yes sir, of course” Kibum responded, his face speaking of confusion.  
  
The young male followed the broad man into Mr Kim’s nearby office and closed the door behind him.  
  
Mr Kim span around on his heel and gave Kibum a serious look. The boy was scared all of a sudden and he felt the scrutiny in Mr Kim’s eyes. Still, those eyes still seemed soft, searching and reassuring. Much like his son’s eyes which were always full of kindness and loyalty.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re planning Kibum but I hope it is smart…” he began, and Kibum visibly stiffened “… anyway, Jonghyun says that he finally found it. Whatever that means.” There is a pause in the room, a silence that hung like a dusty piece of cloth over the office walls. “I was told to deliver you that message and that is the extent of what I know or even wish to know. Okay Kibum?” Mr Kim spoke carefully. He noticed Kibum’s wide eyes and anxious face and decided to leave things there.  
  
“Y-yes sir. Thank You.” The boy finally mumbled and Kibum took that as his cue to leave the room – promptly. So he did, the door clicking softly behind him, his arms still clutching the sharp corners of the files. His feet scuffed along the black carpet and as he rounded the corner to one of the secluded meeting rooms, he felt his face tugging up into a smile. ‘Finally!’ he thought, feeling elated. Jonghyun and Sunmi had done it….finally.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m ending it here. The next chapter we will see everything kind of coming to a close. Everything is in place and everything here is necessary. It might be a little confusing at the moment but I promise it will all make sense in the end. Hahaha.
> 
> Anyway, sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, comments are appreciated because I love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Xx L xX


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh. This took so long to update MIANHAE *bows chuseok style*

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki woke with a start the next morning as he heard the front door to his home slamming shut and the familiar sound of his parents starting up the car. He looked around blearily as his eyes began to adjust to the morning light. As he sat up to look at the clock, he noticed the letter lying beside the alarm clock. His resolve from last night came back to hit him in the head and it made him a little dizzy.  
  
He stood up, threw on some clothes and made himself clean and presentable before he headed out of the door. His stomach was churning and he felt sick as he boarded the bus to the cinema. The boy was pretty glad at this point that he had decided to skip breakfast because he was sure it would be making a re-appearance. As the bus neared his stop, he felt wobbly and dizzy and there was an ache in his heart that he just couldn’t describe. His hands worked against his will and raised to deftly press the bell overhead, signalling to the driver that he wished to alight.  
  
Three steps were all it took to bring Jinki’s feet from the bus to the worn pavement. His heart hammered and he was hoping with all his might that following Kibum’s instructions wasn’t leading him into more heartache. As he walked through the automatic doors, the smell of popcorn assaulted his senses and he noticed, for the first time, that the carpet in the lobby was a navy blue and not black like he once thought. The usual buzz of noise was gone, only a few people milling about. The staff behind the glass counters were few and as Jinki glanced at his watch, he noted it was only 9am. He had never seen the cinema lobby looking so empty, as it was usually filled with queues and busy chatter.  
  
He approached the nearest counter and had to wait a few minutes until the cashier even noticed he was there.  
  
“Good morning sir, what can I do for you today?” The mousy brown haired girl asked.  
  
“Hi, uhmm… actually I was looking for someone. Is Nam Woohyun working today?” Jinki asked, hoping that the boy wasn’t there and he wouldn’t have to continue through with this. He could apologize and dismiss himself, go home and feel more pain over Kibum’s words that were still echoing in his head.  
  
“I’ve seen him this morning, bear with me a moment, I will go and find out where he is for you.” She smiled politely and disappeared from behind the desk and down a corridor in the back.  
  
Jinki tapped his fingers against the glass case, he could see the lines of chocolate and sweets below the thick pads of his fingertips and noted the ridiculous price with a raise of his eyebrow. He scanned the area where the girl had disappeared to once more but she still wasn’t back.  
  
He could pretty much recite the prices of everything in the glass case by the time somebody caught his attention.  
  
“Hi, can I help you?” A short, brunette boy with a strong jawline asked him.  
  
“Oh, someone is already helping me, thanks.” Jinki smiled politely and was about to re-direct his face back down at the counter when the voice spoke again.  
  
“I know, I’m Nam Woohyun, apparently you asked for me?” The boy, Woohyun, asked with a small chuckle.  
  
“O-oh! Sorry…yes… I mean. I’m Lee Jinki, this is going to sound weird but…” Jinki began as he stumbled over his words.  
  
“…Kibum sent you right?” Woohyun smiled lightly and laughed again when Jinki nodded his head with wide, surprised eyes. “I don’t know what it is… I was just told to deliver it to you.”  
  
The boy said and Jinki was about to ask what he was on about, until he saw the item appear from behind the young man.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Woohyun had offered the medium sized jam jar to Jinki along with an instruction not to open it until he reached home. The lid was a shiny black, nothing out of the ordinary but the rest of the jar had been painted with a glossy rainbow pattern – it looked hand-made and it made him curious as to whether Kibum had made this himself. He slowly unscrewed the black lid until he heard a dull ‘pop’.  
  
The first thing he noticed was a piece of paper stuck on the underside of the lid. Jinki carefully pulled it and it detached easily from the blue tack that was holding it in place. He slowly and carefully opened it.  
  
“Hi Jinx, I see you found Woohyun! I didn’t want to leave this in my house in case my father decided to destroy it or in case I wouldn’t be able to get it to you from there. So here are some simple instructions – the papers are numbered and will make sense if you open them in order, save the box until last.  
Love,  
Kibummie.”  
  
Jinki read the note and tears sprung to his eyes because Kibum obviously wrote this once he found out he would need to leave Jinki at some point.  
His digits trembled as he tipped out the jar onto his bed covers. Just as Kibum had explained, small parcels of paper appeared and were numbered on one side. He searched carefully for number one before he found it:  
  
‘Jonghyun picked me up for class this morning and he brought me a bagel. Happyday #1.’  
  
He proceeded to open up the papers in order, one after the other:  
  
‘Taemin made me laugh today in drama class, he fell backwards off the stage and ended up sat on the teachers lap!! Happyday #5’  
  
‘The birds are chirping this morning in the garden and I can see Elise putting out some birdseed for them. The weather is beautiful. Happyday #13’  
  
Jinki quickly picked up that this was a jar labelled with one thing each day that made Kibum happy. He didn’t know why Kibum had left it for him to find, or what he even had to do with it, but he felt his face smiling as he read one after the other.  
  
‘I scared Jinki away today, that should be a bad thing, but his flustered face was just too CUTE! Happyday #24 :)’  
  
‘I kissed him today and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Happyday #29’  
  
‘Jinki kissed ME today, just on the cheek. It was amazing. Happyday #37’  
  
‘I realised I am in love. Happyday #42’  
  
‘He said he loves me!!!!!! :D!!! Happyday #72’  
  
‘His parents are so amazing, just like he is. Happyday #77’  
  
Jinki’s eyes were streaming as each of their beautiful memories were captured in the small squares of folded paper. Each one was always signed the same but the memories in them were unique. They began with small notes about the weather, good exam grades, Jonghyun, Taemin and Woohyun. Jinki quickly noticed though that as the papers went along, his name was mentioned more and more. Even when he didn’t write ‘Jinx’ or ‘Jinki’ or ‘Onew’ … he knew Kibum was writing about him. His cheeks hurt from smiling and his heart ached from longing. He wanted to go back to these moments and re-live them all over again. The small things that Jinki thought didn’t matter had made it into Kibum’s notes. Simple glances and kind gestures. The big things to the small things, everything was in there – noted in day by day. It was like a book of memories and Jinki cherished every piece of paper as if they were Kibum’s heart itself.  
  
‘We did it… made love, for the first time. Jinki was so kind and loving… it was worth the wait. I love him so much. Happyday #84’  
  
Jinki was bawling now, his face buried in his pillow as his hands gripped it tightly on either side of his head. His nose was running and he was trying not to get any tears on the papers.  
Finally he calmed down and he reached the blue box that had fallen out instantly the moment he had tipped up the jar.  
  
He unravelled the blue paper from around the outside and his breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the small jewellery box. With still trembling hands, he opened it to gaze upon a bright, sparkling, white gold ring. It looked familiar and he recognised it as the one he had seen hanging around Kibum’s neck that day at the office. It was plain and simple, and as he held it up to the light, he noticed a small inscribing:  
  
‘LJK & KKB #100’  
  
Along with the ring was one more small square paper.  
  
‘Jinki – Keep this ring as a promise. A promise that no matter what happens or what may come our way. I love you. No matter what I say or what I do.  
All my love,  
Kibummie.’  
  
Jinki was floored…now it all made sense. Kibum had been purposely playing with the ring in front of him that day in the office. It was his way of telling Jinki that he didn’t mean anything he was saying.  
  
‘Stupid Jinki!!’ he thought to himself. ‘I should have found this jar weeks ago, then I would have understood him.’ He sighed. At least his heart wasn’t in pain anymore. He needed to find Jonghyun though, and fast.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum weaved through the bustling hallways with folders clutched to his chest. He finally reached his office and placed the folders quickly into his briefcase. He hastily fastened the case and then set off in the direction of the lift. He grabbed a document from the printer quickly and swiftly placed it on his father’s secretary’s desk. He gained her attention and asked if there had been any changes to his father’s schedule. She promptly checked her planner and saw atop it, the document that Kibum had just placed there.  
  
“Oh! How did I miss this? It seems that the meeting with Song Corporations has been moved to tomorrow, could you inform your father please?” She asked sweetly.  
  
“Ah, my apologies but I have an urgent errand to run for my father, can you please notify him yourself?” Kibum spoke quickly and didn’t wait for an answer as he ran to catch the lift.  
  
Once inside, he breathed a sigh of relief. So far, everything was going to plan and it seemed that his father was non the wiser.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Hey Kibummie” Jonghyun spoke as the boy opened the door. He was shocked to see his best friend sitting in the back of the black BMW but he jumped in the car quickly.  
  
“Jjong! What on earth are you doing here?” Kibum asked.  
  
“I’m coming with you. I have my charms too you know.” Jonghyun winked.  
  
“Seriously Jjong, you have done enough. I don’t want you getting in even more trouble. If these people don’t sway to our side and they recognise you as Mr Kim’s son… your father’s job could be in danger… and so could you.” Kibum spoke incredulously.  
  
“You know how stubborn I am Kibum so save your breath. Besides, I think wasting a perfectly handsome suit and hair would be a travesty.” Jonghyun smirked and Kibum’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he chuckled at his best friend.  
  
“Thanks Jjong…for doing this with me.” Kibum spoke lightly and placed his hand in Jonghyun’s.  
  
“No problem Bummie.” Jonghyun squeezed his best friend’s hand in his own.  
  
“So, tell me…how are you and Sunmi doing?” Kibum waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Jonghyun let out a loud laugh as the car continued through the busy streets of Seoul.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
-The previous day-  
  
*Bang Bang Bang* Jonghyun awoke to a loud knock on his bedroom door. It was late afternoon but he was sleeping since he had been up all night putting files together with Sunmi.  
  
*Bang Bang Bang Bang* The door boomed loudly again.  
  
“Alright, I’m coming!” Jonghyun shouted, feeling a little irritated. He tried to tame his hair as he walked towards the door.  
He was surprised to say the least, when he opened the door to see Jinki.  
  
“J-jinki ah, what are you here for?” Jonghyun asked as he stepped aside and left the door open for Jinki to enter.  
  
“Jonghyun, sorry to bother you but it couldn’t wait. Can you – Jinki paused a moment as if to second guess himself – can you do something for me?” Jinki asked.  
  
“Well, that depends on what it is. I can try my best but I’m a little busy with some things at the moment.” Jonghyun said as he sat down on the bed and watched Jinki shuffle his weight from foot to foot.  
  
“That’s exactly what I wanted your help with. The plan, with Kibum and Sunmi… I … I’m worried about Kibum. Worried he will get hurt.” Jinki mumbled towards Jonghyun’s dense pile carpet.  
  
“He’s meeting with some important clients tomorrow… we will set the plan in place then. It’s already done Jinki, you can’t expect him to pull out now. Surely you want things to get better, to be together with Kibum again?” Jonghyun said, confused because Jinki suddenly wanting to halt the plan in fear that Kibum will get hurt – it was something he couldn’t comprehend.  
  
“That’s not what I wanted. I promised Kibum to stay out of this and not to try and stop him, and I won’t. I am, however, asking if you could… maybe, go with him. Offer him that support and guidance. I worry that they will not listen to him and he will come out hurt.” Jinki pleaded.  
  
“Jinki…” Jonghyun sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “…have you ever seen Kibum at work?” He asked.  
  
“W-well yes, I saw him not long ago when he… when he told me all those things that I didn’t understand.” Jinki said, his voice wavering at the memory.  
  
“No, I mean. Have you ever seen him in a meeting, building relationships and talking about his ideas to progress the company?” Jonghyun asks with a pat to Jinki’s shoulder as the older boy now sits on the bed too.  
  
“W-well, no. Not really.” Jinki answers with raised eyebrows as he watches a small smile play on Jonghyun’s lips.  
  
“You should, it is really a sight to see. He is amazing Jinki. He is better than me, better than my father and better than HIS father. You don’t have to worry about him. Kibum is capable of much more than you think. He can handle himself.” Jonghyun finishes and he notices the look in Jinki’s eyes.  
  
The older boy is silent for a while as he thinks over Jonghyun’s speech before he slowly nods his head.  
  
“Well… I’ll leave you to rest. Sorry, Jonghyun. If you see Kibum will you tell him that I love him?” Jinki asks and Jonghyun nods softly in response. Just as Jinki’s feet reach the heavy wooden door of Jonghyun’s bedroom he hears the younger boy call his name.  
  
“Jinki…” he turns around to face Jonghyun “… although Kibum is surely capable, if it will ease your mind and your heart, I’ll accompany him at the meeting tomorrow.” Jonghyun almost whispers as he sees relief plague Jinki’s eyes.  
  
“R-really?” Jinki asks and finally lets out a sigh of relief when Jonghyun grins. “Thank you… thank you so much Jjong!” Jinki says as he throws his arms around the younger boy’s sturdy shoulders and hugs him tightly.  
  
They finally break apart and bid their goodbyes.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
*present day*  
  
The sleek car pulled up outside an expensive restaurant on the outskirts of Seoul. The room had been booked under Sunmi’s law firm so that the meeting could be kept quiet.  
  
“…By the way, Jinki asked me to tell you that he loves you.” Jonghyun adds before climbing out of the vehicle. Kibum sits and smiles for a second as he realises he must have found Woohyun. Finally he steels himself and steps out onto the pavement alongside Jonghyun.  
  
“Ready?” Jonghyun asks.  
  
“Ready!” Kibum responds and they make their way to the conference room.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“So as you can see, Kim industries continues to improve and so, I ask you why?” Kibum speaks. Jonghyun is sat amongst the table of business men, all heads from various companies in Korea. Some of them are already part of Kim industries and others are future mergers.  
  
There is a light buzz in the room as the business men mumble confusedly at each other as they realise it isn’t a rhetorical question and Kibum is actually asking them for their opinion.  
One pudgy man in a grey suit and a tie that looks like it’s digging into his neck answers first.  
  
“Because they have the support of companies like my own?” He ventures with a proud smile as some of the future mergers in the room nod in approval, he feels like Kibum is asking him for his help in sealing the new mergers with a profit cut for his company.  
  
“Wrong, Mr Park.” Kibum cuts in and leaves the question to the room again. He is aware that he just insulted Mr Park – a very large player in this plan succeeding, but it is a necessary one.  
  
“Because, Kim industries is a powerhouse of the best employees and finance regulators?” A more timid man asks, he looks young and fresh faced, especially beside the old and greying man to his left.  
  
“Wrong, Mr Kwon” Kibum says, his voice firm but face showing a softness.  
  
“C’mon kid, we don’t have all day – get to the point!” The old greying man pipes up with impatience.  
  
“On the contrary, Mr Yun, I AM getting to the point.” Kibum replies easily. They have been in this room a good half hour already, following the professional conducts that are tedious but necessary. Ordering tea and water, shaking everyone’s hands and dealing with any immediate issues.  
  
“My point being that it is at no expense to the company if you are merged with them or not. You see, I have a chart here behind me which shows a trend over time. In the last fifteen years, there have been strong alliances made with various large companies – companies much bigger than Kim industries – and those companies have somehow managed to fail and be dissolved. This has created a financial gain for Kim industries each time, despite owing shares themselves. Again, I ask you why?” Kibum says as he offers the question to the room once more.  
  
“This has been covered in the news son, I think you need to listen to your father more carefully. Kim industries are very careful in their contracts and they have a fool proof clause for if such things should happen. It is down to the great lawyers that the company employs.” A tall and handsome man replies, the age shows only in his eyes and he radiates wealth.  
  
“I thought you might bring this point to my attention, Mr Han. I can assure you that I do watch the news and I also have first-hand experience working with the lawyers of my father’s firm. However, if I may, Mr Han… your company is exceptionally wealthy, is it not?” The handsome man nods curtly in response, his eyes challenging Kibum. “Then can you please explain to me, how many other companies your firm currently holds shares in?” Kibum asks, his tone patient and business like.  
  
“I don’t think this is of anyone’s business but I will humour you. We currently hold shares in around 100 companies across the world.” Mr Han replies.  
  
“And to date, how many companies across the length of your CEO position have liquidised or failed?” Kibum punctuates with a slap of his hands against the mahogany desk at the front of the horseshoe of chairs.  
  
“Exactly five, why?” Mr Han asks but Kibum knows that the powerful man has already put two and two together.  
  
“Simply enquiring. According to this chart, there have been around seventeen companies in the last fifteen years to go under after Kim industries bought shares within the company.” Kibum speaks nonchalantly however he knows from the silence that follows, that each and every person in the room is slowly taking in the statistics.  
  
“Mr Kim, if you are alluding to what I think you are, you must know that this would be a damaging inconvenience to you as well as your family?” The first man, Mr Park pipes up and  
Kibum knows from the use of Mr Kim rather than ‘kid’ or ‘boy’ that he has gained some level of respect from the man.  
  
“I am fully aware of that Mr Park and perhaps you can help me for a moment?” Kibum asks as he looks into the large man’s harrowing eyes. He receives a slight nod and takes it as a yes. “In your time in business, your company has seen its fair share of mergers broken due to the collapse of the other firm, has it not?” Mr Park nods again. “Can you tell me, did Park enterprises receive any profits from this occurrence?” Kibum asks, though he already knows the answer. He spent his entire evening memorising the figures and drawing up a power point presentation of the collated data.  
  
“No it did not. We didn’t make a loss but a profit was not earned either. Though I must say that I believe this is due to the contractual clauses. Park enterprises is not nearly as wealthy as Kim industries, therefore our lawyers are of a lower calibre and consequently, our contracts not as good.” Mr Park finishes with slight humiliation at having to point out his own companies weak point.  
  
“Yes, I thought this too. Until I took a look at one of your contracts and compared it with one from my father’s company. Here…” Kibum clicks the next slide on the power point “… you can see that they are both very standard and almost identical aside from the layout and wording of sentences. It nowhere, in this contract states, that the company would profit from a failed merger.” Kibum speaks straight and to the point. He sees that Mr Park is about to speak up again but chooses to cut him off “I had Lee law firm check the contracts of every single one of the seventeen companies and each one is generic, they use the same template and only alter the name and figures.” He finishes and he notices that Mr Park seems to really be mulling everything over.  
  
He allows the silence to settle for a short while as he takes a much needed drink of the ice cold water on the table. He doesn’t miss how every set of eyes scrutinise his movements and the data still displayed on the floor to ceiling screen. Every set bar Jonghyun’s of course. Jonghyun simply offers him a smile and a small thumbs up as he leans back in his chair.  
  
“I have a question Mr Kim” Kibum is taken off guard as he swallows his mouth full of water and turns his head in the direction of a small and frail looking man. “Kim Jung Global has been partnered with your company for about 25 years has it not?” The frail man – Mr Yokomato – Kibum remembers, asks.  
  
“Yes, that is true.” He answers carefully. Mr Yokomato’s company is very close with Kim Jung Global and so he will know the data already.  
  
“Then how, given the inference you are leading us to believe, do you explain why this company has survived for so long. You seem intent on convincing us that Kim industries is acting unlawfully and yet, this company has survived. Are you telling me it is also part of the illegal activities you are insinuating or is there no truth to your claims Mr Kim?” Mr Yokomato finishes as he crosses his arms. He has every right to be both sceptical and angry because Kibum is either implying that his company also works partly illegally due to their strong link with Kim Jung Global or, he is being duped.  
  
“I think I can answer that one for you Mr Yokomato. I am Kim Jonghyun, son of Mr Kim Sung Kwang and Miss Song Ye Lin. My father’s company only survives to this day because of the things my father, and now myself, know about Kim industries. My father fears for his job and his company and therefore turns a blind eye to the activities. I apologize to you because of this, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. CEO Kim tried to shut down Kim Jung Global and sell it to others in small chunks many years ago, however, my father found out some vital information and managed to stop it. Since then, he has been surviving only because he was willing not to sell out Kim industries for their illegalities, also, I am best friends with young Mr Kim Kibum there and consequently, my father grew a fondness for Kibum too and didn’t want to see his life be crumbled down by the authorities.” Jonghyun finished with a sad smile and he held a 90 degree bow towards Mr Yokomato.  
  
There was uproar in the office then. Each member looking confused and panicked and Kibum lost his footing for a moment. He had no idea that Jonghyun’s father cared for him and his happiness. He guesses it makes sense now; like father like son.  
  
The meeting continued smoothly after Jonghyun’s confession and Kibum revealed the previously sealed documents which were sure fire proof in a court of law; that Kim Industries was guilty of breaking the law.  
  
“So, I stand before you today for two reasons. Firstly, to deter any of the new and prospective mergers to any offers that may arise from Kim Industries. Secondly, to ask for your help. Although I think you would all agree that a case can be built here and is currently being built by the Lee Law Firm, my father will continue to pay off the courts and lawyers in order not to face a trial. This is where I will need witnesses and backing from the people in this room. If you can convince some of the people on this list of seventeen companies to come forward and give evidence of what happened, we will win this case. I cannot approach them because they see me as they see my father. I also ask for your financial backing which will be paid back fully after the trial. I cannot use the company finances for this because my father will realise what is happening. Lee Jung Global has already generously donated some money for the current investigations that have taken place, but more will be needed for lawyer fees and other formal fees. I am asking all of you to help in whatever way you can. If you cannot help then all that I ask is that you keep this information within this room only. I wish to take down Kim Industries and re-build them as CEO with a moral and legal obligation. I want to use the company to create new projects that will benefit our society but I cannot do this without your help.” Kibum finally stopped talking and his heart was pounding loudly in his chest.  
  
The blood was rushing through his ears and he felt his legs becoming weak. Then he felt it, Jonghyun’s strong hand on his shoulder, grounding him and offering support. He felt for the ring around his neck and grasped it tightly as he remembered why he was doing all of this. He wanted a happier future for Kim Industries, for Kim Jung Global and its business partners but more than anything, he wanted a happy life by Jinki’s side. He wanted to love the man who made him float on air and not feel any burden. He wanted to know that Jinki and his family would always be safe. He wanted Elise to be safe and his grandmother to be proud of him. He wanted to repay Jonghyun for everything he has done and finally, he wanted to see his parents face the consequences of their actions.  
  
Kibum waited with baited breath as the murmuring in the room stopped and Mr Park was the first to stand. Jonghyun and Kibum were prepared for him to walk out of the door, to declare himself out but a tiny part of them was hoping for good news.  
  
“Kibum, sir. I will stand by you in any way I can assist. I urge anyone else in this room, who strives for justice and fairness to stand with me too.” He bellowed and slowly but surely, people began to rise to their feet. Mr Yokomato was the second one to his feet, followed by Mr Han. A few people came to reassure Kibum that they believed in him, however they had no funds in which to support him. Many of the smaller companies came to thank him for saving them from a possibly detrimental merger. He thanked each and every person in the room as they began to file out until only Jonghyun and himself were left.  
  
A strange silence hung in the conference room, the large screen now a glowing blue where the power point had been disconnected. It illuminated Kibum’s plump lips as they finally formed into three words, “We did it,” he breathed out before Jonghyun laughed in relief and Kibum continued to smile as he sat there in disbelief for a good five minutes.  
The road ahead wasn’t going to be easy but Kibum knew that the end of the road was brighter than it had ever been before. The best part was, that Jinki and Jonghyun were going to be with him until the very end.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay you can all kill me for how damn long this took to update. I am so sorry. These days I have started my teaching course so I’ve had assignments to submit, lesson plans to write, training sessions and tasks to complete, filing to do and marking to wade through. I’m amazed I got chance to write this weekend. Anyway… I will try my best to get the FINAL CHAPTER (yes the end is nigh *sobs*) up as soon as possible!! It will just be a wrapping up of loose ends and some much needed Onkey moments for sure.
> 
> I’m still not sure if I am entirely happy with this chapter but I needed to get it posted and I’ve started and deleted it so many times that this one managed to stick haha.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!! Feel free to yell at me for making you wait so long too. *hides*
> 
> Love,
> 
> Xx L xX


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Key has quite an easy life and with Jonghyun beside him, nothing can bring him down… until he meets Jinki... and nothing short of an earthquake can knock Jinki down…. Until he meets one Kim Kibum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!! The FINAL chapter!!! Oh my goodness, I can’t believe this is ending *sobs* anyway, without further ado… enjoy! :)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The summer morning breeze is blowing through Jinki’s hair as he sits in the courtyard. He has his glasses perched on the tip of his nose, his eyes scanning the pages before him as his right hand writes notes on autopilot. His combat boots dig into the grass lightly as his leg idly bounces.  
  
“Hyung! I can’t study out here, the wind is blowing my papers around.” Minho whines.  
  
“Well, go inside then.” Jinki mumbles, not even looking up from his textbook.  
  
“But you promised to help me study!!!” He whines again.  
  
“Then deal with the wind, the rays of the sun…” Jinki begins but is cut off by Minho.  
  
“…give off a good energy that is absorbed by your skin and makes you feel good, therefore makes everything you are reading easier to take in….blah blah blah.” Minho recites from memory.  
  
At this, Jinki looks up with a blinding smile and crinkled eyes. Once he does, his gaze shifts from Minho’s amused face to the two figures far behind him. He can see a brunette sitting on the grass with a blonde boy beside him. One of them has a book open whilst the other listens to music.  
  
“C’mon, let’s take a break then.” Jinki insists as he closes his book and gathers his belongings. Minho gives him a sigh as he notices Jinki’s line of vision, before gathering his own things into his bag.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Hey” Kibum hears as he sees a shadow fall over his book. He grins brightly before fixing his features back to neutral and turning around to look up at the man behind him.  
  
“Can I help you? You’re blocking my light!” Kibum fake hisses, a tell-tale smile threatening to break through.  
  
“Actually yes, I was wondering if you have seen my boyfriend anywhere?” The man asks with a cheeky grin.  
  
“Nope, sorry.” Kibum replies before trying to turn around.  
  
“Then, why are you wearing his ring?” The man asks.  
  
Kibum sighs in an over-exaggerated manner, before standing up so that he is level with the man.  
  
“I think you will find this is MY ring…sir?” Kibum’s eyebrow quirks.  
The man takes a step closer then…  
  
“You look really hot in those skinny jeans…” The man speaks slowly and playfully.  
  
“Really?” Kibum’s brows quirk as he plays along.  
  
“Yeah, why do you think I came over here?” The older male whispers as he crowds into Kibum’s personal space. He attempts to meet their lips but Kibum pulls back. “I’ll give you one more chance, Kibum-ah. Do you want me?” He mumbles, only a breath of air between their lips.  
  
“I’ll always want my Batman.” Kibum responds as their lips finally meet. It’s all teeth and tongue before softening into a deep and slow kiss.  
  
“Gross guys, save it for later.” Minho chirps in and makes a fake throwing up noise as he walks to join an equally unimpressed Jonghyun on the grass.  
  
They both pull away smiling, Minho’s outbursts don’t have any authority anymore but still, the mood is ruined and he gains a playful (slightly more real than Jinki thinks) glare from Kibum.  
  
“Leave it frog face, it’s our reunion... go suck Taemin’s face or something.” Kibum spits back.  
  
“Kibum…” Jinki warns as both boys continue to glare at each other.  
  
“Fine…sorry Frog Fa – Minho.” Kibum corrects himself but his tone suggests no apology.  
  
“Anyway…” Jonghyun chimes in. “…it’s nice to finally see the two of you back together after such a long time.” He finishes with a wide and genuine smile.  
  
“Thanks Jjong” Kibum says lightly with appreciation.  
  
“Suck up.” Minho chants in and nudges Jonghyun’s elbow with his own.  
  
“Minho…” Jinki speaks in a firm and warning tone, to which the frog like boy raises his hands in surrender.   
  
“Whatever, anyway, I’m heading to meet Tae from his dance practice. See you later Jinx, Jjong… Kibum.” Minho announces; the final name added as an obligation.  
  
“Rude!” Kibum scoffs and half shouts at the retreating back.  
  
“Me too guys, I’m meeting Sunmi later so I want to get my composition finished by the end of next period. See you guys later.” Jonghyun announces and gives them both a small hug before he is gone.  
  
“Bum…what’s your problem with Minho anyway?” Jinki asks once Jonghyun is far enough away.  
  
“I don’t know… I used to think he was a creep always hanging around and watching Taemin. I thought he just wanted Tae for one thing and then he would be gone. I guess I know he isn’t like that now but…I still see him that way for some reason. He provoked me first though, I was just giving him some back.” Kibum answers. At first his tone is chiding towards himself, realising he shouldn’t treat Minho like that because he loves Taemin and treats him well. His tone changes however when he thinks back to Minho’s not so discreet gagging noises at their PDA. ‘Stupid frog!’ He thinks to himself.  
  
“Well, can you guys at least TRY to get along? For me?” Jinki asks in a soft but defeated voice because in all honesty, he knows that Kibum actually WAS trying and he wouldn’t have come at Minho had his best friend not been rude in the first place.  
  
“Okay Jinx, if it will make you happy. I’ll try and be nice to that frog brain.” Kibum resigns before leaning in to kiss the other – this time, uninterrupted.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The two men are now walking home, hand in hand. Both their classes are finished today. (Jinki’s finished way before lunch but he stayed behind to study and wait for Kibum’s business class to end.)  
  
“I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea.” Jinki announces out of the blue. The traffic is heavy at this time of day and Kibum had zoned out a little whilst listening to the bustling town.  
  
“I have no idea? You don’t think I’ve missed you just as much?” Kibum asks and stops walking so that he can face his boyfriend.  
  
“Well… I just mean, you’ve had so much to do. You have been sorting out the court case, keeping the business in order whilst balancing your university work from home. I on the other hand, I’ve been at University studying and then coming home to see my family every night. I’ve had a lot more time on my hands to stop and miss you.” Jinki explains.  
  
“Right…OR, I’ve been so stressed and so busy, with my entire life falling apart and changing, that all I’ve wanted was to see you. I’ve missed you every second of the day because when things get hard, it’s YOU who I long to see.” Kibum speaks in a straightforward tone. His brow is furrowed because he is a little annoyed that Jinki would even think that he was too busy to think about him – to miss him.  
  
“Oh… I never thought of it like that.” Jinki muses, missing the frown that deepens on Kibum’s forehead.  
  
“Yeah, well maybe you should.” Kibum speaks curtly before turning around and walking ahead.  
  
“Bum?....wait…wait up!” Jinki shouts as he jogs after a speed walking Kibum. He takes his wrist firmly and tries to spin him around. The younger man keeps on walking however, shirking from Jinki’s grip and so Jinki speeds up, passes him, spins around and blocks his path.  
  
“I’m sorry… I didn’t know I upset you. I just wanted you to know how much I’ve missed you.” Jinki pleads, his eyes wide and apologetic. Kibum melts, he knows Jinki didn’t mean it, he is just so stressed with everything that is going on.  
  
“I know…sorry Jinx… it’s just. Everything is going well, but trying to balance the company and the case and university…it’s… a lot to handle.” Kibum admits, his face pouting and he doesn’t want to spend his first day back at university, his first day when he is able to see Jinki properly since about four months ago, to be overshadowed with the stress of everything else.  
  
“Come on! Let’s go to my house!” Jinki insists as he lightly tugs on Kibum’s elbow.  
  
“Y-your house? Why? I have to get back to my house and…” Kibum begins but feels a soft peck on his lips which shuts him up.  
  
“You’re coming to my house. Having a nice, home cooked meal and you can relax. Whatever needs doing at home can wait until tomorrow, can it not?” Jinki asks with a small smile.  
  
“Yeah, I guess…” Kibum sighs “… I’ll just call Elise and tell her where I am. I can’t deal with living under the same roof as the people I am sending to court… I’ve been trying to stay strong but it’s so hard.” Kibum explains and nuzzles into his boyfriend’s neck.  
  
Jinki knows Kibum has had it tough. He has to come home from the company (where he is stepping in as temporary CEO since his father’s dismissal until the court case is over) and live under the same roof as his parents. Upon finding out what was going on, Kibum’s father had tried to kick him out – however, he owns half of the house in the deed and so, his father had no legal power. He tried various things to try and drive Kibum away, but it was important that he stood his ground. Mrs Kim had tried to fire Elise, however Kibum was temporary CEO and her contract was drawn up under the company name and so, only Kibum held that right – at least for now. Jinki wanted to help out and was as stubborn as a mule about it until Sunmi came to visit him and explain the implications that would cause trouble for Kibum if he was involved. Now all he was able to do for the last four months since the court letter came through to the company, was standby and watch.  
He was able to call and text Kibum here and there. They saw each other for about half an hour for lunch now and again, other than that, Kibum was simply too busy.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
As Kibum stepped through the threshold of Jinki’s house, he expected to feel some kind of nervousness or anxiety, however, what greeted him was the smell of kimchi stew bubbling on the stove and the fresh, starchy smell of rice in the cooker.  
  
“Kibum sweetie! Oh, it’s so good to see you. We have missed you SO SO much!” Mrs Lee announces and brings Kibum into her arms before he can even breathe out a reply.  
  
“It’s great to see you too Mrs Lee…something smells amazing, do you mind if I stay for dinner?” Kibum asks lightly as they pull back.  
  
“Not at all, Kibum dear. There is plenty to go around. Are you staying the night?” She asks.  
  
“Uhmm…” Kibum side eyes Jinki as if looking for permission.  
  
“Yeah…he’s staying the night too mum.” Jinki gives an easy smile which is reflected on his boyfriend’s face.  
  
“Okay dear. Kibum, I washed some of your clothes you left here and put them in Jinki’s drawer.” She smiles kindly and pats his shoulder.  
  
“Thank you, Mrs Lee.” Kibum mumbles because he forgot how much he loves Jinki’s mother. “…I really missed you.” He mumbles to the floor but she catches it anyway, leaning in to kiss his cheek and stroke his hair out of his face.  
  
“I missed you too sweetie. I’d better leave you to it, I don’t think Jinki appreciates me kissing his boyfriend. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours when Mr Lee gets home. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me boys.” She speaks with a cheeky smile before heading off to check the stew.  
  
“Uhmmm…” Kibum hums in a questioning tone to which Jinki just chuckles and leads them both upstairs.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“You know…I worry about you. All the time.” The elder speaks up. Kibum is sat between Jinki’s thighs. Jinki has his back against the headboard and his arms wrapped around the younger’s frame. Their hands each hold a controller, their eyes glued to the colourful picture of Toad Harbour. Each turn makes them press the controls more fiercely. Kibum is playing as Baby Daisy, Onew as plain, normal Mario.  
  
“You don’t need to worry about me okay? The only thing you need to worry about is getting beaten by a baby girl character.” Kibum supplies as a response and throws a turtle missile into the back of Mario’s cart. Bright orange fire glows as he zooms past and when he glances to the bottom of the screen he wears a manic grin as he sees Mario surrounded by black smoke. Onew is groaning in annoyance as he waits for the bomb to wear off, his fingers pressing insistently on the buttons.  
  
“Go.Go.Go Mario!!” Onew shouts at the TV and Key chuckles again as he is almost approaching the finish line already. “…I do though, I can’t help but to worry about you… being in that house all alone with your parents who clearly want nothing to do with you. I get afraid that something will happen and I’m not there to help.” Onew adds as he chases maddeningly towards Baby Daisy.  
  
“I know…I know… but I’m okay. It will all be over soon and I promise you, if anything ever happens, I will call you.” Kibum answers, voice contrastingly soft in comparison to the frantic movement of his thumbs. They are on the home straight now… there isn’t anything either of them can do except keep their fingers on the buttons, hoping that pressing them harder will somehow make them go faster, though they are out of boosters and they know it is futile. Kibum just needs to keep from crashing and Onew needs him to crash if either of them want to win. Suddenly, the screen goes black and white. The characters are frozen and the words ‘PAUSE’ light up the centre of the screen. Kibum whips his head around with a frown.  
  
“Jinx! Why did you…” Kibum starts but he is cut off by Jinki’s lips covering his own in slow, smooth strokes. He pulls back then, a soft ‘pop’ sounding as their lips part.  
  
“You would really call me? If you needed help?” Jinki asks, his eyes wide and smile bright.  
  
“Of course dummy… who else would I call?” Kibum answers with confusion.  
  
“Well…uh….I mean… I thought you would call Jonghyun first…or something…” The older male trails off, his eyes darting to look at the wall, the bed, the ceiling.  
  
“Never. From now on, if anything happens. Good or bad. You will be the first person I call. The first person I run to. The person I will cry to. The person I will hug, kiss, celebrate with. It’s you Jinki. You are my present, my future and my life. Please know that whatever happens, I hope you can be by my side. I want you there with me. Is that okay?” Kibum answers, his demeanour is a stark contrast to what it was just a minute previous. His eyes hold sincerity and unwavering confidence. His hands grasp in a needy manner, fingers tightly crumpling the collar of Onew’s shirt. His body is now facing the older male, his knees strong and grounded against the mattress.  
  
“Yes…yeah, that is MORE than okay.” Jinki makes sure to stress the middle word, his hands finding purchase on Kibum’s narrow hips as he pulls his boyfriend forward to steal another kiss. It is breath taking. Kibum lets out a small ‘umpfh’ as he feels Jinki pressing; handling his body until his back meets the soft sheets and he can see his boyfriend hovering above him. The older male’s lips are still spit slicked and plump as he gazes down hungrily. His large, warm hands move from Kibum’s hipbones, massaging upwards. He laces their fingers together and continues to raise their arms until Kibum’s hands are above his head; stretched out like a cat in the summer heat. Jinki is balancing his weight on his knees, his hands still laced in the younger’s. Strong, built arms are caging Kibum against the bed for a while until Jinki leans down and places his lips at the shell of his boyfriend’s left ear.  
  
“Hold your hands there baby…okay? Don’t move them.” Jinki speaks in a husky but authoritative tone, the one he keeps especially for the bedroom. The one that makes Kibum’s insides squirm and his body obey.  
  
He feels as Jinki’s hands leave his own, tracing down to the waistband of his jeans. Jinki slips his fingers beneath the rough denim, un-popping the button and drawing down the zipper as he goes. His thick fingers grasp Kibum’s length and the younger whines into the touch, his hips lifting of their own accord, moving up to catch that sinful friction again. Jinki’s hand continues to move, rubbing through the soft material of Kibum’s boxers until the younger male is begging him to remove the offending item. To pull his cock free from the confines of his briefs.  
  
“Please…Jinx…” Kibum moans as he feels his boyfriend’s thumb swiping over the head of his cock, the friction of his boxers feeling amazing but getting in the way of what he wants.  
  
“Okay…as you wish…” Jinki concedes and pulls the underwear down just enough to free his boyfriend’s cock.  
Kibum waits….with trembling limbs and pearly white teeth biting into his lower lip, he waits. He wants to move his hands, to tell Jinki to just get on with it, but he doesn’t because he actually likes being teased – in the long run at least. As that thought passes through his mind however, he feels a strong grip moving both of his wrists together. He recognises the feel to be Jinki’s left hand binding both his wrists together, causing them to become completely immobile. Then he feels a heavy pressure as Jinki drops almost all of his lower body weight down on top of him.  
  
“J-jinx, what…??” Kibum tries but is silenced with a finger to his lips. The finger is gone then, but Jinki’s lips are back at his ear. Panting warm breath against the shell and the side of his neck.  
  
“I’m worried Kibum…” Jinki begins and moves his head back a centimetre to observe the cute, confused expression on his boyfriend’s face. “… I’m worried I’ll get beaten by a baby girl.” He snarls the last part before he deftly presses the start key on his remote and holds down the accelerator button. Kibum’s remote lays immobile just out of reach above the younger’s head, Baby Daisy’s character comes to a halt on screen just before the checked finish line. As the character halts, Kibum thrashes his body.  
  
“Jinki, you asshole…get off of me.” Kibum seethes, his boyfriend was such a child and yet, so was he because he really wanted to win. He is just about to let out another string of curses when he hears the victory music playing which can only mean one thing… Mario won the race.  
  
“I said…get off me!” Kibum demands loudly.  
  
“No can do, I want to watch my medal ceremony.” Jinki replies with a smirk and a deep roll of his hips – which makes Kibum’s brain blank out for a second – before sitting with his full weight on Kibum’s crotch, his hand letting Kibum’s free but the younger still can’t move. Jinki cranes his neck towards the TV screen and watches in playful delight as Mario is given the gold medal. Baby Daisy is shaking her head in the top half of the screen and Kibum is livid now, his fingers pinching hard against his boyfriend’s nipples, causing Jinki to finally jump off his lap.  
  
Kibum seethes, tucks himself back into his boxers and fastens his jeans as he chases his boyfriend around the room, finally cornering him “You child! I should have won that! You’re nothing but a cheater. I can’t believe you actu – ”  until his mouth is put to ‘better’ use and Jinki is kissing him harshly. Kibum melts into the kiss for a second before remembering he is angry. He pulls back and slaps the older male on the chest – hard.  
  
“Ow! Bummie!!” Jinki whines, lip pouting and face scrunching up in pain.  
  
“Asshole! What did you do that for?! You can’t just go kissing me and expecting everything to be okay. That was a dick move Onew… really… even for you and your childish self.” Kibum lectures, his hand gestures are wild and animated. Jinki thinks it’s cute.  
  
“I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you then… all night.” Jinki whispers the last part, his voice low and breathy – the tone he knows Kibum can’t resist.  
  
“If you want to make it up to me, you’ll have to earn it first.” Kibum replies, his face only inches away from Jinki now. He places his fingers in the older male’s hair, he guides their faces together, breath mingling between them and then … he yanks on Jinki’s hair and gives him a light whack across the head. “You need to try better than that… Mario!” Kibum smirks and then walks away. Jinki hears his feet pattering down the stairs and he grins widely. He loves being the one to chase for a change.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They end up spending the evening downstairs talking with Jinki’s parents. Mr Lee arrives home to see the two boys snuggled closely on the sofa and immediately greets Kibum. Mrs Lee comes from the kitchen to announce that dinner will be ready in five minutes. From then on, they spend the night laughing and joking. Kibum catches them up on the current state of affairs over at the company and Mr Lee offers his assistance – again – if Kibum decides he needs anything.  
  
“Oh man, I’m exhausted.” Kibum groans as he enters Jinki’s room, followed closely – too closely – by the owner of said room.   
  
“Well, it’s 10pm, I’m not surprised with the amount of chattering you did to my parents.” Jinki chuckles as his arms find their way around Kibum’s small waist, his nose buried in the warmth of his neck.  
  
“Hmmm… it’s been a long time since I really saw them.” Kibum muses, his body fully relaxed in Jinki’s embrace.  
  
“Do you know who else you haven’t seen in a long time?” Jinki whispers, his nose now at the nape of Kibum’s neck, light puffs of breath landing on sensitive skin.  
  
The younger male shivers before shaking his head in answer. “Me…you have neglected me for four months….hmmm…Kibummie…that’s a long time.” Jinki huffs; voice low and gravelly as he places soft kisses from the base of Kibum’s skull, down to the tops of his shoulder blades. Kibum’s slightly baggy t-shirt has been pulled down to accustom Jinki’s soft lips and he should be mad, a little peeved that his designer shirt is probably stretched. Just then, the older male laves his hot tongue at the edge of his jawline and Kibum decides he doesn’t care at all.  
  
“Hmmm….Jinx.” Kibum mumbles, his nose inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. He loves the warmth radiating from Jinki’s strong chest and he feels the hands on his hips grip tighter than before.  
  
“Bum…god, I’ve missed you so much.” Onew breathes, his breath coming fast and deep. As much as he wants to ravish Kibum’s body. To grab him, throw him down and take him over and over… he wants more than that, to savour the moment. To do everything he has been waiting to do for months on end.  
Kibum turns around in Jinki’s arms when he hears the laboured breathing. His hands take their time to map out Jinki’s soft cheeks, fluttering lashes and strong jawline. He lets his fingers wander from the cute nose, stroke a soft line up the bridge and over his forehead before they tangle in deep dark locks. He takes his time to run his fingers through the silky strands before grabbing hold and pulling his boyfriend forwards. Their lips are mere millimetres apart when Kibum leans in to close the gap. His tongue is the first to breach their chaste kiss and Jinki is surprisingly pliant. He allows Kibum instant access and lets him explore his mouth without any battle for dominance. He can feel soft, padded fingertips dancing up from his hips, smoothing the skin out and causing a prickly inferno to slowly spread as the large, warm hands slide up his back.  
  
Kibum breaks the kiss then, his knee’s going weak from his boyfriend’s gentle touches. Goosebumps rising all over his skin and his throat lets out a small whine. He rests his weight against Onew’s front, he has so many feelings inside of him and he doesn’t quite know which one to act on. Thankfully for him, Jinki begins walking them gently towards the bed as they both sink into the soft mattress and plush duvet.  
  
“Jinx…” Kibum begins, his eyes wide and pupils blown.  
  
“Shhh….” Jinki whispers as his lips close over Kibum’s once more. This time though it is slow and deep. Kibum is pliant, all thoughts of haste and exploration completely gone. Jinki is all warmth and calm as his tongue teases Kibum’s own. Thick, spit slicked lips are folding around his own plump bottom lip as they suck in earnest. Kibum moans because never has he ever felt this way before. He knows what it is, he knows Jinki is savouring every moment just the same as himself.  
The two boys continue this way. Gentle caresses, slow and deep kisses. Kibum feels warm fingertips pushing gently at his white shirt. Flat, slightly rough palms slide against his torso, over both sensitive nipples and push the garment free over his head. His hair is fluffed up and sticking at an awkward angle and Jinki lets out a small, low chuckle at the sight before he feels lithe fingers also pushing under the fabric of his t-shirt. Two thumbs come to purposefully rub at Jinki’s sensitive buds before continuing their task to disrobe his boyfriend. He smirks a little afterwards at the blown and lustful look of the man above him.  
  
Rough hands grab at Kibum’s hips in retaliation, but they slow and soften as they pop the button on Kibum’s skinny jeans. Onew’s hands are deft, light and soft as they draw down the zipper before shimmying the tight denim down smooth thighs until they are gently removed and lightly thrown onto the floor beside the bed. Kibum is panting hard, his chest heaving as the back of Onew’s hand lightly grazes across his already hard member, the fabric of his boxers causing a maddening friction. Still, he likes this slow, sweet and sensual side to his boyfriend, so he remains patient. Jinki finally tucks his fingertips into the thick elastic of Kibum’s black boxers as he slides them down over soft, round globes, Kibum’s hips lifting to assist and then they are gone; discarded on the floor with his other garments.  
The younger male now leans up, his fingers going for the drawstring of his boyfriend’s sweatpants he had changed into earlier. He pulls the khaki string and the pants immediately fall to where Jinki’s knees are placed on the bed. Kibum’s eyes widen as he realises Onew isn’t wearing any underwear. He gets a light smirk from Jinki before the older man stands to remove the last offending piece of clothing.  
  
From there things heat up considerably. Both men are hard and longing. Lips map every inch and curve of the other. Hands smooth and grasp wherever they can reach. It’s slow, sensual but unbearably hot. Soon, Kibum gives up his explorations and is once again pliant on the bed.  
  
“P-please Jinx” Kibum pleads, the foreplay becoming too much. Jinki nods in affirmation as he grabs the bottle of lubricant and a condom. He slips them on carefully and teasingly whilst his eyes roam Kibum’s body beneath him.  
  
The younger male is already plenty stretched from the last ten minutes of play and so Jinki slowly sheathes himself inside the still tight enough ring of muscle. He watches Kibum’s eyebrows furrow from the sudden feeling of sensitivity. He begins to inch inside, his hips not stopping until he feels the back of Kibum’s thighs against the front of his own. His palms raise up to rest on the younger’s knees before slowly spreading his boyfriend’s legs so that he can get just that little bit deeper. He leans over Kibum, caging him with arms on either side of his head. He bows his head so that he can capture the younger’s lips as he rocks forward for the first time. They continue kissing, Jinki rocking back and forth deep and slow. Kibum’s toes are curling already and he is finding it hard to keep up the kissing.  
Soon enough, Jinki is slamming in. His teeth are biting into Kibum’s shoulder to keep the sound down, still aware of his parents in the next room. Kibum’s back is shuddering and arching. His breath pants out against Jinki’s neck where he is sucking on the flesh to stifle his moans. He fails though, at times, the moans still slip out alongside a profanity and Jinki’s name. The pace is intense now, the bed groaning under the weight of the two lovers until finally…finally, Kibum’s head is thrown back against the pillows, his sternum pushing up towards the ceiling and white ropes of pleasure make their way through the small space between their bodies. Jinki comes not long after, his whole body tensing and shuddering before he collapses onto Kibum’s still heaving chest.  
  
“Jinx…” Kibum huffs after a couple of minutes. There is no response from the man still above him. “Jinx…baby…you’re really heavy.” Kibum speaks lightly and swats a little at Jinki’s form, trying to get him to move.  
  
“Urgh…” is the only response to start with, before Jinki mumbles something else as he presses up on his arms, just enough to lift, pull out and roll over to lay beside his boyfriend. He ties off the condom in a haze, tossing it into the bin beside the bed.  
  
Kibum takes that opportunity to roll over and snuggle into Jinki’s warm side, pulling the blanket over them just for extra warmth. The older man laces their fingers together and turns his head to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.  
  
“Thanks” Kibum announces, kind of out of the blue as he smiles lightly and pecks the other man’s nose lightly.  
  
“For what?” He asks with an arched eyebrow.  
  
“For…relaxing me, distracting me, loving me… for being here.” Kibum speaks softly.  
  
“Oh, I thought you were just thanking me for the mind blowing sex… but that’s okay too.” Jinki replies with a cheeky smile.  
  
“Idiot… I mean it.” Kibum lightly chastises, swatting at his boyfriends chest with his hand.  
  
“I know you do… and I’m happy to help. I’m always here. Always.” Jinki counters, this time sincere.  
  
“I love you” Kibum announces and lets their lips lock in a slow kiss.  
  
“I love you too” Jinki states as they pull back from the kiss. “Now come on… it’s already past midnight, we better sleep.” Jinki muses.  
  
“Wow…how long were we even?...” Kibum trails off with a blush.  
  
“Doesn’t matter… just sleep. You need some rest.” Jinki replies with his own blush as they say goodnight and curl up into each other’s arms to sleep.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The morning sun blazes in through the curtains and Jinki rolls over to peck his boyfriend on the cheek. He doesn’t find him however and his forehead creases in disappointment. He sees a bright yellow sticky note attached to the edge of his alarm clock and scoots towards it.  
  
‘Good morning Jinx :)! Thanks for last night, and for everything else. Sorry I have to go but I have a lot to catch up on. I will text you later. Make sure you have a good breakfast. I won’t be in university today either since I moved my classes around a little to allow me a full day at the company. Don’t worry about me and I will make sure to call you. Love, Bummie. XxxX’  
  
Jinki has to squint to read the tiny writing and he notices the last two words are written so scruffily to try and fit them onto the post-it. He smiles though, he knows that what Kibum has to do can’t wait any longer. He is just happy that he was able to spend the night with his boyfriend, that he chose Jinki as a priority yesterday. Jinki lets out a small huff before starting his morning routine to get ready for university. He thinks to himself in the shower, that the sooner this court case is finished, the better.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It takes a total of six months but finally, after everything, the court case is settled and Kibum can put it all behind him. It’s been rough for him, Jonghyun, Sunmi, Elise and Jinki…especially Jinki. The older male has taken every spare minute of his time in order to spend time with him. He dropped his study hours in lieu of meeting up at the coffee shop for a quick catch up. He would text in his lectures and call whenever necessary, just to have a quick word, to say ‘I love you’ ‘I support you’ ‘I hope you’re okay’ ‘Did you eat?’ ‘Make sure to eat properly’ ‘Make sure you are sleeping’ … the list goes on. Jinki has been a 100% dedicated and faithful boyfriend through the entire thing. There have been times on campus between Kibum’s packed schedule (after he moved his classes to three intense days and two days of ‘study’ which actually meant working in the office) where the two have briefly met up and ended up arguing. It was usually because Jinki was worried that Kibum looked tired and worn out, to which Kibum would get aggravated and upset because he had no other choice. Soon enough though, Kibum’s stressed self would cool down and so would Jinki and within the hour, they would message or call with an apology.  
  
Let’s just say, things have been rough for Kibum. With Jinki, his parents, the company and university classes. He almost thought about dropping out of his classes at one point – the theatre class becoming far too intense around rehearsal time. However, he had spoken his thoughts to Jinki and the older boy insisted that he kept going. Kibum knew that Jinki would be the LAST person to see him overworked but he obviously knew just how important the theatre was to him. After all, it was his first love, above everything else – second only, to Jinki.  
  
“I can’t believe this is actually happening” Jinki muses as he carries the cardboard box labelled ‘kitchen’ through the threshold.  
  
“I know, me neither, I never thought we would ever get here.” Kibum muses as he appears behind, holding a ‘living room’ box.  
He places it lightly onto the carpet before following Jinki into the kitchen.  
  
“There, that’s the last one.” The older man groans as he lifts the heavy box onto the kitchen counter.  
  
“So that’s it then, it’s official.” Kibum hums and wraps his arms around his boyfriend from the back.  
  
“Yep, it’s official, I can finally say that I am living with my boyfriend. I feel so grown up.” Jinki muses and chuckles before turning around in Kibum’s arms. They share a short kiss, basking in the reality of the situation for a moment before Kibum breaks the romantic atmosphere.  
  
“I’m so excited, oh my god, let’s go play in the pool!!!” Kibum says and jumps up and down on the balls of his feet as he pulls Jinki along by the hand.  
  
“I’m tired, can we play later?” Jinki whines but he knows there is no point. Kibum isn’t going to stop until he has explored every inch of their new house and christened it in some way.  
  
“Look, isn’t it pretty. I love this house so much Jinx, thank you for finding this place.” Kibum mumbles, suddenly sentimental again, the mischief long forgotten.  
  
“You’re welcome Bum… come on then.” Jinki replies, and he begins rolling up his jeans before sitting on the edge of the pool, ankles dipping in and his right hand patting the space for Kibum to join him.  
  
The younger grins and instead of carefully rolling up his trousers, he hikes them up by the knees in a swift movement until they resemble long shorts. He plonks himself down heavily next to his boyfriend and relishes in the warm swish of water caressing his ankles and lower calves.  
  
“I never thought things would ever feel quite this content” Kibum muses after a few minutes of comfortable silence has passed.  
  
“Me either. It seems to have just been one thing after another. At one point, I seriously wondered if we were destined to be together, it seemed like life was conspiring against us.” Jinki replies with a low, soft voice. The sound reverberates across the surface of the water and bounces back in small ripples that seem to hit Kibum harder than he thought they would.  
  
“We’re not destined to be together, that’s why.” Kibum says after thinking, his eyes moving from the movement of the water around his bare feet, to his boyfriend’s puzzled face. “… what I mean is, I don’t believe in destiny. I believe that we are good together, that I love you – but I also believe that we work hard and we fight to be together against all odds. It’s not fate that has got us where we are now, it’s our fighting spirit and determination.” Kibum explains and he watches as Jinki’s face evolves from confused, to hurt, to understanding.   
  
“You’re right. I will still always believe in fate, soulmates and destiny though. It’s just the way I am. What if I had never gone to Minho’s party and refused like I normally would… what if… you weren’t such a hornball and approached me in the first place?” Jinki begins with sentiment but ends up with a mocking laugh as Kibum swats him rather hard across the arm.  
  
“Way to ruin the mood Jinx” He chastises but his tone is playful.  
The next thing the older boy feels is a hand placed on his back, before his vision is suddenly filled with marine blue and there is lukewarm water slapping against his face.  
  
“What was that for?!!” Jinki exclaims.  
  
“I told you, I wanted to play in the pool.” Kibum answers with nonchalance.  
  
“That’s all well and good but now I’m soaked, my clothes are sticking to me and are heavy.” Jinki huffs, folding his arms in a defensive manner and pouting like a five year old.  
  
Kibum slowly lowers himself into the water, taking large but slow strides towards his boyfriend. The water creates a resistance against his clothes that slows him down even further. Eventually he reaches Jinki’s wet form, tight white t-shirt that is almost see through, black jeans sticking like a second skin and accentuating those wonderful, muscular thighs. Kibum’s hands raise to the elder’s shoulders, feeling how broad and strong they are. His lips ghost closely over his boyfriend’s left ear as he whispers in a low, throaty tone.  
  
“Well, maybe we can do something about that?” Kibum draws back then, eyebrow raised and eyes sparkling once again with mischief and lust. Jinki smiles in return, pulling their bodies so close that not even a sliver of paper could slide between them.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
After the pool has been officially broken in (in the best and dirtiest way possible) the two men spend the rest of their evening unpacking the necessary items, ordering food and getting ready for bed.  
  
It isn’t until Kibum exits the shower and gets changed into his t-shirt and boxers that he realises the quietness. He wonders where Jinki is and sets off in search of him – grabbing his dressing gown and wrapping it snugly around his body in case Jinki is on the balcony.  
After about thirty seconds, he locates his boyfriend stood inside the spare room.  
  
“What are you doing in here?” Kibum asks.  
  
“Waiting for you, I have something I want to show you.” Jinki replies with a soft, tired smile.  
  
“What is it?” The younger is curious and a little excited.  
  
“In here…you go first.” The older male motions towards a door, one that was locked before and Kibum was told it was where all the electricity and gas boxes were kept.  
  
“I thought this was just…” Kibum begins but stops his sentence as he peers through the door to see a set of stairs that are leading upwards. He follows them silently, Jinki close behind and he can feel a draft licking at his neck. As he opens the other door at the top of the stairs he is awe struck at what awaits him. There is a wonderful rooftop garden, equipped with a small bench, a few potted plants and what Kibum notes is fake astro-turf. “…w-what is this? Did you do this?” The younger asks in disbelief.  
  
“Yeah – do you like it?” Onew is apprehensive, biting his lip and reading his boyfriend’s reactions carefully.  
  
“Are you kidding me! I love it! How did you know that this is… was…” Kibum struggles for words.  
  
“That in your old house, this was your favourite place to go? You told me remember? It was just as we first began dating, the day you heard the news about your father’s return. I thought that in your new home – our new home – that you might like that space here too??” Jinki finishes.  
  
“I don’t know what to say Jinx, this is beautiful, perfect – it means so much to me. Thank you.” Kibum speaks, eyes shining with moisture because he is so touched.  
  
“Well, you don’t have to thank me. It’s something I wanted to do. Now that you left the other house to your parents, now that you bought a place for Elise and found her a new job… I figured, you have sacrificed a lot. I know that you said your old house wasn’t worth keeping in the lawsuit, that it only really held memories of being alone and isolated but… those were a lot of memories to throw away. Jonghyun told me about all of the good memories the two of you shared growing up. He told me how you two would spend a lot of time on the rooftop, just hanging out and getting away from the world when it all became too much. It made me sad to see you let go of those good memories as well as the bad and, I thought, maybe … at least ... you can create some more wonderful memories in this house. Not just the two of us, but Jonghyun too.” Jinki explains, his voice wavering in parts – mostly at the end.   
  
Kibum had told Jinki about what happened between Jonghyun and himself that fateful day, about the confession and the kiss. It still hurt Jinki, even now, but he understood. He saw that Jonghyun had moved on and he knew that Kibum’s heart was with himself. Jonghyun and Kibum would always share a special bond, something that himself or Sunmi would never be able to replicate, but he wanted Kibum to know that he was okay with that. That keeping that connection and building those memories was okay, was even necessary to their future happiness.  
  
“I love you. So much. I can’t even tell you how lucky I am to have you beside me.” Kibum whispers, tears threatening to fall, tears of happiness and relief. It killed him to see the pained look on Jinki’s face that day and now his heart is at ease, finally.  
  
Their lips meet in a slow kiss, the world around them passing by. The streets below them were lit in a soft glow and the light humming of traffic in the distance was soothing. Lips move, tongues dancing a slow waltz to the music only they can hear. The rhythm of their breaths, the pounding of their hearts. This is where they were meant to be and nothing can bring them down now that they are together.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Three years later and the scene is just as beautiful except the bench is covered in a layer of white dust. The first snow of the year settling like a pillow, the flowers replaced by evergreen shrubs that can survive the harsh winter. Elise finishes pruning a couple of the shrubs by the doorway, she is bundled up in a scarf, coat and a thick woolly hat. She often comes by to tend to Jinki and Kibum’s house now and again because she knows how busy the two men are. As she descends the stairs and opens the door to the spare room, a wave of heat hits her and she smiles at the welcoming warmth.  
  
“Kibum-ah!” She calls loudly and it only takes a few moments before said male is standing before her. His shirt wrinkled and tie hanging loosely around his neck.  
  
“Yeah” he asks, with a little bit of impatience.  
  
“I’ve finished tending to the rooftop for you. Also, I filed away some of Jinki’s things from the office because it was looking a bit cluttered. I didn’t throw anything away, it is all still there but in the right hand cabinet.” She clarifies.  
  
“Oh – thanks Elise.” His tension and impatience seems to deflate at this, he is grateful for her help.  
  
“You’re welcome sweetie. Now, is everything ready for tomorrow?” She asks cheerfully.  
  
“Ah, not quite, I just have a few papers to finish up and hand over to Jonghyun. All our cases are packed though, it’s just the business stuff to attend to.” He elaborates.  
  
“And the dogs?” She questions.  
  
“Taemin will be over in half an hour so I can give him the run down.” Kibum smiles lightly, his face tired and drawn despite the cheery atmosphere he tries to emit.  
  
“Okay sweetie. Right, that means I’m going home then. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything and have a wonderful trip!” She grins in excitement and kisses his cheek goodbye.  
  
“I will, thanks again” He bids her goodbye as she lets herself out through the hallway.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It’s 10pm the same evening and Jinki is stood in the doorway to the office.  
  
“Bummie, c’mon…sleep.” Jinki utters for the third time. Kibum opens his mouth to speak but is cut off with a raised palm “… and don’t tell me ‘yeah just a minute’ because you said that twice already.”  
  
“Well, it’s easy for you to say. You have a full month off work! I, on the other hand, still have a business to run. No holidays for me.” Kibum huffs half-heartedly.  
  
“Yes, and that’s what Jonghyun is for. He covers your holidays and in turn, you cover his. Now, don’t start stressing about leaving the dogs in Taemin and Minho’s care – I assure you they are in good hands. Also, don’t stress about the company because we both know Jonghyun is MORE than capable of handling things on his own, not to mention Sunmi will be dropping in from time to time too. Finally, don’t stress about your performance okay? You will be amazing, you have worked so hard. Right now you need to sleep and rest and be excited for tomorrow!” Jinki lectures, which is quite fitting really, given his profession as a history lecturer at the university.  
  
“You’re right and I am excited! Just think…” Kibum begins as they both climb into bed and pull the covers up, ready to snuggle. “… this time tomorrow, we will be looking out onto a hot, sandy beach.” Kibum finishes, his grin wide and his feet kicking around in excitement.  
  
“Hmmm….yes, but right now, I’m cold so I think I need to share your body heat.” Jinki supplies as a response and the younger male just snorts in laughter before fulfilling the request and wrapping his body around his boyfriend’s sturdy frame.  
  
“I think I can manage that.” Kibum says before they both break into a fit of giggles. They spend a good hour in bed just talking excitedly about all of the things they want to do on their holiday. Soon though, they both realise they really need to sleep because they have to catch an early flight.  
  
“Night Bummie, I love you” Jinki whispers against Kibum’s nape.  
  
“I love you too Jinx, goodnight.” Kibum whispers back and he feels the weight of Jinki’s lips against his neck as they pull into a smile.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a fun fact… I wrote the smut scene whilst listening to Onew’s ‘in your eyes’ ‘moonlight’ OST tracks… and D.O (Kyungsoo)’s ‘scream’ Cart OST… on repeat hahaha!
> 
> SO THAT’S IT! This fic is over! I actually can’t believe it. This last chapter took me so long too, but in my defence, it needed to be perfect and it was like 8200 words long!
> 
> Anyway, so that’s it. Comments would be super appreciated. How was the ending? Did you like it? :P.  
> The first chapter of this was first posted on: 30th January 2014 … that’s 650 days!!!! WOAHHH!!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Xx L xX

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for part one. Onkey are going to meet again in the next chapter and things will get a little fiery. hahaha. I really enjoy writing this story so much so I hope you guys enjoy it too.  
> Let me know your thoughts by leaving me a comment.  
> Lots of love for now.
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
